Tsuki no Chi
by ChikaneRin
Summary: Luche por la Santa Sede... Peleé en nombre de la cruz y cuando los necesite... me dieron la espalda... Mi esposa y mi hijo murieron por una falsa nota... pero eso no me detendrá. Viviré durante generaciones… todos ustedes temerán a mi poder… toda Rumanía sufrirá conmigo mi pena… ni Dios mismo… podrá conmigo… Maldita sea la Santa Sede… maldito sea su nombre.
1. Tsuki No Chi (Prologo)

**Hola chicas! Buenas tardes! Como** **están** **? Espero que muy muy bien! Chicas pues les traigo mi siguiente** **creación** **para esta temporada de terror y miedo esperando sea de su agrado!**

 **Muchisisisisimas gracias por su apoyo y por sus** **ánimos** **que me dan para que** **continué** **con estas historias! Y sin mas** **preámbulo** **les dejo el prologo de esta historia que se que les encantara!**

 **Recuerden que tengo a las mejores lectoras del mundo que son ustedes!**

 **Las Adoro! Besos y Abrazos!**

* * *

 **Advertencia:** **Esta historia contiene escenas sangrientas explicitas, contenido sexual, y mucha mucha trama**

 **Las canciones que usaremos son:**

* * *

 **TSUKI NO CHI (PROLOGO)**

* * *

Hace muchísimo tiempo en Transilvania… un hombre con una extraña enfermedad es un magnifico guerrero… luchando por la salvación de los pueblos… por el símbolo de nuestra fe… La Iglesia.

Él estaba preparándose en la catedral de aquel lugar para salir a pelear, la época donde nos retomamos… son las cruzadas. La enfermedad de aquel hombre no podía permitir que él estuviera expuesto al sol ya que si lo hacía… moriría.

Su armadura era de color azul, cubierta de pies a cabeza, el adopto un animal como su guardián… el murciélago… antes de irse a pelear… su amada esposa una mujer de cabello castaño ondulado, ojos que parecen 2 pedazos de dulce chocolate, su piel blanca, vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco está detrás de él llorando…

 **Mujer:** (Llorando) No vallas te lo suplico

 **Hombre:** Debo hacerlo… María… regresare te lo prometo

María lo beso en los labios apasionadamente, él le corresponde abrazándola como si jamás quisiera soltarla…

 **María:** (Sonriendo entre lágrimas) Es una promesa… Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru es un hombre de cabello largo color negro, ojos dorados, piel blanca, alto, cuerpo escultural. Se puso su casco y abrió las puertas de la catedral donde afuera todos los soldados lo esperan y lo aclaman. Las puertas se cierran y María se queda llorando por su esposo ya que dentro de ella tiene un presentimiento…

 **María:** (Tomándose su vientre) Debes regresar… por nosotros Sesshoumaru

En el campo de batalla… la matanza es horrible, hay cadáveres por doquier. Cuerpos descuartizados, piernas, brazos, cabezas en el suelo… un rio de sangre están a los pies de Sesshoumaru.

El con una lanza atraviesa a un infiel de la religión y mato en nombre de Dios a todos aquellos infieles a las leyes de Cristo. Cuando todo estuvo terminado Sesshoumaru cayo hincado al suelo… ya es de noche él se quita su casco, en su cuello lleve un crucifijo, lo saca y lo besa…

 **Sesshoumaru:** He cumplido con tu mandato… Señor (Imaginando en la luna el rostro de su esposa) María

Se montó en su caballo y se fue a todo galope hacia los brazos de su amada, el camino seria lejos ya que había ido a tierras extranjeras de medio oriente.

Mientras él viaja para ver a su amada, en el castillo de él una flecha es lanzada en la puerta, uno de los guardias ve que hay una nota la lleva adentro del castillo y se la da a la doncella de su ama.

Ella corriendo va a la habitación de su señora, María se acaricia su vientre…

 **Doncella:** Señora… llego esto a la entrada del castillo

María toma entre sus manos el papel, su doncella sale de su habitación. Comienza al leer lo que contenía la nota y se sorprende… una falsa noticia le llego a sus manos, con lágrimas en los ojos corre a su balcón y mirando al horizonte…

 **María:** Allá voy mi amado príncipe… allá vamos mi amor

Se dejó caer desde su habitación para poderse morir. Al día siguiente Sesshoumaru llego a la catedral, abrió las puertas y en el suelo hayo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (sorprendido) María!

María tenía sangre saliéndole de la boca y de la sien, la nota en sus manos. Sesshoumaru incrédulamente se acercó a ella se hinco y le quito la nota…

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Lamentamos informarle que su esposo… el Príncipe Sesshoumaru_** ** _Moldoveanu… ha muerto en combate"_**

* * *

Arrugo el papel y abrazo a su amada besándole los labios, después la dejo de nuevo en el suelo…

 **Obispo:** (Poniendo la sombra de su mano sobre el cadáver de María) Esta mujer…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Hincado y deprimido) Su santidad… dele cristiana sepultura a mi mujer… dele los santos solios

 **Obispo:** (Severamente) Esta mujer no puede recibir los santos solios… esta maldita

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Enojándose) De que está hablando?

 **Obispo:** (Mirándolo) Esta mujer esta maldita… atentó contra su propia vida y con la del ser que tiene en su vientre… no merece la entrada al cielo… no merece nada de la iglesia

Sesshoumaru se levantó y se comenzó a quitar su armadura de manera violenta aventándola por toda la iglesia…

 **Obispo:** Cálmate… las leyes del señor dicen que…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Enojado) Las leyes?... yo acabo de pelear por Dios… defendí esta santa sede... y así me pagan?!

Sesshoumaru con su espada destruye a todos los santos del lugar, los ángeles lloran sangre y finalmente parte con su espada a la mitad un crucifijo…

 **Obispo:** El príncipe a enloquecido!

Sesshoumaru tomo en brazos a María… mira al obispo con una rabia en sus ojos y con un tono de odio y repulsión en su voz…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Maldiciendo) Viviré durante generaciones… todos ustedes temerán a mi poder… toda Rumania sufrirá conmigo mi pena… ni Dios mismo… podrá conmigo… Maldita sea la Santa Sede… maldito sea su nombre… y (Gritando) malditos sean todos ustedes!

Sesshoumaru al gritar eso una ráfaga de viento entro en la iglesia haciendo que toda se incendiara por las velas. La catedral se incineraba matando a todos los que estaban dentro de ella, él… con su amada en brazos camino hacia su palacio…

 **Sesshoumaru:** María… (Sollozando) Hijo mío… todo… y todos… pagaran por su muerte… se los juro… no moriré… hasta que… Toda la iglesia y toda Rumania… sufran lo mismo que yo

De pronto una risa macabra se escucha en la oscuridad del bosque que lleva al palacio de los Moldoveanu… donde de ahora en adelante… será el refugio del príncipe… para destruir a quienes le han provocado este sufrimiento.

* * *

 **PERSONAJES**

* * *

 **Sesshoumaru Moldoveanu** : El protagonista de nuestra historia, un hombre alto, de cuerpo escultural, cabello plateado, ojos dorados, piel blanca, poseedor de una enfermedad en la cual él no puede salir en el día, su carácter es frio ya que… a través de la muerte de su esposa y su hijo el odió a todo y a todos, con su odio creó una barrera en su castillo, una barrera de energía negativa.

 **Rin** : Ella es la princesa de una tribu gitana que vive cerca de los dominios del Príncipe Sesshoumaru, una joven muy intrépida… sus padres y su tribu a veces le dicen que es una busca problemas y busca pleitos ya que siempre se la pasa peleando con los soldados ya que la santa inquisición persigue a los gitanos. Físicamente una mujer de piel blanca, cabello largo ondulado color castaño y ojos cafés.

 **Saga Van Helsing** : Es el capitán de la guardia y cazador de herejes según la iglesia, descendiente de la familia Van Helsing, un hombre de cabello largo azul, ojos azules, mirada un poco triste, pero amigable, piel blanca, alto y cuerpo escultural. Decidido a cumplir con la misión que le den sobre quien sea.

 **InuYasha** : Patriarca de la tribu y padre de Rin, un hombre de cabello y ojos negros, de mirada un poco severa pero amoroso con quienes ama y dispuesto de proteger a su pueblo, de él Rin saco el carácter un tanto agresivo e impulsivo.

 **Kagome** : Ella es la esposa de él patriarca y madre de Rin, una mujer de piel blanca, cabello negro, sus ojos del mismo color de mirada tierna y amorosa, trata de que su hija sea un poco más femenina… pero parece que… es un caso perdido.

 **Camus** : Ministro de Transilvania, un hombre de cabello y ojos azules, piel blanca y alto. Un hombre que aplica todo el poder de la ley religiosa en contra de los herejes y siempre tiene problemas con Rin aunque no puede evitar sentir atracción hacia ella, desea destruir a Sesshoumaru.

 **Fakir** : Él es un hombre alto de cabello negro, piel apiñonada, ojos negros, es el capitán de un clan de vampiros que tienen aterrada a todo Transilvania pero él es manejado por alguien que nadie se espera que pueda tener contacto con ellos, su objetivo… destruir al último descendiente de los Moldoveanu.

* * *

 ** _No se pierdan el primer capitulo de esta terrorífica historia!_ Un encuentro peligroso e Inesperado**


	2. CAPITULO 1: UN ENCUENTRO PELIGROSO E INE

**Hola chicas! Buenas tardes! Como** **están** **? Espero que muy muy bien! bien mis niñas les traigo el primer capitulo de este fic que créanme que les encantara! Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo chicas y espero que este fic no sea la excepción, les juro que no se arrepentirán! Sin mas preámbulo les dejo el primer capitulo!**

 **Recuerden que tengo a las mejores lectoras del mundo que son ustedes!**

 **Las Adoro! Besos y Abrazos!**

* * *

 **Advertencia:**

 **Las canciones que usaremos son:**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1: UN ENCUENTRO PELIGROSO E INESPERADO**

* * *

400 años han pasado desde que el Príncipe Moldoveanu perdió su razón de vivir, él está encerrado en su palacio, pero esa noche… salió a caminar por su enorme jardín, cerca de un árbol seco hay una lápida ya muy vieja, el árbol está muerto, él está vestido de negro, mirando la tumba y de pronto sus ojos se posan en la lápida…

* * *

 ** _"Princesa María"_**

* * *

 **Sesshoumaru:** María… 400 años han pasado desde que… los malditos te arrancaron de mi lado

El cerro los ojos, es de noche ya que él no puede salir en los días, de pronto mira al cielo, el viento comienza a soplar, la brisa es fría, la luna es llena pero esta de color rojo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Luna llena… hay sangre en la luna… mal presagio… quien nazca en esta noche… tendrá una suerte espantosa…

Apretó su puño, después con un tono muy despectivo en su voz…

 **Sesshoumaru:** A mí no me importa el mundo exterior… solo espero… no tener contacto con él nunca

* * *

Se metió a su castillo, cerca de sus dominios hay un campamento de gitanos que se han establecido allí, todos están reunidos con antorchas afuera de la tienda del patriarca donde las mujeres están adentro con la esposa de él…

 **InuYasha:** (Preocupado) Que nazca… por favor

Adentro de la tienda, Kagome esta acostada y aprieta las almohadas por el dolor de un alumbramiento…

 **Kagome:** Aaaa!

 **Mujer:** Aguante majestad

 **Mujer 2:** Ya casi viene!

 **Kagome:** Hay… sangre en la luna (Angustiada) y si no nace?

 **Mujer 3:** Nacerá… este bebé tiene un aura muy grande mi señora

 **Mujer 1:** Un último esfuerzo mi señora!

Kagome pujo con muchísima fuerza y salió el bebé en vuelto en una luz blanca, todas se cegaron, pero después la luz se disipo y dejo al descubierto…

 **Mujer 1:** (Sonriendo) Es una niña… una hermosa niña!

Todas sonrieron y festejaron, Kagome sonrió de alegría y de alivio…

 **Kagome:** Quiero ver a mi niña… déjenme verla

Limpiaron a la niña y mandaron llamar a InuYasha…

 **Mujer 2:** Patriarca… venga…

* * *

InuYasha entro y vio a la bebé, sonrió de verla bien y sana, una mujer le dio un cuchillo…

 **Mujer 3:** Corte el cordón umbilical… y dele nombre a su criatura… una hermosa mujer

InuYasha sonrió, y antes de cortar el cordón umbilical…

 **InuYasha:** (Feliz) Te llamaras Rin

 **Kagome:** (sonriendo) Mi querida Rin

InuYasha corto el cordón umbilical, envolvió a su hija y se acercó a su esposa…

 **InuYasha:** (Entregándole a la niña) Amor… (Besándole la frente) Tenemos una hija… es Rin

 **Kagome:** (Llorando de felicidad) Mi niña… mi princesita… Rin

Le dio un beso a su hija, InuYasha saco a la niña y la mostró a todos los gitanos…

 **InuYasha:** (Feliz) Ella es… la princesa Rin… mi hija

Todos muy alegres sonrieron y comenzaron a festejar el nacimiento de la princesa, tocaron música y bailaban. InuYasha sonrió y entro de nuevo a la carpa a dejar en los brazos de su amada esposa a Rin…

 **InuYasha:** (Dándole a Kagome su hija) Todos están felices amor

 **Kagome:** (Abrazando a Rin y sonriendo) Lo sé querido… es la niña más hermosa… estaba temerosa

 **InuYasha:** Por la noche en la que nació? Yo también… hay sangre en la luna

 **Kagome:** (Abrazando fuertemente a su hija) Temía que naciera muerta o… deforme o algo

 **InuYasha:** Pero esta perfecta… solo espero que el maldito ministro no nos encuentre

 **Kagome:** (Dándole de comer a su hija) No querido… estamos lejos del pueblo… no tendrá que hacerlo… además… nosotros solo vamos al pueblo cuando es necesario

 **InuYasha:** Si… pero estamos en territorio peligroso… estamos cerca de los dominios del Príncipe Moldoveanu

 **Kagome:** Tenemos la cruz de Caravaca… nuestra cruz gitana… ella nos protegerá

 **InuYasha:** Si… nos protegerá del príncipe… y de su ejército de vampiros

* * *

Mientras tanto en el pueblo, en el palacio de justicia de Transilvania, el ministro en este momento es el padre de Camus… Milo

 **Milo:** (Mirando por la ventana) El pueblo está limpio… pero sé que los gitanos se esconden… pero dónde?

La vista del ministro Milo se posó en el castillo Moldoveanu…

 **Milo:** No… allí no pueden estar… allí están los vampiros… y ellos les temen

De pronto un niño de cabello azul y ojos azules aparece frente a su padre…

 **Camus:** Padre

 **Milo:** (Mirando a su hijo) Camus… que haces?

 **Camus:** Padre… has encontrado a los gitanos?

 **Milo:** No… pero si no pudiera encontrarlos… tú lo harás por mi… y acabaras con ellos

 **Camus:** Lo hare padre… porque odias a los gitanos?

 **Milo:** (Mirándolo fijamente) Por que los gitanos son personas infieles a la iglesia… que adoran a los demonios y no deben contaminar a este pueblo… ellos deben tener el peor castigo… entendiste?... cuando seas ministro del palacio de justicia… acabaras con los gitanos… uno… por uno

De pronto uno de los soldados entro muy alterado…

 **Soldado:** Sr. Hemos encontrado un campamento gitano

 **Milo:** (Sonriendo) En dónde?

 **Soldado:** En el norte de Transilvania mi señor

El malvado ministro miro por su ventana y vio en dirección del palacio Moldoveanu…

 **Milo:** Estaba en lo correcto… los gitanos no se esconderían cerca de los dominios del príncipe Moldoveanu

 **Soldado:** Del comandante de los vampiros?

 **Milo:** Si… pensé que estarían allí… pero no… ellos le temen a Sesshoumaru

 **Soldado:** Entonces… partimos de inmediato hacia el norte señor?

 **Milo:** Que enlisten mi caballo… salimos inmediatamente

Milo y el soldado salieron, Camus se acercó a la ventana y miro hacia el palacio Moldoveanu…

 **Camus:** ("Allí vive el hombre que según tiene más 400 años de vida… o más…")

* * *

Esa misma noche en el norte fueron a atrapar a todos los gitanos que se encontraban allí, los soldados mataban a quienes se resistían a ser llevados ante la justicia de la Santa Inquisición, quemaron todo el campamento gitano asesinando a mujeres y niños.

Solo se veían las llamas y el humo de la quema del campamento, varios intentaron salir de allí y se iban a escondidas pero los soldados por órdenes de Milo habían rodeado toda la zona y los que intentaban huir fueron atrapados y llevados al palacio de justicia de Transilvania.

La fachada del palacio de justicia era igual a la de un castillo, pero lúgubre y al entrar…

 **Milo:** Lleven a estos infieles herejes a que les den su castigo

 **Soldado:** Si señor

Los gitanos capturados fueron torturados y humillados por los soldados, los azotes, los torturados en el potro, los gritos de las víctimas se escuchaban por todo el palacio de justicia, hasta que al final todos fueron quemados en el nombre de Dios.

* * *

El Príncipe Moldoveanu desde el balcón de su habitación miraba el humo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ese humo viene del norte… de seguro (Burlonamente) el honorable Ministro Milo… ha de haber atacado a personas inocentes… (Enojado) Maldito… maldito sean las personas como el… y la maldita ley eclesiástica

* * *

A la mañana siguiente InuYasha hablaba con un gitano que había ido al pueblo…

 **Gitano:** Así es mi señor… encontraron al campamento gitano que estaba en el norte

 **InuYasha:** (Sorprendido) Pero cómo?... se supone que todos estamos escondidos

 **Gitano:** Lo sé mi señor… pero los encontraron… parece que el tirano del Ministro Milo… los encontró y destruyo a todos… no hubo ningún sobreviviente

Kagome estaba vestida con una falda morada, tenía muchas pulseras en ambas manos, unos aretes grandes en sus oídos, su blusa es blanca con sus hombros descubiertos y las magas comienzan desde la mitad del brazo hasta la mitad del antebrazo, tenía su cabello suelto y era cubierto con un velo que tenía monedas colgantes en la parte de la frente.

Tenía entre sus brazos a su hija recién nacida, salió de la carpa y se acercó a su esposo…

 **Kagome:** Que pasa querido?

 **InuYasha:** Mataron a la tribu gitana del norte

 **Kagome:** (Asustada) Que?… y ahora?... Inu…

 **Gitano:** Descuide señora… no nos pasara nada

 **InuYasha:** Debemos irnos… ya no es un lugar seguro aquí

 **Kagome:** Eso mismo pienso… debemos…

Gitano: (Interrumpiéndolos) No… mis señores… estamos bien aquí… Milo… piensa que no hay nadie aquí en el oeste

 **Kagome:** En verdad el ministro no lo cree?

 **Gitano:** (Convencido) Si mi señora

 **InuYasha:** Pero… como puede ser eso posible?... un día vendrán al oeste y…

 **Gitano:** No señor… escuche en el pueblo que…

El gitano miro a su lado izquierdo, InuYasha y Kagome voltearon a la misma dirección… y no muy a lo lejos… se ve el castillo Moldoveanu…

 **InuYasha:** (Mirando el palacio fijamente) Es por… por el palacio Moldoveanu

 **Kagome:** Si… por su cruel dueño… el comandante de los vampiros

 **Gitano:** Pero tenemos la protección de la cruz gitana… así que este es un buen sitio para quedarnos… además tenemos la suerte en nuestras manos

 **InuYasha:** Como dices?

 **Gitano:** Nuestra princesa… nació en la noche de sangre en la luna… ella es nuestra protección y nuestra suerte ya que… nació con vida… debemos quedarnos aquí

InuYasha está vestido con una camisa blanca, su pantalón de color negro en su cintura tiene una especie de cinturón de tela color rojo, tiene un arete en su oído derecho, en su costado izquierdo de su cinturón tiene una daga, su cabello negro es removido por el viento, sus ojos negros miran a su hija, después él y Kagome se miran a los ojos…

 **Kagome:** Es verdad… nadie creería que estamos aquí… el aura del castillo Moldoveanu es negativa… y además… los vampiros rondan por aquí… así que… nadie nos buscaría

Kagome le sonrió a su esposo, el abrazo a su hija…

 **InuYasha:** Esta bien… nos quedaremos aquí… este será un buen refugio lejos de la tiranía de Milo

Abrazo a su esposa y a su hija, sus 2 grandes tesoros y después miro a todo el campamento gitano del cual él es patriarca y sonrió…

 **InuYasha:** Aquí nos quedaremos… es verdad… vencimos a la noche de sangre en la luna… y venceremos al maldito de Milo

* * *

Después de ese día, el tiempo paso… 22 años se cumplieron, durante ese tiempo, la tribu de InuYasha ha vivido felizmente cerca del palacio Moldoveanu. Sesshoumaru sabe de eso así que les permite estar allí, aunque crean que él es un tirano, mientras no lo molesten no les dice nada.

El terror de los Gitanos murió hace 10 años… murió a causa de una fiebre escarlatina… Milo murió, pero ahora en el poder de Juez ministro esta su cruel hijo Camus, quien ha crecido y ahora la gente murmura que es más tirano que su cruel padre.

Ahora los gitanos van al pueblo a ganarse su pan de cada día ya que últimamente un clan de vampiros ha ido a atacar a sus ganados, por ahora no han dañado a personas solo a sus animales y están por una condición económica crítica. Van al pueblo a vender artesanías, talismanes, las mujeres bailan y tocan en las calles. Todos sin excepción alguna trabajan. Pero Camus le ha metido a mucha gente en la cabeza que ellos roban y que no son gente de fiar.

* * *

Una mañana en el pueblo, en la plaza hay una chica bailando, uno de los gitanos toca una flauta, la chica tiene entre sus manos un pandero, las muñecas de sus manos están llenas de pulseras, su piel es blanca, su blusa es de color blanca descubierta de los hombros, sus mangas son cortas desde la mitad del brazo hasta su codo. Su cabello castaño esta suelto y tiene un listón azul cielo que le pasa por su cabeza, su mirada castaña es alegre, su falda es de color azul celeste y tiene una fajilla de color azul marino y en las orillas tiene monedas, baila y toca su pandero de manera maravillosa.

Ese mismo día un hombre llego al pueblo, venia montado en un caballo color blanco, iba con una capa de color negro, de pronto alzo la vista y sus ojos azules miraron el lugar…

 **-** Hace mucho tiempo que no estaba aquí… desde que tenía quince años… abandone este lugar.

Se bajó de su caballo, se quitó el gorro de la capa de su cabeza y dejo al descubierto una larga cabellera azul. Su piel blanca es radiante, tomo su caballo de las riendas y comenzó a caminar.

Vio a un grupo de personas que estaban reunidas, se acercó y sus ojos se posaron en la gitana que bailaba, quien al verlo le sonrió amigablemente, el al ver su belleza se quedó embobado y le lanzo una moneda al canastito donde le dejaban las monedas por su trabajo, de pronto la trompeta de la guardia se escuchó, todos se comenzaron a disipar, pero por el descuido de alguien tiraron el canastito y las monedas se regaron, la chica rápidamente comenzó a juntar lo que pudiera, el flautista se adelantó, la joven tranquilamente levantaba sus monedas cuando…

 **Soldado:** (Sosteniéndola del brazo) Valla… valla (Sarcásticamente) la princesita gitana se lleva lo que robo

La chica que estaba bailando es…

 **Soldado 2:** Vamos Rin… eres una ladrona

Rin los miro enojada…

 **Rin:** (Enojada) Yo no soy una ladrona… para quien trabajan sí que lo es… y es un maldito tirano!

Dicho esto, la castaña le dio una patada a uno, al otro un codazo y se fue corriendo, llevándose lo poco que pudo recoger de las monedas, los soldados irían detrás de ella cuando el hombre que acababa de llegar al pueblo se les atraviesa con su caballo…

 **-** Disculpen… me pueden decir

Pero uno de los soldados lo empujo levemente…

 **Soldado 1:** Quítate maldito campesino… esa gitana…

El hombre de ojos azules se quitó su espada dejando al descubierto su uniforme militar de dolor azul marino saco su espada y le apunto a la garganta al soldado…

 **-** Soy el Capitán Saga Van Helsing… busco al ministro Camus… me harían el favor de llevarme con él?

Los soldados al verlo se sorprendieron y se pararon derechos…

 **Soldado 2:** (apenado) Perdone Capitán… es que…

 **Saga:** (Sonriendo) Veo que tienen muchos problemas… pero si no me llevan con el Ministro Camus… tendrán peores

 **Soldado 1:** (Suplicando) No le diga al Sr. Camus que se nos fue la princesa gitana

 **Saga:** (Sonriendo) No se lo diré… (Sorprendido) Princesa?

 **Soldado 2:** Si… pero eso se lo dirá el Ministro… venga con nosotros… lo llevaremos al palacio de justicia

Saga vio dinero tirado y lo recogió, después frente a él paso una persona cubierta de pies a cabeza con un canasto en la mano. Saga sonrió y le metió las monedas dentro de él y se fue con los soldados al palacio de justicia.

* * *

La persona se descubrió y es Rin, miro que tenía su dinero de vuelta y vio a Saga quien se iba al palacio de justicia…

 **Rin:** (Extrañada) Pensé que… bueno será mejor que me valla con mis padres

Corrió hacia donde estaban sus padres que era en otro lado del pueblo cuando llego…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Regrese

 **Kagome:** Donde andabas?

 **Rin:** Pues… ganando más dinero

 **InuYasha:** (Orgulloso) Estoy muy orgulloso de mi niña

La princesa lo abrazo amorosamente…

 **Rin:** (Amorosamente) No te arrepientes de que no haya sido varón?

 **InuYasha:** (Besándole la mano) No mi amor… no te cambiaria ni por 10 varones

La castaña abrazo a Kagome…

 **Rin:** Y tu mamá?

 **Kagome:** Nunca mi amor… estoy tan orgullosa de ti… eres una digna princesa… y sé que lo harás muy bien mi querida hija

* * *

Los tres se abrazaron y son una familia muy feliz. Llego la noche, todos en el campamento de los gitanos están durmiendo plácidamente, cuando se escuchan sonidos extraños, Rin se sienta sobre su especie de cama donde duerme…

 **Rin:** (Extrañada) Que es eso?

La chica salió, su pijama es un vestido blanco largo con mangas largas, comenzó a caminar por el campamento buscando de donde provenían los ruidos que se escuchaban, sin darse cuenta salió de su campamento y se alejó, caminaba sin miedo cuando detrás de ella una criatura de apariencia monstruosa y con alas apareció.

Rin volteo y vio los ojos rojos de esa criatura, sus colmillos afilados aparecieron queriéndola atacar. Rin comenzó a correr sin rumbo y esa cosa va detrás de ella…

 **Rin:** (Corriendo) Es un… Vampiro…

Sin darse cuenta frente a ella estaba el castillo Moldoveanu, aquel que está protegido con un campo de energía negativa, los árboles o las plantas allí no florecen, los animales no se acercan, no se había dado cuenta y sin saber porque o como… atravesó el campo de energía y estaba ilesa.

El vampiro que viene detrás de ella se queda afuera pues no puede atravesar ese campo lleno de hostilidad. Intentaba entrar pero no podía, Rin ve como el vampiro no puede entrar y se retira volando, da un suspiro de alivio, pero cuando voltea a ver qué hay detrás de su espalda…

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida) Es… el castillo de… de…

Frente a ella está el castillo de los Moldoveanu, la castaña pasó un poco de saliva y comenzó a caminar…

 **Rin:** Como llegue aquí?... corrí demasiado?

Siguió caminando, la fachada del castillo se veía muy deteriorada, la puerta de la entrada al castillo está rota ya que la madera es muy vieja después de 400 años estaba abierto el seguro, empujo el gran portón y entro al interior viendo los jardines muy grandes y amplios, la luna creciente brilla sobre el palacio y los jardines.

Camina por los jardines cuando junto a un árbol seco ve una lápida…

 **Rin:** (Curiosamente) Y esto?

Se acercó lentamente a la lápida, se hinca ante ella, la lápida está muy vieja y tiene polvo, así que ella con su mano le quita todo eso y…

 **Rin:** (Leyendo) Princesa… María (Sorprendida) Una princesa muerta?

De pronto…

 **-** Qué demonios haces y quién eres?

Rin al escuchar el tono de voz tan frio se quedó inmóvil, lentamente volteo y se puso de pie rápidamente. El Príncipe Sesshoumaru estaba detrás de ella, quien al verla de frente se quedó petrificado, al ver a Rin como estaba vestida parecía que…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sorprendido) ("Ma… ella es… María")

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**

 _ **Dos tiempos se han cruzado, como si el no hubiera corrido... como si 400 años hubieran sido solo un parpadeo... esta frente a el... mirándolo de manera expectante... ella siente que el aliento se le va... de ahora en adelante ellos decidirán... si caminan hacia enfrente... o retroceden... Sesshoumaru Moldoveanu tiene frente a sus ojos... al motivo de su tristeza... No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de esta terrorífica historia! Conociéndote ¿El Regreso de un Amor pasado?**_


	3. CAPITULO 2: CONOCIÉNDOTE… ¿EL REGRESO DE

**Hola chicas! buenos días! Como están? espero que muy muy bien y que este miércoles este siendo un super día! Recuerden que si algo anda mal no se preocupen todo mejorara... bien chicas les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta historia que cada vez se pone mas y mas interesante! Muchisisisimas gracias por su apoyo y s** **in mas preámbulo les dejo el segundo capitulo!**

 **Recuerden que tengo a las mejores lectoras del mundo que son ustedes!**

 **Las Adoro! Besos y Abrazos!**

* * *

 **Advertencia:**

 **Las canciones que usaremos son:**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2:** **CONOCIÉNDOTE** **… ¿EL REGRESO DE UN AMOR PASADO?**

* * *

Sesshoumaru al ver a Rin con un vestido blanco, la misma cara, el mismo cabello, la misma mirada… parecía… María vuelta a nacer. La Castaña lo mira fijamente…

 **Rin:** (Atontada) ("Esos ojos… el color de esos ojos… los he visto antes… pero… donde… donde?")

Sesshoumaru está vestido con una camisa blanca, un saco negro y un pantalón negro que hace resaltar su galanura, la belleza de su cabello plateado, su piel blanca y sus hermosos ojos dorados…

 **Rin:** (Nerviosamente) Dis… disculpe…

Sesshoumaru solo la mira, está igual de impactado que ella…

 **Rin:** (Nerviosamente) Señor… por favor… ya no me haga nada… ya me persiguió uno de sus vampiros… no le haga nada a mi familia

El príncipe frunció el ceño…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Vampiros?

 **Rin:** Si… pero… ya… ya me voy…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tomándola de los hombros y sacudiéndola violentamente) Yo no soy un vampiro me entiendes?

Rin lo miraba de manera asustada, los ojos de Sesshoumaru son tan penetrantes y fríos en ese momento que hasta la misma intrépida princesa siente un miedo terrible…

 **Rin:** Yo… yo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Fríamente) Tienes 5 minutos para abandonar mi castillo… si no lo haces… te pesara

El la soltó bruscamente de los hombros, Rin trastabillo un momento pero logro controlarse para no caerse, se miran mutuamente, así que sin más ni más ella corrió hacia la entrada del palacio, cuando llego por donde ha entrado tiene ganas de mirar hacia atrás pero no lo hace, sale corriendo y se va a su campamento, mientras corre hacia el…

 **Rin:** ("Ese… ese hombre se me hace conocido… donde… donde lo vi?… él dice que no es vampiro pero… pero… sus ojos… su cabello… no son normales")

Llego a su campamento y se metió a su carpa, se sentó en su cama, la carpa de Rin tiene una cama grande, varias almohadas de color rojo, rosa, azul, amarillo y verde. Son de Tela de satín, tiene una mesa redonda y un banco, un tocador y un cofre donde guarda su ropa y sus joyas.

 **Rin:** (Asustada) El… si me asusto… más que el idiota del ministro

* * *

Esa misma noche, por la luna llena paso volando el vampiro que anteriormente había perseguido a Rin, después llego a un refugio donde está el clan de los vampiros, entro por la ventana, se transformo en humano y se puso frente al jefe de ese clan…

 **Vampiro:** Amo… cumplí con lo que me encomendaste

Frente a él está un hombre sentado con una copa en la mano, la habitación donde está la alumbran antorchas, el jefe del clan está vestido con un traje color verde, camisa blanca y un corbatín color rojo, se trata de…

 **Fakir:** (Con una sonrisa malévola) Muy bien (Acariciando el contorno de la copa con su dedo índice) y que hizo la chica?

 **Vampiro:** Correr despavorida y… entrar al palacio de los Moldoveanu

 **Fakir:** Jajajajaja… estúpida… Sesshoumaru la ha de haber destruido… jajajajaja… él es un maldito

 **Vampiro:** (Curiosamente) Amo… porque usted odia al Príncipe Moldoveanu?

Fakir se levantó y dejo su copa en una mesa que esta junto su asiento, se dirigió a la ventana y mira hacia el castillo de los Moldoveanu…

 **Fakir:** (Con enojo) Hace más de 200 años… el me dejo en vergüenza… la cual nunca se lo perdonare… además… todos buscan al jefe de los vampiros… La Santa corte busca al jefe de los vampiros… bueno… (Riéndose) Se los daré y al haber destruido a la princesa gitana… los gitanos serán encargados de casi matarlo… la Santa Corte… lo matara y mandara al infierno.

 **Vampiro:** (Sorprendido) 200 años amo?... él tiene 200 años?

 **Fakir:** Jajajajaja… tiene más… 400 años

 **Vampiro:** Pero como… él no puede… no es de nuestra clase… o sí?

Fakir se dirigió de nuevo a su asiento, se sentó y bebió del contenido de su copa de nuevo…

 **Fakir:** (Dejando la copa de nuevo en la mesa) A ese hombre lo que lo mantiene vivo… es su sed de venganza… su odio y su rencor no lo dejan morir… y tampoco envejecer… tanto es su odio que… no se le permite la entrada ni al cielo ni al infierno

 **Vampiro:** Entiendo… y dígame… no le teme a la Santa Corte?

 **Fakir:** (Burlonamente) Por supuesto que no… además… ella me hará el gran favor de quitar de mi camino a Sesshoumaru…

Tomo su copa y la puso frente a él, el contenido es rojo…

 **Fakir:** (Sonriendo) Nada como la sangre de una chica de 18 años… jajajajaja

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Saga había ido al Palacio de Justicia ya que el día anterior no había encontrado a Camus, así que fue a una posada para pedir asilo y pasar su estancia allí.

El Capitán Saga entro al palacio de justicia y vio a los soldados que daban su castigo a los ladrones, brujas, gitanos y herejes del lugar. Al entrar se escuchan los gritos y las suplicas de las víctimas de la Santa Inquisición, mira con un poco de desagrado y desaprobación lo que está pasando allí dentro cuando vislumbra a un hombre alto vestido con una túnica negra…

 **Saga:** Disculpe

El hombre de la túnica es Camus quien habla con un soldado…

 **Camus:** No des los latigazos tan aprisa (Maliciosamente) deben ser lentos… para que aprendan el castigo por su infidelidad

 **Soldado:** (Feliz) Si señor

Saga se acercó a ellos y el soldado se fue a azotar a la víctima como castigo de haber robado, por las sombras que provocan las antorchas se reflejó en la pared como es azotado, Saga está un poco aterrorizado pero…

 **Camus:** (sonriendo) Es usted el Capitán Saga Van Helsing?

 **Saga:** Si… soy yo

 **Camus:** Disculpe que no lo haya atendido ayer… pero tuve un asunto importante que atender… como sabe… mis deberes son muchísimos

 **Saga:** Lo comprendo Ministro… lamento la muerte de su honorable padre

 **Camus:** Gracias Capitán

De pronto se escuchan más y más los gritos de las personas que son siendo martirizadas…

 **Camus:** Venga conmigo… hablaremos en otro lugar

Ambos salieron de las salas de tortura y salieron a los balcones del palacio de justicia, cuando llegaron desde esa altura podían ver toda la ciudad y lo que pasa en ella…

 **Camus:** Capitán… he escuchado que… usted es muy bueno en su oficio… y que la Santa Iglesia… le ha encomendado muchísimas misiones

 **Saga:** Si es verdad… pero… me gustaría saber… para que fui llamado a Transilvania?

 **Camus:** Vera Capitán… desde que mi padre era el Juez ministro de este lugar… ha habido gitanos… y cuando tenía 10 años… se destruyó un campamento completo de ellos… pero desde su muerte y en lo que yo crecía para tomar este puesto… se fueron multiplicando hasta llegar a ser… una plaga

 **Saga:** Entiendo… y que es lo que quiere que yo haga?

Camus miro que una araña estaba por sus pies y la aplasto, Saga arqueo una ceja al ver esa acción y miro al ministro…

 **Saga:** Entiendo… me deja muy claro que es lo que quiere pero…

Ambos miran hacia el pueblo y ven en la plaza como los gitanos venden sus artesanías y las mujeres danzan, entre ellas ven a Rin danzando…

 **Camus:** Solo mírelos Capitán… ellos son una mancha que debemos quitar… les llenan la cabeza a los demás con sus pensamientos impíos… y llenan las casas de objetos paganos… ponen su fe en una cruz demoniaca

 **Saga:** Con todo respeto Ministro… las cosas no…

El malvado ministro se voltea para mirarlo…

 **Camus:** Usted tiene una gran carrera y un prestigio que lo precede… no querrá perderlos o sí?

El ojiazul lo mira fijamente…

 **Saga:** Esta bien señor

 **Camus:** Quiero descubrir donde se esconden… y también… quiero que me ayude a… atrapar al jefe de un clan de vampiros

 **Saga:** Vampiros dice?

 **Camus:** Si… su nombre es… Sesshoumaru Moldoveanu

Saga al escuchar el nombre se sorprendió muchísimo no podía creerlo…

 **Saga:** Disculpe… el Príncipe Moldoveanu… tiene más de 400 años que…

 **Camus:** (Sonriendo) No se precipite Capitán… usted ha llegado a una tierra… donde… de todo pasa…

Le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del palacio de justicia…

 **Camus:** Disfrute su estancia aquí Capitán

Entro al interior del Palacio de Justicia, Saga miraba el pueblo desde el balcón y su mirada se posó en Rin…

 **Saga:** Es la chica de ayer

Salió del Palacio de Justicia y se fue al pueblo, en la plaza del mismo, los gitanos reparten propaganda de que harán un festival, mucha gente se interesa, solo las personas de la alta sociedad los discriminan, pero los demás les parece muy interesante el gran evento.

* * *

InuYasha toca la guitarra mientras su esposa e hija bailan, la gente se reúne; les gusta como bailan y les dejan monedas por eso, Kagome y Rin sonríen agradecidas al igual que InuYasha.

Los demás gitanos venden talismanes, hacen trucos de magia, otros tienen teatro de títeres y otros les adivinan la fortuna a quien se los pide.

Saga llega al lugar y ve una armonía muy grande en gran parte del pueblo y los gitanos…

 **Saga:** ("Porque Camus querrá deshacerse de ellos?")

* * *

Dio un paseo por todo el lugar recorriendo las mercancías de los gitanos de pronto en una esquina vio a Rin leyéndole la mano a una joven….

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo y cerrando la mano de la mujer) Serás muy feliz… tendrás mucha dicha… eres muy afortunada

 **Chica:** (Sonrisa) Muchísimas gracias

La chica se fue muy feliz, Saga se acercó a Rin…

 **Saga:** Buen día

La princesa lo miro, reconoció quien era pero… es un soldado al fin y al cabo…

 **Rin:** (Un poco fría) Valla… veo que desde temprano… vendrán a molestarme

 **Saga:** (Confundido) Como dice señorita?

 **Rin:** (Mirándolo fijamente) No se haga el tonto… es más… se lo aclaro señor… yo no estoy robando… lo que gano lo hago honradamente… nadie de mi gente roba… así que deje de molestarme que me desconcentra

Le dio la espalda a Saga, quien comprendió el porqué de la actitud de Rin pues lo que Camus le ha pedido es algo muy cruel…

 **Saga:** (Amablemente) Solo quiero saber… si podías leerme mi fortuna

La castaña se giró para verlo frente a frente y comenzó a reírse…

 **Rin:** Quiere que le lea la fortuna?... soldado… no sabe que eso es… de paganos?... si le leo la fortuna puede ir a la horca

 **Saga:** (Sonriendo) Me arriesgo… no me importaría arriesgar mi vida… por una chica tan hermosa

 **Rin:** (Un poco aliviada) Tú no eres como los otros soldados

 **Saga:** Es porque yo no soy un simple soldado

 **Rin:** (Confundida) A que te refieres?

 **Saga:** (Amablemente y haciéndole una reverencia) Soy el Capitán señorita

A Rin le cambio la mirada inmediatamente y sin que Saga pudiera evitarlo ella con un movimiento veloz le quito la espada, él se enderezo y se percató de que la gitana tiene su espada…

 **Saga:** (Sonriendo) Valla… eres muy intrépida

 **Rin:** (Molesta) Deja de burlarte de mí y déjame en paz

 **Saga:** (Haciéndose para atrás mientras que Rin lo acorrala con la espada) Vamos… tranquila… no te hare daño

 **Rin:** (Burlonamente y apuntándole con la espada al corazón) En verdad?

 **Saga:** (Estando entre la espada y la pared) Pensé que si te decía que no era soldado… no te exaltarías

Rin se acercó a él… muy cerca de su rostro y poniendo la hoja de la espada en el cuello de Saga…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Algo que odio más que a los soldados… es a los… Capitanes

Saga muy hábilmente le quita la espada a la chica, quien se sorprende porque nadie le había hecho eso, después Saga se pone detrás de ella y la voltea para que lo vea a la cara y ahora él la acorrala entre la espada y la pared…

 **Saga:** (Sonriendo) Eres muy buena… peleas como un hombre

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Que curioso… iba a decir lo mismo sobre ti!

Le quiere dar una patada en la entre pierna, pero Saga se hace a un lado, después él la toma de las manos y se las hace para atrás; con una mano tiene las muñecas de Rin y con su otra mano la sujeta de la cintura…

 **Saga:** Solo me conformare si me lees la fortuna… y me dices tu nombre

Rin lo miraba firmemente al principio con un poco de enojo, pero poco a poco fue bajando su propia guardia, su cuerpo dejo de estar tenso, con una expresión más calmada en el rostro y con una leve sonrisa…

 **Rin:** Soy Rin

 **Saga:** (Sonriendo) Hermoso nombre… yo soy Saga Van Helsing

 **Rin:** De acuerdo… préstame tu mano

 **Saga:** Para qué?

 **Rin:** Quieres que te lea la fortuna no?

 **Saga:** (Contento) Todos aquellos que quieren que les leas la fortuna… tienen que pelear contra ti?

 **Rin:** (Contenta) Solo los soldados… y el… capitán

 **Saga:** Valla… veo que… tuve suerte

 **Rin:** Eso lo veremos

Saga le dio la mano a Rin, quien la tomo. Las manos de la princesa son cálidas, miraba las líneas de la mano de Saga, estaba concentrada…

 **Saga:** Y dime… que ves?

 **Rin:** Veo… una vida muy larga… una gran carrera te precede… eres entregado a tu misión… pero (Mirándolo fijamente) Tiene buen corazón

 **Saga:** (Mirándola fijamente) Y dime… no hay en mi destino una chica linda?

La castaña volvió a mirar su mano…

 **Rin:** Veo… a una mujer… a la cual… amaras… con todo el corazón… pero… tendrás que decidir entre tu misión o ese amor

 **Saga:** (Quitándole la mano a Rin) Creo que… eres muy buena…

Rin lo mira confundida…

 **Saga:** Hoy… tuve suerte… supe tu nombre… y… sentí un momento tu piel

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) No… no sea ridículo

 **Saga:** No soy ridículo… solo…

Los gitanos comenzaron a gritar…

 **Gitanos:** Vámonos!

Rin vio que todos corrían, ella iba a irse cuando Saga la detiene de su brazo…

 **Saga:** Cuando te veré de nuevo?

 **Rin:** No lo sé… Adiós

Se fue corriendo rumbo a su campamento, Saga la miro irse pero miro a sus pies y vio un papel, lo tomo y leyó lo que decía…

* * *

 **"Festival gitano… magia, danzas y diversión"**

* * *

Saga lo doblo y lo guardo dentro de su armadura, todos los gitanos llegaron al campamento…

 **Kagome:** El festival será todo un éxito

 **InuYasha:** Eso esperamos… además… se ha solicitado el permiso y el Ministro Camus no podrá hacer nada

 **Kagome:** (Besándolo) Así es… no podrá hacernos nada

Se besan tiernamente, Rin los mira cuando de pronto siente una angustia en su pecho y un dolor en su corazón por algo vivido alguna vez, ella mientras mira a sus padres…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

Mujer: (Llorando) No vallas te lo suplico

Hombre: Debo hacerlo… regresare te lo prometo

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

Rin regreso a su realidad rápidamente pero con un poco de angustia y dio un suspiro de susto, sus padres lo notaron y se dejaron de besar para acercarse a su hija…

 **Kagome:** (Angustiada) Que te pasa hija?

 **InuYasha:** Que es lo que ocurre preciosa?

 **Rin:** (Confundida) No lo sé… (A punto de llorar) No lo sé

Estaba a punto de llorar, era raro que lo hiciera ya que no era de las personas que lloraba, cosa que preocupo a sus padres y la abrazaron…

 **Rin:** (Angustiada) Siento… siento una pena muy grande…

 **Kagome:** Tranquila querida… ya paso…

 **InuYasha:** Ve a caminar… te ayudara

Rin se levantó y salió de la carpa, sus padres la vieron irse y se abrazaron…

 **InuYasha:** El destino de mi hija es muy incierto

 **Kagome:** Si… ella nació en la noche de luna de sangre… eso me preocupa

* * *

Ambos se abrazan, mientras tanto Rin camina por el campamento y va pensativa…

 **Rin:** (¿"Que fue lo que vi?... porque?... porque me siento tan triste?... demonios")

Se alejó de su campamento sin darse cuenta y entro a los dominios de los Moldoveanu, miro al frente suyo observando el maravilloso castillo que a pesar de los años… parece que alguna vez fue majestuoso, pero ahora… está deteriorado, sintió un impulso de entrar corriendo y así lo hizo. Al atravesar la gran puerta tuvo una visión de ver los jardines muertos llenos de vida, muchas flores alrededor, el prado verde y los arboles tupidos de hojas verdes como esmeraldas.

Parpadeo y vio todo muerto, los árboles secos y nada de prado, comenzó a caminar lentamente, miraba alrededor, no había nadie, ni un guardia…

 **Rin:** Este palacio… parece muerto… bueno… está muerto… pero… no hay nadie… ni un guardia…

Llego a la entrada que la lleva al interior del castillo, ella miraba sabía que si entraba tendría problemas, pero un deseo oculto en su interior la hace entrar, pone sus manos en el portón y lo empuja, el rechinido de la puerta irrumpe el silencio. La luz del sol de la tarde entra al interior del oscuro castillo, entra en él y comienza a caminar… al mirar ve candelabros apagados, el techo lleno de telarañas, en las paredes hay pinturas de personas, detrás de ella siente una mirada penetrante y voltea lentamente.

Se acerca a una pared que esta frente a ella y ve una pintura, un hombre… muy guapo… su cabello es negro… sus ojos son…

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida) ("Dorados")

Deja de ver la pintura y frente a ella hay unas grandes escaleras, comienza a caminar y a subirlas lentamente, se agarra del barandal de las escaleras que tienen una alfombra roja, alguien desde un lugar la observa entrar.

La joven llega a la parte de arriba y de pronto comienza a escucha la voz de una mujer en su cabeza…

 **Rin:** (Confundida) ("Mujer: Mi amado príncipe… mi amor")

Sacudió su cabeza y siguió caminando hasta que llego a una habitación. Fuera de ella hay una antorcha encendida, se queda parada mirando la puerta, la abre y la habitación esta obscura no se ve absolutamente nada. Rin toma aire y entra al interior, trata de caminar bien para no caerse cuando de pronto la puerta se cierra, Rin voltea y alguien se lanza sobre ella y cayendo sobre una cama…

 **Rin:** Que…

De pronto los candelabros se encienden como por arte de magia y dejan al descubierto el rostro de…

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida) Tú?

Sesshoumaru está sobre ella, sus manos de él están en ambos lados de la cabeza de Rin…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirándola) Que haces aquí?... te dije que…

Rin lo mira fijamente cuando tuvo una visión de él con cabello negro y esa misma mirada fría pero que… dentro de ella hay algo especial que la puede poner de rodillas, de pronto… Rin con sus manos tomo el rostro de él…

 **Rin:** (Angustiada) Sesshoumaru?

Él no le había dicho su nombre a Rin, se sorprendió, pero al ver los ojos de Rin… vio la misma mirada de María cuando el regresaba de combate… esos ojos… esa mirada…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirándola fijamente) Pero…

 **Rin:** (A punto de llorar) Por… porque… no has venido a mí?

El Príncipe la miro y convencido…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Mi amor… es que (Abrazándola) aun no cumplo mi venganza

 **Rin:** (Abrazándolo) No quiero que te vengues…

Sesshoumaru se separa de ella y la mira a los ojos, ella lo mira amorosamente, él sonríe y lentamente se acercan hasta que se besan apasionadamente en los labios.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**

 _ **El amor llega a trascender en el tiempo... se dice que es aquel que puede cruzar mares de tiempo para encontrar al dueño o dueña de ese amor... sienten sus labios unirse en esa suave caricia llamada beso... ese dulce sabor vuelve ser saboreado... esos ojos se fijan en los míos... y siento que no tuve que esperar mucho tiempo para encontrarte una vez mas... en un ser aun mucho mas perfecto de lo que eras... Si, eso te hace diferente... que eres alguien nuevo y que me...**_ _ **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de esta terrorífica historia! ¿Que me pasa? ¿Porque me inquietas?**_


	4. CAPITULO 3: ¿QUE ME PASA? ¿POR QUE ME IN

**Hola chicas! buenos días! Como están? espero que muy muy bien ya estamos en jueves chicas a punto de terminar una semana mas! vamos a ponerle mucho entusiasmo verán que tendremos un buen día! bien chicas les traigo la continuación de este fic esperando sea de su agrado! Muchisisisimas gracias por su apoyo y s** **in mas preámbulo les dejo el capitulo!**

 **Recuerden que tengo a las mejores lectoras del mundo que son ustedes!**

 **Las Adoro! Besos y Abrazos!**

* * *

 **Advertencia:**

 **Las canciones que usaremos son:**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3: ¿QUE ME PASA? ¿POR QUE ME INQUIETAS?**

* * *

Sesshoumaru y Rin se besan apasionadamente cuando de pronto como si hubiera despertado de un hechizo…

 **Rin:** (Rompiendo el beso y mirándolo asustada) Espera…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Confundido) Que te pasa?

La castaña lo mira para después cambiar su mirada por una de enojo…

 **Rin:** (Enojada) Pero que te pasa?... porque estas sobre mí?... porque me besaste?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Confundido) Estas bien?

 **Rin:** (Tratándolo de mover) Quítate de encima

El príncipe Moldoveanu puso una mirada de molestia…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que demonios haces en mi castillo?

 **Rin:** Porque estas sobre mí?... quítate!

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Enojado) No lo hare hasta que me digas que haces aquí

Rin y él se miraron fijamente, Sesshoumaru se quitó de encima y ambos se sentaron en la cama…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Fríamente) Y bien?

 **Rin:** (Molesta y acomodándose su ropa) Pues… comencé a caminar… me alejé de mi campamento y…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Gitana?

 **Rin:** (Mirándolo) Como dices?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Eres gitana?... vives en el campamento de aquí cerca?

 **Rin:** Si… mi padre es el patriarca…

Se levantó y se puso frente a él…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Por cierto… no me he presentado… me llamo Rin… (Estirándole la mano) Y tú?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Confundido) No lo recuerdas?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) No me lo has dicho

Él la miraba fijamente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Confundido) ("Que paso hace un momento?... me llamo por mi nombre… esta chica se le parece tanto… pero…") (Tranquilamente) Soy… el Príncipe Sesshoumaru Moldoveanu…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Este… no sé cómo tratar a la realeza pero… Jejeje

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… dime… porque has venido aquí?

 **Rin:** (Un poco apenada) Bueno… es que… vera… comencé a caminar sin rumbo y no sé porque… entre y después… entre a su castillo

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Pensativamente) Ya veo… pero… como llegaste a mi habitación?

La castaña se sonrojo…

 **Rin:** Pues…

Mira todo el lugar y ve que las cortinas de las ventanas están completamente cerradas…

 **Rin:** (Curiosamente) Porque… porque está a oscuras?...

Se acerca a la ventana y estaba por abrir las cortinas cuando Sesshoumaru la toma de las manos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Exaltado) Ni se te ocurra hacerlo

Ella lo miraba confundida y un tanto asustada pero…

 **Rin:** (Mirándolo fijamente) Mira… primero suéltame

 **Sesshoumaru:** No hasta que te alejes de la ventana

 **Rin:** Esta bien

Se fue alejando de la ventana y Sesshoumaru la soltó, Rin miro la habitación; la cama de Sesshoumaru es de un tipo colonial muy elegante y grande con pilares en los 4 lados de la misma de ellos caen cortinas blancas de tela transparente para cubrir la cama, la colcha y las almohadas son de color rojo, tiene un tocador con un espejo ovalado, sus muebles son finos pero se nota el paso de los años, Rin se recarga en uno de los pilares de la cama…

 **Rin:** La otra noche… me dijiste que no eras vampiro

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirándola y acercándose a ella) Y no lo soy

Se acerca a Rin, quien retrocede hasta que llega a una pared, está entre Sesshoumaru y la pared, la joven lo mira a los ojos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Yo no soy un vampiro

 **Rin:** (Confundida) Entonces… porque no quieres que entre la luz del sol?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Fríamente) Por algo que no es de tu incumbencia

 **Rin:** (Comenzando a molestarse) Es porque si eres vampiro

Él con una mano la toma del cuello y con la otra del brazo izquierdo de ella…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Fríamente) Que insistencia de que soy vampiro

 **Rin:** (con mirada retadora) Por que no sales al sol?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No te importa

 **Rin:** La vez pasada uno de tus vampiros me perseguía…. Por eso fue que la otra noche llegue aquí

 **Sesshoumaru:** Pues… yo no se dé que me hablas… yo…

 **Rin:** Tienes una energía negativa alrededor de tu palacio… ¿Por qué?

El príncipe la suelta y se aleja un poco de ella para darle la espalda…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Tú… jamás lo entenderías

 **Rin:** (Tranquilamente) Sé que… no es fácil… pero… pero…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No hables de aquello que no puedes comprender

 **Rin:** Pero… no crees que… si compartes tu dolor… la pena será menos

Sesshoumaru al escuchar esa frase de los labios de Rin…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

Una noche en los jardines del palacio en una banca bajo un árbol estaban sentados María y Sesshoumaru tomados de las manos… él tenía problemas con otro imperio…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Afligido) Es algo que no puedes entender mi amor

 **María:** (Tomándolo del rostro y sonriéndole) Amor mío… no crees que si compartes tu dolor… la pena será menos

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

Sesshoumaru la mira fijamente mientras Rin sin saber por qué le regala la más tierna y cálida de sus sonrisas. Sesshoumaru recuerda que su esposa le sonreía de esa misma manera, se acercó a ella, quien por un momento bajo el rostro pero de inmediato volvió a levantarlo, ambos se miran mutuamente y comienzan a acercarse lentamente, sus ojos se van cerrando cuando…

 **Rin:** (Reaccionando) Yo…

Él se detuvo y sus ojos dorados la miran fijamente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Sucede algo?

 **Rin:** Debo irme…

Sale corriendo de la habitación de Sesshoumaru, quien la mira irse, ella corre por el gran pasillo que atravesó para llegar a la habitación, llega a las escaleras y comienza a bajar rápidamente. Sesshoumaru había ido detrás de ella, Rin iba a mitad de la escalera cuando él desde arriba…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Espera gitana!

Rin se detuvo en seco y volteo a mirarlo con ojos de sorpresa, Sesshoumaru está sorprendido pues salió corriendo detrás de alguien después de muchos años…

 **Rin:** Me llamo Rin

 **Sesshoumaru:** Puedes… puedes venir cuando gustes

La Princesa al escuchar lo que Sesshoumaru le dijo sonrió y lo miro…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Gracias su alteza… hasta pronto

Siguió corriendo, llego a la puerta y salió del castillo, la puerta se cerró y Sesshoumaru miraba a esa dirección…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Es… imposible… no puede ser pero… pero… (Recordando la sonrisa de Rin) se le parece tanto… además ella me dijo…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

 **Rin:** (Angustiada) Sesshoumaru?

 **Rin:** (A punto de llorar) Por… porque… no has venido a mí?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Mi amor… es que… (Abrazándola) aun no cumplo mi venganza

 **Rin:** (Abrazándolo) No quiero que te vengues…

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

 **Sesshoumaru:** Debo de descubrir que es lo que pasa con ella… o que es… solo… el tiempo me dirá quién es

Comenzó a caminar por el gran pasillo que lo lleva a su habitación cuando se encontró con un espejo en su lado derecho, él se miró…

 **Sesshoumaru:** He cambiado desde hace… más de 400 años

* * *

Siguió caminando. Rin iba corriendo por el lugar que es un bosque ya que el palacio y su campamento están perdidos en él, pero el castillo se ve desde el pueblo ya que es muy grande. Ella camina alegremente hacia su campamento cuando llega esta sonriendo como si hubiera tenido un muy buen día que no se dio cuenta que la llamaban hasta que…

 **Kagome:** (Deteniéndola) Rin

La castaña volvió de su mundo…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Perdona madre… que pasa?

 **Kagome:** (Preocupada) Donde fuiste a caminar… esta por ocultarse el sol

La princesa se da cuenta de que es verdad, ya está el ocaso…

 **Rin:** (¿"Tanto tiempo me tarde?")

Su madre la tomo de las manos…

 **Kagome:** ¿A dónde fuiste querida?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Fui a caminar por el bosque… nada en especial

 **Kagome:** (Con un poco de preocupación) Querida… solo… solo no te acerques al palacio de acuerdo?

La castaña miro a su madre fijamente…

 **Rin:** (Dudosamente) Mamá… y si…

 **Kagome:** ¿Que pasa querida?

 **Rin:** No crees que… hemos estado equivocados… tal vez el…

Kagome: (Sorprendida) De que estás hablando?... él es el jefe de los vampiros… (Enojada) Él ha destruido a más de la población de gitanos

 **Rin:** Eso no es verdad… (Levantando un poco la voz) Papá me dijo que fue… el tirano de Milo… pero…

 **Kagome:** (Extrañada) Espera un momento

Se acercó a su hija y la tomo de los hombros…

 **Kagome:** (Seriamente) Rin… contéstame con la verdad… has visto al príncipe?

 **Rin:** Ma… mamá…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

Sesshoumaru la mira fijamente mientras Rin son saber por qué le regala la más tierna y cálida de sus sonrisas, Sesshoumaru recuerda que su esposa le sonreía de esa misma manera, él se acercó a ella, Rin levanto su rostro, se miran mutuamente y comienzan a acercarse lentamente, sus ojos se van cerrando cuando…

 **Rin:** (Reaccionando) Yo…

Él se detuvo y sus ojos dorados la miran fijamente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Sucede algo?

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

Mira fijamente a su madre, se sonroja un poco pero logra disimular…

 **Rin:** (Un poco exaltada) De que estás hablando madre?... yo no lo he visto… ni siquiera sé quién es

 **Kagome:** (Mirando en los ojos de su hija) Rin

 **Rin:** (Soltándose de su madre) No sé nada madre

Comenzó a caminar a su tienda, Kagome la mira irse…

 **Kagome:** (Mirando al palacio) Más le vale que… se aleje de mi hija… Sesshoumaru Moldoveanu

Rin llego a su carpa y se sentó sobre su cama, se dejó caer y miro hacia la parte de arriba de su carpa…

 **Rin:** Maldición

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

 **Sesshoumaru:** Puedes… puedes venir cuando gustes

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

Miraba fijamente hacia arriba…

 **Rin:** Él me dijo eso… pero… pero…

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Palacio de Justicia, Saga estaba sentado frente al escritorio de Camus…

 **Saga:** Disculpe… pero tengo dudas acerca de una de las misiones que me ha encargado

 **Camus:** Bueno… tiene derecho a preguntar… cual es su duda?

 **Saga:** Cuénteme… acerca del príncipe… Sesshoumaru Moldoveanu

 **Camus:** Bueno… le contare lo siguiente… qué bueno que está sentado… pues es algo casi imposible de creer… pero es verdad

 **Saga:** (Interesado) Está bien… de que se trata?

 **Camus:** Vera Capitán… hace más de 400 años… había un príncipe que… era un guerrero excepcional… peleo por… el país y por la iglesia…

 **Saga:** Veo que es una persona valerosa… pero (Confundido) habla de más de 400 años

 **Camus:** (Sonriendo) No coma ansias Capitán… en una batalla a la que él fue a pelear… le avisaron a su esposa que… había muerto en combate… la mujer por decepción se quitó la vida… cuando el llego… se encontró con la noticia de que su esposa había muerto y la razón por lo que ella había muerto… pero… la iglesia le negó la entrada al cielo a la mujer… el caso fue que el hizo mucho escándalo y maldijo a la iglesia… desde ese día… dicen que su odio no permite que el muera… juro vengarse de toda Rumania… y él desde hace 400 años vive

El ojiazul se levantó de su asiento…

 **Saga:** Eso es imposible… nadie ha…

 **Camus:** Tranquilo Capitán… cuando se juegan con las fuerzas ocultas… nada es imposible

El capitán Van Helsing lo miro de manera desconcertada…

 **Saga:** Fuerzas ocultas?

 **Camus** : Si… como se lo dije… el maneja un grupo de Vampiros… y como sabe… ellos viven eternamente… así que… el Príncipe Sesshoumaru Moldoveanu

 **Saga:** (Incrédulo) Es que… esto es…

 **Camus:** (Sonriendo) Increíble lo sé… pero… estamos en una tierra donde todo es posible… él y los gitanos son una plaga que debemos exterminar… así que… espero le haya quedado claro su trabajo Capitán

El ojiazul se levantó de su asiento…

 **Saga:** Si… con su permiso ministro

 **Camus:** Propio… valla con Dios

Saga salió de la oficina de Camus, él se levantó de su lugar y miro por su ventana, su vista está en el castillo Moldoveanu…

 **Camus:** (Malévolamente) Primero acabare contigo… y después… seguirán los gitanos… esos malditos infieles

Sonreía con muchísima malicia, Saga salió del Palacio de Justicia ya el sol estaba ya a punto de ocultarse, comenzó a caminar hacia la posada donde esta…

 **Saga:** (Pensativo) Así que el príncipe… está vivo después de muchísimo tiempo… pero… yo pienso que… en realidad fue una injusticia… con el… pero…

El sol se había ocultado cuando llego a su posada, estaba abriendo la puerta cuando de pronto en el cielo vio como una especie de parvada de pájaros…

 **Saga:** (Extrañado) Eso es… son muy grandes para ser aves

Miro la dirección a la que van…

 **Saga:** Se dirigen hacia el oeste… (Impactado) Al castillo Moldoveanu

* * *

Comienza a correr hacia esa dirección, mientras tanto en el palacio de Sesshoumaru, el baja sus escaleras para ir a ver la tumba de su esposa como todas las noches cuando al salir…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirando al cielo) Esas no son aves…

De pronto…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Vampiros… los gitanos

* * *

El salió completamente del castillo y comenzó a correr, en el campamento de los gitanos, todos cenan juntos amigablemente cuando…

 **Gitano:** (Espantado) Vampiros!

Todos comienzan a levantarse rápidamente…

 **InuYasha:** (Gritándose) Corran… distribúyanse bien!

Todos comenzaron a correr, las criaturas monstruosas volando corren sobre ellos atemorizando a todos, tenían pocos animales pues ya los habían atacado, pero los vampiros comenzaron a comerse vivos a los que quedaban con vida y a descuartizarlos vivos, la sangre salta por todos lados…

Kagome y Rin ayudan a las mujeres que tienen bebes, después los vampiros van a atacar a las mujeres cuando una espada logra herir a uno de ellos, todas miran…

 **Saga:** Están bien?

Todas se sorprenden… el capitán de la guarda del palacio de justicia los ha descubierto…

 **Kagome:** (Un poco espantada) Ca… Capitán…

Saga mira a Rin…

 **Saga:** Así que aquí vives

 **Rin:** ¿Solo vienes a esto?... a ver donde vivió?

 **Saga:** No… vine porque seguí a estas cosas

 **Rin:** (Altaneramente) Alguien como tú que pertenece al Palacio de Justicia no debe ayudarnos

 **Saga:** (Mirándola fijamente) Mi misión es proteger vidas… y lo hare con ustedes

Todos estaban impactados y comenzó a pelear contra ellos, InuYasha se acercó a ellas, todos se reunieron en un punto y los gitanos peleaban contra los vampiros ayudando a Saga…

 **Kagome:** ¿Que tienes que ver con el Capitán?

 **Rin:** Nada… es solo que…

De pronto uno de los vampiros toma a Rin…

 **Kagome:** (Asustada) Mi hija! InuYasha!

El patriarca al escuchar el grito de su esposa corre, ambos se miran, Kagome saca de su falda una daga, InuYasha saca la suya…

 **InuYasha:** (Decidido) Vamos por nuestra hija

 **Kagome:** (Decidida) Si… vamos mi amor

Ambos corren detrás del vampiro que se lleva a su hija, quien es llevada de una pierna y va de cabeza…

 **Rin:** Suéltame!

El vampiro la ve, sus ojos son rojos…

 **Vampiro:** No… princesita… la vez pasada te escapaste de mi… pero esta vez no

 **Rin:** Que te digo que me dejes!

 **Vampiro:** No!

Él va volando y Rin trata de zafarse de él, de pronto en su ala del vampiro siente una herida y ve que le han enterrado una daga…

 **Vampiro:** Aaaa!

El dejo caer a Rin quien volaba ya muy alto, InuYasha y Kagome miran con terror…

 **InuYasha/Kagome:** Rin!

Saga al escuchar el nombre de la chica voltea y ve asustado…

 **Saga:** Rin!

Rin grita ya que va cayendo, cree que va a morir pues ya nadie puede alcanzarla…

 **Rin:** Aaaa!

De pronto frente a todos ellos una capa negra vuela, todos miran impresionados, cuando unos brazos toman a Rin, quien al sentir que es abrazada por alguien abre sus ojos y mira un pecho fuerte que es cubierto por una camisa blanca elegante y al subir la vista…

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida) Pero… como…

Todos miran la escena, parece que están flotando en el cielo, lentamente van cayendo y mientras lo hacen…

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Príncipe… Sesshoumaru

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirándola) Estas bien?

 **Rin:** Si…

Ambos caen al suelo, el cae de pie y ella entre sus brazos… Rin lo mira fijamente… todos, gitanos y vampiros están sorprendidos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Justo a tiempo

 **Rin:** (Aliviada) Llegaste…

De pronto…

 **Vampiros:** Retirada… el príncipe llego!

Todos comenzaron a irse, Sesshoumaru tenía entre sus brazos a Rin, Saga miro a Sesshoumaru, guardo su espada…

 **Saga:** ("Él es el príncipe que tiene más de 400 años?")

Todos miraron irse a los vampiros que corrieron despavoridos por la llegada de Sesshoumaru, el campamento había sido un poco desordenado y los pocos animales que tenían fueron muertos por ellos, Sesshoumaru bajo a Rin de pronto…

 **InuYasha:** (Reclamándole a Sesshoumaru) Mira lo que hicieron tus súbditos!

Sesshoumaru miro el lugar…

 **Rin:** Padre… el… el no…

Saga se acerca a ellos…

 **Saga:** (Mirándolo fijamente) Príncipe Sesshoumaru… mi obligación es la de llevarlo ante el palacio de justicia

Todos los gitanos comienzan a reclamarle…

 **Kagome:** Por tu culpa durante todos estos años… hemos vivido así! Que te hemos hecho?!

 **Rin:** Mamá… (Enojada) Ya basta! Basta todos

Al escuchar que la princesa se había molestado todos se quedaron callados…

 **Rin:** Él no tiene nada que ver… el no…

El príncipe Moldoveanu le tomo el brazo a Rin…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Seriamente) No les digas nada

La Princesa gitana lo miro…

 **Rin:** Pero tú no… tu no…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Descuida… no me importa

Comenzó a caminar para irse a su castillo, Saga saco su espada estaba dispuesto a someterlo…

 **Saga:** He dicho alto allí

Se iba abalanzar contra él pero Rin lo abraza…

 **Rin:** No… no!

Sesshoumaru voltea y ve sorprendido lo que hizo la castaña …

 **InuYasha:** Suéltalo Rin… estás loca?... él es un Vampiro

 **Rin:** No padre… él no es

Sesshoumaru se fue del lugar, ella no soltó a Saga hasta que el no pudiera alcanzarlo…

 **Saga:** Porque hiciste eso?… él debe…

 **Kagome:** (Seriamente) Él no debe vivir… él nos está matando

Todos comenzaron a gritarle a Rin…

 **Gitano:** Tonta… nos ha puesto a merced de el

 **Gitana:** Esta princesa nos llevara a la ruina… es una desgracia!

Rin al escuchar eso se fue corriendo a su carpa. Saga la miro irse y miro a todos…

 **Saga:** Esperen… no sean duros… es solo que…

InuYasha se acercó a él…

 **InuYasha:** Capitán… usted…

 **Saga:** Descuidé… nadie sabrá… su escondite… solo que… vine porque… mi misión es capturar al jefe de los vampiros

 **Kagome:** Entonces… no dirá nada?

 **Saga:** No… no lo hare…

 **InuYasha:** Le agradecemos que haya venido a ayudarnos… aunque no fue esa la intención…

 **Saga:** Mi deber es proteger las vidas (Guardo su espada) Pero me será muy difícil

 **Kagome:** Le podemos ayudar… en agradecimiento

 **InuYasha:** Le ayudaremos a capturar a Sesshoumaru Moldoveanu

 **Saga:** Muy bien… a cambio de eso… negociare con Camus… para que los dejen tranquilos

 **Todos:** Si!

* * *

Rin miro como todos hacían trato con Saga desde su carpa, sin saber porque comenzó a llorar, cosa que ella casi nunca hace, se deja caer en su cama… se tapa con sus manos su rostro y trata de tragarse su llanto pero las lágrimas no dejan de salir por sus ojos, después de un tiempo Saga se fue del lugar InuYasha y Kagome entraron a la carpa de su hija…

 **Kagome:** (Seriamente) Que significa esto Rin?

 **Rin:** (Cubriéndose el rostro) Que significa que?

 **InuYasha:** (Enojado) El que te salvara el príncipe Moldoveanu

 **Rin:** No lo sé… no lo sé!

Su padre la levanto y la obligo que lo mirara a los ojos…

 **InuYasha:** Entonces porque lo defendiste?

 **Rin:** (Altaneramente y llorando) Porque él no es un vampiro… él no lo es

 **Kagome:** No puedes creer en él! Qué te pasa?... tu no eras así… que no te hemos dicho lo que él es?

 **Rin:** (Llorando) Porque nadie saber su historia!

De pronto InuYasha le da una bofetada a su hija, ella se voltea a otro lado por el golpe, se pone su mano en la mejilla afectada, InuYasha la mira fríamente…

 **InuYasha:** Has avergonzado a tu padre… no eres una buena princesa gitana

 **Kagome:** Te quedaras aquí… y no saldrás… hasta que recapacites tu comportamiento

Ambos salieron de la carpa de su hija y pusieron a 2 gitanos a custodiar su entrada, la chica se dejó caer en su cama…

 **Rin:** ("Que me paso?... (Golpeándose su cabeza con sus manos) Que me paso?")

* * *

Sesshoumaru llego a su palacio, se quedó parado en su jardín cuando…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

 **Saga:** He dicho alto allí

Se iba abalanza contra él pero Rin lo abraza…

 **Rin:** No… no!

Sesshoumaru voltea y ve sorprendido lo que hizo Rin…

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

Se fue a la tumba de su esposa y se hinco ante ella…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Me… me defendió a mi… pero… pero…

Se quedó hincado y acariciando la lápida de su esposa, la madrugada llego todos en el campamento de los gitanos duermen menos los guardias que custodian la carpa de Rin, ella por la parte de atrás logra salirse…

 **Rin:** Tontos

* * *

Se va corriendo rápidamente hacia el palacio Moldoveanu, corre aprisa, no le importa lo que pase nada de eso importa ahora, pero algo dentro de ella la obliga a algo… es como una guerra en su cabeza… en su cuerpo… es algo extraño, cuando llega a la puerta se detiene y toma aliento, la abre y corre pero…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin!

Ella voltea verlo y se queda parada mirándolo, él también la mira… los ojos dorados de Sesshoumaru son hechizantes, su cabello plateado removido por el viento… una figura sensual en la noche… Rin esta sonrojada… él la mira…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Y tu… campamento?

Rin camina hacia el lentamente pero de pronto comenzó a correr y como si el supiera las intenciones de la chica abre sus brazos, ella corriendo se lanza sobre sus abrazos él la carga y ella lo abraza con sus brazos y piernas…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin

 **Rin:** (Agitada) No… no digas nada

Sesshoumaru la besa apasionadamente, la princesa gitana le corresponde también con la misma pasión que él le brinda, él besándola siente que esa pasión ya la ha sentido… si… no hay duda… esa pasión atrayente y ardiente que él tiene solamente una persona la puede entender y encender de nuevo… y ahora está entre sus brazos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besándola) Vamos adentro

 **Rin:** (Con falta de aliento) Si… lle…llévame lejos

Sesshoumaru cargándola la lleva al interior de su castillo, sube las escaleras mientras ella le besa el cuello, pasan por el pasillo y llegan a la habitación de él, abre la puerta y la besa en los labios, después la deja caer sobre la cama, Rin lo mira, después él se pone sobre ella para volverla a besar con mas intensidad…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besándola) Rin… estas… segura?

 **Rin:** (Rompiendo el beso y mirándolo a los ojos) Solo… solo… por ti…

La besa apasionadamente pues no puede contenerse a esos labios y a esa sensualidad que en ella percibió la primera vez que la vio.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**

 ** _Seguí_** _ **mi instinto... algo me llamaba a sus brazos, sentir su cuerpo sobre el mio es algo que no se como explicar... lo único que se es que es correcto lo que hago... Realmente soy una desgracia? No lo se y no me importa averiguarlo... esta dulce agonía nunca en mi vida la había experimentado... hasta hoy... desde que vi sus ojos dorados por primera vez... No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de esta terrorífica historia! La Seducción Prohibida**_


	5. CAPITULO 4: LA SEDUCCIÓN PROHIBIDA

**Hola chicas! buenos días! Como están? espero que muy muy bien ya estamos por fin viernes chicas! cerremos nuestra semana con mucha alegría y entusiasmo! y que este fin de semana este lleno de alegría! Muchisisisimas gracias por su apoyo y s** **in mas preámbulo les dejo el capitulo!**

 **Recuerden que tengo a las mejores lectoras del mundo que son ustedes!**

 **Las Adoro! Besos y Abrazos!**

* * *

 **Advertencia:**

 **Las canciones que usaremos son:**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 4: LA** **SEDUCCIÓN** **PROHIBIDA**

* * *

Sesshoumaru besa apasionadamente a Rin quien acaricia su espalda de manera excitante y corresponde a los besos de él con ternura y pasión cosa que al príncipe Moldoveanu lo enloquece poco a poco, el con su mano comienza a acariciar la pierna izquierda de Rin colándose por debajo de su falda, ella al sentir las manos de Sesshoumaru se aferra más a la espalda de él…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te… deseo… me… deseas?

 **Rin:** Si… si… hazlo

Ambos se besan apasionadamente, ella comienza a levantarle la camisa a Sesshoumaru y mientras lo hace va acariciando, el levanta la falda de ella para acariciar más allá de sus piernas, pero decide aun no hacerlo y sube sus manos a los hombros de ella y comienza a bajar su blusa de Rin, dejando al descubierto la parte de arriba, su busto es cubierto por un corsete sin tirantes, el abandona los labios de ella para besar su cuello. Rin pone una de sus manos en el cabello de él y la otra en su espalda, Sesshoumaru levemente le da un pequeño mordisco en el cuello de la castaña, quien con su mano que tiene en la cabeza de él se aferra un poco a su cabello…

 **Rin:** Aaahhhh

Sesshoumaru sonríe al escuchar eso y baja su boca a su busto donde lo besa apasionadamente, Rin cierra sus ojos, su rostro esta sonrojado, lo aleja y le retira la camisa a Sesshoumaru, al verlo se sonroja y el la besa de nuevo en los labios, sus besos parecen ahogarla de pasión, piensa que en un beso se la comerá entera o la dejara sin aire, pero dentro de ella siente el deseo de que así sea, de que solo él la pueda enamorar de esa manera… con esa pasión desmedía y un tanto desenfrenada, una de las manos de Sesshoumaru se cuela a un pecho de ella y comienza a masajearlo, ella gime pero son ahogados por los besos de él… Rin se separa de él un momento pues le falta el aliento, pero solo bastan unos segundos para que Sesshoumaru la vuelva a besar ella está por ceder a todo pero…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Agitado y dejándola de besar) Es… espera…

 **Rin:** (Agitada) Si… esto… no…

El príncipe Moldoveanu la vuelve a besar de nuevo y ella acaricia su espalda delicadamente…

 **Rin:** (Besándolo) Espera… esto… esto…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besándola y masajeando un pecho de ella) Que pasa… no… no lo… deseas?

 **Rin:** Es que…

Él dejo de besarla, ambos están agitados y se sientan en la cama…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirándola) Crees que…

 **Rin:** (Mirándolo) No… no… es solo que… no… no… esto no se hace así a la ligera no crees?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Tienes razón… esto es… bueno… debe ser más que deseo…

 **Rin:** (Apenada y poniendo una de sus manos en su pecho) Perdona que… haga esto pero…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Descuida… si has decidido parar… lo entiendo

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada y mirando a otro lado) Gracias

Sesshoumaru la voltea a ver, el rostro de ella esta sonrojado y sus ojos miran al suelo, es una ternura muy grande la que ella posee, una ternura sensual para él, su cuerpo semidesnudo lo invita como si fuera una manzana de pecado la cual lo llama a pecar, sin pensarlo toma su barbilla y hace que lo mire a los ojos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No te sonrojes… o me harás… desearte más

La castaña lo miraba con sorpresa pero se sonrojo más de la cuenta…

 **Rin:** No… no puedo evitarlo… yo… jamás… había estado así con alguien

 **Sesshoumaru:** Entiendo…

Se levantó de la cama y se puso su camisa de nuevo, Rin se subió su blusa de nuevo y se levantó para acomodarse su falda, ambos se arreglan sus ropas…

 **Sesshoumaru:** A todo esto… que haces aquí?

Ella lo miro, después le dio la espalda…

 **Rin:** Vine… vine a pedir perdón

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Confundido) Pedir perdón dices?

 **Rin:** Si… en nombre de mi pueblo y de mi padre…

La chica lo miro de nuevo, él tiene su mirada fija y un tanto fría pero decidió escucharla…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ya te dije que no importa

 **Rin:** Lo sé… pero… te trataron muy mal… de no haber sido por ti… no estaría con vida… y ellos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Fríamente) Ya te dije que no importa… además… no sé ni porque te salve

 **Rin:** (Un poco alterada) No me importan tus motivos (Más tranquila) Solo que… yo… yo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Tu qué?

 **Rin:** (Mirándolo fijamente) Yo no creo que tu… seas jefe de los vampiros…

Él al escuchar lo que la princesa gitana le dijo se quedó impactado… se acercó a ella…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No lo crees?

 **Rin:** No… no lo creo… no lo creo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Por qué?

 **Rin:** No lo sé… pero… me lo dice algo aquí adentro… además… en este momento… que… ambos nos seducíamos… sentí que tú… no serias capaz (Llorando y cubriéndose su rostro) de hacer semejantes atrocidades

Se dejó caer en la cama y comenzó a llorar, Sesshoumaru al verla se hinco ante ella, la tomo de las manos y descubrió que los ojos de Rin están llenos de lágrimas y su rostro empapado…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… yo jamás… jamás… haría algo así… yo no soy… más bien… yo no gobierno ningún clan de vampiros

 **Rin:** (Mirándolo) Lo sé… yo… creo en ti

Él sin saber por qué la abrazo y ella también, lo hacen fuertemente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Confía en mi

 **Rin:** Yo confió en ti

* * *

Ambos se abrazan en la habitación de Sesshoumaru, mientras tanto en el castillo que es el refugio de los vampiros…

 **Fakir:** (Molesto y levantándose de su asiento) Que demonios dicen?

Todos los vampiros temblaban por el enojo de su amo y señor…

 **Vampiro:** (Temeroso) Hirieron a uno de los nuestros…

Fakir les lanzo un rayo de descarga eléctrica y todos fueron a dar a los muros de la habitación para después caer en el suelo…

 **Fakir:** (Enojado) Me están diciendo que… hubo bajas en el ejército… que solo mataron animales… y que se les escapo la princesa gitana?!

Todos los vampiros estaban en sus formas humanas, lentamente uno se trataba de incorporar…

 **Vampiro:** No… pudimos hacer mucho… porque… llego… llego el… el…

Fakir velozmente fue hacia donde estaba ese vampiro y lo tomo del cuello levantándolo en el aire y poniéndolo a la altura de su cara de él…

 **Fakir:** (Enojado y apretando el cuello del vampiro) Quien… quien llego?

 **Vampiro:** (Casi sin aire) Fue… fue… Se… Sesshoumaru… Mol… Moldoveanu

Fakir dejo de apretar el cuello del vampiro y lo dejo caer al suelo…

 **Fakir:** (Pensativo) Sesshoumaru… así que Sesshoumaru Moldoveanu… el Príncipe…

De pronto Fakir comenzó a reírse de una manera burlona y malévola, todos los vampiros los miraron un poco extrañados, Fakir sigue riéndose…

 **Fakir:** Así que hizo su aparición… que hicieron los gitanos?

 **Vampiro 2:** (Sonriendo) Casi matan a Sesshoumaru

 **Vampiro 3:** (Sonriendo) No solo el llego… el nuevo capitán de la guardia… apareció

 **Fakir:** (Interesado) Así que el también… que más paso?

 **Vampiro:** Los gitanos y el capitán… se unirán para destruir a Sesshoumaru

Fakir comenzó a reírse y riéndose se fue a sentar a su asiento, se sentó y miro a sus vampiros…

 **Vampiro 3:** Le dirá al jefe?

 **Fakir:** (Sonriendo malévolamente) No… no hay necesidad… además… (Malévolamente) El trabajo sucio que se nos había encomendado… lo hará el capitancillo ese… y los gitanos

 **Vampiro 3:** (Extrañado) Pero…

 **Fakir:** (Tranquilamente) Nosotros terminaremos con los gitanos y el capitán después… pero ellos se encargarán de Sesshoumaru… y de la bellísima princesa gitana

 **Vampiro 2:** Y después… mientras ellos hacen eso… nosotros nos desharemos de ellos

 **Fakir:** Y el jefe no sabrá nada… jajajajaja y así… tendremos libertad de comer como lo prometió

Todos los vampiros comenzaron a sonreír malévolamente, mientras tanto en la posada donde se hospeda Saga esta acostado en su cama durmiendo pero teniendo una pesadilla…

* * *

 **PESADILLA**

Saga está tomándose su cuello, está muy débil, una criatura frente a él aparece y ve a Sesshoumaru con los ojos rojos, este se sonríe y se le pueden ver los colmillos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Malévolamente) Eres uno de los nuestros

Saga se levanta con mucha dificultad…

 **Saga:** (Enojado) Jamás… seré… como tú!

De pronto ve que Sesshoumaru tiene a Rin entre sus brazos, ella esta desmayada…

 **Saga:** (Desesperado) No te atrevas a tocarla!

De pronto Sesshoumaru y Rin como si los hubieran atacado por detrás… sus cuerpos explotan en mil pedazos y la sangre de ambos baña todo el lugar, Saga al ver eso…

 **Saga:** (Horrorizado) Noooo!

 **FIN DE LA PESADILLA**

* * *

Despierta empapado en sudor, su fuerte pecho está desnudo y solo un pantalón cubre su parte baja, se levantó de su cama y se acercó a su ventana…

 **Saga:** (Preocupado) Rin…

De pronto…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

 **Saga:** (Mirándolo fijamente) Príncipe Sesshoumaru… mi obligación es la de llevarlo ante el palacio de justicia

 **Saga:** He dicho alto allí

Se iba abalanza contra él pero Rin lo abraza…

Rin: No… no!

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

Miraba a la luna de la madrugada…

 **Saga:** Rin… porque… porque lo defendiste? (Pensativo) Toda su tribu… le reclamo… ella se veía decidida pero también… triste…

Miro el manto estelar…

 **Saga:** (Añorando) Rin

* * *

En el palacio Moldoveanu, Rin está en los brazos de Sesshoumaru, la castaña dio un suspiro de alivio después de haber llorado tanto…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Estas más tranquila?

 **Rin:** Si… perdona que llorara todo este tiempo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Descuida… estuviste a punto de morir…

 **Rin:** No… no fue por eso… si no porque…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Porque otra cosa llorarías?

La princesa gitana se separó de él un momento, lo miro a los ojos…

 **Rin:** Llore… por… por ti

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sorprendido) Por mí?

 **Rin:** Si… por la manera en la que te trataron…

Sesshoumaru le levanto el rostro, ella estaba con las mejillas rojas por tanto llanto y sus ojos hinchados… desde hace muchos años… nadie había llorado por el…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Acariciando las mejillas de ella con sus pulgares) No llores más por eso… mientras… tú me creas… los demás no me importan

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Yo te creo a ti

Ambos se abrazaron, después ella se alejó de él…

 **Rin:** Debo irme… tal vez… puedan descubrirme… o tal vez ya me descubrieron

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… es lo mejor… ya… te cause…

La joven le pone su dedo índice en los labios a él…

 **Rin:** No digas eso… ya pasara…

Él tomo la mano de la princesa y le dio un beso en la palma…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besando la palma de Rin) Debes irte

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Si… me voy

Se levantó y camino hacia la puerta de la habitación, él se quedó sentado en el suelo, la miro irse, pero rápidamente se levantó y salió detrás de ella, quien está por llegar a las escaleras cuando…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te… acompaño

La joven volteo a verlo…

 **Rin:** Descuida… no es necesario

Comienza a bajar las escaleras cuando va por la mitad es tomada de la mano, ella mira a su lado derecho…

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida) Pero…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No seré buen anfitrión si te dejo ir sola

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) De cuando acá tan buenos modales?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Encogiéndose de hombros) No lo se

Tomados de las manos caminaron hacia la salida, él le abrió la puerta…

 **Rin:** Gracias por acompañarme

 **Sesshoumaru:** Cuando volveré a verte?

 **Rin:** Pues… mira…

Saca un papel de la bolsa de su falda y se lo da…

 **Rin:** Es en la noche… para que (Sonriendo) No te afecte

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Fríamente) No me gusta salir al mundo exterior

 **Rin:** De todas maneras (Sonriendo) Te esperare…

Se soltó de la mano de él y comenzó a correr para salir completamente del castillo…

 **Rin:** Hasta después Sesshoumaru!

La chica salió del castillo, el miro el papel…

* * *

 **"Festival gitano… danza… música y magia…"**

* * *

El cerró el papel…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

Rin: Es en la noche… para que (Sonriendo) No te afecte

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

Sesshoumaru sonrió levemente y se metió a su castillo, Rin corría apresuradamente, llego a su campamento y sigilosamente, se metió a su carpa por donde salió, vio todo igual…

 **Rin:** (Aliviada) Nadie… por poco ("Sesshoumaru… Moldoveanu")

Prefirió disponerse a dormir, a la mañana siguiente ella tenía sus ojos cerrados cuando los fue abriendo lentamente…

 **Rin:** (Mirando quien es y adormilada) Madre

Kagome la miraba tiernamente…

 **Kagome:** Buenos días… ya estas mejor?

La princesa se sentó en su cama, estaba extrañada por la actitud de su madre…

 **Rin:** Si… mejor… gracias

 **Kagome:** Debemos prepararnos… hoy es el festival

 **Rin:** Mamá… porque…

 **Kagome:** Hija… sé que (Comprensivamente) Muchas veces nos ilusionamos… pero el… no es el indicado

 **Rin:** (Frunciendo el ceño) De que hablas… yo no…

 **Kagome:** Tu padre y yo… nos hemos dado cuenta de que… estas ilusionada con el príncipe… pero… hija… los vampiros tienen maneras de seducir a las personas para después matarlas

 **Rin:** Eso no es…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

Sesshoumaru levemente le da un pequeño mordisco en el cuello a ella, quien con su mano que tiene en la cabeza de él se aferra un poco a su cabello…

 **Rin** : Aaahhhh

Sesshoumaru sonríe al escuchar eso y baja su boca a su busto donde lo besa apasionadamente, Rin cierra sus ojos, su rostro esta sonrojado, lo aleja y le retira la camisa a Sesshoumaru, al verlo se sonroja y el la besa de nuevo en los labios, sus besos parecen ahogarla de pasión

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) No… eso no es verdad

 **Kagome:** (Tomando las manos de su hija) Querida… no queremos que lo vuelvas a ver… él es… malo… y tú nunca te has enamorado… es por eso que… te ilusionas rápido… pero… de todos… menos de Sesshoumaru Moldoveanu

Soltó las manos de su hija, se dirigió a la entrada y abrió la carpa…

 **Kagome:** Que… sea la última vez que te pida esto

La reina gitana salió de la carpa de su hija, Rin miro como su madre salía…

 **Rin:** Seducir (Dejándose caer en su cama y tapándose la cara) anoche… estuve… a… a… yo… también… lo seduje… pero… de… de donde saqué las fuerzas para hacerlo?

* * *

Esa mañana los gitanos llevaron sus cosas para preparar su festival, pusieron su escenario, ponían sus puestos para vender o adivinar la suerte. Rin arregla el escenario estaba colocando una tela para decorarlo, cuando iba a caerse con todo y tela…

 **Rin:** Aaaa

Ella no siente el golpe de la caída, abre sus ojos y ve una armadura, después alza la vista…

 **Saga:** (Sonriendo) Debes tener más cuidado

 **Rin:** Gracias… ahora… suéltame sí?

 **Saga:** Si lo hago… te caerás

 **Rin:** (Molesta) Que desagradable eres

 **Saga:** Si quieres te dejo caer

 **Rin:** No te atrevas!

Saga la deja en el suelo sana y salva, Rin se acomoda su falda e intenta poner de nuevo la tela…

 **Saga:** Necesitas ayuda

 **Rin:** Si me ayudas… iras a la horca… no comprendes?

 **Saga:** Ya te dije que no me importa arriesgar mi vida… por ti

 **Rin:** No… dije que no

 **Saga:** (¬¬) Que necia eres

La castaña coloco la tela, Saga la había visto todo ese tiempo, cuando ella termino…

 **Rin:** No tienes otra cosa que hacer?

 **Saga:** No… (Sonriendo) solo contemplarte

 **Rin:** Odio eso

 **Saga:** (Seriamente) Porque defendiste al líder de los vampiros?

Ella lo volteo a ver, su mirada de la chica es de frialdad…

 **Rin:** Porque él no lo es

 **Saga:** Como explicas que cuando el llego… todos se fueron

 **Rin:** No lo sé… pero él no es!

 **Saga:** (Fríamente) No traicionarías a tu pueblo verdad?... eres la princesa gitana… y tienes un deber

 **Rin:** Eso es algo que no te interesa

La princesa le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar…

 **Saga:** Le darías la espalda a tu pueblo por alguien que los destruye?

La castaña volteo a verlo muy enfadada…

 **Rin:** No hables de lo que no sabes

Un soldado llega por detrás de Saga…

 **Soldado:** Capitán… el ministro lo necesita con urgencia

 **Saga:** Allá voy

 **Rin:** (Burlonamente) Valla capitán… el si es una persona que es maldita con mi pueblo

Rin se va corriendo, Saga la mira de manera fría…

 **Soldado:** Sucede algo Capitán?

 **Saga:** No es nada… vamos al palacio de justicia

Los dos se fueron al palacio de justicia, Rin camina muy molesta cuando de pronto comienza a bajar el ritmo de sus pasos y su rostro que iba tenso por el coraje se comienza a relajar, se detiene…

 **Rin:** (Extrañada) Por… porque estoy tan molesta? (Poniendo sus manos en su pecho) pero él no es malo… él no es un vampiro… yo… yo le creo…

De pronto cierra sus ojos…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te… deseo… me… deseas?

 **Rin:** Si… si… hazlo

Ambos se besan apasionadamente, ella comienza a levantarle la camisa a Sesshoumaru y mientras lo hace va acariciando, el levanta la falda de ella para acariciar más allá de sus piernas, pero decide aun no hacerlo y sube sus manos a los hombros de ella y comienza a bajar su blusa de Rin, dejando al descubierto la parte de arriba, su busto es cubierto por un corsete sin tirantes, el abandona los labios de ella para besar su cuello.

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

 **Rin:** (Sacudiendo su cabeza) No es momento de pensar en ello

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**

 _ **Se preocupa por mi... y cree en mi... aquella gitana no es como los demás humanos... pero... cada día me atraes mas y mas... Quiero protegerlo y creo en el... no me importa lo demás... ni nadie mas... solo el... únicamente el... No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de esta terrorífica historia! El Festival y un Rescate Inesperado**_


	6. CAPITULO 5: EL FESTIVAL Y UN RESCATE INE

**Hola chicas! buenos noches! Como están? espero que muy muy bien como lo prometo les traigo el segundo capitulo del día! chicas quiero comentarles algo...** **este capitulo esta inspirado en la película El Jorobado de Notre Dame... les comento para que no vaya haber algún problema ni malos entendidos... solo este capitulo... Muchas gracias por su atención! Ahora a disfrutar el capitulo!**

 **Recuerden que tengo a las mejores lectoras del mundo que son ustedes!**

 **Las Adoro! Besos y Abrazos!**

* * *

 **Advertencia:**

 **Las canciones que usaremos son:**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 5: EL FESTIVAL Y UN RESCATE INESPERADO**

* * *

Rin comenzó a caminar de nuevo, para apresurarse para el inicio del festival. Saga llego al palacio de justicia y entro a la oficina da Camus…

 **Saga:** Se me informo que me buscaba señor

 **Camus:** Si… siéntese por favor

El capitán se sentó y el ministro lo miro a los ojos…

 **Camus:** Como sabe… hoy es el festival de los gitanos

 **Saga:** Si… pero… tienen permiso de hacerlo señor… se los dio el gobernador

 **Camus:** Si… pero… quiero que llevemos a toda la tropa

 **Saga:** (Sorprendido) Pero señor… eso sería…

 **Camus:** Solo quiero asegurarme de que no robaran… es mejor estar prevenidos Capitán

 **Saga:** Pero…

 **Camus:** El gobernador está de acuerdo con esto (Mirándolo fijamente) Usted tiene alguna objeción?

 **Saga:** No… no mi señor

 **Camus:** Ha visto un festival gitano Capitán?

 **Saga:** No señor

 **Camus:** Hoy lo verá… vamos

 **Saga:** (Sorprendido) Usted ira?

 **Camus:** Debo hacerlo… soy el ministro (Indiferente) Además… deber es deber… andando Capitán… llevara a la tropa

 **Saga:** Si señor

Camus salió, el ojiazul miro como Camus se iba…

 **Saga:** ("Esto puede ser una trampa para los gitanos")

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

 **Rin:** (Burlonamente) Valla capitán… el si es una persona que es maldita con mi pueblo

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

 **Saga:** ("Ten cuidado… Rin")

La hora del festival llego, es de noche, la luna llena esta en todo su esplendor, la plaza está llena de antorchas y de todo tipo de puestos, la gente comienza a llegar, alguien envuelto en una capa de color negra salta por los tejados del pueblo.

* * *

La plaza del pueblo está llena de gitanos, los teatros de marionetas entretienen a grandes y chicos, algunas gitanas les leen la fortuna a las jovencitas y chicos. Otras dan consejos para enamorar a alguien.

Kagome e InuYasha preparan todo para el comienzo del espectáculo, Camus llega en su carruaje y baja para subir a un palco que le han puesto, se sienta mirando todo el festival, Saga está montado en su caballo y se para junto al palco de Camus…

 **Camus:** (Mirando con desprecio) Ve Capitán?... estos paganos… solo infectan a nuestra población

 **Saga:** (Seriamente) Lo veo señor

Rin se está arreglando para salir, cuando sus padres entran…

 **InuYasha:** En unos momentos comenzaras hija

 **Rin:** Estoy lista padre

 **Kagome:** (Ilusionada) Hija mía estas preciosa

Rin tiene un vestido color azul claro, si falda tiene vuelo y es hasta los tobillos, la parte de arriba es como su blusa habitual solo que esta no tiene mangas, en su cadera tiene una fajilla de color azul marino y con monedas en las orillas, en su cabeza tiene una tiara dorada, sus muñecas están llenas de pulseras y en su cuello tiene un cristal de color azul…

 **Rin:** (sonriendo) En verdad me veo bien?

 **Kagome:** (Besándole la mejilla) Como toda una princesa

 **InuYasha:** (Abrazándola) Sé que lo harás bien… y recuperaras el respeto de todo el campamento

Rin al escuchar eso de los labios de su padre se quedó un poco triste…

 **Rin:** ("No importa… yo… confió en el")

De pronto las antorchas que alumbran el escenario se encienden, Kagome sube al escenario, muestra una manta de ambos lados, todos se aceran al escenario, Camus lo ve desde su palco…

 **Camus:** Que es lo que harán?

De pronto Kagome extiende sobre el escenario la manta de color amarilla y cuando la levanta aparece InuYasha…

 **InuYasha:** (Animosamente) Bienvenidos sean a nuestro festival!

De pronto muchos bufones, arlequines y bailarinas salen del escenario…

 **Camus:** (Molesto) Eso fue…

 **Saga:** Tranquilo… fue una ilusión

 **Camus:** Muy bien… pero si lo hacen de nuevo… irán al palacio de justicia

Saga lo miro para después ver al escenario, un hombre con capa negra llega a la plaza, mira para todos lados, después ve el escenario pues toda la gente se concentra allí, camina despacio y con gallardía, pasa por entre la gente para estar hasta enfrente y ver todo el espectáculo.

Los bufones y los arlequines hacen reír con bromas sanas y pesadas también, después con un teatro de marionetas contando historias y de vez en cuando… burlándose de los altos funcionarios del pueblo y de la clase alta.

Cuando se burlaron de Camus, todos incluyendo los soldados comenzaron a reírse y fue por lo siguiente…

 **Camus títere** : Soy un santurrón idiota que uso el mismo traje todos los días… y estoy enamorado de una chica que es inalcanzable

Todo el pueblo comenzó a reírse, los soldados se ríen hasta doblarse, el ministro se da cuenta…

 **Camus:** (Enojado) Dejen de reírse!

Saga se voltea a otro lado para no ser descubierto que se está muriendo de la risa, todos los soldados se callan pero uno que otro se aguanta la risa, el hombre de la capa también se ríe de manera discreta, de pronto un bufón aparece en el escenario…

 **Bufón:** (Sonriendo) Llego el momento más esperado!

 **Todos:** EEEHHH!

 **Bufón:** Calma (Sonriendo) Este es el último número… quien será llevado por la más hermosa mujer de todas… viene la princesa a (Sacando una bolita) Bailar!

El bufón deja caer una bomba de humo desapareciendo y en ese mismo momento llega Rin al escenario, quien se ve realmente bien, todos se quedan boquiabiertos, Camus y Saga al ver como se ve Rin la miran sorprendidos…

 **Camus:** ("Que hermosa")

 **Saga:** ("Es bellísima")

Rin comienza a bailar primero tocando un pandero, mira al frente del escenario buscando a alguien pero dentro de una capa puede ver unos ojos muy conocidos por ella, una mirada dorada, él se pone junto a una antorcha dejando al descubierto quien es…

 **Rin:** (Bailando y mirándolo) ("Sesshoumaru… Príncipe")

El príncipe la mira fijamente y le sonríe tiernamente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Moviendo los labios) Aquí… estoy

Rin lo entiendo perfectamente y siguió bailando, Sesshoumaru la mira fascinado, Saga se da cuenta de que el hombre de la capa está allí se le hace sospechoso y prepara su espada…

 **Camus:** Mírela Capitán… una mujer vendiéndose y haciendo movimientos obscenos

 **Saga:** (Maravillado) La veo Señor

Rin mueve sus hombros sensualmente, tiene una pañoleta en su brazo, después se acerca al palco de Camus y para hacerlo enojar se sienta en sus piernas se quita su pañoleta del brazo y se lo pone en el cuello a Camus y lo acerca para besarlo en la mejilla, después lo avienta y le deja la pañoleta.

Camus estaba sorprendido e impactado por la actitud de la princesa, de pronto cuando ella llega al escenario da una vuelta en el aire y cae parada sin caerse, la música termina y todos aplauden, Rin hace una reverencia en agradecimiento, todos lanzan monedas de oro al escenario como muestra de que les gusto el espectáculo, todos están en el escenario y hacen una reverencia, InuYasha, Kagome y Rin están hasta enfrente tomados de las manos…

 **Kagome:** (sonriendo) Les agradecemos muchísimo su cooperación con nosotros… ahora disfruten de lo demás que les hemos preparado

 **InuYasha:** Esta noche es para divertirse

 **Todos:** Si!

* * *

Comenzaron a mirar los puestos y a divertirse, Rin estaba en una carpa que era su camerino, ya se había quitado su traje de hace un momento, estaba con su traje habitual cuando alguien entra…

 **-** Bailaste muy hermoso…

La castaña sonriendo voltea y ve al hombre de la capa, se baja el gorro de la capa…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Sesshoumaru

Él se acerca a ella…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Así que (Sonriendo) Princesa

 **Rin:** No lo tomes tan enserio… no lo soy después de todo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Lo que hiciste con Camus fue original (Seriamente) Aunque atrevido

Estaba serio, Rin se percató de la seriedad de él…

 **Rin:** (Extrañada) Estas molesto?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Dándole la espalda) Debería estarlo?

La Princesa lo tomo de la mano y con una sonrisa lo mira…

 **Rin:** Solo fue para hacerlo enojar… además…

De pronto se escuchan…

 **Soldados:** Ladrones!

La castaña escucha eso y suelta la mano de Sesshoumaru…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que pasa?

 **Rin:** (Enojada) Esos malditos!

La chica va a salir, Sesshoumaru la abraza por detrás…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Iré contigo

Ella se sorprendió y se giró para verlo cara a cara…

 **Rin:** (Preocupada) No… es peligroso… para ti

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Abrazándola mas) Mas para una dama

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo y arqueando una ceja) Una dama?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Acercándose más rostro de ella) No permitiré que vallas y te arriesgues

 **Rin:** Es mi gente… además… si tú sales te pueden dañar

 **Sesshoumaru:** Pero…

Rin lo besa en los labios apasionadamente, él le corresponde de la misma manera sus manos acarician el cabello de ella, les falta el aliento y se separan…

 **Rin:** Espérame aquí… regresare

* * *

Se suelta de los brazos de Sesshoumaru y sale de la carpa, en medio de los puestos, ya tenían atados a 3 gitanos pues decían que habían robado…

 **Camus:** (Fríamente) Llévenlos al palacio de justicia… en este momento recibirán la muerte

Entre ellos estaba un niño, InuYasha quería protestar pero los guardias no lo permitieron…

 **Saga:** Señor… esto es demasiado… solicito permiso para…

 **Camus:** Guarde silencio Capitán!

De pronto Rin apareció, Camus la vio y Saga se preocupó…

 **Saga:** ("Rin")

Ella caminaba hacia sus amigos…

 **Camus:** A dónde vas gitana?

Rin volteo a mirarlo de manera fría y lo ignoro…

 **Camus:** (Enojado) A mí nadie me ignora

Rin se agacha a la altura del niño que tienen atado…

 **Niño:** Princesa… ayúdeme

La castaña lo miro, los guardias al ver la fría mirada de ella no se atrevían a moverse…

 **Camus:** (Enojado) Aléjate de allí gitanilla

 **Rin:** (Mirándolo altaneramente) Si su señoría… hasta que libere a esta criatura de aquí

 **Camus:** (Levantándose de su asiento) No te atrevas

Rin se saca una navaja de su pecho y de un movimiento rápido libera a los 3 gitanos prisioneros, ellos se levantan y le sonríen…

 **Camus:** Como te atreves a retarme… princesilla de pacotilla

 **Rin:** (Enojada) Humillas a mi gente de la misma manera que humillas a todos los pobres!

 **Camus:** Cállate!

 **Rin:** Pregonas justicia… pero tú no la conoces!

 **Camus:** Yo hago justicia!

 **Rin:** Pues es lo que yo exijo para los míos… justicia!

De pronto le quita a uno de los gitanos vestido de bufón su sombrero de picos y con cascabeles…

 **Rin:** Tú no debes usar esto… el verdadero bufón (Aventándole el sombrero a Camus) Eres tú!

 **Camus:** (Enojado) Insolente

 **Rin:** (Mirándolo fijamente a los ojos) Eres igual de maldito que tu padre!

Todos estaban en silencio, Camus ve a Saga…

 **Camus:** Capitán… arreste a esa mujer

Saga mira al suelo, InuYasha y Kagome lo miran con intriga, Saga levanta la mano y señala a Rin, los soldados entienden la señal y se comienzan a acercar a ella…

 **Kagome:** Hija!

* * *

Los solados se acercan a ella pero Rin…

 **Rin:** (Tranquilamente y contándolos) Haber (Señalándolos con su dedo) 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10… 10 de ustedes (Haciendo puchero) Contra a mí?

La chica saco un pañuelo de su pecho…

 **Rin:** (Poniendo el pañuelo en su cara y fingiendo que llora) Ay… que voy a hacer ahora?

Le sopla al pañuelo y frente a todos desaparece, todos murmuran que donde se fue…

 **Camus:** (Sorprendido) Brujería!

 **Saga:** ("No debiste haber hecho eso niña")

 **Camus:** Arresten a esa mujer… es una bruja!

Todos los soldados buscan a Rin pero ellas desde el palco de Camus…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Hola chicos!

Camus, Saga y los soldados al verla se sorprenden…

 **Camus:** Ya verás!

Intenta lanzarse sobre ella, pero Rin le da una patada en el estómago empujándolo al bebedero de los caballos, todos se ríen y la chica lo mira…

 **Rin:** (Burlonamente) Adiós… su señoría

Los soldados van detrás de ella, quien corre y se sube al escenario, todos quieren bajarla pero la princesa ve uno de los adornos colgados y de allí se cuelga deslizándose y dándoles de patadas a los soldados.

Cuando por fin llega al suelo, uno la abraza y la levanta pero ella con su talón, le da una patada en la parte sensible del soldado, él la suelta por el dolor…

 **Rin:** (Enojada) Eso es por haberme abrazado imbécil!

Dos soldados le llegarían a Rin uno por delante y otro por detrás pero la intrépida princesa se agacho y los dos soldados chocaron de frente y sus cascos salieron volando, la chica tomo uno y otros que venían hacia ella corrían para atraparla…

 **Camus:** Es una maldita mujer… tanto trabajo les cuesta?!

Rin les aventó como platillo volador dándoles un buen golpe a cada uno, el casco seguía dando vueltas y se dirigía a Saga pero él se agacho rápidamente…

 **Saga:** (Impresionado) Pero que mujer!

 **Rin:** (Gritándoles a todo su pueblo) Vámonos… andando!

* * *

Todos comenzaron a correr tomando sus cosas rápidamente mientras los soldados estaban noqueados por Rin, Sesshoumaru estaba arriba de los tejados…

 **Sesshoumaru:** ("Es valiente… pero…")

El sigue brincando por los tejados, de pronto los guardias corren detrás de Rin, ve que está siendo rodeada, no sabe qué hacer cuando de pronto frente a ella ve la catedral del lugar…

* * *

 **Rin:** Maldición

Saga se acerca a ella en su caballo…

 **Saga:** Ve a la catedral y pide asilo

 **Rin:** (Frunciendo las cejas) Que cosa?

 **Saga:** (Gritando) Que vallas y pidas asilo en la catedral!

La castaña corre a la catedral, cuando llega toca la puerta…

 **Rin:** (Tocando la puerta) Asilo… Asilo!

El obispo le abre la puerta dejándola entrar para después cerrarla…

 **Rin:** (Agitada) Gra… gracias

 **Obispo:** Criatura… pero…

 **Rin:** Déjeme quedar aquí

 **Obispo:** Claro…

De pronto entra…

 **Obispo:** Capitán!

 **Saga:** Estas aquí

 **Obispo:** (Poniéndose frente a Rin) Esta niña pidió asilo… no pude arrestarla

Saga dejo la puerta abierta y Camus entro sigilosamente para no ser visto, para esconderse detrás de uno de los santos de la iglesia…

 **Obispo:** Las órdenes de Camus no valen aquí

 **Saga:** Entiendo… pero…

 **Rin:** (Enojada) Vete de aquí…

 **Saga:** Hablaremos en otro momento

 **Obispo:** Lo acompaño a la puerta Capitán

 **Saga:** (Arrodillándose) Su bendición padre

* * *

El obispo le dio la bendición, después él se levantó y ambos se dirigieron a la puerta, la chica sonrió aliviada cuando por detrás Camus le llego y tomándola de un brazo se lo tuerce hacia atrás y la acerca a su cuerpo…

 **Camus:** (Enojado y susurrando) Ni creas que por que estas aquí te libraras de mi… eres gitana y no aguantas el encierro

 **Rin:** (Tratando de soltarse) Déjame… idio…

 **Camus:** Estas en una casa santa… que modales tienes…

De pronto Camus huele el cabello de Rin que tiene el aroma de violetas y después roza sus labios en el cuello de ella…

 **Rin:** (Moviéndose) Que haces?

 **Camus:** Solo… imagino la soga rodeándote tu hermoso cuello

La chica logra soltarse de Camus y lo mira a los ojos con mirada de enojo…

 **Rin:** Se lo que te estás imaginando

 **Camus:** (Indiferente) Eres como todos los de tu clase (Acercándose a ella) retuerces la verdad con pensamientos pecaminosos e impíos

Rin camina hacia atrás hasta que se topa con una pared, quedando entre la pared y el imponente…

 **Camus:** Te tengo querida… has escogido una cárcel perfecta… si sales de aquí… será para ir al palacio de justicia

Le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar para una salida lateral de la catedral…

 **Camus:** (Burlonamente) Disfruta tu estancia con Dios… Gitana demoniaca

Sale de la catedral, Rin da un golpe en la pared, el obispo entra y desde afuera…

 **Camus:** Rodeen todas las salidas de la catedral… si la gitana sale… la arrestan

* * *

La castaña dio otro golpe en la pared…

 **Rin:** Maldición (Enojada) si Camus piensa que me tendrá aquí se equivoca

 **Obispo:** (Riéndose) Querida… tranquila… causaste un gran alboroto en el pueblo…

 **Rin:** (Alterada) Había atrapado a 3 de los míos… uno era un niño… no podía abandonarlos allí… era obvio que nadie iba ayudar

 **Obispo:** (Tranquilamente) Eres la princesa gitana… pero… no puedes resolver los problemas de todos… aunque… me recuerdas a alguien

La Princesa gitana se tranquilizo

 **Rin:** A quién?

 **Obispo:** Hace muchos años… se cometió una injusticia… un hombre había peleado por los demás y por la iglesia… era como tu querida… pero… le negaron un favor que él le pidió a la iglesia

 **Rin:** (Interesada) Que fue ese favor?

 **Obispo:** La entrada al cielo de su esposa

 **Rin:** (Alterándose) Pero… nadie decide quién entra al cielo… ni ustedes…

 **Obispo:** Entiendo… fue una injusticia… y el alma tanto de ella como de él… no han encontrado el descanso eterno

 **Rin:** Y quién es ese hombre?... no me diga que es Camus

 **Obispo:** No querida… Camus… no es ni la mitad de hombre que era de quien te hablo… pero… será mejor dejarlo así… Vamos… te preparare un lugar donde dormir

 **Rin:** No se moleste (Sonriendo) Me quedare aquí

 **Obispo:** (Sonriendo) De acuerdo… buenas noches querida

 **Rin:** Buenas noches

Él se retiró a dormir, Rin miraba la catedral toda llena de Vírgenes y Santos, camina directo al altar y cuando llega ve la imagen de Dios, la mira fijamente y de pronto…

* * *

 **VISION**

Es una boda, una delicada mujer vestida con un vestido blanco… hincada ante el altar, a su lado… un hombre con un traje muy fino color negro, ambos tomados de las manos, la chica mira al hombre…

 **Mujer:** Te amare más allá de la muerte

El hombre volteo a mirarla… esos ojos dorados, pero el cabello negro… es… es…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Toda la eternidad será para amarnos

La chica es…

 **María:** Te amo

Ambos se besan tiernamente.

 **FIN DE LA VISION**

* * *

De los ojos de Rin brotan lágrimas y comienza a limpiárselas…

 **Rin:** Por… porque estoy llorando?

Se oye el rechinido de la puerta de la catedral, la chica se queda inmóvil, alguien se acerca a ella, ya está detrás, siente temor, pero… voltea a ver quién es…

 **Rin:** (Aliviada) Tu

 **Sesshoumaru:** Quien esperabas que fuera?

Vio el lugar…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

 **Sesshoumaru:** Toda la eternidad será para amarnos

 **María:** Te amo

Ambos se besan tiernamente.

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

Pero también…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

 **Obispo:** (Mirándolo) Esta mujer esta maldita… atentó contra su propia vida y con la del ser que tiene en su vientre… no merece la entrada al cielo… no merece nada de la iglesia

Sesshoumaru se levantó y se comenzó a quitar su armadura de manera violenta aventándola por toda la iglesia…

 **Obispo:** Cálmate… las leyes del señor dicen que…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Enojado) Las leyes?... yo acabo de pelear por Dios… defendí esta santa sede... y así me pagan?!

Sesshoumaru con su espada destruye a todos los santos del lugar, los ángeles lloran sangre y finalmente parte con su espada a la mitad un crucifijo…

 **Obispo:** El príncipe a enloquecido!

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Indiferente) Valla lugar escogiste para esconderte

Rin se lanza a sus brazos y comienza a llorar, Sesshoumaru al principio la ve pero después la abraza también…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tiernamente) Que te pasa?... muy valiente con los soldados… y ahora…

 **Rin:** (Llorando) No lo sé… me siento triste… desolada… este lugar me pone así… sácame por favor… sácame… este lugar me llena de tristeza

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… vámonos… te llevare a casa

 **Rin:** Estamos rodeados

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Separándola para mirarla) Confías en mí?

 **Rin:** Si… si confió

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tomándola de la mano) Entonces… vámonos

 **Rin:** (Aferrándose a él) Si… vámonos

 **Sesshoumaru:** No temas… yo estoy contigo

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**

 _ **El verla en ese endemoniado lugar me dio temor... mas temor que verla enfrentar a los soldados y al mismo ministro... tan valiente y temeraria... la sacare de este maldito lugar... ella es libre y me gusta libre... no encerrada y en un lugar... donde no hay amor por nadie... tan hermosa... mi hermosa gitana... No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de esta terrorífica historia! Recuerdos de un Pasado Cruel**_


	7. CAPITULO 6: RECUERDOS DE UN PASADO CRUEL

**Hola chicas! buenos noches! Como están? espero que muy muy bien, que este sábado este siendo muy alegre y divertido para todas chicas! que este fin de semana sea super tranquilo! Pues les traigo el siguiente capitulo esperando sea de su agrado! Muchisisisisimas gracias por el apoyo que me dan ya que sin ustedes el fic y yo no seriamos nada!** **Ahora a disfrutar el capitulo!**

 **Recuerden que tengo a las mejores lectoras del mundo que son ustedes!**

 **Las Adoro! Besos y Abrazos!**

* * *

 **Advertencia:**

 **Las canciones que usaremos son:**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 6: RECUERDOS DE UN PASADO CRUEL**

* * *

Sesshoumaru camina sujetando la mano de Rin, el siente la mirada de alguien voltea y es un crucifijo, el mismo que él hace 400 años destruyo, pero ahora lo han reconstruido…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Enfadado) ("No te perdonare… tus malditas… leyes… nunca te lo perdonare")

Ambos llegan a la salida…

 **Rin:** Y los soldados?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Me lo pregunta quien hace un momento les dio una paliza?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) No me lo recuerdes

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te dan miedo las alturas?

 **Rin:** No… por?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tomándola en brazos) Porque vamos a volar

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida) A volar?

* * *

Sesshoumaru abrió la puerta de la catedral, los soldados estaban alerta, pero el había sido un general, así que es más astuto y dio un gran salto llegando a la parte de arriba de la catedral. Rin escondió su rostro en el pecho de él y se aferró de su cuello, después dieron otro salto y llegaron al tejado de una casa…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Asustada?

 **Rin:** (Mirando el lugar) Como… saltaste… hasta aquí?... nadie…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Nadie es como yo… y si salte hasta aquí… es porque… bueno… vámonos a casa

 **Rin:** Nadie salta tan alto… ni yo

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Orgullosamente) Porque… no eres como yo

 **Rin:** Deja tu ego a un lado y…

Sesshoumaru la beso en los labios intensamente, Rin quería alejarse pero no podía y no quería… se separaron lentamente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Vámonos de este maldito lugar

 **Rin:** Si… vámonos

Siguieron saltando por los tejados hasta que llegaron a las afueras del pueblo, cuando llegaron Sesshoumaru dejo en el suelo a Rin y tomados de las manos corrieron rumbo al campamento de gitanos y al palacio Moldoveanu.

* * *

Mientras corren, Rin siente el deseo de mirar a Sesshoumaru y lo hace, él es tan gallardo, su cara es tan delicada pero muy varonil, su voz es tierna y fuerte, sus manos son hermosas, de pronto… se le figura verlo con cabello negro…

 **Rin:** (Impactada) ("De nuevo")

Sacude un poco su cabeza y mira al frente, ambos siguen corriendo tomados de las manos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que tanto me mirabas?

 **Rin:** (Indiferente) Yo no te miraba

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si claro

Después de correr llegaron al campamento gitano, todo estaba en silencio y a obscuras…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Creo que no hay nadie

 **Rin:** Ya están dormidos

Lo soltó de la mano y lo miro a los ojos…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Gracias por haberme rescatado… y por traerme a casa

 **Sesshoumaru:** No fue nada… pero… si lo pienso… no debí hacerlo

 **Rin:** (Enojada) que quieres decir con eso?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que tú eres lo suficientemente valiente y fuerte como para haber salido de esto tu sola

 **Rin:** Eres un tonto!

Le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar rápidamente ya que está muy molesta de pronto unos brazos la rodean por la cintura y la detienen, después una mano sube a su rostro volteándola a su lado derecho y allí se encuentra con los labios de Sesshoumaru que la besan con pasión, la chica está sorprendida, pero lentamente va cerrando sus ojos, para después corresponderle, él la gira para tenerla de frente y abrazarla completamente.

Sesshoumaru la besa tierna y apasionadamente cuando escuchan un ruido y precipitadamente se separan…

 **Rin:** Creo que…

El Príncipe Moldoveanu la vuelve a besar intensamente…

 **Rin:** (Tratando de contenerse) Es… espera

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besándola) No… no quiero

 **Rin:** Nos… pueden ver

 **Sesshoumaru:** Llévame… a donde tú quieras

La Princesa gitana lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a su carpa donde se queda ella, abrió y ambos entraron, Sesshoumaru vio lo que es la habitación de…

 **Rin:** No es como el palacio, pero…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No importa… es donde vives… y es lo que eres… (Mirándola) Me gusta

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Gracias… quieres… sentarte?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Sera un placer

Se sentaron en la cama, Sesshoumaru la abrazo y la acostó después se puso sobre ella, ambos se miran fija y tiernamente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Sabes algo?

 **Rin:** Que

 **Sesshoumaru:** Me gustas mucho

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) No digas tonterías

 **Sesshoumaru:** No lo son… en verdad… me gustas mucho

Rin cerró los ojos, Sesshoumaru comenzó a besar su cuello apasionadamente, los labios y besos de él son tan fascinantes y excitantes, ella los disfruta cuando…

 **Rin:** Sesshoumaru

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Seduciéndola con besos) Dime…

La castaña le levanto el rostro para que la vea al rostro…

 **Rin:** Te gusto… o… me deseas?

Sesshoumaru la mira fijamente, después comienza a besar los labios, Rin lo aleja…

 **Rin:** Contéstame

 **Sesshoumaru:** Tu qué crees?

 **Rin:** (Seriamente) Por eso te lo estoy preguntando

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Poniendo las manos de ella a la altura de su cabeza) Me gustas… mucho…

La besa en los labios, ella le corresponde tiernamente, su beso está lleno de ternura y pasión, Sesshoumaru se aleja de ella y se sienta sobre la cama, ella lo mira confundida y él la levanta, la sienta sobre él mirándolo de frente y abierta de piernas. Rin lo mira sonrojada, nunca ha estado así con alguien…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Has… estado…

 **Rin:** (Apenada) No… nunca…

El Príncipe toma las manos de Rin y las pone alrededor de su cuello para que lo abrace…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… has estado con alguien

 **Rin:** No… yo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Has estado… conmigo

La besa intensamente, ella cierra sus ojos. Sesshoumaru acaricia su espalda, sus manos comienzan a levantar la blusa de Rin, la aleja un momento y se la retira, debajo de su blusa tiene su corsete.

Sesshoumaru sonríe y avienta la blusa, ella se sonroja…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Lavaras mi ropa

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Apasionadamente) Después… de que… seas mía

La vuelve a besar en los labios, Rin le corresponde tiernamente cuando una de las manos de Sesshoumaru se posa en uno de los pechos y comienza a presionarlo levemente… ella rompe el beso…

 **Rin:** (Apenada) Que… haces?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besado su cuello) No… te gusta?

Rin esta sonrojada… cierra sus ojos, pero en ese momento…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

En la habitación de Sesshoumaru, él está con su esposa en la misma posición que están ahora, solo que ellos ya están desnudos y Sesshoumaru penetra delicadamente a María, quien esta aferrada a él y lo besa apasionadamente en los labios acallando los gemidos de ambos, después Sesshoumaru la separa y la hace para atrás para poder besar su busto…

 **María:** Se… Sesshy… aaahhhh

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te… Te amo

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

Abrió sus ojos, Sesshoumaru le besa el cuello y le masajea su seno apasionadamente, mientras ella tiene una mirada de sorpresa…

 **Rin:** ("Esa… esa mujer… era… era… ese hombre… sin duda es el… pero… pero… esa mujer")

Pero a ella como si algo la hubiese poseído se separó de él y comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa, rápidamente se la retiro y también la aventó, Sesshoumaru la abrazo fuertemente y la miro a los ojos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Yo… ya estoy más desnudo que tu

 **Rin:** El… corsete… es difícil de quitar

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… para mí

Comenzó a desatar los nudos de la parte de atrás, los aflojo y después le bajo el corsete a Rin para dejar al descubierto su busto, el cual es grande pero ella lo esconde por vergüenza y lo aprieta para aparentar que casi no tiene, Sesshoumaru al descubrirlo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Arqueando una ceja) Con que… sorpresas

 **Rin:** (Cubriendo) No… me gusta (Sonrojada) Es… demasiado

Él le quito las manos de su busto a la chica, la miro tiernamente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Para mi… es perfecto

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Sesshoumaru… yo…

El Príncipe Moldoveanu pone una mano en la cintura de ella y la arquea hacia atrás, el corazón de la princesa gitana está por salirse de lo rápido que late. Sesshoumaru se endereza un poco quedando de rodillas y se dobla hacia enfrente para besar el cuello de Rin y su mano comienza a masajear un pecho de ella, al sentir la mano de Sesshoumaru en su cuerpo la chica se sonroja, en su otro pecho siente algo húmedo y se sonroja al extremo. Él le da besos húmedos en un seno de Rin…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te gusta?

 **Rin:** (Apenada y comenzando a agitarse) Espera… basta…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… no lo hare

Después con sus labios aprisiona el pezón de ella y comienza a succionarlo delicadamente, la princesa abrió sus ojos…

 **Rin:** (Levemente) Aaahhhh

 **Sesshoumaru:** Eres… preciosa…

De pronto Rin…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

 **Doncella:** Señora… llego esto a la entrada del castillo

María toma entre sus manos el papel, su doncella sale de su habitación. Al leer lo que contenía la nota se sorprende… una falsa noticia le llego a sus manos, con lágrimas en los ojos corre a su balcón, mirando al horizonte.

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

Rin cierra sus ojos y comienza a llorar. Sesshoumaru succiona delicadamente su pecho pero…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

Al día siguiente Sesshoumaru llego a la catedral, abrió las puertas y en el suelo hayo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (sorprendido) María!

María tenía sangre saliéndole de la boca y de la sien, la nota en sus manos. Sesshoumaru incrédulamente se acercó a ella se hinco y le quito la nota…

* * *

 ** _"Lamentamos informarle que su esposo… el Príncipe Sesshoumaru_** ** _Moldoveanu… ha muerto en combate"_**

* * *

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Maldiciendo) Viviré durante generaciones… todos ustedes temerán a mi poder… toda Rumania sufrirá conmigo mi pena… ni Dios mismo… podrá conmigo… Maldita sea la Santa Sede… maldita sea su nombre… y (Gritando) malditos sean todos ustedes!

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

Sesshoumaru siente una profunda tristeza en su alma, de pronto escucha un sollozo, Él se aleja del busto de Rin, la endereza y ambos quedan hincados en la cama, Sesshoumaru la abraza fuertemente…

 **Rin:** (Sollozando y llorando) Nunca… nunca te vayas… no me abandones… no me dejes de nuevo!

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Abrazándola fuertemente) Tonta… eso mismo debería pedirte yo a ti

 **Rin:** Yo te seguí a ti… tonto

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Alejándola un poco y sacudiéndola levemente) No tenías porque… yo te dije que regresaría y así lo hice

Rin lloraba sin control y se abrazó de nuevo a Sesshoumaru, el fuertemente la abraza…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Acariciando el cabello de Rin) No llores más… aquí estoy

 **Rin:** (Separándose para mirarlo a los ojos) Sesshy

Sesshoumaru al escuchar como lo llamo…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

 **María:** (Sonriendo) Sesshy… te amo

 **María:** (Preocupada) Sesshy… resiste

 **María:** (Feliz) Sesshy… voy a tener un bebé

 **María:** (Llorando) Por favor… no te vallas

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Impactado) Como… me llamaste?

 **Rin:** (Mirándolo y sonriendo) Sesshy… no sé porque… pero… te llamare así de cariño

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Abrazándola) Solo… a ti… te permito… que me llames… así

 **Rin:** (Apoyando su cabeza en su hombro de él) Gracias… Sesshy

El tiempo comenzó a pasar ambos sin saber cómo, se quedaron dormidos abrazados, la noche comenzó a pasar, los cuerpos de Sesshoumaru y Rin juntos producen un calor agradable y muy confortante.

Las aves comenzaron a cantar, de pronto un rayo de sol se comienza a colar por una abertura que hay en la carpa de Rin, Sesshoumaru abre los ojos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Adormilado) Que…

Al ver a Rin a su lado le da un beso en su hombro…

 **Sesshoumaru:** ("Mi hermosa… María… no… ahora… es… Rin… María… tu tiempo termino… ahora… Rin… ocupa mi corazón… Regresaste a mi")

La castaña despierta y ve un par de ojos dorados y le sonríe…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Te quedaste… pensé que… te irías a media noche

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Abrazándola) No quería irme

Se besan en los labios cuando Sesshoumaru rompe el beso porque un rayo de sol le da en la espalda y siente que lo quema…

 **Sesshoumaru:** aaahhhh

La princesa gitana se levanta precipitadamente de la cama…

 **Rin:** (Asustada) Sesshy

Sesshoumaru se oculta de la luz del sol, Rin corre por su camisa y se la pone… pero se percata que en su espalda tiene una especie de quemadura…

 **Rin:** Sesshy… que te pasa?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Con dificultad) El… el sol

 **Rin:** (Asustada) Es verdad… debo llevarte a tu castillo

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Abrazándola) Rin

 **Rin:** Y tu capa?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Me… vine sin ella… del festival

 **Rin:** Debo cubrirte con algo… si no…

De pronto ve una capa de ella…

 **Rin:** Vámonos… te pondré una mía

 **Sesshoumaru:** Me quedare aquí

 **Rin:** No… aquí entra mucho el sol… y no pienso perderte de nuevo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… tú…

Rin fue por una capa de ella que es de color Azul marina, se la puso a él y antes de salir se aseguró que aún nadie estuviera despierto, como nadie lo estaba, salieron rumbo al palacio Moldoveanu.

* * *

Mientras van Sesshoumaru va muy débil, ella se da cuenta y se pone un brazo de él alrededor de su cuello para ayudarlo a caminar…

 **Rin:** (Preocupada) Sesshy… aguanta

Sesshoumaru está por desmayarse solo ve borroso pero puede distinguir perfectamente la preocupación de Rin por él. Llegan al castillo y como puede Rin abre la puerta, después cruzan el jardín y llegan al castillo, ella abre la puerta y entran, suben por las escaleras mientras lo hacen Sesshoumaru se detiene…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Aaahhhh

 **Rin:** Ya… ya casi llegamos

Después llegan a la habitación de Sesshoumaru, ella la abre y todo está a obscuras, pero al entrar los candelabros se encienden, Rin no se preocupa por ello, lo sienta en la cama, le quita la capa, la camisa y lo acuesta boca abajo…

 **Rin:** Espera… ya vuelvo

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tomándola de la mano) No… no te vallas

 **Rin:** Debo curarte la quemadura… espera no tardo

Sesshoumaru se quedó impactado… nadie excepto María sabia como curarle las quemaduras por el sol, así que la dejo ir. Rin sin saber cómo llego a un cuarto de baño, donde en un mueble busco y encontró una botella, fue por agua y lienzos limpios, cuando llego la chica combino el contenido del frasco que es de color café con el agua, mojo los lienzos y delicadamente comenzó a curar la quemadura de Sesshoumaru…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Haciendo una mueca de dolor)

 **Rin:** (Preocupada) Te duele?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Un… poco… pero… continua

La princesa lo curaba, hasta que vio que comenzó a secarse un poco…

 **Rin:** Ahora… debes estar descubierto… para que sane rápido… espera… te pondré un lienzo limpio para que no se te infecte

Así lo hizo, después sentó a Sesshoumaru en la cama y lo vendaba con mucho cariño y delicadeza, él mira como lo está tratando tan bien.

Dentro de él comenzó a sentir un bienestar, pero se puso a reflexionar sobre los 400 años de vida que ha estado viviendo y lo solo que ha estado, nunca había sentido la calidez del cariño de alguien más, desde que estaba María… cuando ella murió todo eso se acabó… pero ahora… Rin… esta con el ayudándolo y atendiéndolo, después de mucho tiempo… Sesshoumaru sonrió cálidamente…

 **Rin:** (Mirándolo) Ya terminé

 **Sesshoumaru:** Gracias

 **Rin:** Ahora (Sonriendo) a recostarse jovencito… necesita descansar

 **Sesshoumaru:** Gracias por tu ayuda

 **Rin:** Tú me ayudaste… así que…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Solo lo haces por eso?

 **Rin:** Te lo dije antes… no quiero perderte… por eso… hago de todo por no perderte

Él príncipe Moldoveanu la mira…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Ven… quédate conmigo

Ella se sienta junto a él y se recarga en su pecho, Sesshoumaru la abraza. La princesa le acaricia su pecho…

 **Rin:** Sesshy… porque te pasa eso con el sol?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tranquilamente) Te lo explicare… todo comenzó… cuando yo era niño… es… por una… maldición

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**

 _ **Me hablara de el... siento mi corazón latir desbocadamente, desde niña me han dicho que este hombre tan hermoso es malo... cruel y tirano... pero... ahora viéndolo débil y frágil debo confesar que siento dolor por el... mi alma sabe que no es culpable de nada... estoy ansiosa de saber que ocurre con el... mis ojos miran los suyos... y deseo saber con todas mis fuerzas... que es lo que me dirá... No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de esta terrorífica historia! Tu Historia y Nuestra Pelea... ¿Podremos Estar Juntos?**_


	8. CAPITULO 7: TU HISTORIA Y NUESTRA PELEA…

**Hola chicas! buenas tardes! Como están? espero que muy muy bien! y que este fin de semana este siendo agradable, un relajado domingo para reponer fuerzas! Chicas pues aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo esperando sea de su agrado! Vienen muchas sorpresas así que no se pierdan el Fic! Muchisisisisimas gracias por el apoyo que me dan ya que sin ustedes el fic y yo no seriamos nada!** **Ahora a disfrutar el capitulo!**

 **Recuerden que tengo a las mejores lectoras del mundo que son ustedes!**

 **Las Adoro! Besos y Abrazos!**

* * *

 **Advertencia:**

 **Las canciones que usaremos son:**

 **No me puedo quejar - Angela Carrasco**

 **Una vez en diciembre - Thalia**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 7: TU HISTORIA Y NUESTRA PELEA… ¿PODEMOS SEGUIR JUNTOS?**

* * *

Rin mira a Sesshoumaru, él la abraza…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Todo comenzó así…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

Una noche en el palacio Moldoveanu una mujer daba a luz, un hombre esperaba afuera de la habitación, después se escuchó el llanto de un bebé, una doncella salió de la habitación…

 **Doncella:** Majestad… venga por favor

El rey entro a la habitación, vio a la reina sonriente y con un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos, él sonrió y se acercó a su esposa…

 **InuTaisho:** (Emocionado) Querida

 **Irasue:** (Sonriendo) Nuestro primogénito… un varón

 **InuTaisho:** (Sonriendo) Se llamará Sesshoumaru

 **Irasue:** (Sonriendo) Si… el Príncipe Sesshoumaru Moldoveanu

Ambos sonrieron cuando de pronto una tormenta electriza azotaba solo el palacio, los reyes se impactaron y la reina por instinto abrazo a su pequeño hijo para protegerlo…

 **Irasue:** (Asustada) Que pasa?

InuTaisho se levanta de la cama y se asoma por la ventana de la alcoba real, cuando ve en el jardín a un hombre de medio oriente o eso parecía por sus ropas estaba parado mirando al cielo, después alzo sus brazos y exclamo…

 **Hombre:** (Gritando con furia) Maldito seas Moldoveanu… pero tu hijo cargara con tus culpas… eterna noche… que reposara dentro del príncipe… la luz del sol no dejareis que el mirase… entre sombras y oscuridad… viviréis… si la luz del sol te tocase… moriréis en ese instante

Un rayo cayó cerca del castillo, haciendo que por la luz el InuTaisho cayera al suelo, cuando paso mira de nuevo a la ventana y ya no hay nadie afuera.

Después de unos meses, cuando Sesshoumaru tenía 4 meses, estaba en su cuna y por su ventana entro la luz del sol, el niño comienza a llorar, su nodriza entra con su botella de leche…

 **Nodriza:** No llore mi niño

La nodriza al ver al bebé pega un grito de espanto y sale corriendo, después de unos momentos, llega la Irasue y ve a su pequeño hijo, el niño tiene llagas en su rostro, ella lo aleja del sol y sale corriendo para ver a su esposo, cuando lo encuentra…

 **InuTaisho:** (Asustado) Querida que pasa?

 **Irasue:** (Alterada) Mira a Sesshoumaru

El Rey ve a su hijo…

 **InuTaisho:** (Alterado) Que le paso?

 **Nodriza:** Así estaba cuando llegue…

 **Irasue:** Es el sol… ese hombre (Llorando) Maldijo a mi hijo

Los reyes se abrazaron, desde allí se decidió que Sesshoumaru no saldría en el día, un médico le hizo un tónico especial para el resto de su vida por si algún día llegaba a tener las llagas de nuevo, cuando Sesshoumaru tenía 7 años estaba jugando en la noche en el jardín. Sus padres salieron a verlo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Madre… padre

 **InuTaisho:** Te diviertes?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si…. Padre… porque no puedo salir en el día?

Irasue cerró sus ojos y se agacho para abrazar a su pequeño hijo, para después llorar en silencio.

Desde ese día se le explico a Sesshoumaru lo que él tenia, solo que se lo manejaron como una enfermedad, pero conforme fue creciendo se fue enterando que era una maldición, con los años Sesshoumaru se convirtió en un hombre que siempre le gustaba contemplar la luna desde el balcón de su ventana hasta que una noche… desde su ventana… conoció a lo que fue… el gran amor de su vida.

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

Rin había escuchado con atención todo lo que Sesshoumaru le había contado, la princesa gitana lo miraba…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Eso es lo que pasa

 **Rin:** Así que… tienes una maldición

 **Sesshoumaru:** En efecto

 **Rin:** (Cabizbaja) Debió ser muy duro… y aún debe serlo

 **Sesshoumaru:** No cuando te acostumbras

 **Rin:** Sesshoumaru… desde cuando…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Sera mejor que te vallas

 **Rin:** De que…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Fríamente) Tus padres estarán buscándote… vete por favor

La castaña se separó de él bruscamente y lo miraba con molestia…

 **Rin:** (Enojada) Muy bien… si eso quieres lo hare… pero te lo advierto… no me busques nunca… entendiste?... nunca!

Salió corriendo de la habitación, Sesshoumaru se había quedado sentado en su cama, mirando al techo, la chica va bajando las escaleras rápidamente, cuando lo hizo de dirigió a la puerta de salida, pero sin saber cómo la detuvieron de la cintura…

 **Rin:** (Enojada) Suéltame

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Molesto) Porque todo lo tomas por otro sentido?

 **Rin:** Como quieres que lo tome?... déjame

Sesshoumaru la volteo para que lo viera de frente y besarla pero Rin le dio una bofetada…

 **Rin:** (Muy enfadada) Que me dejes en paz!

Se soltó de él, abrió la puerta para salir, cerro de un portazo y salió del castillo. Sesshoumaru la miro irse…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Enojado) Esa mujer es tan tonta y testaruda… como puedo… estar… Maldicion!

* * *

El príncipe se fue a su habitación muy molesto, Rin corre por el bosque para llegar a su campamento, mientras lo hace va llorando…

 **Rin:** (Llorando) ("Tonto… Sesshoumaru es un tonto… y yo que… que… maldita sea… porque… porque de ese idiota")

Tropieza con una rama y cae, no hace el intento por levantarse y comienza a llorar, de pronto una sombra le cubre la luz del sol, ella ni se percata de la presencia de alguien, esa persona se hinca ante ella y la ayuda a levantarse, ella por las lágrimas ve borroso pero…

 **Saga:** Rin… que pasa? (Preocupado) porque lloras así?

La Princesa se limpia las lágrimas y lo ve…

 **Rin:** Saga… que haces aquí?

 **Saga:** Fui a buscarte a la catedral… pero ya no estabas… como te…

 **Rin:** Es una historia larga… ya no importa

 **Saga:** Te llevo a tu campamento

 **Rin:** (Tratando de bromear) Los gitanos odian a los capitanes

 **Saga:** (Sonriendo) A mí ya no

Ambos se rieron, Saga la tomo de la cintura y la subió a su caballo…

 **Rin:** Puedo caminar

 **Saga:** Descuida… mejor te llevo en mi caballo… ya has caminado toda la noche

* * *

Saga jalo las riendas de su caballo y así se fueron al campamento de Rin, mientras tanto en ese lugar…

 **InuYasha:** (Decidido) Iré por mi hija

 **Kagome:** (Decidida) Yo también… Camus no me asusta

 **InuYasha:** Vamos querida

 **Kagome:** Si

Voltearon a ver a todos los demás…

 **InuYasha:** Iremos por la princesa!

 **Todos:** Si!

Muy decididos iban todos por Rin cuando…

 **Saga:** Ya no hace falta

Los gitanos voltearon a ver y vieron a Saga con Rin llegar, los gitanos sonrieron, Kagome se fue a ver a su hija…

 **InuYasha:** (Aliviado) Rin

InuYasha corrió hacia ella, Saga ayudo a bajar a Rin y Kagome abrazo a su hija…

 **Kagome:** Mi niña… nos tenías preocupados… dónde estabas?

 **Rin:** En… en la catedral madre

 **Kagome:** Menos mal… pero… te hicieron algo? Estas lastimada?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) No madre… estoy bien…

 **Kagome:** (Acariciando su rostro) Hijita… lloraste

 **Rin:** Descuida mami

El Rey de la tribu se acerca a Saga…

 **InuYasha:** Capitán Van Helsing… gracias por traerla de vuelta

 **Saga:** (Sonriendo) No fue nada majestad

 **Kagome:** La rescato usted verdad?

 **Saga:** En realidad… todo ese mérito es para ella… ya que la encontré por aquí

 **InuYasha:** (Abrazando a su hija) Menos mal que pudiste escapar

 **Rin:** (Un poco triste) Si… creo que si

* * *

Todos los gitanos estaban contentos de que Rin hubiera regresado sana y salva, la chica se siente muy triste, todos invitan a Saga a que se quede con ellos a desayunar y el acepta… mientras tanto en el palacio de justicia…

 **Camus:** (Enojado) Maldita sea! Como se les pudo haber escapado?

Los soldados que estaban frente a él temblaban de miedo…

 **Soldado:** No nos dimos cuenta… nadie salió de la catedral…

 **Soldado 2:** El Capitán Van Helsing…

 **Camus:** (Dando un golpe en su escritorio) Donde está el Capitán Van Helsing?

 **Soldado 3:** Fue a revisar el área para ver si la gitana no está escondida

 **Camus:** Bien… ahora… lárguense de mi vista

Los soldados se fueron de la oficina de Camus, él se dejó caer en su asiento, miro al techo…

 **Camus:** Maldita sea… estando tan cerca de…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

 **Camus:** Mírela Capitán… una mujer vendiéndose y haciendo movimientos obscenos

Rin mueve sus hombros sensualmente, tiene una pañoleta en su brazo, se acerca al palco de Camus y para hacerlo enojar se sienta en sus piernas se quita su pañoleta del brazo y se lo pone en el cuello a Camus, lo acerca para besarlo en la mejilla, después lo avienta y le deja la pañoleta.

Camus estaba sorprendido e impactado por la actitud de Rin, cuando ella llega al escenario da una vuelta en el aire y cae parada sin caerse, la música termina y todos aplauden

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

 **Camus:** (Levantándose de su asiento) Maldición!

Toma de su escritorio la pañoleta de Rin y la acaricia…

 **Camus:** (Sonriendo) Te matare… yo mismo… te matare maldita bruja

De las sombras del palacio de justicia se ve la silueta de alguien, abre la puerta de la oficina de Camus, él le está dando la espalda a su puerta…

 **-** Amo…

 **Camus:** Valla… no se supone que no puedes salir?

 **-** Sabe que podemos hacerlo… pero… por las sombras

 **Camus:** Que noticias me traes

 **-** Mi señor me manda a preguntarle… cuando lo ira a visitar?

 **Camus:** Pronto… dile que muy pronto… tengo algo que pedirles

 **-** Si amo

La sombra se desvanece, Camus comienza a sonreír malévolamente…

 **Camus:** La princesa gitana… caerá en mis manos… y Sesshoumaru Moldoveanu… ante los ojos de los gitanos… será el culpable jajajajaja

* * *

El príncipe Moldoveanu estaba pensativo en su castillo caminando entre los pasillos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** ("Esa tonta… nunca entiende nada… porque se enoja tanto?… no entiendo el motivo de su molesta… valla princesa… pero…")

Llega a las escaleras y se sienta en ellas mirando a la puerta…

 **Sesshoumaru:** ("Se fue bastante molesta… aunque… trate de besarla ella (Recodando la bofetada) me golpeo… y ahora que recuerdo (Molesto) no debió haberme golpeado… que se cree?... pero… creo que me lo busque… aun así… que malcriada es")

Miro al techo y comenzó a reír…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Al fin y al cabo… es… mi malcriada

Comienza a sentir que su corazón se acelera al pensar en Rin, no le había pasado desde hace muchísimo tiempo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Poniendo una mano en su frente) No recuerdo… cuando fue la última vez que me sentí así

De pronto…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

Sesshoumaru después con sus labios aprisiona el pezón de ella y comienza a succionarlo delicadamente, Rin abrió sus ojos…

 **Rin:** (Levemente) Aaahhhh

 **Sesshoumaru:** Eres… preciosa…

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

Se deja caer en las escaleras…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Pensativo) Es realmente hermosa… demasiado… intrépida… valiente… amable y cariñosa (Sentándose de nuevo en las escaleras y decidido) Pues aunque no quiera… la buscare

En el campamento gitano todos conviven muy bien con Saga, él se lleva muy bien con todos, Rin sonríe pero su semblante es triste, cuando terminaron de almorzar, Saga y Rin comenzaron a caminar por el bosque…

 **Saga:** Me puedes decir por qué llorabas?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Descuida… ya paso

Comenzó a caminar dejando atrás a Saga, él la alcanzo y puso sus manos en los hombros de ella…

 **Saga:** Te portaste muy valiente frente a Camus y los soldados… después… te veo llorar… es extraño no crees?

 **Rin:** Es que… así soy… muy impredecible

Saga la abrazo y la giro hacia él para que su cabeza de ella quedara en su pecho…

 **Rin:** Saga… yo…

 **Saga:** Rin… yo… daré mi vida por proteger la tuya… te voy a proteger

 **Rin:** Saga… no… no digas eso

Saga no la escucho y se iba a cercando para besarla en los labios, Rin levanto su rostro y miraba como Saga la iba a besar…

 **Rin:** ("No… no quiero que él me bese… no… no")

Saga iba a besarla pero de pronto algo lo hizo detenerse, Rin se quedó inmóvil…

 **Saga:** No quiero besarte si me ves con esa cara de susto

Le dio la espalda a Rin y se fue caminando, la princesa lo miraba marcharse…

 **Rin:** (Confundida) Iba a besarme… pero… pero… no… yo… yo…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

 **Sesshoumaru:** Y tú… campamento?

Rin camina hacia el lentamente, de pronto comenzó a correr y como si el supiera las intenciones de ella abre sus brazos, Rin corriendo se lanza sobre sus abrazos él la carga y ella lo abraza con sus brazos y piernas…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin

 **Rin:** (Agitada) No… no digas nada

Sesshoumaru la besa apasionadamente, la princesa gitana le corresponde también con la misma pasión que él le brinda, él besándola siente que esa pasión ya la ha sentido… si… no hay duda… esa pasión atrayente y ardiente que él tiene solamente una persona la puede entender y encender de nuevo… y ahora está entre sus brazos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besándola) Vamos adentro

 **Rin:** (Con falta de aliento) Si… lle…llévame lejos

 **FIN DEL FALSH BACK**

* * *

 **Rin:** Maldita sea… porque de ese tonto… si él no es nada amable… ni cariñoso ni…

Se deja caer y se recarga en el árbol…

 **Rin:** No… no es verdad… él ha sido amable… tierno… y… y…

Miro al cielo la luz del sol…

 **Rin:** Ha sido más amoroso y más cariñoso de lo que había podido imaginarme… es un tipo bastante extraño pero (Suspirando) Pero… ese tonto… me ha… me ha…

De pronto…

 **Kagome:** (Caminado hacia su hija) Rin

La princesa se asusta un poco y voltea…

 **Rin:** (Un poco asustada) Madre… que pasa?

 **Kagome:** Donde está el capitán?

 **Rin:** Se fue madre…

 **Kagome:** (Sonriendo) Creo que le interesas hija

 **Rin:** No… no lo creo madre

 **Kagome:** Claro que si… él nos apoya por ti… porque… le interesas

 **Rin:** Si es así (Seriamente) mejor que no se haga ilusiones… sabes lo que pienso respecto a los soldados

 **Kagome:** (Seriamente) Pero a los vampiros los aceptas verdad?

La castaña miro a su madre de manera fría…

 **Rin:** Volveremos a lo mismo?

 **Kagome:** (Enojada) No finjas Rin… en tu carpa… esta la energía negativa de Sesshoumaru… cuando…

 **Rin:** Él no ha venido nunca… nunca! Solo el día que me salvo

 **Kagome:** Mas te vale que no estés con ese vampiro… me entendiste?

Comenzó a caminar dándole la espalda a su hija, Rin la vio y se quedó en el bosque… la princesa gitana comenzó a caminar y mientras lo hace comenzó a cantar…

 **Rin** (Caminando y con una mirada un poco perdida):

 _Ay no me puedo quejar_

 _Ni me obligas ni te obligo_

 _Me invitaste a huir contigo_

 _Y yo quería volar_

 _No, no me puedo quejar_

 _Me llenaste la cabeza_

 _Sueños y promesas_

 _Y yo quería soñar_

Se recargo en un árbol, medio lo abrazo y miro al cielo, la luz del sol pasa por las ramas de los árboles secos…

 **Rin:**

 _No, no me puedo quejar_

 _Me envolviste con ternura_

 _Y aunque fuese una locura_

 _Te acepte sin dudar_

 _No me puedo quejar_

La princesa gitana comenzó a caminar hacia su campamento… y sigue cantando con muchísima devoción

 **Rin:**

 _Tienes alma de ladrón_

 _Tienes porte de señor_

 _Y ojos de gitano_

 _Corazón de soñador_

 _Tienes piel de vividor_

 _Pero te…_

Es interrumpida por…

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida) Padre

 **InuYasha:** (Sonriendo) Hace mucho que no te escucho cantar

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Me dieron ganas

 **InuYasha:** (Abrazándola) Vámonos a casa hija

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Si… vámonos padre

InuYasha abraza a su hija y caminan al campamento. Rin se siente confortada… pero hay algo que sus padres no pueden saber ni confortarla… sabe que no puede estarle pasando esto… porque a ella?...

 **Rin:** ("Porque a mí?... me da coraje conmigo misma… yo no sufría por estas tonterías… no debería de sufrir por el… maldición")

 _Eres dueño de mi amor_

 _Con tus besos de pasión_

 _Con tu cara de ángel_

 _Y tus caricias de seda_

 _A ver quién se niega_

Miro sin que su padre la observara a la dirección del palacio Moldoveanu…

 **Rin:** (Un poco cabizbaja) ("Que estarás haciendo en este momento?")

* * *

Siguió caminando con su padre al campamento gitano. En el palacio Moldoveanu, el príncipe estaba en su habitación leyendo cuando…

 **Sesshoumaru:** ("Que estará haciendo esa niña?... porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ella?")

* * *

Decidió no pensar en nada, la noche llego, Camus iba caminando por las sombrías calles, después monto un caballo y se fue rumbo al sur… donde está un gran palacio. Camus estaba envuelto con una capa, bajo del caballo y ato las riendas en un tronco, camino directamente a la entrada, toco tres veces una puerta de madera muy vieja, tenía una rendija donde se podría ver antes de abrir quien era…

 **-** Quién es?

 **Camus:** (Con voz autoritaria) No necesito decir quién soy

El guardián de la puerta abrió…

 **Guardián:** (Apenado) Perdóneme amo… yo pensé que…

El Ministro entro, se quitó su capa y se la dio al guardián…

 **Camus:** (Fastidiado) Cállate ya… donde esta?

 **Guardián:** Esta en su salón amo

Camus entro caminando tranquilamente, el guardián lo ve…

 **Guardián:** Ese hombre… es muy extraño

El Ministro camina por un pasillo largo, solo es alumbrado por antorchas, cuando llega a la puerta de un gran salón y al abrirla ve a Fakir con una chica del pueblo entre sus brazos, la chica llora y pide auxilio, Fakir la tiene abrazada y a punto de morderle el cuello cuando…

 **Camus:** Te diviertes con mi pueblo?

El líder de los vampiros al verlo sonríe y abraza a la chica…

 **Fakir:** Este castillo se llena de dicha por verte

La joven ve a Camus…

 **Chica:** (Asustada) Señoría… señoría por favor… ayúdeme

 **Camus:** (Arqueando una ceja y sonriendo burlonamente) Que quieres qué?

 **Chica:** (Asustada) Ayúdeme… este vampiro me…

Pero de pronto comenzó a salir sangre, Camus miraba fríamente todo no sentía nada cuando Fakir estaba bañado en sangre ya que con una espada le había cortado la cabeza a la chica que tenía cautiva, su cuerpo cayó al suelo y su cabeza rodo a los pies de Camus, él la vio y con desprecio la pateo…

 **Fakir:** (Riéndose malévolamente) Camus… porque no la ayudaste?

 **Camus:** (Con desprecio) Sabes que no me importan

Comenzó a pisar la sangre que había en el suelo y se acercó a Fakir…

 **Fakir:** A que debo el honor de tu visita amo?

 **Camus:** (Sonriendo) Quiero pedirte algo especial

 **Fakir:** Tú dirás

 **Camus:** Quiero… ser yo… quien termine con la Princesa Gitana

 **Fakir:** (Alterándose) Estas loco?... la princesa será mía… yo la necesito más que tu

 **Camus:** Si se trata de fuerza… yo te dejo a Sesshoumaru… pero a mi… déjame a Rin… piensa que si me la das… podrás vengarte de Sesshoumaru quitándole toda su energía y vida eterna

El vampiro comenzó a reírse de pronto…

 **Fakir:** Amo… también tengo mi orgullo como vampiro

Se fue caminando a su asiento y se sentó, miro a Camus quien lo mira con una ceja arqueada…

 **Camus:** Que quieres decir?

 **Fakir:** Como vampiro… no puedo permitir que un humano me quite a una presa

 **Camus:** Que puedo hacer para que me la des?

 **Fakir:** Vuélvete como yo

Dicho esto, Fakir voló desde su asiento y se dejó caer sobre Camus. Ambos están en el suelo…

 **Camus:** (Molesto) Que demonios haces?

 **Fakir:** (Sonriendo) Dándote el poder de que tu… acabes con Rin

Le muerde el cuello a Camus, el abre sus ojos…

 **Camus:** Aaaaa… maldito!

Fakir absorbe la vida del Ministro… su sangre es succionada, Camus… golpea la espalda de Fakir… él termina dejando a Camus medio muerto… se levanta y comienza a caminar alrededor de él…

 **Camus:** (Débilmente) Que… que me hiciste?

 **Fakir:** (Burlonamente) Ya te lo dije… el poder de tener a Rin

 **Camus:** Mal… maldito

El líder de los vampiros se abre su muñeca…

 **Fakir:** Renace a tu nueva vida… Camus

El ministro comienza a succionar la sangre de Fakir, él sonríe, pero después le quita la mano…

 **Camus:** Quiero mas

 **Fakir:** Lo sabía

Camus sonrió y ahora ya tiene colmillos después una de las vampiras entra con un bebe en los brazos…

 **Fakir:** Este será… tu primer banquete Camus

Camus lo tomo, sin pensarlo mordió al bebe y le comenzó a succionar la sangre, de la comisura de sus labios salía la sangre que succionaba, después comenzó a arrancarle un bracito, una pierna, desesperadamente lo desmembraba vivo como una bestia salvaje hambrienta. Fakir y la vampira lo observan con malicia y comienzan a sonreír de manera malévola.

* * *

En el campamento de los gitanos, la carpa de Rin está sola, la cama abandonada ella no puede dormir así que prefiere mejor salir a caminar, se abraza a si misma pues el viento es frio, su camisón blanco es removido por el viento al igual que su cabello, siente un impulso y lo sigue.

Cuando llega…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

Rin: (Enojada) Muy bien… si eso quieres lo hare… pero te lo advierto… no me busques nunca… entendiste?... nunca!

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

 **Rin:** (Mirando la entrada al castillo) Se lo que dije pero… pero…

Entra corriendo al castillo, cuando va a entrar al interior baja la velocidad, abre la puerta lentamente… entra y la cierra, algo comienza a atraerla… pero no a la parte de arriba, comienza a caminar al gran salón del palacio, camina lentamente, cuando llega a una gran puerta, la abre y se escucha el rechinido.

 **Rin:** (Mirando el lugar) Que esto?

De pronto se encienden los candelabros, la chica mira el lugar, todo está lleno de telarañas, algo viene a ella, una visión… gente bien vestida, vestidos de fiesta elegantes, hombres muy elegantes, cierra y abre sus ojos y ve a las personas de sus sueños y visiones… María y Sesshoumaru comienzan a caminar al centro del salón…

 **Rin:** (Cantando don tristeza)

 _Esta vez puedo ver_

 _Los recuerdos me envuelven_

 _La canción que escuche_

 _Una vez en diciembre._

Comenzó a caminar, pero después comenzó a bailar como se baila un vals

 **Rin:**

 _Me adoraban con fervor_

 _Como extraño sentir amor_

 _Quien gozaba al bailar_

 _Un vals inmemorial._

* * *

De pronto como las demás luces se encendieron… los candelabros estaban todos encendidos como si hubieran esperando que ella llegase, Sesshoumaru desde su habitación escucho la canción…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sorprendido) Esa voz… es de… María… no… no es ella… es… es… (Sonriendo) Rin

* * *

Salió corriendo de su habitación, corrió por el pasillo y bajo las escaleras rápidamente. Rin quien estaba en el salón bailaba, por las ventanas tuvo la visión de ver la nieve caer y cuando miro al otro lado del salón, una pareja bailaba… pero al ver el rostro de la mujer se sorprendió…

 **Rin:** ("Soy… soy yo… esa soy yo y el… es… es… Sesshoumaru")

Sintió que un gran pesar se adueñó de su pecho, de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas, ese dolor ya conocido… esa frustración… esas ganas de sentir de nuevo… lo había sentido desde niña… pero ahora…

 **Rin:** (Llorando)

 _Me adoraban con fervor_

 _Como extraño sentir amor_

 _Quien gozaba al bailar_

 _Un vals inmemorial._

Comenzó a bailar de nuevo, Sesshoumaru vio las luces del gran salón encendidas, se dirigió allí y abrió la puerta. Observo a Rin bailando y cantando… no hay dudas… es ella… ella regreso… regreso aunque le dijo que no volvería pero… la perdería de nuevo?

 **Rin:** (Llorando y dejándose caer hincada al suelo)

 _Lejos fue, tiempo atrás_

 _Poco a poco se pierde_

 _Lo que ame de verdad_

 _Más conservo en mi mente_

 _La canción que escuche_

 _Una vez en diciembre_

El príncipe la miro…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin

La princesa alzo la vista y lo miro… de sus ojos no dejan de correr las lágrimas…

 **Rin:** (Sollozando) Sessho… Sesshoumaru

Se miran fijamente, él se acerca a ella, se hinca y la toma de las mejillas… ella lo mira…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Regresaste

 **Rin:** (Llorando) Eres un tonto… ya no me trates mal que me duele

El príncipe la abrazo y ella también mientras él le acaricia el cabello ella llora en su pecho y se aferra a él como si no quisiera perderlo más.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**

 _ **Jure no verlo mas... pero esto es mucho mas fuerte que mi voluntad, es mas fuerte que todo... incluso que hasta mi mismo amuleto protector que lo tomo entre mis manos... no sabia lo que iba a pasar... pero solo deseaba estar con el. Mirándola a los ojos pienso que no estoy desvariando... que no me estoy volviendo loco... dijo que no regresaría... pero regreso a mi... estaba por ir a buscar... ella no puede estar sin mi... así como yo... no puedo estar sin ella... pero... que sucederá cuando sepa que... No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de esta terrorífica historia! El Amor Verdadero es un Amor Prohibido**_


	9. CAPITULO 8: EL AMOR VERDADERO… ES UN AMO

**Hola chicas! buenas días! Como están? espero que muy muy bien! y que este inicio de semana sea muy muy agradable! que toda nuestra semana este llena de alegría y cosas buenas! bien chicas les traigo el siguiente capitulo esperando sea de su agrado! No se lo pierdan porque esto que se viene esta muy intenso! Muchisisisisimas gracias por el apoyo que me dan ya que sin ustedes el fic y yo no seriamos nada!** **Ahora a disfrutar el capitulo!**

 **Recuerden que tengo a las mejores lectoras del mundo que son ustedes!**

 **Las Adoro! Besos y Abrazos!**

* * *

 **Advertencia:**

 **Las canciones que usaremos son:**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 8: EL AMOR VERDADERO… ES UN AMOR PROHIBIDO**

* * *

Sesshoumaru y Rin se abrazan, ella se tranquiliza y deja de llorar…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Limpiándole las pocas lagrimas que hay en su rostro) Pensé que no vendrías nunca mas

 **Rin:** (Alterada) Se lo que te dije pero (Calmándose y mirando al piso) creo que… me he…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Abrazándola) Aunque no hubieras venido… te iría a buscar

La princesa al escuchar se quedó muy sorprendida pero poco a poco fue quitando esa expresión, sonrió muy alegremente y lo abrazo de nuevo…

 **Rin:** Por favor… no volvamos a pelear de nuevo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Eso mismo te pido… no quiero pelear contigo de nuevo

Ambos se separaron se vieron a los ojos y comenzaron a sonreírse…

 **Rin:** (Limpiándose las lágrimas) Es muy bonito tu castillo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Por cierto… que haces aquí en el salón?

 **Rin:** No lo sé… algo me atrajo hacia aquí… es como si… alguien me hubiera llamado… pensé que serias tu… como me…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Escuche tu voz (Sonriendo) te escuche cantar

 **Rin:** (sonrojada) Que pena… lo lamento mucho es que…

Él la tomo del rostro para que se miraran fijamente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No importa… puedes cantar lo que tú quieras… mientras solo lo hagas para mi

 **Rin:** (sonriendo y arqueando una ceja) Para ti?

El Príncipe la toma de la cintura y la repega a él…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sensualmente) Si… solo para mi

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Ya lo veremos

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo tiernamente) Volverás a ser mía

 **Rin:** (Confundida) Hablas como si me conocieras desde antes

 **Sesshoumaru:** Algún día te lo explicare

Ambos se levantaron del suelo, Sesshoumaru cargo a la chica…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Y esto?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Me acompañaras a mi habitación… te quedaras conmigo a dormir

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Me encantaría (Preocupada) Pero si descubren que no estoy allí…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Confía en mi… no te descubrirán

 **Rin:** (Preocupada) Pero…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Confías en mí?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Si

 **Sesshoumaru:** Vámonos entonces

* * *

Sonriendo salieron del salón y comenzaron a subir las escaleras para ir a la habitación de Sesshoumaru. Mientras tanto en el castillo de Fakir, Camus había terminado de beberse toda la sangre del bebé, la criatura desmembrada estaba esparcida por el suelo, Camus en las comisuras de sus labios tenía sangre…

 **Fakir:** Como sientes tu nueva vida?

 **Camus:** Mi vista cambio… mis instintos también… escucho todo… por qué?

 **Fakir:** (Sonriendo) Porque eres vampiro… te agrada?

 **Camus:** (Sonriendo malévolamente) Es interesante

Se abre la puerta del lugar donde están, una hermosa joven de cabello rojo largo, ojos que parecen 2 pedazos de esmeraldas, su piel es blanca, sus labios carnosos de color rojo, tiene un vestido largo de color rosa, sus mangas son largas y su escote es profundo en V dejando ver gran parte de su busto, en su cuello tiene un collar de diamantes…

 **Fakir:** (sonriendo) Verona… entra querida

La chica sonríe y se acerca a ellos, toma del brazo a Fakir…

 **Fakir:** Donde estabas preciosa?

 **Verona:** (Sonriendo) Por allí… por cierto… a que se debe la visita del Ministro Camus?

 **Fakir:** (Sonriendo) El… ahora es uno de los nuestros… y sabes por qué?

 **Verona:** (Sorprendida) Usted… uno de nosotros?

 **Camus:** (Limpiándose las comisuras de su boca) Si

 **Fakir:** El ministro… quiere a Rin

 **Verona:** A la tonta princesa gitana?

 **Fakir:** Creo que nuestro ministro le ha tomado afecto especial verdad?

 **Camus:** (Un poco indignado) Por supuesto que no… esa mocosa…

Verona se acercó a él, con una mano de ella tomo el cuello de Camus, sus uñas de la chica son largas y afiladas, los ojos de ella miran los de Camus…

 **Verona:** (sonriendo y arqueando una ceja) No lo niegue Ministro… ahora… sabemos lo que siente… y usted… siente deseo por esa princesa… no puedo creer que un ministro (Seductoramente) Sienta tales deseos carnales por una mujer

 **Camus:** (Mirándola y arqueando una ceja) Veo que sabes más de lo que dices

 **Verona:** Entre vampiros nos conocemos

 **Fakir:** Camus… supongo que nadie sabrá lo que eres verdad?

Verona se alejó de Camus, él se acercó a Fakir…

 **Camus:** Nadie puede saber esto del ministro

 **Fakir:** Descuida… solo… cuídate del sol

 **Camus:** (Molestándose) Sabes que no puedo estar encerrado en el Palacio de Justicia

Verona se acerca a él, de en medio de su busto saca un frasco y se lo entrega a Camus…

 **Verona:** Toma una gota de este brebaje y podrás salir a la luz del sol

El ministro lo tomo y lo guardo en su saco, tomo su capa y se dirigió a la puerta…

 **Camus:** (Abriendo la puerta) Recuerden… Rin es mía

Salió del salón y cerró la puerta para después salir del castillo e irse, Fakir abrazo a Verona por detrás…

 **Fakir:** (Besándole su cuello) Investigaste lo que te pedí?

 **Verona:** (Cerrando sus ojos y acariciando su cabello de Fakir) Si… y… estabas en lo correcto… la princesa gitana… es María… la antigua esposa de Sesshoumaru Moldoveanu

 **Fakir:** Muy bien… así que (Acariciando el busto de Verona) Reencarno

 **Verona:** (Comenzando a agitarse) Si… que… haremos?

El líder de los vampiros volteo a Verona para que quedaran frente a él, la beso en los labios intensamente después la alejo y con una sonrisa malévola…

 **Fakir:** Me vengare… me vengare de lo que nos hizo… y ahora… su amada que tanto ha querido vengar… lo pagara

 **Verona:** Si… yo odio a la tonta Rin… la odio!

 **Fakir:** (Besándole el cuello a Verona) Porque tanto odio a la princesita gitana?

 **Verona:** Porque solo hay una mujer más bella en esta tierra y esa… soy yo

Fakir comenzó a besar apasionadamente a Verona, ella le corresponde de la misma manera, hasta que sus besos se tornaron en desesperados y llenos de deseo.

* * *

En el palacio Moldoveanu, Sesshoumaru y Rin están acostados en la cama mirándose mutuamente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Acariciando su brazo) Me alegro que estés conmigo

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Yo también (Arqueando una ceja) pero es que me dices cada cosa que me haces enojar y…

Sesshoumaru rápidamente se puso sobre ella y comenzó a besarla de manera apasionada, Rin cerró sus ojos y lo abrazo de su cuello, ambos se besan apasionadamente, pero la falta de aire los hace separarse…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) No pretenderás que no te diga tus errores con besos

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sensualmente) No pretendo hacerlo

Comenzó a besar el cuello de Rin, quien acaricia su cabello de él y cierra sus ojos disfrutando de los fascinantes labios del príncipe Moldoveanu, de pronto se separan y se miran a los ojos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Crees que mañana puedas estar conmigo?

 **Rin:** Como?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… que vengas a cenar conmigo

 **Rin:** Creo que podre escaparme

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… también quería que…

Escuchan sonidos afuera del palacio, ambos se levantan apresuradamente y se asomaron a la ventana…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Son…

Miraron a las afueras del castillo como un ejército de criaturas caninas gigantes corrían, los ojos de ellos eran rojos como la misma sangre, sus colmillos se dejaban ver por las comisuras de sus hocicos, su pelo era negro y corrían a una gran velocidad…

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida) Que son?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Son los… hombres lobos

 **Rin:** Hombres Lobos?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… ellos se alimentan de los vampiros y humanos por igual

 **Rin:** (Asustada y tapándose la boca) No puede ser

 **Sesshoumaru:** Toda Rumania está llena de vampiros y hombres lobo

 **Rin:** Todos estamos en peligro

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… mientras yo esté aquí… te protegeré a ti y a tu gente

Rin lo miro y le sonrió para después lanzarse a sus brazos y abrazarlo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Abrazándola) Estoy contigo

 **Rin:** Sesshy… gracias

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Apretándola un poco) Descuida… no pasa nada

La noche paso tranquila, después de haber visto a los hombres lobo, era casi el amanecer, Sesshoumaru y Rin estaban en la puerta para salir del castillo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No olvides que hoy te espero

 **Rin:** (sonriendo) No lo olvidare

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Atrayéndola hacia él) No vayas a tardar mucho

 **Rin:** (Besándolo) Te lo prometo

* * *

La princesa gitana salió del castillo, Sesshoumaru la miro irse, ella corrió rápidamente, mientras corría veía rastros de sangre en el suelo…

 **Rin:** (Mirando las manchas de sangre) Por aquí… pasaron los hombres lobo… será que…

Aumento más la velocidad, cuando llego a su campamento lo vio intacto y suspiro de alivio…

 **Rin:** (Aliviada) Menos mal

Comenzó a caminar hacia su carpa cuando…

 **-** De dónde vienes?

La castaña se asustó un poco pero se controló…

 **Rin:** (Seriamente) De cuando acá… le tengo que dar cuentas de lo que hago Capitán?

Saga estaba recargado en un árbol mirándola, Rin volteo a verlo y se dirigió a él…

 **Saga:** Me tenías preocupado… y lo pregunte por amabilidad

 **Rin:** Te lo agradezco… pero no tienes por qué estar preocupado por mi

 **Saga:** (Seriamente) Camus quiere tu cabeza

 **Rin:** Si la quiere no le será sencillo obtenerla

 **Saga:** No debes andar sola de ahora en adelante

 **Rin:** No necesito guardián

 **Saga:** Sé que no… pero no me quedare tranquilo

 **Rin:** Saga…

Saga la abraza de la cintura y la atrae hacia él, Rin lo mira fríamente…

 **Rin:** Suéltame

 **Saga:** No me importa cuánto me rechaces… no permitiré que Camus te lastime a ti

 **Rin:** Saga… por favor (Calmándose) No le tengo miedo al Gran Ministro Camus

 **Saga:** Yo tampoco… ni a todo su ejército… pero el ahora…

 **Rin:** Saga (Confundida y suplicando) que es lo que pasa… que sabes?

 **Saga:** Aun no es nada seguro… pero Camus… parece manejar fuerzas desde la oscuridad

 **Rin:** Lo sé… es hijo de Satanás

 **Saga:** (Aguantándose la risa) No es momento para bromas… pero en verdad… algo oculta

 **Rin:** Saga… crees que el…

 **Saga:** No lo sé… pero… si quieres salvar a tu pueblo… será mejor que investiguemos

 **Rin:** Muy bien… pero nosotros tenemos un arma poderosa… que nos ha protegido

 **Saga:** Que es?

Rin se alejó de Saga y de su blusa saco…

El capitán al ver lo que hay en el cuello de Rin se quedó impactado y lo tomo…

 **Saga:** (Mirando su cruz) Esto es… la Cruz de Caravaca

 **Rin:** (Arqueando una ceja) Un Capitán… conoce un objeto pagano?

 **Saga:** Debo conocer de todo… no soy solo un simple Capitán

 **Rin:** De que hablas?

 **Saga:** Pertenezco a una organización del Vaticano… se llama… Templarios

 **Rin:** Pero…

 **Saga:** Yo vine aquí… con la misión de destruir a los vampiros y hombres lobo

 **Rin:** No has venido por… nosotros?

 **Saga:** Eso es lo que se le hace creer a Camus… pero en realidad… esa no es mi misión, tu padre la sabe… es por eso que…

 **Rin:** Si… ahora entiendo porque él y todo mi pueblo… te tienen aprecio

 **Saga:** Es por eso que queremos que te alejes de Sesshoumaru Moldoveanu

 **Rin:** (Exaltándose) Otra vez con lo mismo?... entiendan él no es un… no es un Vampiro

 **Saga:** Tienes pruebas?

 **Rin:** Si… sí que las tengo

 **Saga:** Demuéstrame que no es un vampiro

 **Rin:** No tengo que decírtelo ni que demostrarte nada

 **Saga:** Entonces defiendes a un vampiro que es un enemigo de tu pueblo?

 **Rin:** Él no es enemigo de nadie… nadie lo entiende

 **Saga:** No es una víctima o sí?

 **Rin:** Tu que sabes… no sabes nada!

Comenzó a caminar lejos de él cuándo…

 **Saga:** Me ayudaras?

Ella volteo a verlo…

 **Rin:** Solo con una condición

 **Saga:** Cual?

 **Rin:** Que dejes de meter a Sesshoumaru Moldoveanu en tus locuras… él no es…

 **Saga:** (Interrumpiéndola) Sesshoumaru Moldoveanu?... no seas igualada… es un…

La joven recordó que no debería llamarlo así con tanta familiaridad ante los demás, pero supo salir de ese error como solo ella lo sabe hacer…

 **Rin:** (Altaneramente) No tengo porque ofrecerle pleitesía a alguien o sí?... es una persona más… no importa que… sea príncipe

 **Saga:** (Sonriendo) Nunca se te quitara lo altanera verdad?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Claro que no… pero… promete que lo dejaras en paz…

 **Saga:** No le hare nada… pero si descubro que es un vampiro o un hombre lobo… no tendré compasión de el

 **Rin:** (Fríamente) Te quedaras con las ganas de dañarlo

 **Saga:** (Tratando de hacerla entender) No he venido a dañar a nadie… que sea inocente

 **Rin:** Pues él es inocente

 **Saga:** Eso me lo demostraran sus acciones

Comenzó a caminar molesto para irse del lugar, Rin lo miro irse la chica tenía el ceño fruncido…

 **Rin:** Pase lo que pase… yo te voy a proteger Sesshy… siempre

* * *

El día comenzó a pasar muy normalmente. InuYasha y Kagome veían a su querida hija muy radiante y feliz, están en la plaza del pueblo como siempre ganándose su sustento honradamente, ella baila con todo el corazón y con una sonrisa en los labios, sus padres la miran…

 **Kagome:** Se ve demasiado feliz

 **InuYasha:** Es lo que he notado… sabes… Saga hoy fue al campamento

 **Kagome:** (Emocionándose) Crees que sea por él?

 **InuYasha:** (Sonriendo) Puede ser… estaban abrazados cuando los vi

 **Kagome:** (Alegrándose) Ojalá que sea con el… y que se olvide del príncipe

 **InuYasha:** (Abrazándola) Nuestra hija ha recapacitado… y no está enamorada de Sesshoumaru Moldoveanu

 **Kagome:** Espero… si no… ese hombre será su perdición… Inu… tengo miedo

Ambos se abrazaron fuertemente…

 **InuYasha:** Es verdad… nuestra hija nació en una noche cuando en la luna hay sangre

 **Kagome:** Sabes que… aquellos que nacen esa noche viven terribles desgracias

 **InuYasha:** Pero nuestra hija no… no volverá a sufrir por ese hombre

 **Kagome:** (Impactada) Inu… tú también lo sabes?

 **InuYasha:** Claro que lo se… ella fue la antigua mujer de Sesshoumaru… pero esta vez… no permitiré que mi adorada hija…

 **Kagome:** Su vida pasada fue muy triste… pero ahora nos tiene a nosotros… y la vamos a proteger… así lo haremos

 **InuYasha:** Así es… ahora cuenta con nosotros sus padres y no permitiremos que vuelva a ser lastimada… o a sufrir por el maldito príncipe Moldoveanu

 **Kagome:** Así es… estamos a tiempo de detener esa desgracia Inu… ella no puede enamorarse de él… no de nuevo… antes… prefiero casarla con Saga

 **InuYasha:** Si… si vemos que ella… Rin se casara con Saga… por nuestras leyes

 **Kagome:** (Decidida) Si… solo veamos su comportamiento

 **InuYasha:** Y si reincide… se casará con Saga

Los reyes gitanos ven a su hija, Rin actúa como siempre, sabe que sus padres están atentos a sus emociones así que no les dará oportunidad de que la descubran.

Ella mira a sus padres y les sonríe como siempre ocultando sus propias emociones, al llegar la noche, Rin no ceno ya que argumento que no se sentía bien y se retiró a su carpa a descansar. Mientras esperaba la hora de que todos durmieran, sentía que su corazón se saldría de lo rápido que latía, tan solo de pensar que estaría con él hacía que su corazón se elevara al cielo.

* * *

Llego la hora en que todos se fueron a dormir, el campamento se quedó en silencio. Rin salió corriendo de su carpa y se fue rumbo al palacio Moldoveanu.

La princesa gitana va corriendo cuando frente a ella aparece el motivo de su alegría…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Sesshy

Él estaba a mitad del camino…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Iba por ti

 **Rin:** (Cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo) Dudabas de que viniera?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) No… solo que… quería verte antes

La princesa sonrió y corrió hacia Sesshoumaru, el abrió sus brazos y ella lo abrazo…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Te extrañe todo el día

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Abrazándola) Yo… igual

Ambos están abrazados a la luz de la luna creciente, después se separan un poco…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Vámonos

 **Rin:** Si

Abrazados se dirigieron al palacio Moldoveanu, cuando llegaron Sesshoumaru le cedió el paso a ella, quien sonrió y entro, al entrar al comedor, es una mesa rectangular muy grande, los asientos están forados de terciopelo rojo, Sesshoumaru se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa y ella en su lado derecho.

Donde ellos están la mesa tiene candelabros, comenzaron a cenar y cuando terminaron Sesshoumaru saco un vino y después ambos brindaron, los dos platicaban amenamente y salió un tema… un poco delicado…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin (Dejando su copa en la mesa) Dime una cosa

 **Rin:** (Bebiendo un poco de vino) Si dime

 **Sesshoumaru:** Has… has tenido algo que ver con alguien… un… enamorado?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo maliciosamente) Te importa?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si (Tomándola de la mano) Quiero saber todo sobre ti

 **Rin:** No… no he tenido nada… y tú?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… una vez

La castaña dejo su copa en la mesa, lentamente se soltó de la mano de Sesshoumaru y se fue a una de las ventanas que hay en el comedor…

 **Rin:** Háblame… háblame de la princesa María

El al escuchar como ella sabía el nombre de su gran amor se levantó precipitadamente, él la mira y ella le da la espalda…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Intrigado) Como sabes que…

 **Rin:** Debió haber habido una princesa… además… la lápida de tu jardín

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… si hubo una… María… la mujer más hermosa de todos los imperios

 **Rin:** (Mirando fijamente a la ventana) Me imagino… me imagino que… ella usaba… amplios vestidos blancos… su hermoso cabello ligeramente suelto y a la vez… levantado por una fina corona, ojos llenos de amor y esperanza, una mujer entregada a ti…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Hablas (Acercándose a ella) hablas como si la hubieras conocido

 **Rin:** En… en mi mente… hay cosas que no entiendo… imágenes no muy claras… pero… pero… en todas ellas… estas tu… solo que…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Lo sé…

 **Rin:** Esa princesa… lloro… lloro hasta formar un rio… lloro porque… el ser a quien tanto amaba (Llorando) se fue… y una maldita mentira… todo se fue… y no pudieron estar juntos (Sollozando) la… la princesa… murió con una tristeza en el corazón… y con un ser dentro de ella

Sesshoumaru la escucha llorar, escucha el dolor, él también se siente mal y de pronto él la abraza por detrás, ella pone sus manos en las de él, Rin llora y el sube una de sus manos para voltearle el rostro y besarla tiernamente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besándola) Amor… ya paso… eso paso

 **Rin:** No te vayas… no te vuelvas a ir

 **Sesshoumaru:** No lo hare (Volteándola para que quede frente a él) Nunca lo hare

 **Rin:** Júramelo (Besándolo) júrame que no te iras de nuevo

Él la beso apasionadamente, después se separaron y mirándola a los ojos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Lo hare… te lo jurare de la única manera… en la que no podrás dudar de mi

 **Rin:** Si rompes tu promesa… te matare Sesshoumaru

Él la repega mas a su cuerpo y muy provocadoramente acariciaba su espalda…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo sensualmente) Te quedaras con las ganas de matarme

Beso intensamente a Rin, quien le corresponde con la misma pasión e intensidad que él le brinda sin saber cómo… Rin cayó en la mesa y Sesshoumaru sobre ella. Rin lo abraza aferrándose a él como si nunca quisiera que se fuera de su lado.

Él la deja de besar y la mira fijamente a los ojos, ella también…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ven conmigo

 **Rin:** A dónde?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Solo… sígueme

La besa de nuevo, ella le corresponde, se separan un momento y se levantan de la mesa y tomados de las manos salen del comedor, mientras suben las escaleras…

 **Rin:** Sesshoumaru

 **Sesshoumaru:** Dime

 **Rin:** Si yo un día muriese… tu…

* * *

Sesshoumaru al escuchar semejante cosa la abrazo fuertemente y así se fueron hasta su habitación, cuando llegaron Sesshoumaru la tomo en brazos y la acostó delicadamente en la cama, ella lo mira y él se pone encima de ella…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Nunca… nunca… vuelvas a decir que morirás

 **Rin:** Es que… no sé por qué sentí que…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besándola) No… no te iras de mi lado… no te irás… te quedaras conmigo

 **Rin:** (Besándolo) Si… si quiero quedarme contigo

Sesshoumaru la besa apasionadamente, ella le corresponde paseaba sus manos por la espalda de su amado, él besaba la boca de Rin, poco a poco dejo sus labios y comenzó a recorrer el rostro de ella. La castaña cerró sus ojos y disfrutaba el momento de estar con él, Sesshoumaru besaba el cuello de su princesa, quien acariciaba la espalda de su amado príncipe, el por su parte le daba besos provocadores en el cuello a su amada, Rin sentía el cuerpo y los labios de Sesshoumaru.

Lentamente coló sus manos por debajo de la blusa de Rin y llego al busto de ella, comenzó a masajearlos delicadamente…

 **Rin:** Aaahhhh

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besándole el cuello) Nunca te iras de mi lado

Masajeaba el busto de Rin, quien seguía con sus ojos cerrados disfrutando ese momento, Sesshoumaru poco a poco levanto los brazos de Rin y le retiro su blusa, debajo de esa esta está el corsete que deja al descubierto un poco de los atributos de la princesa gitana, Sesshoumaru la mira fijamente…

 **Rin:** (Abriendo los ojos) Ocurre algo?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Porque sigues escondiendo algo tan hermoso?

Rin se dio cuenta que su corsete de la parte de su busto lo tenía apretado ya que no le gustaba que su busto saliera del todo y aparentaba tener menos… su príncipe ya lo había descubierto antes y ella aún sigue ocultándolo…

 **Rin:** (Tapándose) Es que… no… no…

Él tomo las manos de la joven, las puso a ambos lados de su cabeza y la miro…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirándola tiernamente) Y bien?

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) No me gusta… es que… es demasiado

Sesshoumaru se comenzó a reír muy divertido, cuando Rin miro eso lo miro con molestia…

 **Rin:** (Molesta) De qué diablos te ríes?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Aguantándose la risa) Perdona… es que…

 **Rin:** Es que… que

 **Sesshoumaru:** No te enojes… pero… ya te lo había dicho… es perfecto

Rin se sonrojo muchísimo y miro a otra dirección. Sesshoumaru aprovecho eso para besar su mejilla, mientras lo hace…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Tu para mi… eres todo… eres… Mía

Ella al escuchar eso, volteo su rostro para verlo y él la recibe con un tierno beso en los labios, mientras se besan, Sesshoumaru se acuesta en la cama dejando a Rin sobre él y comienza a deshacer los nudos del corsete, mientras el besa los labios de ella y Rin se entrega completamente a sus besos. Cuando pudo aflojar el listón puso sus manos en los costados de ella y comenzó a bajarlo dejando al descubierto la verdad que Rin oculta, que solo el… puede ver y nadie más. Después la acuesta de nuevo besándola, ella al sentir el contacto de su parte de arriba desnuda con la camisa de Sesshoumaru abre los ojos y rompe lentamente el beso.

Ambos se miran fijamente, Sesshoumaru ve su dulce rostro y después mira su busto y sonríe…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que chiquilla tan traviesa

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Porque lo dices?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Porque… te gusta hacerme enloquecer inocentemente

 **Rin:** Sesshy

Sesshoumaru vio su pecho de ella y se acercó, Rin sentía el aliento de su amado cerca de su busto y comenzaba a excitarse más y más. El príncipe al tener el busto descubierto de su princesa no dudo y lo comenzó a besar, después llego al pezón y comenzó a succionar delicadamente y daba leves mordiscos…

 **Rin:** Aaahhhh… Sesshy… aaahhhh

 **Sesshoumaru:** Eres… Hermosa

Seguía jugando con el busto de ella, pero en su piel de él comenzó a sentir una necesidad de sentir su piel con la de ella, así que dejo el busto de ella por un momento, se quitó su camisa dejando al descubierto su bien formado torso. Rin esta sonrojada, él se pone sobre ella y la besa en los labios, ella le corresponde amorosamente ahora Sesshoumaru siente su piel con la de ella su pecho contra el pecho de ella sintiendo que vuelve a nacer de nuevo.

Rin se siente feliz, siente que lo que le faltaba ahora ya está con ella, como si lo perdido que ella decía tener lo hubiera encontrado, ambos se besan con amor y pasión. Sesshoumaru deja los labios de ella bajando por su cuello y después a su busto que está decidido a disfrutar todo de ella y que ella… haga de él lo que ella quiera.

 **Sesshoumaru:** Mi amor… TE… TE AMO

 **Rin:** TE AMO… TE AMO…

El Príncipe Moldoveanu comenzó a besar el busto de ella otra vez, después a succionar delicadamente cosa que a ella le agrada, las manos de Rin están en la sedosa cabellera de su amadísimo Sesshy, él sabe que es muy pronto para algo así… pero…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besando a Rin) ("Es muy pronto… pronto?... después de lo que hemos vivido juntos… no me lo parece… pero… pero… LA AMO… por cómo es… su manera de ser tan… inexplicable… por ser ella la amo")

Rin acostó a Sesshoumaru y se puso sobre él, ella por instinto y como si supiera lo que tenía que hacer comenzó a besar delicadamente su pecho de Sesshoumaru, los labios de ella pasean por todo el pecho de su amado, Sesshoumaru cierra los ojos disfrutando de los besos…

 **Rin:** (Besando a Sesshoumaru) ("Me ama… me lo dijo… pero… pero… esto… es demasiado precipitado… pero… ya en 2 ocasiones… me ha visto… me ha tocado… y LO AMO… LO AMO a él… es todo para mi… su frialdad… todo… amo todo de él")

Sesshoumaru pasea sus manos por la espalda de ella con caricias suaves y lentas hasta que llego a su cabello y lo acaricio amorosamente, después él la acostó de nuevo, se miraron a los ojos tierna y amorosamente, sonriéndose y confiando plenamente el uno en el otro. Sesshoumaru abrió las piernas de Rin, se puso sobre ella y comenzó a simular la fusión de ellos, el daba envestidas algo desesperadas y ella las disfruta. Sesshoumaru seguía deleitándose con el busto de su amada, ambos gemían, en eso escuchan ruidos fuera del castillo, se dejan de besar y se miran incrédulos…

 **Rin:** (Agitada) Que… es eso?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Agitado) No se… espera

Él se levanta de la cama y va a la ventana a ver qué pasa afuera, Rin se cubre con su corsete y se va junto a su amado, cuando mira por la ventana ve que hay hombres lobos fuera del castillo y se transforman en humanos…

 **Rin:** Que pasa?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que querrán aquí los hombres lobo?

Está por irse para ver que quieren cuando Rin lo toma del brazo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Pero… mi amor

 **Rin:** (Angustiada) No… no vallas… te lo suplico

Él la abrazo fuertemente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besando la cabeza de ella) Te dije que te protegería a ti y a los tuyos

 **Rin:** (Abrazándolo) Pero… esas criaturas…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No temas… no me harán daño… espérame aquí

El levanto el rostro de Rin, la beso apasionada y amorosamente, ella le corresponde de la misma manera, cuando se separan Rin abre los ojos y ve que los ojos de Sesshoumaru están rojos, él se va dándole la espalda y sale de la habitación. Rin se queda parada e impactada por lo que vio en los ojos de su amado, no sabe que fue exactamente eso… pero… confía plenamente en él y en que él no es… alguien malo… sea lo que él sea… no es malo. Su corazón y su alma…

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**

 _ **Sus ojos son totalmente rojos... que esta ocurriendo? Porque? el no... junto mis manos en mi pecho, no puede ser... pero confió ciegamente en el... miro por la ventana y lo veo salir del palacio caminando gallardamente... aquel ser lo mira y le sonríe con familiaridad... pero... me inquietan esos ojos rojos que vi en el. Estoy decidido a protegerla... y a su gente... Los hombres lobo han venido a mis dominios y me miran con una fascinación que me molesta pero yo... si Rin se entera que... No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de esta terrorífica historia! ¿Que Fuimos? ¿Que somos? ¿Que seremos?**_


	10. CAPITULO 9 ¿QUE FUIMOS? ¿QUE SOMOS? ¿QU

**Hola chicas! buenos días! Como están? Espero que estén muy muy bien! Chicas llegamos a un capitulo muy muy importante! Espero sea de su agrado ya que esto se pone demasiado intenso! Sin mas preámbulo les dejo este capitulo esperando sea de su agrado! Muchisisisisimas gracias por el apoyo que me dan ya que sin ustedes el fic y yo no seriamos nada!** **Ahora a disfrutar el capitulo!**

 **Recuerden que tengo a las mejores lectoras del mundo que son ustedes!**

 **Las Adoro! Besos y Abrazos!**

* * *

 **Advertencia:**

 **Las canciones que usaremos son:**

 **Suppuration-Core - KOTOKO**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 9. ¿QUE FUIMOS? ¿QUE SOMOS? ¿QUE SEREMOS?**

* * *

Sesshoumaru sale al encuentro de los hombres lobo que ha llegado de visita, un hombre de cabello largo color negro el cual está recogido con una trenza, su cuerpo está envuelto por una capa de color rojo, esté se acerca al dueño del castillo…

 **Hombre:** (Haciendo una reverencia) Majestad… Príncipe Sesshoumaru Moldoveanu

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirando al visitante) Hace 4 siglos que deje de serlo

 **Hombre:** (Incorporándose) No importa el tiempo (Mirándolo) Usted siempre llevara sangre real

 **Sesshoumaru:** Quién eres? y Que hacen en mis dominios?

 **Hombre:** Mi nombre Majestad… es Bankotzu… jefe del clan de hombres lobos

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ya veo… pero…

 **Bankotzu:** La razón por la que hemos venido… es porque usted puede ayudarnos

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Arqueando una ceja) Ayudarlos?

 **Bankotzu:** Majestad… hace como 2 siglos… usted se enfrentó a Fakir y a Verona… esta última lo mordió… recuerda?

El príncipe Moldoveanu le dio la espalda a Bankotzu…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Como sabes eso?

 **Bankotzu:** (Sonriendo) Majestad… entre criaturas sobrenaturales nos conocemos pero… usted… es otra clase de…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No lo digas… yo… no soy eso

 **Bankotzu:** No lo niegue majestad… es de otra clase… pero es vampiro

Sesshoumaru se volteo muy enojado y tomo por el cuello a Bankotzu, quien comenzó a reírse…

 **Bankotzu:** Solo véase los ojos majestad… los tiene rojos… usted por no querer ser vampiro… investigo… y llego a experimentar con usted mismo… se decía que usted era un genio y gracias a su sabiduría… ha creado una nueva raza de vampiros… no es así?

Moldoveanu dejo de tomarlo por el cuello…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Así es… soy un… vampiro que… se alimenta de la sangre de otros vampiros

 **Bankotzu:** Eso lo sabía… pero… porque no acepta lo que es?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Porque…

Le dio la espalda a Bankotzu y miro a la ventana de su habitación donde lo mira… Rin… Bankotzu se percató y se acercó a Sesshoumaru…

 **Bankotzu:** Es por ella majestad… cierto?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Debo protegerla… no puedo…

 **Bankotzu:** Perderla de nuevo?... lo sé majestad… y por eso mismo… hemos venido

El príncipe se gira para verlo de frente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que saben?

 **Bankotzu:** Fakir y Verona… planean matar a esa joven… no sé el motivo… pero planean hacerlo… a nosotros nos culpan de lo que pasa… pero no somos nosotros… nuestra sed de venganza contra ellos es porque han atacado a nuestros clanes… y usted… deberá tener cuidado de ahora en adelante

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirándolo fijamente) Por qué?

El jefe de los hombres lobo le desvía la mirada mirando a donde está la princesa gitana…

 **Bankotzu:** Por esa personita que lo espera… ella es la princesa gitana no es así?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirando al mismo lugar que Bankotzu) Si… lo es…

 **Bankotzu:** Ahora… usted tiene de enemigos a todos los gitanos… y Saga Van Helsing quien está a la cabeza de ellos… debe cuidarse mucho de el

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Extrañado y un poco molesto) Y porque debo cuidarme de ese imbécil?

 **Bankotzu:** Él no es un Capitán común majestad y si usted aprecia mucho a esa chica… será mejor que… se cuide… y la cuide

 **Sesshoumaru:** Lo que no entiendo… es porque me dices todo esto?

 **Bankotzu:** Un día… usted necesitara de nuestra ayuda… así como nosotros la de usted… venimos a ponernos a sus órdenes… a pesar de que (Sonriendo y cerrando sus ojos) Deberíamos ser enemigos porque usted en un vampiro a fin de cuentas… aunque sea de otra clase

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Fríamente) Yo no soy vampiro

 **Bankotzu:** Diga lo que quiera… pero tenga encuentra… que un día… podría necesitar de lo que posee… no solo su odio y rencor lo ha tenido con vida… sino también… lo que usted es… Fakir junto con Verona… no se detendrán por verlo muerto a usted… y a la chica… tenga cuidado majestad… de todas maneras… cuenta con nosotros

Comenzó a caminar hacia su clan dándole la espalda a Sesshoumaru. El príncipe lo mira irse…

 **Bankotzu:** Piénselo Majestad… es su vida y la de su más preciado tesoro… la que está en juego

Todos incluyendo a Bankotzu se transformaron en lo que son y se fueron del lugar, Sesshoumaru los miro marcharse…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Un poco consternado) ("Mi vida y la de ella?... que será lo que… no… en este momento… no pienso perderla… no ahora… Rin")

* * *

Camino hacia la entrada del palacio cuando abrió la puerta sentada en las escaleras… lo espera la persona que lo ama más que a su vida…

 **Rin:** (Levantándose y acercándose a él) Que paso?

Sesshoumaru al verla la abrazo, ella corresponde al abrazo…

 **Rin:** (Preocupada) Que ocurrió?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Estoy desconcertado… hay problemas

 **Rin:** Que clase de problemas?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Tu gente y el Capitán Saga Van Helsing… planean…

La castaña lo abrazo más fuerte…

 **Rin:** No lo permitiré… si te hacen algo… lo harán conmigo también

El príncipe la alejo un poco para verla a la cara…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que dices?

 **Rin:** Que si te hacen algo… me lo harán a mí también… no te dejare solo en esto… estaré contigo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Caminar a mi lado… será peligroso

 **Rin:** Y qué?... no me importa… solo… solo… quiero estar contigo

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirándola fijamente) Si tu gente te escuchara… diría que es traición lo que dices y haces

 **Rin:** (Con indiferencia) No me importa… yo no permitiré que te hagan algo… yo estoy de tu lado

Él la abrazo fuertemente y Rin le corresponde de la misma manera. El abrazo que se dan es como si nunca quisieran separarse pero lo hacen lentamente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Acariciando el rostro de ella) No te dejare sola ni a ti ni a tu gente… algún día te diré toda la verdad

 **Rin:** (Tomándolo del rostro y sonriendo) No hace falta… ya la se mi amor

Lo besa apasionadamente, el Príncipe Moldoveanu está realmente sorprendido, sabe que hay una verdad que aún no le confiesa a Rin, los brazos de él rodean la cintura de la chica atrayéndola más a él y con un poco de desesperación continúan besándose.

* * *

En el castillo del Clan de Vampiros de Fakir, él está sentado en su asiento y Verona en sus piernas abrazándolo…

 **Fakir:** (Mirando a una visita) Que ocurre?

 **Vampiro:** Amo… Bankotzu ha ido a ver al Príncipe Moldoveanu

 **Verona:** (Extrañada) Con qué objetivo?

 **Vampiro:** No lo sé… pero… puede que se unan con el

 **Fakir:** (sonriendo) Eso es imposible… los hombres lobos jamás se unirían a… (Susurrando) Vampiros

Verona lo miro un poco impactada…

 **Vampiro:** (Confuso) Dijo algo mi señor?

 **Fakir:** Nada… retírate… ya les diré después que hacer

 **Vampiro:** (Incorporándose) Si amo

El salió del salón de Fakir, este comenzó a reírse de manera muy burlona, Verona lo miraba con mucha extrañeza…

 **Verona:** De que te ríes?

Fakir le da un beso muy apasionado a Verona, quien le corresponde igual, después se separan…

 **Fakir:** Dime algo Verona

 **Verona:** (Sensualmente) Que ocurre?

 **Fakir:** (Sonriendo) Quien es mejor amante… Sesshoumaru o yo?

 **Verona:** Por supuesto que tu… la vez que estuve con el príncipe solo fue por nuestro plan

 **Fakir:** (Gustosamente) Que por cierto funciono… solo que el… no lo acepta

 **Verona:** Algún día lo aceptara… me pregunto si nuestro plan funcionara?

 **Fakir:** Funcionara… Camus esta de nuestra parte… además…

 **Verona:** (Malévolamente) El nuevo Capitán parece ser un idiota… es apuesto… pero no le quita lo idiota

 **Fakir:** (Interesado) Que has averiguado?

 **Verona:** Parece sentir una atracción especial por… jajaja

Comienza a reírse con burla, su risa es macabra y no puede controlarla…

 **Fakir:** De que te ríes?

 **Verona:** (Tratando de controlar la risa) Es solo que… el muy idiota… siente una atracción por esa tonta

 **Fakir:** De quien hablas?

 **Verona:** De la estúpida de Rin

 **Fakir:** (Sorprendido) El nuevo Capitán de la guardia…. Interesado en la princesa gitana?

 **Verona:** Exacto… (Pensativa) Que pensara el Príncipe Moldoveanu de esto?

 **Fakir:** No creo que le interese… el detesta al mundo exterior de su palacio

 **Verona:** Recuerda quien es la princesa gitana… también… me gustaría saber la reacción de Rin cuando se entere de…

 **Fakir:** (Sonriendo) De lo que paso entre Sesshoumaru Moldoveanu y tú?

 **Verona:** Si… creo que eso a la princesita la hará llorar

 **Fakir:** Porque te gusta hacerla sufrir?

 **Venora:** (Sonriendo) Me es interesante… pero el punto es… que haremos con Saga Van Helsing?

 **Fakir:** (Abrazándola) De él se encargará… el mismo… Príncipe… Sesshoumaru Moldoveanu

* * *

Verona y Fakir se reían malévolamente. La noche se fue dando paso al sol que comenzaba a salir… estaba a punto de amanecer, el roció está en todos lados iluminando como diamantes, Rin está en la puerta del castillo parada junto con Sesshoumaru…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo melancólicamente) Ya… debo irme

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tomando las manos de ella) Cuando volveré a verte?

 **Rin:** Yo… espero que esta noche

Sesshoumaru la atrajo hacia él para abrazarla, la princesa gitana se queda por unos momentos inmóvil y con sonrojamiento en las mejillas…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si no vienes iré a buscarte… lo sabes… cierto?

 **Rin:** (Abrazándolo) Lo sé… como sea (Sonriendo) Terminaremos viéndonos

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te veré más tarde

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) De acuerdo

Lentamente se separaron, Rin le dio la espalda a su amado príncipe y comenzó a caminar, pero se detuvo por un momento. Volteo a ver a Sesshoumaru que la mira con frialdad pero también con cierta ternura, la intrépida princesa con una sonrisa en los labios rápidamente se dirige hacia él, Sesshoumaru le estira los brazos y se abrazan de nuevo para después besarse amorosamente…

 **Rin:** (Besándolo) Te extrañare

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besándola) Creí que… te habías olvidado de… besarme

 **Rin:** No podía irme… sin hacerlo

Su beso amoroso se convierte en apasionado, parecía que se comerían a besos, la falta de aire los obliga a separarse…

 **Rin:** (Agitada) Sera mejor que… Me valla…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Agitado) Si no te vas ahora… después… no te lo permitiré

Rin le sonrió, lo beso por última vez y se dio la vuelta. Sesshoumaru le dio una leve palmada en el trasero a Rin, la princesa gitana se sorprendió y sus manos cubrieron la parte afectada, voltea a verlo y Sesshoumaru al verla lo único que hace es arquear las cejas, encoge sus hombros y sonríe inocentemente.

Ella al mirar la expresión de él no puede molestarse… así que sonríe y se va alegremente a su campamento, Sesshoumaru al ver que ella se ha ido…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ya hace muchísimo tiempo… que fue mi pelea con Fakir y Verona (Apretando su puño) Esa maldita…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

Una noche en el palacio Moldoveanu hace 200 años aproximadamente, en la habitación de Sesshoumaru está el acostado desnudo, sobre su cama, está empapado en sudor y su rostro está llenándose de placer, mientras que Verona estaba jugueteando con la masculinidad del Príncipe, Sesshoumaru gemía energéticamente, Verona se puso sobre él, ella permitió que Sesshoumaru entrara en su cuerpo estando sobre el comenzó a moverse rápidamente, Sesshoumaru pone sus manos en las caderas de ella, quien pone sus manos en su busto ya que ella también está sintiendo placer de pronto…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Agitado y mirando a la mujer que está con él) Te… AMO… Ma… María

Verona comenzó a reírse de manera malévola y se acercó a él, lo mira a su rostro… Sesshoumaru a quien ve… no es a Verona… si no a María en realidad ya que ella tomo la personalidad de la antigua esposa del Príncipe Moldoveanu y él en un momento de debilidad y desesperación, al ver a su mujer viva y respirando… no pudo evitar dejar de pensar con la razón y la claridad que siempre lo han caracterizado. Entregándose a una pasión falsa que no existe.

Verona le dio un apasionado beso en los labios, de pronto bajo al cuello del príncipe donde lo beso apasionadamente y después mientras sonreía… sus colmillos se dejaron ver para después enterrárselos al Príncipe Moldoveanu. Sesshoumaru al sentir eso hizo una mueca de dolor, Verona absorbía la sangre de él.

Sesshoumaru quería quitársela de encima, pero ella esta aferrada a él hasta que casi dejándolo sin vida se separó y lo miro, la vista de Sesshoumaru es borrosa, puede ver el rostro de su amada y en las comisuras de los labios de ella hay sangre que cae lentamente. Ella con su uña se abre una de sus muñecas…

 **Verona:** (Como María) Bebe esto… y estarás conmigo

Sesshoumaru obedeció a los deseos de la única persona que puede hacerlo perder la cabeza y ceder, después… cuando bebió bastante le quito su mano hizo un movimiento de cabeza y revelo su verdadera personalidad…

 **Verona:** (Sonriendo y moviéndose sobre el) No pensé que… el príncipe fuera tan… iluso

Él al verla la avienta y débilmente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Agotado y débil) Tú… tú… quien… quien…

 **Verona:** (Riéndose burlándose) Jajajajaja… pensaste que era le tonta de tu esposa?... pensé que serias más inteligente

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tomándose su cuello) Que… que me… hiciste?

 **Verona:** Serás como nosotros Sesshoumaru Moldoveanu… serás uno de los nuestros!

Verona se dirigió a la ventana y salto de ella transformándose en la vampira monstruo que es y volando lejos, dejando a Sesshoumaru débil por su transformación de un humano lleno de odio… a otro ser aún más peligroso de lo que el príncipe es a causa de su odio.

Desde ese día Sesshoumaru comenzó a sentirse extraño… sentía deseos por la sangre humana… en varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de saciar su sed de sangre pero… el recuero de su esposa lo hacía abandonar esa sensación, así que decidió internarse en su palacio, en lo profundo de él, donde los antiguos médicos que trataban su mal trabajaban por quitarle su maldición.

El Príncipe se acercó a un escritorio, había instrumentos de cirugías, probetas, matraces, libros. Comenzó a leerlos y después… con varias sustancias comenzó a experimentar con el mismo para poderse quitar lo que Verona le había hecho. No quería ser vampiro. En algunas ocasiones se debilitaba por las sustancias pero al recordar que Verona había utilizado la forma de lo que el más ama lo hace levantarse.

Después de varios experimentos, el príncipe hizo una mezcla de varias sustancias con hierbas medicinales, lo bebió y comenzó a sentir una explosión dentro de él, cayó al suelo inconsciente el cabello negro de él se transformó en plateado, en ese momento abrió sus ojos que estaban rojos, en sus manos tenia garras y de su boca salían colmillos. Comenzó a reírse malévolamente, en ese mismo instante escucho que los vampiros llegaron a su palacio y el no dudo más… su sed de venganza hacia lo que le habían hecho y el rencor que desde hace 200 años el tenia por lo de su amada lo hizo salir.

En los jardines… Verona y Fakir estaban esperándolo con un ejército de vampiros, todos esperando por la aparición del príncipe. El aparece frente a ellos, mirándolos todos al ver sus ojos se sorprenden…

 **Vampiro 1:** Que le paso?

 **Verona:** (Sorprendida) El…

 **Fakir:** Él no es nada… ataquen!

Todos los vampiros comenzaron a atacarlo, Sesshoumaru con una mirada macabra y una sonrisa un tanto diabólica comenzó a atacarlos también velozmente, era más rápido que los vampiros y los fue matando uno por uno, a unos les cortaba la cabeza y les sacaba el corazón con sus garras, a otros los mordía y les absorbía su sangre… hasta dejarlos sin vida, todos al verlo salieron corriendo y se fueron…

 **Fakir:** (Enojado) No sean cobardes… es solo un humano!

 **Verona:** (Asustada y poniéndose detrás de él) Querido

Fakir se pone frente a ella y saca su espada para pelear con el enfurecido Príncipe Moldoveanu…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Quitándole la espada) Ni esto… te servirá para defenderte… tú y esa ramera que se hizo pasar… por lo que más amo… hare que… una por una… y lentamente… me paguen!

Fakir comprendió, se transformó en su verdadera forma y comenzó el combate, ambos están iguales en fuerza. Verona solamente observa espantada… no pensó que el plan se saliera de control… o que el príncipe reaccionara de otra forma y comenzó a sentir miedo.

Fakir después le comenzó a poner una golpiza al príncipe ya que él estaba transformado en su forma monstruosa y Sesshoumaru estaba como un humano normal solo que con más poder y lo aventaba a los árboles y al suelo, pero él no sentía dolor, solo eso hacía que se enojara más y deseara matarlos.

Fakir empuja a Sesshoumaru hacia un muro que protege al castillo. Él sonríe pues cree que ha ganado los colmillos de Fakir se dejan ver reclamando matarlo pero…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Abrazando por detrás a Fakir y malévolamente) Es… tu turno… y después… de esa maldita

Enterró sus colmillos en el cuello de Fakir y el comenzó a gritar, Sesshoumaru estaba absorbiendo la sangre de Fakir y estaba por matarlo cuando Verona se transformó y quito a Sesshoumaru de Fakir, el volvió a su forma humana y ella se lo llevo del lugar huyendo despavoridamente.

Él príncipe Moldoveanu los miro irse…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Huyan… la próxima… no podrán hacerlo

Por tanto poder y agotamiento cayó al suelo desmayado, estaba por amanecer cuando el despertó, el sol está por salir así que entro al palacio débilmente, al entrar se miró a un espejo y vio que el color de su cabello había cambiado, era plateado, se miró las manos… recordó lo de la noche anterior, ya no tenía garras, sus ojos… ya no eran rojos eran dorados, confundido se fue al laboratorio y siguió investigando hasta que… se dio cuenta que el deseo por la sangre humana ha desaparecido, después de investigar más y de más experimentos, estaba parado frente a un espejo en su habitación…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Entiendo… soy… soy un vampiro… pero… puedo alimentarme como los humanos y también… soy un vampiro que… vive de la sangre de otros vampiros… eso soy… un vampiro que… se alimenta de otros vampiros… pero… tengo la cualidad de no solo poder vivir de ellos, si no también… vivir como un humano normal… y también… he desarrollado los poderes de un vampiro… de no ser por la maldición… podría salir al sol… pero… es mejor así…

Miro al techo… en el vio el rostro sonriente de su amada…

 **Sesshoumaru:** María… perdóname

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

Camina a su habitación…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Desde ese día… soy… no soy un vampiro… no lo soy… pero… pero…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

 **Bankotzu:** Es por ella majestad… cierto?

 **Bankotzu:** Fakir y Verona… planean matar a esa joven… no sé el motivo… pero planean hacerlo

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

Se detuvo a mitad de la escalera, su mirada siempre es fría pero esta vez ahora lleva consigo más rencor que antes…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Apretando su puño) Una vez te perdí… pero si esos malditos llegan a tocarte… llegan hacer que te pierda de nuevo… no tendré compasión… no me importara nada… pero… utilizare esto que no quiero mostrarte aun… no quiero… que pienses mal de mí… no quiero que te alejes de mi por esto… te diré la verdad… y sabrás que… jamás te hare daño ni a ti ni a tu pueblo… Rin… te protegeré, aunque tenga que usar los poderes de vampiro que llevo dentro.

Sesshoumaru al pensar en ella…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

Sesshoumaru vio su pecho de ella y se acercó, Rin sentía el aliento de su amado cerca de su busto y comenzaba a excitarse más y más, el príncipe, al tener el busto descubierto de su princesa no dudo y lo comenzó a besar, después llego al pezón y comenzó a succionar delicadamente y daba leves mordiscos…

Rin: Aaahhhh… Sesshy… aaahhhh

Sesshoumaru: Eres… Hermosa

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

Pero también…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

 **Bankotzu:** Fakir y Verona… planean matar a esa joven… no sé el motivo… pero planean hacerlo

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

Sesshoumaru al recordar eso siento que su interior quería estallar contra ellos, levanto su mano derecha, de la palma de su mano salió una luz de color azul con blanco y lanzo un rayo a una figura de madera que hay en su escalera como forma de sacar el coraje que tenía dentro de el por recordar lo que había pasado hace 200 años y también… una forma de sacar… la idea de perder a Rin… era lo que más lo hacía perder control y sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse rojos de nuevo, se sentó en sus escaleras y miro al techo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… no te perderé… ya no… Mi Rin… te voy a proteger… y estarás conmigo… eternamente

Cerró sus ojos y sonrió. Mientras tanto Rin corre hacia su campamento en sus labios lleva una sonrisa tierna y alegre, su corazón no solo late rápido por correr si no porque la persona que está en sus pensamientos provoca que sus mejillas se llenen de rojo carmín, que sus ojos brillen más que las estrellas y su sonrisa sea más amplia que la de cualquiera.

* * *

Llego a su campamento y entro a su carpa, se quitó su ropa y se puso su pijama, después se acostó a dormir de nuevo, pero como dormir si su corazón está latiendo muy rápido y su felicidad está a todo lo que da?... es difícil conciliar el sueño y sonriendo se tapó su cara con la manta con la que se cubre para no tener frio.

El sol salió en todo su esplendor, Rin no había podido dormir por la emoción, estaba pensando en su Príncipe cuando a su carpa entro…

 **Kagome:** (Sentándose a lado de su hija y moviéndola levemente) Despierta dormilona

La princesa cambio su semblante por uno de adormilada…

 **Rin:** (Adormilada) Si mami?

 **Kagome:** (Sonriendo) Anda dormilona… hay que trabajar

Rin: Si mami… vamos

 **Kagome:** Te sientes mejor de tu malestar?

 **Rin:** Si mamá… ya mejor

 **Kagome:** (Levantándose) Anda levántate y ven a desayunar… (Sonriendo) Te esperamos

 **Rin:** (Sentándose en su cama) Si madre

Kagome salió muy contenta de la carpa de su hija, Rin salto de su cama para levantarse estaba más que feliz, se vistió, se cepillo su cabello y salió de su carpa.

* * *

Todos están reunidos al aire libre, el sol brilla muchísimo y desayunan tranquilamente, Rin se sienta junto a sus padres…

 **InuYasha:** Me alegro que ya te sientas mejor hija mía

 **Rin:** Si padre… ya mucho mejor

 **Kagome:** Por cierto querido… Saga dijo que vendría hoy en la noche

 **InuYasha:** Debemos esperar al Capitán… él nos está ayudando muchísimo

De pronto unas chicas estaban sonriendo para después…

 **Gitana:** Princesa… el Capitán Van Helsing tiene un pareció por ti verdad?

La Princesa que iba a probar un bocado se quedó inmóvil…

 **Rin:** (Arqueando una ceja) Que dices?

 **Gitana 2:** No te hagas Rin… si el Capitán nos está ayudando es por ti

 **Rin:** (Fríamente) Por supuesto que no… él tiene otros motivos… y no soy yo

 **Kagome:** Yo creo que si Rin… Saga nos está ayudando por ti

 **Rin:** No… él lo hace porque nosotros… sabe que lo ayudaremos con tal de que Camus nos deje en paz… que no siga torturando a nuestra gente… y como nadie se atreve a enfrentar a los vampiros o a Sessho… (Corrigiéndose) Al Príncipe Moldoveanu por miedo… nosotros si lo hacemos sin miedo

 **InuYasha:** Ibas a decir… Sesshoumaru?

 **Rin:** (Indiferente) No tenía por qué llamarlo príncipe o sí?

 **Kagome:** (Sonriendo) Nunca se te quitara lo irreverente verdad?

Todos comenzaron a reír alegremente cuando…

 **InuYasha:** (Pensativo) No sería mala idea

Todos lo miran con curiosidad…

 **Kagome:** No sería mala idea que mi amor?

 **InuYasha:** Kagome… y todos… daré una orden

 **Gitano:** Si díganos… cual será tu orden

 **InuYasha:** Todos debemos ser más amables con el Capitán Saga Van Helsing

 **Todos:** Si

 **InuYasha:** (Mirando a Rin) Y tu (Sonriendo) no sería mala idea que te quedaras con el

 **Rin:** Pero padre (Comenzando a molestarse) Sabes que odio a los soldados… además…

 **InuYasha:** Basta!... Rin… debes entender tu misión y tu posición en esta tribu… eres la Princesa Gitana y como tal… debes ver por el bien de tu pueblo… no por el tuyo…

 **Kagome:** Pero querido…

 **InuYasha:** Una princesa debe sacrificarse por su pueblo… esa es la regla… y en este caso… debes pensar por los tuyos… y no por tu beneficio propio… si el Capitán está haciendo algo por nosotros… incluyéndote tu… que eres gitana… debes por lo menos… darle un poco de lo que te pide

 **Rin:** (Fríamente) Me estas vendiendo a cambio de la calma de la tribu?

 **InuYasha:** Ya te lo dije… la vida de una princesa es esta… y tu eres la princesa gitana… es hora de irnos a trabajar

 **Todos:** Si!

* * *

Se levantaron y comenzaron a tomar sus cosas para irse al pueblo a trabajar, llegaron a él y comenzaron a trabajar como siempre, vendiendo sus artesanías, bailando, dando espectáculos. Rin estaba leyendo la mano de las personas que la iban a ver, quien en su mayoría chicas jóvenes.

 **Rin:** (Leyendo la mano) Si eres honesta con el… te dará su amor

 **Chica:** (Angustiada) No tienes un remedio para que me ame?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Para el amor… el mejor remedio es la sinceridad

 **Chica:** (sonriendo) Muy bien (Dándole unas monedas) Toma… y ojalá tengas razón gitana

 **Rin:** (Orgullosamente) En esto no me equivoco

La chica salió muy contenta de donde estaba Rin, Kagome entro y vio a su hija sonriendo…

 **Kagome:** (Contenta) Veo que te va muy bien

 **Rin:** (Guardando las monedas en su bolsa de la cadera) Si madre… que tal tu baile?

 **Kagome:** Muy bien… ganamos más que ayer… ahora tu padre está en el teatro de títeres

 **Rin:** Papá siempre ha sido muy bueno allí… recuerdo cuando me contaba cuentos con los títeres

 **Kagome:** Tu padre te ama

 **Rin:** (Desanimada) A veces lo dudo

 **Kagome:** Hija… nosotros solo queremos tu bien… hijita… cuando tu naciste… detrás de tu nacimiento hay algo que…

De pronto una sombra tapa el sol, Kagome siente la presencia de alguien detrás de ella y voltea, Rin al ver quien es pone una mirada de enojo…

 **Rin:** (Levantándose) Que demonios hace aquí?

 **Kagome:** (Levantándose y poniéndose frente a su hija) Que diablos quiere?

El Ministro estaba frente a ellas con 2 guardias a su lado, las miraba con frialdad y después les sonrió malévolamente…

 **Camus:** (Burlonamente) Vengo a ver a la bruja del amor

Kagome no dudo, saco su daga que tiene oculta bajo su falda en su pierna derecha y se puso en posición de ataque para proteger a su amada hija…

 **Kagome:** No te permitiré que te le acerques Camus

 **Camus:** (Con fastidio) No vine a verla a usted majestad… vine a ver a su hija… ya que… dicen que es muy buena en el amor

Kagome mira a Camus con desprecio y está preparada para cualquier movimiento que el haga…

 **Rin:** Y para que quiere verme… no creo que este enamorado o sí?

 **Camus:** Hagamos esto Rin… mis guardias se retirarán al palacio de Justicia… y tu madre sale de esta carpa también… es algo que debemos tratar a solas y en confidencia contigo

 **Rin:** (Arqueando una ceja) Usted un ministro?... quiere tratar con una infiel como yo?

 **Camus:** Es… por eso (Sonriendo y arqueando una ceja) podemos hablar a solas?

Rin miro a su madre, Kagome la miro a ella. Camus despidió a los guaridas y ellos salieron. Kagome le dejo a su hija la daga…

 **Kagome:** (Sin dejar de mirar a Camus) Confió en ti Rin

 **Rin:** (Mirando a Camus) Descuida Madre… papá y tu… instruyeron muy bien a su hija

La Reina salió de la carpa y fue por InuYasha por si algo pasaba, mientras camina…

 **Kagome:** Ese hombre… ya no es normal… su aura… tiene algo que… no me gusta

En la Carpa, Camus y Rin se miran fríamente a los ojos, en medio de ellos hay una mesa redonda que tiene una bola de cristal, un tarot, el mantel de la mesa es color rojo, también hay un péndulo de cristal…

 **Rin:** (Sentándose) Siéntese señoría

El ministro se sentó, están de frente, Rin ve que en los ojos de Camus hay algo que se oculta… están opacos y sin vida… falta algo dentro de él…

 **Camus:** Que me miras?

 **Rin:** Que eres tú?

 **Camus:** El ministro… y eso lo sabes mejor que nadie

 **Rin:** Tú no eres un simple ministro… no puedes engañarme… sabes que como Gitana… puedo ver tu interior… habla… qué diablos quieres?

 **Camus:** Rin… todo el pueblo comenta que… eres una muy buena bruja en el amor… que ayudas a las jóvenes a embrujar a los hombres

 **Rin:** Yo no hago eso… no embrujo a nadie… simplemente les digo que… sigan su corazón y a sus sentimientos

 **Camus:** No me voy a creer ese cuento de que eres buena… eres una maldita bruja

La princesa se levantó ya muy enojada de su lugar…

 **Rin:** No le voy a permitir que…

Camus no dejo que ella terminase de hablar cuando velozmente brinco la mesa y tomo del cuello a Rin con una mano…

 **Camus:** (Mirándola) Siempre con tu altanería… pero (Acercándose más a ella) Siempre… siempre…

 **Rin:** (Tratándolo de empujar) Suéltame… Déjame

Camus con su otro brazo rodeo la cintura de Rin, la tiene del cuello y la cintura, ahora que él tiene un poder sobrenatural incluso para la princesa gitana es imposible soltarse…

 **Camus:** (Acercando sus labios a su cuello) Siempre me has atraído… y me atrajiste más… el día de tu fiesta pagana… danzas… como una diosa… eres una virgen que enciende la tentación y los deseos ocultos de cualquier hombre

 **Rin:** Suéltame Camus… no digas estupideces…

El ministro comenzó a besar el cuello de ella, Rin siente como si su cuerpo estuviera siendo inmovilizado y comienza a desesperarse…

 **Camus:** Te deseo Rin… por eso eres una bruja… me has embrujado a mi… quiero que seas mía eternamente

 **Rin:** (Enojada) No me toques ni me beses… suéltame… te odio!

Él se alejó de ella y sus manos se posaron en los brazos de ella, los apretaron y comenzó a sacudirla violentamente…

 **Camus:** Debes ser solo mía me entendiste?

 **Rin:** Ni en mil años… nunca… nunca!

 **Camus:** Hay alguien más?... quién es?... quien te tiene?

 **Rin:** Nadie… y si lo hubiera no te lo diría

 **Camus:** Es el Capitán Van Helsing?... o uno de tu tribu?

Rin lo mira con repulsión, de sus ojos comienzan a salir lágrimas y por el poder que Camus ahora tiene en los ojos de la princesa Gitana vislumbra a…

 **Camus:** (Dejándola de apretar de sacudir) No puede ser… pero… tú

 **Rin:** Yo nunca podre amar a alguien como tú!

 **Camus:** Pero si amas a un maldito lleno de rencor y de odio… a un ser que es un vampiro!

La princesa al escuchar las palabras de Camus no podía creer que el viera lo que hay en su corazón… no… no es posible… no el…

 **Rin:** De qué diablos hablas?

 **Camus:** Así que… el Príncipe Moldoveanu… tonta… el té matara… él es un vampiro!

 **Rin:** No… él no lo es! Tú no sabes nada!

 **Camus:** La que no sabe nada eres tu… no sabes nada de el

 **Rin:** (Soltándose de Camus y mirándolo retadoramente) Se lo suficiente como para decirte que él no es un vampiro!

 **Camus:** Hay muchas cosas que no sabes y que ignoras de él… (Tomándola del cuello) Algún día… sabrás que el Príncipe Sesshoumaru Moldoveanu… no es lo que te imaginas… sabes toda la historia sobre él?

 **Rin:** No me interesa…

 **Camus:** Me iré, pero te dejare un acertijo… porque crees que Sesshoumaru Moldoveanu… tiene 400 años de vida y aun así no envejece?

Camino a la salida de la carpa y antes de irse miro a Rin…

 **Camus:** Piénsalo preciosa… y descubrirás… la verdad

Se fue dejando a Rin sola y confundida, no sabe que pensar… 400 años?...

 **Rin:** (Dejándose caer en su lugar) ("400 años?... no… mis padres… me dijeron que… que el… es un vampiro… pero no… pero 400 años?... no… eso es imposible… nadie vive tanto… pero… pero…")

Se puso sus manos en su pecho y miro hacia arriba…

 **Rin:** Sesshoumaru (Cerrando sus ojos) Mi amado Príncipe

* * *

El día pasó tranquilamente, llego la hora en la que se ocultaba el sol, todos llegaron al campamento gitano y se estaban preparando para cenar, cuando en ese momento llego Saga quien bajo de su caballo…

 **Saga:** (Caminando hacia los gitanos) Espero no llegar tarde

 **InuYasha:** (Sonriéndole) No… vamos… ven es hora de cenar

 **Saga:** Gracias Majestad

Ambos se sonrieron, Rin está un tanto molesta pero debe ser cuidadosa en sus movimientos y en sus acciones ya que no pretende que la alejen de Sesshoumaru, las palabras de Camus las olvido ya que sabe que él es un maldito que solo busca la destrucción de su amado Príncipe…

 **Kagome:** Saga… que gusto…

 **Saga:** Majestad… el gusto es mío

 **InuYasha:** No dices nada Rin

Ella respiro profundamente…

 **Rin:** Capitán Van Helsing… que sorpresa

 **Saga:** Es lindo verte Rin

 **Rin:** La luz llego contigo al campamento… siéntate a cenar

* * *

Todos se sentaron a cenar, mientras tanto en el palacio de los vampiros…

 ** _(Flow out oozy suppuration_**

 ** _(Fluye humeda supuracion_**

 ** _I can't get out inundation)_**

 ** _No puedo salir de la inundación_** _)_

 **Fakir:** Vamos Verona

 **Verona:** El ejército ira conmigo… tú (Sonriendo malévolamente) ve por Sesshoumaru Moldoveanu

 **Fakir:** No vayas a ser tan mala con la Princesa Rin

 **Verona:** Depende (Gritando a los vampiros) Es hora de irnos!

 **Todos** **:** Si!

 ** _(Flow out oozy suppuration_**

 ** _(Fluye humeda supuración_**

 ** _I can't get out inundation)_**

 ** _No puedo salir de la inundación)_**

* * *

En el palacio Moldoveanu Sesshoumaru mira por su balcón la noche… ve que hay una nube extraña que está ocultando la luna…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Extrañado) Una tormenta?

En el ambiente hay algo que no está bien… es como si el aire llorara el cielo estuviera alerta de algo que fuera a pasar…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que pasa?... el ambiente esta extraño…

De pronto…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin

* * *

Se mete a su castillo para poder salir e irla a buscar, en el campamento gitano todos están cenando tranquilamente cuando…

 **Gitana:** Vampiros!

Todos voltean y los ven acercándose son como 20 y a la cabeza va…

 **Rin:** Es ella…

Saga saca su espada y se pone frente a Rin, InuYasha se pone frente a Kagome y todos los gitanos sacan la cruz de Caravaca ya que con ella los vampiros un pueden pasar, hacen un circulo y con ello crean una barrera de energía.

Los vampiros pretenden entrar pero no pueden ya que es una barrera similar a la del palacio Moldoveanu, Saga al ver que no pueden pasar…

 **Saga:** Y esto?

 **Rin:** Es el poder de la cruz de Caravaca bajo de los cielos para protegernos de ellos

 **Saga:** Eso lo sé… pero no creí que tuviera tanto poder

 **InuYasha:** No destruyan el circulo… no podrán pasar

 **Kagome:** Todos concéntrense… no los dejaremos pasar

Los vampiros quieren entrar pero no pueden…

 **Verona:** Destruyan ese campo!

* * *

Todos comienzan a lanzar esferas de energía y tratan de destruirlo pero es imposible, Verona ha encontrado a su víctima. En el palacio Moldoveanu, Sesshoumaru se pone una capa y cuando sale en el cielo lo espera…

 ** _Anata no kotoba shiroi yami no todome_**

 ** _Tus palabras, el fin de la blanca oscuridad_**

 ** _sono me de mite kita urei no kyoukai wo_**

 ** _Tus ojos finalmente han visto el límite de la tristeza_**

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Frunciendo las cejas) Fakir

Fakir está transformado, de pronto comienza a llover fuertemente el cielo tiene nubarrones negros, Fakir mira a Sesshoumaru retadoramente…

 **Sesshoumaru** : Vienes a retarme?

Fakir solo sonríe…

* * *

En el campamento Gitano los ataques de los vampiros son más fuertes y los gitanos están comenzando a debilitarse, Rin al mirar eso…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

 **InuYasha:** Una princesa debe sacrificarse por su pueblo… esa es la regla

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

 ** _kono mune de sotto kudaite_**

 ** _Destruyendo suavemente mí pecho_**

 ** _kioku wa karamaru ginga_**

 ** _Los recuerdos se entrelazan entre la Vía Láctea._**

Ella se armó de valor y salió del campo de energía…

 **Kagome:** Rin!

 **InuYasha:** Hija… regresa!

 **Saga:** Rin!

La castaña los mira para después mira a Verona…

 **Rin:** (Retándola) Ven por mi… si te atreves

 **Verona:** A eso he venido… por ti!

Rin comenzó a correr lejos del campamento, Verona iba detrás de ella, los vampiros se quedaron en el campamento, Saga salió del campo de energía para ir a seguir a Rin, pero un vampiro se transformó en humano…

 **Vampiro:** A dónde va Capitán?

Saga lo miraba con frialdad y decido que pelearía. En el Palacio Moldoveanu en los jardines Fakir y Sesshoumaru se miran retadoramente, la lluvia esta incesante y comienza a ver relámpagos que alumbran la más profunda obscuridad…

 ** _nani mo nozomenai boukanshatachi sono musuu no ruri no tama_**

 ** _Estas incontables esferas de lapislázuli son como personas que no pueden desear nada_**

 ** _kanashige ni jitto mimamotteta_**

 ** _Silenciosa y tristemente son observadas_**

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Quitándose la capa y lanzándola lejos) Muy bien… peleemos Fakir

El príncipe ahora sabe controlar lo que es y comienza a medio transformarse, de sus manos salen sus garras, sus ojos se ponen rojos y en su boca se asoman los colmillos como señal de su condicion, Fakir sonríe complacido y un trueno los alumbra.

* * *

Rin corre lejos del campamento, ya que cree que vienen por ella como siempre y que los vampiros la seguirían pero al mirar hacia atrás no ve a nadie y se detiene, pero Verona con su verdadera forma la toma de los hombros y se la lleva volando…

 **Rin:** Suéltame!

 **Verona:** No… hasta que me escuches!

 ** _tatta ima sono te de Subversively nibuku hikaru kakera_**

 ** _En este momento subversivamente tomas débiles fragmentos de luz en tus manos_**

 ** _nigirishimeru yo kono te ni itami ga hashitte mo_**

 ** _Únelos conmigo, aunque me atraviese el dolor_**

* * *

Verona se la está llevando lejos del campamento y del palacio. Camus llega al castillo de los vampiros y al tocar le abre el guardia…

 **Guardia:** (sorprendido) Amo!

 **Camus:** (Entrando) Deseo hablar con Fakir

 **Guardia:** No están amo

Camus se quedó parado y volteo a mirarlo…

 **Camus:** Dónde están?

 **Guardia:** Este… vera…

El ministro lo agarró del cuello…

 **Camus:** No me hagas perder la paciencia… dónde están?

 **Guarida:** (Asustado) Fueron… a… matar a la Princesa Gitana y al… Príncipe Moldoveanu

Camus al escuchar eso aventó al guarda y este se pegó contra la pared, el camino rápidamente hacia su caballo en medio de la lluvia comenzó a galopar rápidamente…

 ** _konna ni mo tomedonaku Inundation ochiru kanjou no umi_**

 ** _Aquella imparable inundación, el goteante pus de emoción_**

 ** _hontou no yoake ga kuru made naite ii yo_**

 ** _Hasta que llegue el verdadero amanecer es mejor llorar_**

 **Camus:** (Dirigiéndose al palacio Moldoveanu) ("Malditos traidores… pero… nadie me quita a Rin ni ellos… (Frunciendo las cejas) ni Sesshoumaru Moldoveanu")

* * *

Camus se dirige rápidamente a donde le han dicho, en el palacio Sesshoumaru y Fakir comienzan a pelear sin piedad en los ojos de Fakir hay burla hacia el Príncipe, en los ojos de Sesshoumaru está el rencor de muchísimos años y por el engaño que entre él y Verona planearon para volverlo lo que es.

Fakir le da un zarpazo en el vientre a Sesshoumaru el al principio cae, pero estando como vampiro las heridas sanan al instante y se levanta para después darle un golpe a Fakir y tirarlo al suelo, a pesar de todo están ambos en igualdad de fuerzas, los ojos de ambos parecen inyectados de sangre.

* * *

Verona al darse cuenta de que están algo retiradas deja caer a Rin desde una distancia que no fuera tan mortal para ella, la Princesa Gitana cae boca abajo, se siente un poco mareada por el golpe y el ajetreo de cómo iba, Verona cae al suelo y se transforma en humana…

 ** _watashi no kotoba boyaketa kuusouga_**

 ** _Mis palabras borrosas visiones_**

 ** _kono me de mite kita kuukyo na heibon wo_**

 ** _Mis ojos finalmente han visto la vacía mediocridad_**

 **Verona:** (Sonriendo cínicamente) Hola princesita

La castaña se levanta del suelo y la mira fijamente…

 **Rin:** (Retadoramente) Verona

 **Verona:** Cuanto tiempo sin verte… desde que eras niña no es verdad?

 **Rin:** Que demonios quieres?... si me quieres a mi… porque no vienen contigo los vampiros?

La lluvia está azotando toda Transilvania, pareciera que es como un hechizo lanzado por los vampiros quienes pueden mover el clima también, un relámpago alumbra a Verona y Rin…

 **Verona:** He venido a platicar contigo… no a pelear…

La princesa saca su daga y se pone en guardia…

 **Rin:** Un vampiro jamás querría platicar con una humana

 **Verona:** Ah eso piensas?... pues… yo no diría lo mismo… ya que… un vampiro platica contigo

 **Rin:** Eso no es verdad… yo no tengo nada que ver con ustedes… repulsivos seres!

 **Verona:** Ah no?... y entonces… Sesshoumaru Moldoveanu que es?

* * *

Rin abre sus ojos sorprendida, en los dominios de los hombres lobos Bankotzu está sentado en su asiento cuando…

 ** _sono mune de sotto utsushita_**

 ** _Suavemente copiada en tu corazón_**

 ** _furete wa ikenai mono ni kokoro nomikomare_**

 ** _El contacto hace que mi corazón sea absorbido por cosas abominables_**

 **Sirviente:** (Entrando corriendo) Amo!

 **Bankotzu:** (Levantándose de su asiento) Que pasa?

 **Sirviente:** Los vampiros atacan el palacio Moldoveanu

 **Bankotzu:** Llama a 10 de los nuestros… iremos para allá

* * *

Comienza a caminar hacia la salida y su sirviente corre para cumplir la orden de su amo. En el campamento de los gitanos, todos han deshecho el campo de energía y pelean con los vampiros, Saga los ayuda peleando desesperadamente al igual que Kagome e InuYasha…

 **Saga:** (Peleando) Debemos deshacernos de ellos

 **Kagome:** (Peleando) Verona se llevó a mi hija

 **InuYasha:** (Peleando) La vamos a recuperar

De repente en el aire… los vampiros comienzan a percibir el olor de la sangre de…

 ** _dou ni mo dekinai to shitagaki yaburisute_**

 ** _No me importa no haber sido capaz solamente me despojo de los esquemas_**

 ** _himei dake zutto kodama shiteta_**

 ** _Los gritos siempre estuvieron haciendo eco_**

 **Vampiro:** Vámonos… la sangre del príncipe… comenzó a correr

Todos se retiran del campamento gitano hacia el palacio, los gitanos aliviados se reúnen…

 **InuYasha:** Vamos a buscar a la princesa!

 **Todos:** Si!

Saga comienza a correr hacia donde vio que se fue Verona tras Rin. InuYasha y Kagome corrieron en otra dirección, todos los gitanos se esparcieron para buscarla. Camus va cabalgando rápidamente en dirección del palacio Moldoveanu.

* * *

En el palacio Sesshoumaru y Fakir están lastimados, ya que ambos son muy fuertes, Fakir lo toma por detrás e intenta morderlo pero Sesshoumaru lo jala de un brazo y lo avienta a uno de los muros que protege el palacio…

 **Fakir:** Eres muy fuerte… pero de nada te servirá terminaras perdiendo lo que más amas

 **Sesshoumaru:** Cierra la boca… eso nunca pasara! No de nuevo!

 **Fakir:** Es fácilmente reemplazable… y eso lo sabe Verona

 **Sesshoumaru:** Jamás le perdonare a esa maldita… que se haya hecho pasar por… María!

 **Fakir:** (Volando hacia él) Aun piensas en María?

Sesshoumaru puede volar también así que se eleva para no ser alcanzado pero Fakir se pone frente a su rostro…

 ** _tatta ima kono te de Glow Oozy akaku hikaru namida_**

 ** _En este momento mi mano se ilumina con la humedad de lágrimas rojas_**

 ** _futari ga kakushitsuzuketa kanashimi no zanzou_**

 ** _Nosotros continuamos escondiéndonos de la triste imagen sucesiva_**

 **Fakir:** Entonces… que es Rin para ti?

* * *

Sesshoumaru lo mira fijamente, Rin está con Verona mirándose retadoramente…

 **Rin:** (Enojada) Él no es ningún vampiro

Se acerca a la vampira para atacarla con su daga, Verona se mueve velozmente y se pone detrás de ella…

 **Verona:** Sí que lo es… lo es… yo lo convertí

La castaña voltea a mirarla…

 **Rin:** Eso no es verdad… no es…

La vampira le da una bofetada a Rin de tal fuerza que de los labios de la princesa comenzó a salir sangre…

 **Verona:** Veamos princesa… para convertir a un hombre en vampiro… una vampira… sabes que debe hacer?

 **Rin:** (Limpiándose la sangre la mira) Yo que se… no soy como tu

 ** _konna ni mo utsukushiku So, Transiently tatakiwarareta kage_**

 ** _Tan hermosa, tan pasajera la obscuridad destrozada_**

 ** _hontou no yoake ga kuru goro hoshi ga mieru_**

 ** _En el lugar donde llega el verdadero amanecer veo una estrella_**

 **Verona:** Seducirlo… y yo… seduje a Sesshoumaru Moldoveanu… el Príncipe Moldoveanu… fue mío princesa

Rin abrió los ojos ya que lo que escucho la han dejado sorprendida y sin habla, Saga corre desesperadamente buscando a Rin…

 **Saga:** (Gritando) Rin! Rin! Dónde estás?!

* * *

El capitán corre buscándola con desesperación, Camus sigue cabalgando para llegar a donde está el conflicto…

 **Camus:** ("Rin")

* * *

Todos los vampiros llegan al palacio Moldoveanu, Sesshoumaru los ve llegar…

 ** _(Flow out oozy suppuration_**

 ** _(Fluye húmeda supuración_**

 ** _I can't get out inundation)_**

 ** _No puedo salir de la inundación)_**

 **Sesshoumaru:** Tan cobarde como siempre… necesitas de otros para ayudarte

 **Fakir:** Piensa lo que gustes… pero me vengare de lo de hace 200 años!

* * *

Sesshoumaru se pone a pelear con él mientras los vampiros solo observan hasta ahora, Kagome está con InuYasha buscando a su hija cuando…

 **Kagome:** Inu… busca por aquí

Ella comienza a alejarse…

 **InuYasha:** A Dónde vas?

 **Kagome:** Solo busca a mi hija! Yo iré a otra dirección!

 **InuYasha:** De acuerdo!

La reina comenzó a correr rápidamente…

 **Kagome:** ("Puede que mi hija este… en el Palacio Moldoveanu")

 ** _(Flow out oozy suppuration_**

 ** _(Fluye húmeda supuración_**

 ** _I can't get out inundation)_**

 ** _No puedo salir de la inundación)_**

* * *

Rin está en shock por lo que acaba de escuchar, no lo puede creer simplemente no es posible…

 **Verona:** Sorprendida?... ya veo… si Rin… Sesshoumaru Moldoveanu fue mío… yo lo transforme en vampiro…

 **Rin:** (A punto de llorar) No… no puede ser… eres una mentirosa… maldita mentirosa!

 **Verona:** No… no lo soy… quieres comprobar que no es mentira?

 **Rin:** Yo confió en el!

 **Verona:** Hace 200 años… yo lo hice vampiro… sabes porque lleva 400 años de vida?

La princesa gitana recordó que Camus le había hecho la misma pregunta…

 **Rin:** Tú me estás hablando de hace 200 años… no de 400

 **Verona:** Piensa lo que quieras… no sabes nada de él y te has enamorado como una tonta… no sabes lo ardiente que es el Príncipe… María no sé cómo pudo haber estado con el siendo que era una tonta igual que tu

 **Rin:** (Impactada) María?

 ** _tatta ima kokoro wo tsunaida awaku tsuyoi Hikari_**

 ** _En este momento el corazón se unió por una fuerte e intensa luz_**

 ** _kazoekirenai omoi ga tobitatte yuku yo_**

 ** _Incontables pensamientos salen volando_**

 **Verona:** Si… tu antiguo nombre… tú eres… María Moldoveanu… la antigua esposa de Sesshoumaru Moldoveanu

* * *

Rin cayó al suelo por la sorpresa… yo… yo soy?... pero… qué demonios es esto? piensa la chica aturdida. Sesshoumaru pelea con Fakir, ambos ya están cansados por unas heridas de gravedad, los demás vampiros están por atacarlo por la espalda, pero un perro gigante se atraviesa y lo muerde del cuello.

Moldoveanu al ver eso se sorprende y de ver como es protegido por otros más…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Los… los hombres lobos

Comienza una batalla entre hombres lobos y vampiros, Sesshoumaru al no verse solo se levanta y sigue pelando con Fakir…

 **Fakir:** (Peleando) Los hombres lobos se han unido contigo?... pero eres un vampiro

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Peleando) No sé qué pasa… pero… si ellos están conmigo… es porque desean lo mismo que yo… vengarnos de ti

* * *

Ellos siguen peleando y ahora en el jardín del palacio Moldoveanu hay una pelean entre hombres lobo y vampiros bajo la lluvia. Verona toma del cabello a Rin y la obliga a mirarla…

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida) No… no es verdad

 **Verona:** No me crees?... estamos cerca del palacio… ve… nos veremos allí y te darás cuenta… de lo que es tu amado

Verona se transforma y se va volando, Rin la mira irse, bajo la lluvia la chica se levanta y comienza a correr hacia el palacio Moldoveanu…

 **Rin:** (Corriendo) ("María… yo soy… María?... pero… pero… entonces el… el no… no a mi… si no a…")

Corre rápidamente para llegar al palacio la tierra ahora es lodo por la incesante lluvia, se tropezó y cayó al suelo, le dolió la caída ya que con una raíz se abrió un poco el costado derecho, ella se sostiene la herida y se detiene un poco, se ve su mano y tiene sangre…

 **Rin:** Debo llegar… no es verdad… él no es un vampiro… él no es un vampiro

Comienza a correr de nuevo sin importarle en dolor de su herida y el cansancio que ya lleva… sigue corriendo. Saga llega a donde estaban Verona y Rin, pero no ve a nadie así que decide ir al palacio Moldoveanu, la princesa corre hacia allá, Camus y Kagome… también se dirigen a ese lugar…

 **Rin:** (Corriendo) Rápido… más rápido… debo llegar

* * *

Sesshoumaru está peleando con Fakir cuando…

 ** _konna ni mo utsukushiku Queer Tenderly kizamikomareta kizu_**

 ** _Tan hermosa la singular ternura, la herida abierta_**

 ** _sennengo doko ka de deatte mo sagashidaseru_**

 ** _Empezare a buscarte incluso si va a ser en algún lugar 1000 años después_**

 **Fakir:** Verona en este momento… traerá el cadáver de Rin

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que dices?

 **Fakir:** En este momento… veras a tu amadísima María… muerta de nuevo… Rin quien es María… morirá de nuevo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si hicieran eso… mil años más adelante… nos encontraríamos de nuevo

Ellos siguen pelando, los hombres lobos están ganándole a los vampiros, quienes comienzan a retirarse pues están muy lastimados, los hombres lobos ahora se van se ponen detrás de Sesshoumaru, de pronto llega Verona y Sesshoumaru al verla…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Donde está Rin?

 **Verona:** Muerta

Sesshoumaru al escuchar eso abre los ojos sorprendido, siente odio, los hombres lobo al sentir la furia del Príncipe se hacen más atrás ya que… el ahora no está consciente de nada… más que en su odio y su dolor…

 ** _tatta ima sono te de Subversively nibuku hikaru kakera_**

 ** _En este momento mis manos se iluminan con la humedad de lágrimas rojas_**

 ** _nigirishimeru yo kono te ni itami ga hashitte mo_**

 ** _Únelos conmigo aunque me atraviese el dolor_**

 **Fakir:** Síguete enojando

 **Verona:** En cuanto ella llegue… te odiara toda su vida

Sesshoumaru estaba juntando todo lo que le queda de fuerza para poderlos matar, Rin llega al palacio pero no puede ver muy bien por la lluvia y el viento que está provocando Sesshoumaru, ella como puede entra y ve hacia arriba el viento es demasiado fuerte y se detiene de un muro…

 **Rin:** Sesshoumaru

Ella lo ve volando, con garras en las manos, sus ojos rojos….

 **Rin:** No puede ser…

Saga y Kagome llegan al mismo tiempo al palacio…

 **Saga:** Majestad!

 **Kagome:** La has visto?

 **Saga:** No… y con esta lluvia y este viento es imposible

 **Kagome:** Pobre de Sesshoumaru si toca un solo cabello de mi hija!

 **Saga:** (Sacando su espada) Lo matare si hace eso

Sesshoumaru se acerca a Fakir y Verona golpeándolos fuertemente y haciendo que caigan, el los mira desde los aires caer, los hombres lobos se transforman en humanos Bankotzu voltea y se percata de…

 ** _konna ni mo tomedonaku Inundation ochiru kanjou no umi_**

 ** _Aquella imparable inundación, el goteante pus de emoción_**

 ** _hontou no yoake ga futari wo terashidasu kara_**

 ** _Porque el verdadero amanecer empezara a iluminarnos._**

 **Bankotzu:** ("La Princesa")

Comienza a entender el plan de Fakir y Verona, Sesshoumaru está por atacarlos de nuevo, la lluvia paro de un de repente y el viento también Kagome y Saga desde afuera del palacio y miran al cielo y ven volando…

 **Kagome/Saga:** Sesshoumaru Moldoveanu!

Verona y Fakir débilmente por el ataque de Sesshoumaru se comienzan a levantar…

 **Fakir:** Tu motivo para vivir se te ha ido

 **Verona:** Si… te odiara siempre… ni por que sea la reencarnación de tu esposa… te perdonara…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Me la quitaron de nuevo… les quitare sus miserables vidas!

Sesshoumaru está por atacarlos de nuevo cuando…

 ** _(Flow out oozy suppuration_**

 ** _(Fluye húmeda supuración_**

 ** _I can't get out inundation)_**

 ** _No puedo salir de la inundación)_**

 **Bankotzu:** Sesshoumaru… la princesa está viva!

Sesshoumaru al escuchar eso voltea a ver a Bankotzu quien lo mira fijamente, después una mirada lo hace voltear y ve en un muro recargada a…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin…

Rin lo mira asustada y sorprendida, ve que tiene una herida… una herida que él también tiene en el mismo lado, los poderes de Sesshoumaru comienzan a irse y va bajando al suelo.

* * *

Kagome y Saga han visto a Sesshoumaru… no hay duda… es un vampiro… Camus montado en su caballo también está afuera del palacio Moldoveanu y ha visto los poderes y a Sesshoumaru como vampiro…

 **Camus:** (Sonriendo malévolamente) Así que… se ha descubierto la verdad…

 ** _(Flow out oozy suppuration_**

 ** _(Fluye húmeda supuración_**

 ** _I can't get out inundation)_**

 ** _No puedo salir de la inundación)_**

* * *

Sesshoumaru cae de pie al suelo pero débil, Rin lo mira sorprendida y con lágrimas en los ojos, la chica se toma con sus manos ambos lados de la cabeza, ve a los hombres lobos allí quienes la miran, Fakir y Verona débilmente sonríen y se van a su castillo huyendo de allí.

Rin esta aturdida y confundida que… lo único que puede pensar en este momento es en irse… no sabe ni quien es no sabe ya nada y se va corriendo del palacio pues… ella misma ahora sea perdido… y está apunto de enloquecer.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**

 _ **Ella me mira incrédula... sus ojos parecen perderse de la realidad... esos castaños ojos que me han mirado con amor, con deseo, con placer... ahora parecen morirse... maldita la hora en la que me convertí en esto... los hombres lobo la miran fijamente, se que estoy pasaría... pero... Rin... No es lo que piensas amor mio! Es un... el enemigo de mi pueblo... y yo... quien soy? que soy ahora? siento mi cabeza enloquecer... es un... vampiro... maldita sea! solo... solo quiero... irme lejos... siento como cada segundo pierdo la razón... No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de esta terrorífica historia! Solo quiero... Verte Aunque Sea... Una Vez Mas**_


	11. CAPITULO 10: SOLO QUIERO VERTE… AUNQUE S

**Hola chicas! buenos días! Como están? Espero que estén muy muy bien! El capitulo de ayer fue muy intenso verdad chicas? pies el de hoy no se queda atrás... estamos llegando al final de la primer temporada! y créanme que lo que se viene les encantara! Muchisisisisimas gracias por el apoyo que me dan ya que sin ustedes el fic y yo no seriamos nada!** **Ahora a disfrutar el capitulo!**

 **Recuerden que tengo a las mejores lectoras del mundo que son ustedes!**

 **Las Adoro! Besos y Abrazos!**

* * *

 **Advertencia:**

 **Las canciones que usaremos son:**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 10: SOLO QUIERO VERTE… AUNQUE SEA… UNA VEZ MÁS**

* * *

Sesshoumaru trata de ir tras ella pero Bankotzu y otro hombre lobo lo detienen. En ese momento cae desmayado, Bankotzu y su sirviente lo detienen…

 **Bankotzu:** Llevémoslo adentro… está muy herido

 **Sirviente:** Si amo

El pelinegro miro a los demás…

 **Bankotzu:** Custodien la entrada… a cualquiera que se acerque aquí… lo aniquilaran… menos a la Princesa Gitana

 **Todos:** Si amo

* * *

Bankotzu y su sirviente se llevaron a descansar a Sesshoumaru. Rin corre aturdida y llorando en silencio cuando choca con Saga y cae al suelo desmayada…

 **Kagome:** (Espantada) Hijita

Saga y ella se hincan para ver como esta Rin…

 **Kagome:** (Asustada) Esta herida

 **Saga:** (Cargándola) Saquémosla de aquí

* * *

Ambos se van con Rin al campamento gitano, Camus los mira desde lejos…

 **Camus:** (Apretando las riendas del caballo) Malditos… está herida… sea quien sea… me las pagara

Obligo a su caballo a dar la vuelta…

 **Camus:** Quien sea que haya sido… lo pagara… al Ministro Camus nadie le quita nada!

* * *

Salió corriendo hacia el pueblo de nuevo, Saga y Kagome llevan en brazos a Rin cuando en su camino ven…

 **InuYasha:** Amor!

 **Kagome:** Querido!

El Rey gitano se acerca a ellos y al ver a Rin…

 **InuYasha:** (Asustado) Que le paso?

 **Saga:** Esta herida… debemos llevarla al campamento

 **Kagome:** Cuanto antes amor

 **InuYasha:** Vámonos… los demás nos esperan

* * *

Se van aprisa sin moverla tanto para que no se desangre, en el palacio Moldoveanu Bankotzu y su sirviente acuestan a Sesshoumaru en su habitación…

 **Bankotzu:** Ve por lienzos y agua… debemos curarlo

 **Sirviente:** Si señor

El sirviente salió…

 **Bankotzu:** (Mirando a Sesshoumaru) Ella es tu fuerza… pero también tu debilidad… debe ser muy difícil estar en una situación como la tuya

* * *

Los vampiros llegaron a su castillo, después de una agoradora batalla se van a descansar. Verona y Fakir llegan a su habitación, él se acuesta en la cama y ella también…

 **Fakir:** Creo… que todo nos salió a la perfección

 **Verona:** Si… en este momento Rin debe odiar al Príncipe… a pesar de las heridas que tenemos

 **Fakir:** Descuida… con descanso estaremos bien… aunque… vámonos a nuestros sarcófagos

 **Verona:** Si… es mejor… nos vemos en la noche

 **Fakir:** (Besándola) Nos vemos en la noche

* * *

Ambos se fueron a reposar y a recobrar fuerzas a sus sarcófagos. Saga y los demás llegaron al campamento de los gitanos, el capitán llevo a Rin a su carpa, Kagome e InuYasha entraron detrás de él. Saga la dejo en su cama, La reina gitana se sentó junto a su hija y comenzó a desvestirla…

 **Kagome:** Salgan de aquí… Querido mándame a unas mujeres necesito ayuda… y vallan por agua por favor

 **Saga:** (Preocupado) Pero…

 **InuYasha:** (Tomándolo de los hombros) Sera mejor salir… las mujeres y Kagome se encargarán de mi hija

Salieron de la carpa, InuYasha mando a unas mujeres a que le ayudaran a Kagome, él y Saga fueron por el agua que les habían pedido para curar a Rin. En la carpa…

 **Kagome:** (Desvistiendo a su hija) Que te hicieron mi niña?

 **Gitana 1:** Majestad (Mirando su herida) Tiene una herida

 **Gitana 2:** Es una herida… hecha con un árbol

 **Kagome:** Con un árbol?...

 **Gitana 3:** Si Majestad (Pasando su mano sobre la herida de Rin) fue hecha por una caída sobre una raíz.

 **Kagome:** Mi hija estaba en el palacio Moldoveanu… seguro que se la hizo al tratar de escapar

Le quito la ropa mojada y el corsete dejándola desnuda, las otras gitanas cubrieron a Rin con una manta dejando al descubierto su herida

 **Kagome:** No es profunda

 **Gitana 1:** Con nuestro remedio se curará

 **Gitana 2:** Iré por el…

La gitana salió de la carpa, InuYasha y Saga entraron con el agua la dejaron y salieron, al hacerlo…

 **Saga:** (Enojado) Maldito Moldoveanu

 **InuYasha:** (Enojado) Ha herido a mi hija… maldito vampiro

 **Saga:** No se preocupe majestad… cumpliré con mi misión… Matare a Sesshoumaru Moldoveanu

 **InuYasha:** No serás el único… por nuestras leyes… pagara por haber lastimado a una de los nuestros

 **Saga:** Descuide Majestad… Sesshoumaru Moldoveanu será castigado con todo el peso de la ley eclesiástica… Se lo juro

* * *

En el palacio Moldoveanu, Bankotzu y su sirviente limpiaban con agua las heridas que tenía Sesshoumaru en el pecho…

 **Sirviente:** Sanaran amo?

 **Bankotzu:** Claro… es un ser sobrenatural… solo que también necesita cuidados Suikotzu

Ese es el nombre del sirviente más fiel de Bankotzu…

 **Suikotzu:** Amo… todo esto fue en plan bien armado verdad?

Bankotzu levanto un poco a Sesshoumaru para comenzarlo a vendar, Suikotzu le ayudo y cuando terminaron lo acostaron de nuevo…

 **Bankotzu:** Si (Mirando a Suikotzu) Como sabes… la princesa gitana es la reencarnación de la antigua esposa de Sesshoumaru

 **Suikotzu:** Si… lo sé… pero… que ganan Verona y Fakir con…

 **Bankotzu:** Ella es gitana… los gitanos odian a los vampiros… por que han matado a muchos de los suyos… entre ellos y Camus han acabado con varias tribus

 **Suikotzu:** El Príncipe Moldoveanu tenía conocimiento de que ella es… su mujer?

 **Bankotzu:** No lo sé… probablemente si… o se lo imaginaba pero… cuando escucho que la princesa estaba muerta

 **Suikotzu:** Si… se puso como loco… fue cuando perdió el control

 **Bankotzu:** La princesa vio todo… no sé qué pasara

 **Suikotzu:** Amo… la primera vez que venimos al castillo… ella estaba con el cierto?

 **Bankotzu:** Si… pero ahora no sé qué pasara…

De pronto Sesshoumaru fue abriendo sus ojos lentamente y los miro…

 **Bankotzu:** (Sonriendo) Despertó majestad

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Queriéndose sentar y débilmente) Donde…

 **Suikotzu:** (Deteniéndolo) No lo haga… está muy débil

El príncipe Moldoveanu se quedó acostado…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Haciendo una mueca de dolor) Rin

 **Bankotzu:** Después la buscara… debe primero reponerse

 **Suikotzu:** Majestad… tranquilícese

 **Sesshoumaru:** Fakir y Verona?

 **Bankotzu:** Se fueron… también estaban heridos

 **Sesshoumaru:** Menos mal que… está viva

 **Suikotzu:** Si… está viva majestad… después la buscara

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo levemente) Debí… decirle la verdad… ahora…

 **Bankotzu:** No piense en eso… descanse

 **Sesshoumaru:** Porque están aquí?

 **Suikotzu:** Descanse Majestad… esta noche haremos guardia en su palacio…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Pero…

 **Bankotzu:** Descansa Sesshoumaru… hablaremos con más calma después

Bankotzu y Suikotzu salieron de la habitación de Sesshoumaru dejándolo descansar, el príncipe Moldoveanu estaba mirando al techo de su habitación, cerró sus ojos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Con una mueca de dolor) Rin… mi… amor

* * *

Las gitanas y Kagome le han untado remedios medicinales a la herida de Rin, la princesa lentamente comienza abrir los ojos…

 **Kagome:** (Aliviada) Despertaste mi niña

La castaña se sienta sobre su cama precipitadamente…

 **Rin:** (Gritando aterrada) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Las gitanas tratan de calmarla….

 **Gitana 2:** Princesa cálmese

 **Gitana 3:** Se va a lastimar su herida

Rin se soltaba de ellas, gritaba desesperadamente… Kagome la abraza y su hija también…

 **Kagome:** (Llorando) Ya paso mi niña… estás conmigo…

 **Rin:** Mamá (Llorando más) Mamá!

 **Kagome:** Estas a salvo (Acariciando su cabello) Tranquila

Rin sintió un dolor en su herida e hizo una mueca de dolor, Kagome se percato…

 **Kagome:** (Sonriendo entre llanto) Recuéstate… debes descansar

Rin no decía nada lloraba y se recostó, la cubrieron con varias mantas y la dejaron sola, ella comenzó a llorar más y más… parecía que no sabía nada de ella, solo más que llorar, su mente está bloqueada, aprieta con sus manos las mantas mientras llora.

Kagome al salir de la carpa de su hija corre a los brazos de InuYasha, él la recibe y la abraza amorosamente…

 **InuYasha:** Esta bien?

 **Kagome:** (Llorando) Si… pero está asustada… estaba gritando

 **Saga:** (Triste) La escuchamos

 **InuYasha:** Mi hija esta aterrada… herida y aterrada

 **Saga:** (Enojado) Esto no se lo perdonare a Sesshoumaru Moldoveanu… nunca se lo perdonare!

Se despidió de Kagome y de InuYasha para después marcharse en su caballo, iba galopando rápidamente…

 **Saga:** (Enojado y con lágrimas en los ojos) Sesshoumaru… esto es la guerra entre tú y yo… pagaras lo que le hiciste a Rin

* * *

Siguió cabalgando, InuYasha y Kagome decidieron no dormir y quedarse afuera de la carpa de su hija, prendieron una fogata para calentarse del frio causado por la tormenta…

 **InuYasha:** Sera que no podemos cambiar el destino?

 **Kagome:** No lo sé… se suponía que él no era…

 **InuYasha:** Pero lo es… si no… por que ha vivido 400 años

 **Kagome:** Cuando… nuestra hija vivió como María Moldoveanu… él era un guerrero excepcional… tenía una enfermedad…

 **InuYasha:** No salir al sol?... pudieron ocultar lo que era tras una enfermedad

 **Kagome:** Querido… por que tuvieron que encontrarse de nuevo?... (Llorando) Porque mi hija… precisamente mi hija… tenía que ser… la reencarnación de María Moldoveanu?

 **InuYasha:** Nació en la noche donde la Luna tenía Sangre… nació bien pero…

 **Kagome:** Lo sé… pero… pero… no puedo soportarlo… no más… Inu…

Miro fijamente a su esposo…

 **InuYasha:** (Mirándola fijamente) Se lo que estás pensando

 **Kagome:** Lo matare… yo misma lo matare

 **InuYasha:** No… no quiero que lo hagas… lo hare yo

 **Kagome:** Esa es la única manera de…

De pronto un gitano anciano salió…

 **Anciano:** Si lo matan será peor majestades

InuYasha y Kagome lo miraron, él se acercó a ellos y se sentó frente a ellos y frente a la fogata…

 **Kagome:** De que habla?

 **Anciano:** Si ustedes terminan con la vida de Sesshoumaru Moldoveanu…

 **InuYasha:** Es la única forma de liberar a mi hija

 **Anciano:** Esa creen ustedes… pero… si lo hacen… la princesa lo que hará será suicidarse como hace 400 años

 **Kagome:** (Sorprendida) Lo sabe?

 **Anciano:** Es imposible no saber del vínculo que la une con el príncipe

 **InuYasha:** Eso es…

 **Anciano:** Secreto… lo sé majestad… por eso en 22 años no he dicho nada

 **Kagome:** Si lo matamos… mi hija se suicidará?

 **Anciano:** Si… en esta pelea… nos toca ser espectadores

El rey se levantó…

 **InuYasha:** (Enojado) Pretendes que deje a mi hija sola en manos de ese maldito que la daño y la hirió?

Kagome se levantó, se dirigió a la entrada de la carpa de su hija levanto un poco la cortina que tapa la carpa de Rin, la princesa duerme, su expresión de es de tristeza. Kagome al ver así a su hija llora en silencio, cierra para que no le entre frio a su hija y se sienta de nuevo frente a la fogata, el anciano los mira…

 **Kagome:** Que se supone que debemos hacer?

 **Anciano:** Solo… pedir a las estrellas y a la cruz de Caravaca… que proteja a la princesa

 **InuYasha:** (Sentándose de nuevo) Y quien se supone borrara el terror que hay en mi hija?

 **Anciano:** La misma persona que lo causo

 **InuYasha:** No permitiré que él la dañe de nuevo

 **Anciano:** Están seguros que… fue él?

InuYasha se quedó callado, Kagome solo miraba el fuego arder, el anciano se levantó y les dio la espalda, antes de irse…

 **Anciano:** Antes que nada… debemos averiguar toda la verdad… la princesa no fue herida por el Príncipe… doy mi vida y les aseguro que… no fue así

El anciano se fue a su carpa a descansar, InuYasha y Kagome se miraron a los ojos, no saben que pensar… todo está confuso y lo único que hacen es abrazarse y mirar como la leña arde en el fuego.

* * *

Camus llego al palacio de Justicia, bajo de su caballo y un guardia le abrió el portón…

 **Guardia:** Su Señoría

 **Camus:** (Volteando a verlo y enojado) Que quieres?

El guardia al ver a Camus enojado…

 **Guarida:** (Nervioso) Señoría… es que… los gitanos…

 **Camus:** No me molestes en este momento!

Le dio la espalda y se fue a su habitación, cuando llego cerró la puerta de golpe, se dejó caer en su cama…

 **Camus:** (Enojado) Maldito Fakir!... les dije que Rin es mía… pero de seguro fue por esa maldita Verona… la odia tanto que…

Se levantó de su cama y se fue a su escritorio, recargo los puños sobre él y miraba fijamente… sus ojos azules parecían que se tornarían rojos por la furia, de pronto tiro todo lo que había en su escritorio, estaba muy enojado, uno de los guardias escuchaba desde afuera de la puerta, estaba nervioso…

 **Guardia:** (Tomando un crucifijo de su cuello) El… es el demonio

El guardia lentamente comenzó abrir la puerta y miro a Camus de espaldas mirando por su ventana, el guardia esta asustado, de pronto como si algo invisible lo llamase la puerta se abrió totalmente y algo lo tomo del cuello, la puerta se cerró de nuevo, Camus volteo a ver al guardia y con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro…

 **Camus:** Me espiabas?

 **Guardia:** (Con miedo) No… no su Señoría…

 **Camus:** Mira lo que hago… con los inoportunos

Camus sonrió y el guardia noto los colmillos de él, el guardia lleno de terror…

 **Guardia:** No… no… NO!

Camus lo mordió en el cuello para beber su sangre, al terminar lo decapita para así proteger su secreto. Después de la tormenta la luna creciente se asomó alumbrando Transilvania.

* * *

El viento es frio, los hombres lobo custodian el palacio Moldoveanu, Bankotzu y Suikotzu están sentados en las escaleras…

 **Bankotzu:** Esto se pondrá más terrible de lo que ya era

 **Suikotzu:** Amo… eso lo sabemos… y estaremos peligrando muchos

 **Bankotzu:** Si… lo sé… la ira del Príncipe Moldoveanu es temible

 **Suikotzu:** Tomando en cuenta lo que él fue antiguamente

 **Bankotzu:** Él fue un hombre muy admirable… de mente amplia y brillante… un hombre muy avanzado para su época… diestro en las armas… un gran guerrero, una mente con muchísima capacidad de aprender…

 **Suikotzu:** Un hombre admirable…

 **Bankotzu:** Si… uno muy admirable… pero su ira es terrible… si él llega a mostrar su ira… toda Transilvania puede peligrar… en el pasado el manejo muchos ejércitos haciendo sucumbir a las naciones a los pies de la iglesia

 **Suikotzu:** Si eso hizo en el pasado… esta vez… toda Rumania…

 **Bankotzu:** Si… los humanos, los vampiros y hombres lobo… podemos sucumbir ante el poder y la ira de Sesshoumaru Moldoveanu

Suikotzu mira a su amo de manera un poco asustada… ya que es muy fuerte lo que se vendrá. Sesshoumaru en su habitación esta sobre su cama durmiendo plácidamente, su hermoso rostro está tranquilo, esta…

* * *

 **SUEÑO**

La Princesa María, esta parada en el balcón de su habitación, mirando al cielo del atardecer, en los ojos de ella hay llanto y tristeza… ella tiene en sus manos aquella mentira que la orillo a lanzarse, con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa en los labios se dejó caer al vacío sin vacilar nada

 **FIN DEL SUEÑO**

* * *

Sesshoumaru dormido se mueve un poco y hace su rostro una expresión de angustia pero…

* * *

 **SUEÑO**

 **Bankotzu:** Sesshoumaru… la princesa está viva!

Sesshoumaru al escuchar eso voltea a ver a Bankotzu quien lo mira fijamente y después una mirada lo hace voltear y ve en un muro recargada a…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin…

Rin lo mira asustada y sorprendida, ve que tiene una herida… una herida que él también tiene en el mismo lado, ella lo mira sorprendida y con lágrimas en los ojos, se toma con sus manos en ambos lados de la cabeza, esta aturdida y confundida que… lo único que puede pensar en este momento es en irse

 **FIN DEL SUEÑO**

* * *

El príncipe está aún dormido pero delira…

 **Sesshoumaru:** María… Rin…

* * *

Rin está en su carpa durmiendo, en el rostro de ella hay tristeza y confusión y también…

* * *

 **SUEÑO**

La Princesa María, esta parada en el balcón de su habitación, mirando al cielo del atardecer, en los ojos de ella hay llanto y tristeza… tiene en sus manos aquella mentira que la orillo a lanzarse, con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa en los labios se dejó caer al vacío sin vacilar nada

 **FIN DEL SUEÑO**

* * *

Rin da un sollozo dormida, pero después…

* * *

 **SUEÑO**

 **Verona:** Sorprendida?... ya veo… si Rin… Sesshoumaru Moldoveanu fue mío… yo lo transforme en vampiro…

 **Rin:** Sesshoumaru

Ella lo ve volando, con garras en las manos, sus ojos rojos….

 **Rin:** No puede ser…

 **FIN DEL SUEÑO**

* * *

La princesa dormida hace una expresión de dolor…

 **Rin:** (Delirando) Sesshoumaru

* * *

La noche paso muy tranquila, a la mañana siguiente en el Palacio Moldoveanu Sesshoumaru despertó y se levantó ya no hay dolor en sus heridas, se quitó las vendas y se miró, las cosas han regresado a la normalidad como si él nunca se hubiese lastimado.

Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue saber que estaba haciendo Rin…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Debo verla… debo… verla

* * *

Se vistió poniéndose una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro, salió de su habitación, tomo su capa decidido a salir, camina por su pasillo y cuando llega a las escaleras…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Extrañado) Que… hacen aquí?

 **Bankotzu:** Veo que ya estas mejor

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… lo estoy

 **Suikotzu:** Nos quedamos a custodiarlo majestad

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Gracias… no… lo esperaba

 **Bankotzu:** Es que… todo fue una trampa Sesshoumaru

Moldoveanu lo miro…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Arqueando una ceja) Una trampa dices?

 **Suikotzu:** Si majestad… todo lo hicieron porque…

 **Bankotzu:** Sesshoumaru… Rin no sabía nada verdad?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Saber qué?

 **Suikotzu:** Con todo respeto majestad… pero de que usted… es vampiro

Sesshoumaru se quedó en silencio…

 **Bankotzu:** Lo suponía… y como ella no sabía… te hicieron descontrolar para alejarte de ella… algo que odia la princesa gitana es a los soldados, al Ministro Camus… y a los vampiros

 **Suikotzu:** Como le dijo mi amo anteriormente… los vampiros buscan eliminar a la princesa…

 **Bankotzu:** Y tú eres un estorbo para ellos

Sesshoumaru no les dijo nada y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, cuando llego a la puerta se puso su capa para salir…

 **Bankotzu:** Sesshoumaru

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Girándose para verlo) Que ocurre?

 **Bankotzu:** (Sonriendo) Esta vez… puedes salir sin capa… no hay sol

Sesshoumaru abrió la puerta y efectivamente no hay sol, en el cielo hay nubes grises que no permiten asomarse al sol, al ver el cielo el príncipe Moldoveanu sonrió levemente, se quitó la capa y salió del castillo, para alejarse corriendo…

 **Suikotzu:** (Mirándolo) Que pasara?

 **Bankotzu:** No lo sé… esta es la historia del príncipe y de la princesa…

* * *

En el campamento Gitano Kagome e InuYasha estaban desayunando con los demás gitanos, todos estaban un poco tristes cuando de la carpa de Rin salieron 2 chicas corriendo…

 **Gitanas:** Majestades!

Los reyes gitanos voltearon y las vieron…

 **InuYasha:** Que ocurre?

 **Gitana:** (Asustada) Venga… la princesa Rin parece poseída

 **Kagome:** Que dices?

 **Gitana:** No habla… sus ojos están perdidos… vengan rápido

* * *

InuYasha y Kagome se levantaron rápidamente, fueron corriendo a la carpa de su hija, cuando llegaron entraron y vieron a Rin sentada sobre su cama con la mirada hacia abajo, Kagome se aproxima rápidamente a su hija

 **Kagome:** (Tomándola de los brazos y sacudiéndola levemente) Rin… hija… que tienes?

 **InuYasha:** (Tomando las manos de Rin) Mi princesa… que te pasa?

Rin levanta el rostro y parece tener la mirada perdida… sus ojos parecen vacíos…

 **Kagome:** (asustada) Mírala… parece poseída

 **InuYasha:** (Decidido) No… no a mi hija

InuYasha le puso la cruz de Caravaca en la frente a Rin, cuando se la pone la chica suelta un resplandor blanco que ciega a sus padres, al momento de que la luz desaparece Rin cae desmayada… sus padres al verla se asustan…

 **Kagome:** Rin!

 **InuYasha:** Está siendo rodeada por un aura extraña... Kagome… ve a nuestra carpa por unos amuletos… mi hija no será poseída por ningún espíritu maligno

* * *

La reina salió de la carpa rápidamente cuando afuera…

 **Kagome:** (Deteniéndose y Sorprendida) Pero…

Está sorprendida pero después frunce sus cejas…

 **Kagome:** (Enojada) Que hace aquí?... vallase… no tiene nada que hacer aquí

El príncipe Moldoveanu había llegado al campamento…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Vengo a ver a Rin

 **Kagome:** No… no la vera… ya no Sesshoumaru Moldoveanu

 **Sesshoumaru:** Déjeme verla… necesito saber cómo esta… explicarle…

 **Kagome:** Vete de aquí… los vampiros no son bien recibidos

 **Sesshoumaru:** Yo no soy…

 **Kagome:** Vampiro?... sí que lo eres… te vi anoche… estabas flotando… te vi Sesshoumaru Moldoveanu

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Seriamente) Señora… deme permiso… quiero hablar con Rin

Él comenzó a caminar, paso a un lado de Kagome y ella saco su daga…

 **Kagome:** (Retadoramente) Dije alto allí

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**

 _ **La reina gitana pretende desafiarme... Todo lo que ha pasado parece una maldita pesadilla... Si tan solo le hubiera explicado a Rin las cosas... se que ella me creería... el que me digan que esta en estado catatónico no lo creo... debo verla a como de lugar... quiero verla... verla aunque sea una vez mas... Nadie... ni sus mismos padres los Reyes Gitanos podrán detenerme... Lo siento... pero ella no puede ser de ambos... Rin es mía... Solamente mía... No se pierdan el próximo capitulo y Final de la primer temporada de esta terrorífica historia! Marcas de Ayer... No tengo Miedo de Amarte**_


	12. CAPITULO 11: MARCAS DE AYER… NO TENGO MI

**Hola chicas! buenas noches! Les traigo su dulce de Halloween! Doble capitulo! espero sea de su agrado! ya que este fin de temporada es intenso... pero no se preocupen... mañana mismo comenzamos con la nueva temporada! Muchisisisisimas gracias por el apoyo que me dan ya que sin ustedes el fic y yo no seriamos nada!** **Ahora a disfrutar el capitulo!**

 **Recuerden que tengo a las mejores lectoras del mundo que son ustedes!**

 **Las Adoro! Besos y Abrazos!**

* * *

 **Advertencia:**

 **Las canciones que usaremos son:**

 **Todo y Nada - Luis Miguel**

 **Marcas de Ayer - Adriana Mezzadri**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 11: MARCAS DE AYER… NO TENGO MIEDO DE AMARTE (Fin de la Primer Temporada)**

* * *

Él se detuvo, Kagome estaba lista para pelear contra el príncipe…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ya no le pido permiso de verla… la veré y ya

 **Kagome:** Aunque la vieras… mi hija no te reconocería

Volteo a ver a Kagome, sus ojos que siempre muestran frialdad ahora mostraban sorpresa…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Incrédulo) Que dijo?

Kagome lo miraba con furia, después bajo la mirada cerro sus ojos y comenzó a llorar en silencio…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Preocupado) Señora… que pasa?... que tiene Rin?

 **Kagome:** (Dejando caer su daga) Mi hija… parece loca… poseída… no habla… no dice nada… sus ojos parecen vacíos… no sé qué tiene

El Príncipe se acercó a ella…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Señora… si es para que no me acerque a ella… es una broma de muy mal gusto

 **Kagome:** (Enojada) Una broma?... una broma dices?! Ojalá fuera una broma… pero mi hija está perdida!

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que le hicieron?!

 **Kagome:** Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti… que le hiciste?!

 **Sesshoumaru:** Yo no le hice nada… sería incapaz de hacerle algo a su hija!

 **Kagome:** No te creo… mi hija llego herida… estaba en tu palacio… y ahora… ahora esta poseída!

 **Sesshoumaru:** Señora… déjeme verla… tal vez…

 **Kagome:** No… ya no Sesshoumaru Moldoveanu… no la veras nunca más… vete… vete de aquí!

 _Todo lo que tengo en la vida,_

 _Mi ternura escondida,_

 _Mi ilusión de vivir._

Kagome se fue a buscar lo que su esposo le había pedido, Sesshoumaru miro como se iba, después se acercó a la carpa de Rin y abrió un poco la entrada, vio a InuYasha que la toma de la mano y le acaricia la frente…

 **InuYasha:** (Tiernamente) Hijita… despierta… que tienes?

 _Todo te lo diera contento,_

 _Porque tu pensamiento_

 _No apartaras de mí._

Sesshoumaru observo que Rin estaba con los ojos cerrados, al verla así sintió algo dentro de él… no quería admitirlo… pero sentía miedo… miedo de perderla… cerro y comenzó a irse del campamento gitano a su palacio.

* * *

La reina lo miro marcharse…

 **Kagome:** (Mirándolo) Tal vez… sea mejor así… ni tu ni ella… sufrirán

Ella entro con las cosas a la carpa de su hija, InuYasha la miro entrar…

 **InuYasha:** Ya se fue?

Ella se quedó parada un momento, cerro sus ojos…

 **Kagome:** Si… ya se fue

 **InuYasha:** Vino a verla cierto?

 **Kagome:** Si… pero… no sé si sea bueno o malo…

 **InuYasha:** Yo tampoco lo sé… ahora… lo primero es… hacer que ella reaccione y entre en razón

 **Kagome:** (sonriendo) Si amor… a trabajar

* * *

Ambos comenzaron a hacer un ritual para que su hija reaccionase, Sesshoumaru llego al Palacio Moldoveanu, caminaba cabizbajo, al entras, Bankotzu lo miro…

 **Bankotzu:** Sesshoumaru

 **Sesshoumaru:** Podrían… dejarme solo?

 **Bankotzu:** Si… lo necesitas… vendremos otro día

 **Sesshoumaru:** Gracias por todo…

 **Bankotzu:** Estamos de tu parte… y ojalá… las cosas con Rin mejoren

 **Suikotzu:** Nos vemos Majestad

Los hombres lobos decidieron irse a su refugio para dejar solo al Príncipe Sesshoumaru, el cerro la puerta, camino a sus escaleras y se sentó, se puso las manos en su rostro…

 _Pero como no me has querido_

 _Y lo que te he ofrecido_

 _No te puede importar_

Se quitó las manos de rostro se dejó caer sobre sus escaleras y miro al techo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Pensativo) Que te hicieron?... porque?... porque paso esto? cuando… cuando tan felices estábamos

Se enojó y saco una bola de luz lanzándola hacia una figura de piedra destruyéndola en mil pedazos, se sentó de nuevo y se puso sus manos en la frente.

* * *

Kagome e InuYasha tratan de hacerla reacciona, Rin abre los ojos, pero todo sigue igual, sus ojos están mirando fijamente hacia enfrente, su rostro no tiene expresión alguna, Rin se sienta sobre su cama, sus padres a su lado y la abrazan…

 _Muere la esperanza que añoro,_

 _Pues teniéndolo todo_

 _Nada te puedo dar._

InuYasha y Kagome abrazan a su hija, la cabeza de Rin queda recargada en el pecho de su padre, la princesa gitana mira fijamente hacia enfrente, su rostro no tiene expresión, pero de sus ojos comienzan a salir lágrimas que comienzan a rodar por sus mejillas.

* * *

El príncipe Moldoveanu se ha ido a su habitación y se dejó caer en su cama…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirando fijamente hacia arriba) ("Fakir… y Verona… los… los… nunca se los perdonare… nunca… esto… fue de cobardes")

 _Pero como no me has querido_

 _Y lo que te he ofrecido_

 _No te puede importar._

Se acostó bocabajo, su cama tiene el aroma de él, pero también el de Rin… es dulce y agradable, el de él es fresco y tranquilizador, aspira el aroma de Rin…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Pensativo) Rin…

* * *

Kagome está frente a Rin, trata de que ella coma algo, pero la princesa gitana tiene la mirada perdida y de sus ojos salen lágrimas, no abre la boca para nada.

Su madre se limpia las lágrimas de ella, seca las de su hija y la toma de los hombros…

 _Muere la esperanza que añoro,_

 _Pues teniéndolo todo_

 _Nada te puedo dar._

 **Kagome:** (Sacudiéndola) Rin… reacciona por favor! Qué te pasa?... despierta?... porque no hablas?... dime algo maldición!

Rin no hace nada esta hechizada, solo sigue llorando, Kagome la deja sola. InuYasha la espera afuera de la carpa de su hija y al ver a su esposa se abrazan. Adentro de su carpa Rin se abraza así misma…

 _Pues teniéndolo todo_

 _Nada te puedo dar_

 **Rin:** Sesshoumaru

* * *

Camus llego al castillo de Fakir, se bajó de su caballo, a esas horas no hay nadie custodiando ya que todos duermen en sus sarcófagos así que entra libremente.

Va muy enojado, así que sin pensarlo se dirigió a la habitación donde está el sarcófago de Fakir, al entrar se acerca a él y con molestia lo abre…

 **Camus:** (Enojado) Levántate maldito!… sé que me escuchas

Al ver la cara de Fakir medio se asusta ya que estaba como la de un demonio anciano, arrugado, piel pálida, al abrir los ojos Camus se percata de que son totalmente blancos, Fakir se sienta en su féretro y la voz de él se escucha muy distinta como la de una persona macabra…

 **Fakir:** Porque interrumpes mi descanso?

Camus lo toma del cuello y lo saca totalmente de su féretro. Lo avienta cerca de la luz que entra por la ventana…

 **Fakir:** (Débilmente) Devuélveme… a mi… féretro

Camus se pone junto a Fakir, el ministro con un pie medio lo empuja hacia la luz…

 **Camus:** Que intentaban hacer anoche?

 **Fakir:** (Asustado) No… no se… a que te refieres?

 **Camus:** (Sonriendo malévolamente) A no?

Se agacha y lo toma de su túnica levantándolo más arriba de su rostro…

 **Camus:** Ahora soy más fuerte que tu… dime qué demonios planeaban?... a que fueron al Palacio Moldoveanu?... qué es eso de que iban a matar a Rin?!

 **Fakir:** No… no íbamos a matarla… solo…

 **Camus:** (Sacudiéndolo) Solo qué?!

 **Fakir:** Era un… señuelo… para… para…

 **Camus:** Tú y tu maldita ramera… han estado planeando cosas a mis espaldas… y no lo voy a permitir!

Arrojo a Fakir a otro lado de la habitación…

 **Fakir:** Lo… hicimos para tu beneficio?

 **Camus:** Mi beneficio?... les dije que yo quería a Rin!

 **Fakir:** Y por eso… Sesshoumaru… no la dejaba sola… hicimos que… que… Rin descubriera que él es… vampiro… para…para que lo… odiase

El ministro lo miraba fijamente…

 **Camus:** Así que es cierto?… mi teoría es cierta

 **Fakir:** Si… Verona… ella lo convirtió hace… 200 años

 **Camus:** Y que hizo Rin?

 **Fakir:** Lo odia… lo ha de repudiar en este momento amo

El ministro tomo a Fakir del cuello y lo llevo a su sarcófago, lo cerró de nuevo…

 **Camus:** Vendré a verte después… cuando no tengas esa espantosa apariencia

Salió de la habitación y salió del castillo, se subió a su caballo para irse al palacio de justicia.

* * *

El día trascurrió hasta que llego la tarde, los gitanos estaban trabajando en la plaza de la ciudad como siempre, solo que ahora, la princesa gitana no estaba con ellos. Saga en su caballo fue a buscarlos y hayo a InuYasha y a Kagome sentados vendiendo artesanías, se acercó a ellos y sin bajarse de su caballo…

 **Saga:** Majestades!

Ellos lo miraron y le sonrieron…

 **InuYasha:** Capitán… como esta?

 **Saga:** Preocupado… como esta Rin?

 **Kagome:** No sabemos… está muy extraña

 **Saga:** (Preocupado) Extraña?

 **InuYasha:** Mi hija… parece no tener espíritu… es como si estuviera poseída

 **Saga:** Poseída?

 **Kagome:** No sabemos… no habla, no tiene expresión en el rostro… no come…

 **Saga:** Donde esta ella?

 **InuYasha:** En el campamento

 **Saga:** Majestades… solicito permiso para verla… me lo conceden?

 **Kagome:** Valla Capitán… a lo mejor usted… puede ayudarla

El capitán asintió y se fue rumbo al campamento gitano, mientras va cabalgando velozmente hacia allá…

 **Saga:** Espera Rin… allá voy

* * *

Rin está en su carpa con su camisón blanco, sentada en su cama mirando al frente con esa mirada perdida sin nada de sentimiento… solo una perdición… como si dentro de sus ojos hubiera un bosque profundo del cual… no hubiera salida.

Se levanta lentamente de su cama, se pone sus manos en su pecho y comienza a caminar lentamente, sale de su carpa y ve que no hay nadie, pero no le importa comienza a caminar, mira a su alrededor como si quisiera reconocer el lugar donde está, después ve un camino… un camino que la lleva algún lugar.

* * *

Al mirarlo comienza a caminar lentamente con la vista fija hacia enfrente, Saga llega y vislumbra el campamento gitano, cuando se acerca más vislumbra la cabellera castaña de Rin moviéndose al compás del viento que sopla…

 **Saga:** Rin!

Ella no lo escucha y sigue caminando, Saga detiene su caballo y se baja rápidamente, corre hasta donde esta ella y cuando la alcanza la toma del brazo…

 **Saga:** (Girándola) Rin

Ve que ella esta como ida, lo que dijeron sus padres era verdad… parece una persona sin alma… sin un espíritu, Saga la abraza…

 **Saga:** (Aliviado) Rin… descuida… ya estoy aquí

La toma en brazos para llevarla a su carpa, la mirada de Rin esta fija al camino por el cual ella comenzaba a caminar, cuando llegaron a la carpa, Saga la sentó en su cama y se sentó frente a ella, la mirada de Rin esta fija a la entrada de su carpa…

 **Saga:** Rin… que te pasa?

La mirada de Rin seguía fija a su entrada, de pronto Saga la toma del rostro…

 **Saga:** (Desesperado) Mírame!

Rin lo mira como si nada… Saga quiere que lo mire como antes… con su enojo, su alegría… que lo mire de cualquier forma… pero que tenga una expresión en sus ojos…

 **Saga:** Mírame… mírame con desprecio… pero mírame!

Rin le quito su rostro de las manos de él, pero Saga lo atrapo de nuevo y la beso delicadamente en los labios, ella se apartó inmediatamente y se levantó de su cama…

 **Saga:** Rin… yo…

Ella camino a su entrada… la abrió, Saga la mira… está comportándose muy extraña, se acerca a ella y la abraza por detrás…

 **Saga:** Que tienes? (Besando su mejilla) Mi amor

Rin se alejó bruscamente de él y se fue a un rincón, Saga la mira…

 **Saga:** Rin… que te pasa?... porque…

De pronto se oyen las campanas de la ciudad anunciando que ya es hora de ir a misa de 6 de la tarde ya que se está obscureciendo, Saga se acerca a ella y la toma de las manos…

 **Saga:** Por favor… reacciona… reacciona

Le da un beso en las manos y sale de la carpa, se monta a su caballo, toma las riendas… antes de irse… mira al campamento gitano y se va a la ciudad.

* * *

Lo noche cayo, los gitanos llegaron a su campamento y cenan después de una larga jornada, todos están preocupados por la princesa gitana, terminaron sus cenas y se van a sus carpas. Kagome e InuYasha consideran que es mejor dejar a Rin descansar, la fogata se apagó, las luces de las velas de las carpas se apagan, todo está a obscuras.

* * *

Rin en su carpa esta acostada en posición fetal sobre su lado derecho, no duerme, sus ojos están abiertos… solo mira a un punto fijo, pero después se quita las mantas que la cubren y se levanta de su cama, su mirada sigue fija, se acerca a la entrada de su carpa y la abre.

Cuando sale ve que todo está obscuro, mira al cielo y ve que no hay nubarrones, las estrellas brillan como si fueran diamantes la luna plateada está en la fase creciente, esa luz… esa luna… algo tiene… esa luz… comienza a caminar sin rumbo cuando a sus espaldas siente la mirada de alguien, ella voltea y ve el mismo camino de esta tarde… es alumbrado por la luna.

Comienza a caminar de nuevo hacia esa dirección, su mirada fija, sus pasos lentos pero firmes, comienza a caminar sin miedo, adentrándose a la soledad del bosque.

Sesshoumaru está bajando sus escaleras caminando firme y erguido como siempre.

Al llegar a la puerta la abre y la luz de la luna entra, él la mira fijamente, sale a su jardín y se sienta junto a la tumba de su antigua mujer.

Rin camina sin saber a donde la llevara ese camino, pero sigue y aunque no muestra ninguna emoción, sigue ese camino hasta que llega a los muros que cubren el palacio Moldoveanu…

 _Siento que te conozco hace tiempo,_

 _De otro milenio,_

 _De otro cielo._

Ve las enormes murallas, después mira el portón y se acerca a él, pone las palmas de sus manos sobre el y lo empuja para abrir, se escucha el rechinido de la puerta, antes de entrar mira el lugar…

 _Dime si me recuerdas aun,_

 _Solo con tocar tus manos_

 _Puedo revelarte mi alma._

 _Dime si reconoces mi voz_

La princesa gitana entra al interior del palacio, comienza a caminar, el viento es frio, el aire mueve su cabello, ella camina, Sesshoumaru tiene la mirada en el suelo cuando algo lo hace alzar la vista…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sorprendido) Rin…

Ella esta caminado con la mirada al frente cuando…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin!

Ella al escuchar esa voz voltea a la dirección de donde viene, Sesshoumaru se pone de pie, se miran frente a frente fijamente. El Príncipe Moldoveanu comienza a caminar hacia ella, Rin solo se queda parada, cuando Sesshoumaru llega hacia ella, la toma de los hombros y la mira…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Triste) Rin

 _Siento que me desnudas la mente,_

 _Cuando me besas en la frente._

Sesshoumaru se agacha un poco para besar la frente de Rin, ella lo mira fijamente, él se percata de que es cierto lo que le dijo Kagome… ella parece alguien si vida…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… soy yo… no me recuerdas?

Ella solo lo mira… parece que no entiende de lo que le hablan…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Soy yo… Sesshoumaru… el… Príncipe Moldoveanu

 _Dime si traigo marcas de ayer._

 _Solo con tocar tus manos_

 _Puedo revelarte mi alma._

 _Dime si reconoces mi voz_

Rin al escuchar esa voz… esa voz… parece tener claridad en su mente, Sesshoumaru la abraza fuertemente, ella no le corresponde como otras veces, después ella se separa de su príncipe, Sesshoumaru la mira de manera sorprendida.

La princesa gitana al separarse de él, lo mira fijamente, después las manos de ella lentamente suben y las palmas de sus manos se posan en el rostro suave de Sesshoumaru, ella lo mira fijamente, él le sonríe y pone sus manos sobre las de Rin.

 _Siento que te conozco,_

 _Y siento que me recuerdas,_

 _Dime si reconoces mi voz._

Sesshoumaru gira su rostro para besar la palma derecha de Rin, lo hace con mucho amor, después besa la izquierda, ella lo mira, baja sus manos y se ponen en los hombros de él, Sesshoumaru la mira… no entiende lo que le pasa a su amada princesa.

 _Siento que te conozco,_

Rin acaricia los hombros de Sesshoumaru y después sus manos van bajando lentamente, sus palmas acarician sobre la camisa blanca de seda de Sesshoumaru sus brazos, ella baja sus manos lentamente hasta que llega a las manos de él y entrelaza sus manos con las de él.

 _Siento que me recuerdas_

Sesshoumaru la mira y aprieta levemente las manos de ella, quien corresponde al apretón. Sesshoumaru mira las manos de ambos, sonríe y mira a Rin, al verla se da cuenta de que… sus ojos tienen el brillo de siempre…

 **Rin:** (Con una expresión de alegría) Mi príncipe

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Mi princesa

El príncipe la suelta de más manos y rodea la cintura, Rin sube sus brazos para rodear su cuello de él y al acercarse más se besan apasionadamente en los labios a la luz de la luna creciente.

 _Dime si reconoces mi voz_

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**

 _ **Esta entre mis brazos... despertó de aquel estado catatónico... pensé que la había perdido... lo cual no soportaba... pero regreso a mis brazos... sus labios tocan los míos... Rin... mi amada princesa... estas conmigo... y no te dejare ir. Me perdí dentro de mi... no quería afrontar esta realidad... pero este amor me arrastra aun mas fuerte que mi voluntad y aun estando perdida me trajo a el... a donde pertenezco... a sus brazos... el es mio... y Yo soy suya... Soy de Sesshoumaru Moldoveanu No se pierdan el próximo capitulo e Inicio de la Segunda y Ultima Temporada de esta terrorífica historia! Te Amare Por Sobre Todas las Cosas**_


	13. CAPITULO 12: TE AMARE POR SOBRE TODAS LA

**Hola chicas! buenos días! Como están? espero que muy bien! que este día sea lleno de alegría y de muchisisisima felicidad chicas, recuerden que si hemos tenido un mal día no se preocupen, todo mejorara! Chicas les traigo el inicio de esta segunda temporada esperando sea de su agrado y vaya como inicia! Muchisisisisimas gracias por el apoyo que me dan ya que sin ustedes el fic y yo no seriamos nada!** **Ahora a disfrutar el capitulo!**

 **Recuerden que tengo a las mejores lectoras del mundo que son ustedes!**

 **Las Adoro! Besos y Abrazos!**

* * *

 **Advertencia: CONTIENE LEMON EXPLICITO**

 **Las canciones que usaremos son:**

 **Luna - Alessandro Safina**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 12: TE AMARE POR SOBRE TODAS LAS COSAS (Inicia Segunda Temporada)**

* * *

Rin y Sesshoumaru se besan apasionadamente, el beso se comienza a intensificar más y más hasta tornarse desesperado, pero…

 **Rin:** (Alejándose) Porque… porque…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tomándola del rostro) Tenemos que hablar

 **Rin:** Sesshoumaru

El la abrazo y caminaron hacia el castillo donde entraron, no hablaban durante el camino, subieron las escaleras que los llevan al pasillo donde se encuentra la habitación de Sesshoumaru, van tomados de las manos.

Cuando llegan a la habitación él le cede el paso a Rin quien entra al interior de la habitación y después el, cerrando la puerta…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirándola) Toma asiento

La princesa se sentó en la cama, Sesshoumaru se quedó parado frente a la puerta…

 **Rin:** (Mirando al suelo) Que significo lo de la otra vez?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Sé que debí haberte dicho que…

 **Rin:** Porque… me…

El príncipe se acercó a ella y se sentó en la cama a su lado, Rin tiene la mirada en el suelo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… no quise… solo que…

La princesa como si estuviera poseída en sus ojos se veía lo que era el enojo, su brillo es de ira se puso sobre él y comenzó a pegarle en los hombros…

 **Rin:** (Enojada) Te acostaste con ella!... le hiciste el amor a ella! Porque? (Comenzando a llorar y bajando la fuerza de los golpes) Porque Sesshoumaru Moldoveanu?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Deteniéndole las manos a Rin) Ella me engaño… se hizo pasar por…

 **Rin:** (Mirándolo fijamente) Por María verdad?

Él bajo la mirada…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si…

 **Rin:** Por eso me quieres?... porque soy tu esposa muerta?!

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… claro que no… independientemente de eso… yo…

 **Rin:** (Soltándose de las manos de Sesshoumaru y Golpeándolo) Me juraste que no eras vampiro! Y si lo eres! Si lo eres! Me mentiste!

Sesshoumaru le detiene las manos ella llora…

 **Rin:** (Llorando) Y aun así… te… TE AMO… TE AMO Sesshoumaru Moldoveanu

Sesshoumaru la abraza fuertemente mientras ella llora, la expresión del Príncipe Moldoveanu es de dolor al igual que ella. Rin se suelta de las manos de él y lo abraza fuertemente, Sesshoumaru al sentir que lo abraza, sonríe y la estrecha más fuerte hacia el…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Yo… también TE AMO Rin… TE AMO

 **Rin:** (Sollozando) TE AMO… siempre TE HE AMADO…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tomándola del rostro para que lo mire) Te diré toda la verdad…

* * *

Rin con los ojos llorosos lo mira fijamente. En la posada donde Saga se hospeda él esta acostado en su cama, todo está a oscuras cuando, la casera llega y golpea la puerta…

 **Casera:** (Tocando la puerta) Capitán… Capitán Van Helsing

Al escuchar que lo llaman…

 **Saga:** (Adormilado y levantándose de su cama) Que… que ocurre?

Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la puerta, la entre abrió…

 **Saga:** Si dígame

 **Casera:** (entregándole un sobre) Le llego esto

 **Saga:** Gracias

 **Casera:** Buenas noches Capitán

 **Saga:** Buenas noches

Cerró la puerta, encendió la lámpara de aceite que tiene y comenzó a leer…

 **Saga:** Que dice?

* * *

 ** _Capitán Saga Van Helsing:_**

 ** _Le informamos que nuestra organización ha investigado más a fondo su misión que se le fue encomendada y se ha descubierto que… el ministro Camus… este en combinación con el malvado Príncipe Sesshoumaru Moldoveanu._**

 ** _La guerra entre nosotros y los vampiros está muy cerca, cuídese de los hombres lobo que también le serán un obstáculo. Sin más por el momento que Dios lo bendiga._**

* * *

Doblo de nuevo el papel se vistió rápidamente, se puso su armadura y tomo su capa, salió de su habitación y de la posada, para después ir por su caballo, montarse en el…

 **Saga:** (Agitando las riendas) Andando

* * *

Se va cabalgando del lugar, en el palacio Moldoveanu Sesshoumaru le había contado todo a Rin sin omitir nada, la princesa gitana lo escucho atentamente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Es por eso que me hice vampiro… pero… soy…

 **Rin:** (Pensativa) Si… de otra clase… experimentaste contigo y…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirando en otra dirección) Si… yo no quería ser esto… pero…

Ella lo tomo de las manos, Sesshoumaru voltea y la mira, quien tiene su mirada fija en el…

 **Rin:** Sabes algo?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que

 **Rin:** Te admiro… te admiro muchísimo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Admirarme?... pero… por qué?... yo…

 **Rin:** (Poniéndole un dedo en los labios de Sesshoumaru) Si… durante… 400 años… has sido muy valiente… has… enfrentado todo… todo lo que te ha pasado… tu maldición… la muerte de tu esposa… el engaño de Verona… todo

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tomándola de los hombros) Esa no es una razón para… admirarme… además… te mentí…

 **Rin:** Sesshy… no te mentiré que me dolió que lo hicieras y que… también… me enterara por Verona… eso fue lo peor… pero…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Abrazándola) Rin… mi amor

 **Rin:** (Abrazándolo) Sesshy… ahora… estamos juntos y nada ni nadie… ni Verona, ni Fakir… ni Camus… nadie… nadie… nos va a separar ni nos va a vencer

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tiernamente) No sabes lo que dices

 **Rin:** (Confundida) Acaso… no quieres que estemos juntos?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Claro que si… quiero que estés conmigo siempre… que no te alejes de mi

 **Rin:** Si así lo dices… así será… no me alejare nunca de ti… estaré contigo eternamente… y si… es… preciso yo… yo…

Rompió el abrazo lentamente y se alejó un poco de él. De la parte de enfrente tenía un listón que abrochan su camisón, la princesa gitana se lo desabrocho lentamente, Sesshoumaru la mira un poco sorprendido, ella se afloja el listón hasta la mitad de su pecho, solo para dejarse el cuello al descubierto, se acerca a su amado príncipe…

 **Rin:** (Susurrándole al oído) Vamos… hazlo… si esta es la única manera… de que nada ni nadie nos separe… hazlo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sorprendido) Que haga qué?

 **Rin:** Hazme… hazme como tu

Sesshoumaru la abrazo y la inclino a su lado derecho dejando que el cuello de ella estuviera un poco estirado. Rin cerró sus ojos, Sesshoumaru tenía el cuello de ella frente a él…

 **Rin:** Quiero ser… como tu…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Mi… amor…

Se acerca a su cuello y entre abre su boca. Rin siente su aliento en su cuello y cierra sus ojos, de los labios entre abiertos de Sesshoumaru se pueden ver sus colmillos, sus ojos están rojos.

* * *

Saga llego al campamento de los gitanos, dejo su caballo lejos para no despertar a nadie, caminaba rápidamente entre el bosque cuando llego al campamento. Se dirigió rápidamente a una carpa, al entrar estaba obscuro…

 **Saga:** (Susurrando) Rin… Rin… querida… necesito hablar contigo

No recibe respuesta y se acerca a la cama la cual la haya vacía…

 **Saga:** (Frunciendo el ceño) Moldoveanu

* * *

Salió de la carpa de Rin muy enojado. En el Palacio Moldoveanu. El Príncipe esta por morderla pero… se detiene y le da un beso húmedo en su cuello de Rin…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besándole el cuello) No puedo hacerlo

 **Rin:** Sesshy

El la enderezo para que pudieran estar frente a frente, ella lo mira fijamente…

 **Rin:** (Extrañada) Sucede algo?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Abrazándola) Quiero… quiero que… lo pienses bien… esto… no es…

 **Rin:** No hay nada que pensar… yo solo quiero… estar contigo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Es un camino doloroso… y largo… no quiero que…

Rin no lo deja termina y lo besa apasionadamente en los labios, Sesshoumaru la abraza fuertemente y la aprisiona con sus brazos, su beso es apasionado, se dejan caer en la cama. Rin está sobre Sesshoumaru, las manos de él recorren la espalda de ella, después el abandona sus labios y se cuela a su cuello donde lo besa apasionadamente, la princesa gitana con sus ojos cerrados disfruta de los besos de su príncipe…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besándola) TE AMO

 **Rin:** TE AMO… TE AMO TANTO

Él juega con su cabello de Rin para después acostarla en la cama y ponerse sobre ella…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirándola) Rin

 **Rin:** (Mirándolo) Sí?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Susurrándole al oído) Esta noche… te hare mía…

Rin se sonrojo mucho, lo miraba con sorpresa y después volteo su cara a su lado derecho, Sesshoumaru al ver su acción sonrió, poso las palmas de sus manos en ambos lados del rostro de Rin y la hizo que lo mirara…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Pasa algo?

 **Rin:** (Apenada) Es que… es… es…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Me gustas muchísimo… cuando te sonrojas…

 **Rin:** Sesshy… es que… tengo… miedo

 **Sesshoumaru:** No te hare daño… no pasara nada

 **Rin:** (Rodeando el cuello de Sesshoumaru con sus brazos) Me amas?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Por supuesto que TE AMO… con todo mi ser

 **Rin:** Si es así… entonces… hazlo… hazme el amor Sesshy

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Pegando su frente con la de ella) Solo… a ti… te hare el amor… para siempre… eternamente… serás mía

 _Solo tú puedes escuchar mi alma_

Ambos príncipes comenzaron a besarse de manera tierna, sus ojos cerrados son la muestra de la entrega total y la confianza que siente el uno por el otro. Sesshoumaru está besándola cuando retoma lo que Rin había comenzado… desabrochar el camisón de ella, quien acaricia la espalda de él lentamente.

 _Solo tú puedes escuchar mi alma_

Sesshoumaru termina de desabrocharlo, su mano siente la necesidad de sentir la piel de la mujer que ama así que se sientan sobre la cama, ella lo mira con timidez pero también con decisión de lo que hará ya que en este momento, su cabeza y su corazón están libres de dudas, ahora que ha recuperado la cordura y la conciencia está completamente segura de que lo que pasara es lo correcto.

El Príncipe Moldoveanu pone sus manos en los hombros de ella, no deja de mirarla, esos ojos que posee la princesa gitana son hechizantes, siguen teniendo el mismo brillo que poseían hace 400 años cuando era María, los ojos dorados de él buscan en ella la aceptación de lo que quiere hacer y puede hallar un amor y una pasión que reclama por salir y al ver eso el príncipe sonríe amorosamente…

 _Luna tu_

 _Cuantos son los cantos que escuchaste ya_

 _Cuantas las palabras dichas para ti_

 _Que han surcado el cielo solo por gozar_

 _Una noche el puerto de tu soledad_

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Deslizando el camisón por los brazos de Rin) Mi amor…

 **Rin:** (Cerrando sus ojos) Sesshy

Las manos de Sesshoumaru sentían la suavidad de la piel de Rin, quien con los ojos cerrados podía sentir con más intensidad el calor de las manos de su príncipe, el trayecto del camino de las manos de Sesshoumaru en los brazos de ella hicieron que su piel se erizara ya que por primera vez era tocada de esa manera.

El camisón de Rin cayó al suelo, ella abrió los ojos y se topó con la hermosa mirada dorada de Sesshoumaru, la habitación está siendo alumbrada por el candelabro de velas que hay en el techo, la cama esta con sabanas de seda roja, las cortinas que hay alrededor de la cama son blancas de tela transparente.

Sesshoumaru se levanta de la cama, Rin lo mira sorprendida, el comienza a cubrir la cama con las cortinas que cuelgan de ella, Rin lo mira un poco confundida, Sesshoumaru entra de nuevo, se sienta en la cama y le sonríe…

 _Los amantes se refugian en tu luz_

 _Sumas los suspiros desde tu balcón_

 _Y enredas los hilos de nuestra pasión_

 _Luna que me miras ahora escúchame_

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Y esto?... porque lo hiciste?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Abrazándola) Porque eres mía… eres tan perfecta que… temo que hasta el mismo aire te toque

 **Rin:** (Abrazándolo y con tono de broma) No pretenderás encerrarme o sí?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besando sus labios) Estoy tentado a hacerlo

Caen sobre la cama besándose, el sobre ella, el beso es tierno pero en unos segundos se transforma apasionado y desesperado, las manos de Rin pasean por la nuca de Sesshoumaru, enredando sus dedos en el sedoso cabello plateado. Sesshoumaru por su parte abraza y siente en sus palmas la piel de Rin, quien agitada se separa de él, Sesshoumaru agitado la contempla mientras que ella comienza a despojarlo de su camisa, Sesshoumaru impaciente se acerca a ella para besarla, mientras que ella trata de controlar la pasión de ambos para poderle retirar la camisa a él.

 _Solo tú puedes escuchar mi alma_

Con trabajo por aguantarse los besos cargados de pasión ella logra quitarle la camisa, el Príncipe Moldoveanu la toma y la lanza lejos como si fuera una molestia, para después besarla con más pasión que antes, Rin siente la piel de su amado, el calor que en ella hay… contrarresta con la frialdad del cuerpo de Sesshoumaru, quien al sentir los pechos de Rin contra su pecho siente como si volviera a renacer, después de muchísimo tiempo… vuelve a sentir el calor de una persona contra su cuerpo. El hecho de rozar sus pechos de ambos hizo que ambos emitieran un gemido de placer. Rin tenía una prenda que cubre su parte baja y Sesshoumaru tiene su pantalón puesto, se vuelven a besar con más pasión, ahogándose son sus bocas mutuamente, sus alientos se combinan dentro de sus bocas.

* * *

Mientras tanto Saga corre en su caballo hacia el palacio Moldoveanu, sus ojos están llenos de ira, cabalga rápidamente…

 **Saga:** ("Rin… que no estés allí… que estés en otro lado… no… no… no con Sesshoumaru Moldoveanu… no con un vampiro")

* * *

Agito más las riendas de su caballo para ir más rápido. En el palacio Moldoveanu en la habitación de Sesshoumaru, Rin está sobre Sesshoumaru besándolo en los labios, él corresponde con devoción, ella se aleja para besar su cuello, los labios cálidos de Rin recorren el cuello de Sesshoumaru quien cierra los ojos sintiendo el aliento y los labios de su amada. Las manos de él juegan con el cabello de Rin…

 _Luna tú,_

 _Sabes el secreto de la eternidad_

 _Y el misterio que hay detrás de la verdad_

 _Guíame que a ti mi corazón te oye_

 _Me siento perdido y no se_

 **Sesshoumaru:** No quiero que… te alejes de mi… no me… dejes

Los labios de Rin comenzaron a recorrer el pecho de Sesshoumaru con delicadeza y sin prisas sus labios entreabiertos acarician el pecho de Sesshoumaru, el aliento cálido de ella, sus labios suaves dan caricias a su pecho de él, ella se separa un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos, lo toma del rostro con sus manos…

 **Rin:** (Tiernamente) Nunca te dejare… siempre… estaré contigo

Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos, la mirada castaña de Rin estaba fija en él, de los labios de Rin salió algo que solo una persona anteriormente se lo había dicho…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Te iubesc (TE AMO en Rumano)

Él al escuchar esas palabras… esa frase que hace muchísimo que no escuchaba y que solo una persona se lo decía siempre…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Te iubesc… Te iubesc Rin

La abrazo fuertemente y la volvió a besar en los labios con ternura, pasión y ansiedad de amarla… de hacerla suya. Rin corresponde amorosamente a los besos de su amado príncipe, ella se alejó de él y le sonrió tiernamente, las mejillas de ella están sonrojadas, pero sabe lo que hace y no duda así que comienza a besar el pecho de Sesshoumaru, el cabello de ella que caer por ambos lados de su cabeza acarician también el cuerpo de Sesshoumaru, quien cierra sus ojos, esa pasión de ella… esa pasión de ella lo enloquecerá.

 _No sé qué hay amores_

 _Que destruyen corazones_

 _Como un fuego que todo lo puede abrazar_

Los labios de Rin bajan al abdomen de él donde lo besa amorosamente, los besos de ella son húmedos, cuando se incorpora de nuevo y comienza a desabrochar el pantalón de Sesshoumaru con extrema delicadeza y lentitud, delicadeza y lentitud que hacen desesperar al príncipe.

Cuando termina lo comienza a deslizar con todo y la prenda íntima, lo quita lentamente, las manos de ella mientras lo retiran van a acariciando las piernas de él hasta que por fin la retira y la avienta lejos, Sesshoumaru abre los ojos y sonríe…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Tu… lavaras mi ropa

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Y tú la mía

 **Sesshoumaru:** Cuando seas mía

 **Rin:** Cuando seas mío

 _Luna tú,_

 _Alumbrando el cielo y su inmensidad_

 _En tu cara oculta que misterio habrá_

 _Todos escondemos siempre algún perfil_

Sesshoumaru la atrae hacia él y la besa con amor, su lengua ahora se cuela dentro de su boca buscando la lengua de ella. Rin acaricia la lengua de él con la suya y Sesshoumaru hace lo mismo, mientras se besan se sientan en la cama, las manos de Sesshoumaru se posan en las caderas de Rin…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besándola y agitado) Levántate un poco

Ella así lo hizo y el lentamente deslizo la prenda íntima de Rin hasta que la retiro y también la lanzo lejos, ahora ambos están desnudos frente a frente, se dejan de besar, para mirarse, los ojos de ambos tienen fuego de pasión y de amor, las mejillas de Rin están encendidas por timidez y por deseo.

Él la abrazo, ella abrió las piernas y él se puso en medio de ellas, la sujeto de la cintura…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ahora… me… sentirás

 **Rin:** Si… quiero… sentirte

Sesshoumaru la beso en los labios apasionadamente, ella lo abrazo del cuello, el dejo sus labios y beso su cuello apasionadamente, ella hizo su cabeza hacia atrás para que el pudiera disfrutar de su cuello a su antojo, sus ojos están cerrados, después una de las manos del príncipe se posan en uno de los pechos de ella y comienzan a masajearlo delicadamente, las yemas de los dedos de Sesshoumaru recorren su pecho de ella, solo profanado por él, cuando llega al pezón rosado de ella y las yemas de sus dedos comienzan a jugar con el…

 **Rin:** Aaahhhh… Sesshy

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besando su cuello) Quería… escuchar… eso

 **Rin:** Aaahhhh… Sesshy… aaahhhh

Sesshoumaru siente la piel suave de ella, la piel que reacciona a sus manos y a sus caricias, el tocar no fue suficiente la arqueo un poco sosteniéndola con ambas manos y comenzó a dar besos provocadores y húmedos en el nacimiento del busto de Rin para ir descendiendo hasta ellos donde los beso delicadamente y después… sus labios se abrieron para probar su sabor, el sabor de esos pechos que están siendo ofrecidos a sus deseos, el pezón rosado de Rin despierta a los besos de Sesshoumaru, él llega a este y comienza a succionarlo con delicadeza…

 _Somos corazones bajo el temporal_

 _Ángeles de barro que deshace el mar_

 _Sueños que el otoño desvanecerá_

 _Hijos de esta tierra envuelta por tu luz_

 _Hijos que en la noche vuelven a dudar_

 **Rin:** Aaahhhh… aaahhhh

 **Sesshoumaru:** Mmm… Te iubesc

 **Rin:** Aaahhhh… Te iubesc (Mordiéndose los labios) Mmm

Sesshoumaru pasó al otro pecho de ella y comenzó hacer lo mismo, las manos de Rin están sobre los hombros de Sesshoumaru donde los aprieta levemente por el placer que está sintiendo, después Sesshoumaru comenzó a succionar con desesperación como si quisiera devorarla en ese instante. Como si marcara cada parte del cuerpo de Rin, quien gime por lo que su príncipe hace y por lo que ella siente…

 **Rin:** Aaahhhh… Sesshy… Sesshy

Sesshoumaru le vio un leve mordisco en uno de sus pezones haciendo que ella sintiera un placer incomparable… podía sentir los colmillos de él que acariciaban sus senos… su lengua traviesa… paso al otro pecho donde lo mordió con un poco más de fuerza… haciendo que la castaña se contrajera en su parte intima. Él devoro el busto de ella hasta que sintió satisfacción en sus labios por haber disfrutado esa parte tan hermosa de ella. Rin se enderezo y lo miro a los ojos su rostro estaba más sonrojado que antes, pego su frente con la de él…

 **Rin:** (Agitada) Quiero… quiero… sentirte a ti

 **Sesshoumaru:** Hazlo… haz lo que… quieras conmigo

Rin lo beso en los labios apasionadamente, las manos de ella bajaron por su pecho de su príncipe, hasta que llego a su hombría donde con delicadeza comenzó a tocar, dando caricias lentas con sus manos cálidas…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Rompiendo el beso) Aaahhhh

 **Rin:** Te… agrada?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… no te detengas… por favor

Rin continúo con sus caricias en la hombría de Sesshoumaru, la princesa acaricia lentamente esa parte tan sensible de él, Sesshoumaru hace su cabeza hacia atrás mientras ella besa su cuello, después las manos de Rin envuelven su hombría, para después darle ligeros apretones cosa que a Sesshoumaru lo hizo enloquecer más…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Aaahhhh… aaahhhh

 **Rin:** Te iubesc

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ahhh… Te… iubesc

Rin sonrió traviesamente y lo miro con picardía, él no estaba seguro de lo que ella haría así que le sonrió tiernamente, la castaña con sus labios acaricio el pecho, el abdomen de él y llego a su hombría donde le dio un beso húmedo, lo acaricia con sus labios, siente esa dureza de él… pero también su suavidad, el aroma de hombre que emana, sonrojada lo lame.

Sesshoumaru ya no aguanto más y acostó a Rin sobre la cama poniéndose el sobre ella, la mirada de él es penetrante y fija, Rin sabía lo que venía en este momento y comenzó a temblar de repente. Sesshoumaru la ve con un poco de preocupación…

 _Que hay amores_

 _Que destruyen corazones_

 _Como el fuego que todo lo puede abrazar_

 _Pero hay amores_

 _Dueños de nuestras pasiones_

 _Que es la fuerza que al mundo_

 _Siempre hará girar_

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… no me temas… por favor

 **Rin:** No… no te temo… yo…

Sesshoumaru la beso apasionadamente sin dejarla continuar hablando, ella le rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, después se separaron un poco y se miraron a los ojos…

 **Rin:** (Excitada) Mi amor…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Excitado) Siénteme… amor mío

Fue bajando sus labios por el cuello de ella donde lo mordió un poco, Rin se retuerce de placer, Sesshoumaru comenzó a besar todo lo que había a su paso, sus pechos, su abdomen, su vientre, cuando llego al centro del cuerpo de ella, sonriendo le abrió las piernas. Rin cerro sus ojos, el comenzó a besar su intimidad apasionadamente haciendo que la castaña abriera los ojos y gimiera enérgicamente. La lengua de Sesshoumaru entraba en aquel lugar húmedo, suave. El aroma de ella lo enloquece haciendo que su instinto despierte… su lengua se mueve rápidamente de arriba abajo, ella aprieta las sabanas. En ese momento Sesshoumaru muerde un poco la intimidad de Rin…

 **Rin:** Aaaahhhh… Se… Sesshy!

El sonrió de manera excitante, esa sonrisa de lado que derretía a la princesa, ella se enderezo un poco y lo miro… entre sus piernas… mirándola intensamente, besando su intimidad, la fuerza de sus brazos se le fueron por el placer y se dejó caer en la cama. Sesshoumaru se pone sobre ella mirándola fijamente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Llego… la hora

 **Rin:** Si… hazlo… despacio…

Él sonrió…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Comprendo

Se acomodó bien entre las piernas de ella, Rin lo mira con confianza y le sonríe tiernamente, Él la besa intensamente para después comenzar entrar en ella lentamente…

 **Rin:** (Rompiendo el beso) Aaahhhh…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Adentrándose) Tranquila… re… relájate

 **Rin:** (Sollozando) Si…

Sesshoumaru se mueve delicadamente, Rin siente un dolor y en una envestida más certera da un suspiro de alivio y Sesshoumaru da un gemido, agitado al igual que ella pega su frente con la de ella…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Agitado) Estas… bien?

 **Rin:** (Agitada) Si… estoy… bien

Sesshoumaru la beso amorosamente y después comenzó a moverse lentamente sobre ella entrando y saliendo del cuerpo de Rin. Quien gime delicadamente.

* * *

Saga llego al Palacio Moldoveanu, estaba sobre su caballo y entro al interior del castillo. Estando en el jardín miro hacia arriba y en una habitación había luz. Desde su caballo apretó las riendas, se imaginaba lo que estaba pasando si es que Rin estaba allí.

 **Saga:** No… no puede ser… esto no…

Apretó las riendas de su caballo…

 _Solo tú puedes escuchar mi alma_

 **Saga:** Porque… porque de él?... porque de Moldoveanu?... Sesshoumaru… esta vez… no solo por mi misión… si no por mi amor… esta vez… será… tú o yo

* * *

Está mirando hacia la ventana alumbrada. Sesshoumaru está sobre Rin moviéndose lentamente cuando…

 **Rin:** (Agitada) Mas… mas… aprisa… por… favor

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Si… así… lo hare

Sesshoumaru sonrió y comenzó a moverse más rápido sobre ella, mientras Rin siente en su cuerpo una oleada de sensaciones por primera vez sentidas, Sesshoumaru al sentir el calor de Rin envolver su cuerpo siente que su vida tiene sentido… que su vida inmortal tiene sentido…

 **Rin:** Aaahhhh… TE AMO… Aaahhhh… Sessho… Sesshoumaru

 **Sesshoumaru:** Aaahhhh… Te iubesc… Aaahhhh… Ri… Rin

Sesshoumaru dio la última envestida y ambos emitieron un gemido de satisfacción y placer. Sesshoumaru cayó rendido a los brazos de Rin, quien lo abrazo con ternura mientras él le dio un beso en la mejilla…

 _Solo tú puedes escuchar mi alma_

 **Rin:** (Agotada) TE… AMO… Sesshy

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Agotado) TE… AMO… Rin… de aquí a la eternidad…

 **Rin/Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Siempre juntos

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**

 _ **Estamos unidos... nada podrá separarnos de ahora en adelante... ella es mía ahora y eso ni Camus ni Van Helsing podrán cambiarlo... mi los mismos reyes gitanos, Rin nació para ser mía y yo de ella. Quiere que la haga como yo pero... es... Es mio... y yo suya... quizá las estrellas me castiguen por lo que acabo de hacer... pero no me importa lo amo... lo amo profundamente... Amo con todo mi ser a un Vampiro. Se ha entregado a ese maldito... ella ha tenido la osadía de hacerlo... pero ni aun así... Moldoveanu podrá quitármela... ella sera para mi... la Princesa Gitana sera mía... No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de esta terrorífica historia! Lucharemos Por Este Amor**_


	14. CAPITULO 13: LUCHAREMOS POR ESTE AMOR

**Hola chicas! buenos días! Como están? espero que muy bien! que este día sea lleno de alegría y de muchisisisima felicidad chicas, les traigo el siguiente capitulo esperando sea de su agrado! Muchisisisisimas gracias por el apoyo que me dan ya que sin ustedes el fic y yo no seriamos nada!** **Ahora a disfrutar el capitulo!**

 **Recuerden que tengo a las mejores lectoras del mundo que son ustedes!**

 **Las Adoro! Besos y Abrazos!**

* * *

 **Advertencia: CONTIENE LEMON EXPLICITO**

 **Las canciones que usaremos son:**

 **Love Song - The Cure**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 13: LUCHAREMOS POR ESTE AMOR**

* * *

Saga se fue del lugar, iba cabalgando lentamente pensando en lo que sabía perfectamente que había pasado entre el Príncipe Moldoveanu y la Princesa Gitana…

 **Saga:** (Pensativo) ("No puede ser… Rin… se ha entregado a ese vampiro… no… no pude impedir que la envolviera… pero… pero… no… no será nada fácil para Moldoveanu… peleare por ella… Rin no será como el… no será de él eternamente")

* * *

Agito las riendas de su caballo para ir más rápido para la ciudad, mientras tanto en el palacio de Fakir…

 **Camus:** (Entrando y empujando al guardia) Hazte a un lado!

El guardia miro sorprendido a Camus…

 **Guardia:** Creo que… está más enfadado que ayer

Camus entro muy enojado, ahora en el castillo hay actividad ya que las criaturas de la noche han despertado de sus sueños para vivir en las sombras nocturnas. Llego rápidamente a la entrada del salón del asiento de Fakir, abrió el gran portón con mucha furia, Fakir se levantó de su asiento…

 **Fakir:** (Sonriendo) Sabría que vendrías

El Ministro se acerca a él furiosamente…

 **Camus:** (Tomándolo de la camisa) Porque diablos actúan a mis espaldas?

 **Fakir:** (Sonriendo) Tranquilo Camus… solo fue…

 **Camus:** (sacudiéndolo) No me digas que fue para mí beneficio propio!

Estaba muy enojado, estaba por transformarse cuando…

 **Fakir:** (Con voz manipuladora) Camus… antes de que me mates… te gustara saber… que Rin… odia a Sesshoumaru Moldoveanu… ha descubierto que es un vampiro… para este momento Rin estará odiándolo más que a nadie… y todos los gitanos se encargaran de matarlo

El Ministro al escuchar las palabras de Fakir lo fue soltando lentamente hasta que lo dejo y se alejó un poco de él…

 **Camus:** Pero… ella salió herida

 **Fakir:** Nadie la hirió… eso te lo puedo asegurar… de nosotros no fue culpa

 **Camus:** Que hacían los hombres lobo allí?

 **Fakir:** (Pensativo) Es lo que quisiera saber… Sesshoumaru Moldoveanu es vampiro… así que…

 **Camus:** Otra cosa que quiero que me aclares es eso… Sesshoumaru Moldoveanu siempre ha sido…

 **Fakir:** No… Sesshoumaru Moldoveanu fue vampiro… porque… Verona lo convirtió

El ojiazul abrió los ojos sorprendido…

 **Camus:** (Sorprendido) Pero… cuando…

 **Fakir:** Hace 200 años…

 **Camus:** Pero eso es…

 **Fakir:** Si… el príncipe tiene 400 años… pero 200 como vampiro

 **Camus:** (Enojado) Y con qué objetivo?

 **Fakir:** Como sabes… Camus… el príncipe Moldoveanu… fue un gran guerrero en el pasado… el sometió a muchas naciones a las leyes de la Santa Sede…

 **Camus:** Querías al príncipe para que…

 **Fakir:** Si… fue por eso que Verona lo convirtió en vampiro… pero el muy idiota no quiso cooperar… y por no aceptar lo que ya era… experimento con el mismo… y ahora… es más temible

 **Camus:** (Frunciendo las cejas y con un tono de voz de orden) De qué demonios hablas?

 **Fakir:** Camus… él es un vampiro que se alimenta de la sangré de otros vampiros… él no se alimenta como nosotros… el… se alimenta de nosotros… es por eso que… es más temible

Camus estaba impresionado con lo que le han revelado, no se esperaba algo así por parte del príncipe Moldoveanu, no esperaba que le revelaran que… él seguía siendo más fuerte que Camus y superándolo en todo.

* * *

Van Helsing llego a la posada donde se queda, bajo de su caballo y lo llevo al establo, encendió una lámpara y metió a su caballo…

 **Saga:** (Acariciando a su caballo) Entra allí amigo…

El caballo miro a Saga y con su cara le acaricio el brazo a su amo…

 **Saga:** (Sonriendo levemente) Creo que… sabes cómo me siento verdad? (Acariciándolo) En verdad… que me ilusione con ella… pero… pero… ahora… ha sido de él… de… el maldito de Moldoveanu… ese hombre que junto con Camus… planean la destrucción de mi princesa… Rin… se ha entregado a uno de los enemigos de su pueblo

Saga le dio una última caricia a su caballo y salió del lugar, entro a la casa y se fue a su habitación, dentro de ella, se quitó su armadura y se cayó la carta que le había llegado, cuando se quitó la armadura vio el papel en el suelo y lo levanto, lo desdoblo para leerlo de nuevo, cuando termino lo arrugo y lo lanzo lejos.

Se acostó en su cama mirando por la ventana las estrellas y la luna llena que estaba en lo más alto del cielo…

 **Saga:** ("Rin… que piensas hacer después de esto?")

* * *

Miraba el cielo nocturno, no podía conciliar el sueño pensando en lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante. En el palacio de Fakir, Camus y él están mirándose mutuamente…

 **Camus:** Así que… es de cuidado

 **Fakir:** Si… pero ahora… tenemos a nuestro favor algo…

 **Camus:** Que cosa podemos tener a nuestro favor si Sesshoumaru Moldoveanu es un vampiro extremadamente fuerte y ahora… ustedes… lo único que hicieron fue despertar su ira

 **Fakir:** (Sonriendo Malévolamente) Ira que será aplacada… cuando mate a los gitanos

 **Camus:** Que quieres decir?

 **Fakir:** Los verdugos y asesinos del Príncipe Moldoveanu serán los Gitanos y Saga Van Helsing

 **Camus:** Sé que los gitanos lo odian… pero…

 **Fakir:** Camus… Rin esta odiándolo en este momento… si estaba herida la princesa gitana… a quién crees que culparan?... además… Saga está muy interesado en la princesa gitana

El Ministro se enoja más…

 **Camus:** Que estás diciendo?... dices que el mal nacido de Saga está enamorado de Rin

 **Fakir:** Así es amigo mío… Saga… está enamorado como idiota de Rin… nuestro plan… es hacer… que Saga, los gitanos y Sesshoumaru tengan un enfrentamiento… tan letal… que se maten unos a otros…

 **Camus:** Solo quiero a Rin… fuera de ese combate

 **Fakir:** A ella la secuestraremos para que la tengas a salvo… después… podrás convertirla en alguien como tu… podrás tenerla en tu cama y gozarla toda la eternidad… que te parece?

Camus comenzó a reírse malévolamente para después…

 **Camus:** (Sonriendo) Perfecto… así me gusta… que me digan sus planes

 **Fakir:** Amo… solo confía en nosotros… y tendrás a tu bellísima princesa en tus brazos

 **Camus:** Solo quiero que le digas a Verona… que no la toque

 **Fakir:** No la tocara… y que pasara por lo mientras con Saga Van Helsing?

 **Camus:** (Malévolamente) Descuida… déjamelo a mí… al fin y al cabo… el no representa ningún peligro para ninguno de nosotros

Camus y Fakir comenzaron a reírse malévolamente pues habían armado un plan perfecto.

* * *

En el Palacio Moldoveanu, Sesshoumaru estaba acostado sobre su cama cuando abrió lentamente los ojos y se hayo completamente solo, rápidamente se sentó sobre la cama…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Un poco asustado) Rin… Rin… dónde estás?

De su ventana una brisa fresca entro al interior de la habitación, Sesshoumaru se levantó de la cama, se puso su pantalón para cubrirse su parte baja y camino a la ventana, cuando vio su balcón, un cabello castaño era removido por el viento y el reflejo de la luz de la luna lo coronaba majestuosamente, Sesshoumaru al verla sonrió con alivio y se acercó a ella abrazándola por detrás…

 _Siempre que estas a solas contigo,_

 _Tú me haces sentir que de nuevo estoy en casa,_

 _Siempre que estoy a solas contigo,_

 _Tú me haces sentir de nuevo completo._

Rin al sentir el abrazo sonrió ampliamente miraba la luna y tenía puesto su camisón. Sesshoumaru con su nariz comenzó acariciar la mejilla de la castaña, quien sonrió felizmente y con sus manos tomo las de su príncipe…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Pensé que dormías

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo y tiernamente) Me asustaste

 **Rin:** (Mirando a la luna) Por qué?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besando sus mejillas) Pensé que te habías ido

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Irme?

La princesa gitana se giró para estar frente a su amado y verlo de frente, las manos de ella se posaron en el rostro de él y este le sonríe tiernamente…

 **Rin:** No podría irme de ti… no después (Sonrojada) Después de…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besándola en los labios) Después de… hacer el amor?

 **Rin:** (Correspondiendo a los besos y sonrojada) Si… Sesshy… TE AMO

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Abrazándola más y besándola con más intensidad) TE AMO

Se besan apasionadamente, sus manos acarician las espaldas de ambos y sus dedos juegan con sus cabellos a la luz de la luna… Sesshoumaru alejándose un poco y mirándola a los ojos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Mi amor… no quiero que te vayas… ya no…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Nunca me iré… Sesshy… ya nada ni nadie nos va a separar… nunca

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Abrazándola fuertemente) Nunca… esta vez… no me iré ni te dejare… estaré contigo para protegerte

 **Rin:** Nada… nada... nos va a separar… te lo juro

Sesshoumaru la besa de nuevo con más pasión que otras veces, Rin le corresponde, cree que se ahoga de pasión, pero ¿qué importa ahora eso?... no importa en lo absoluto… esta en los brazos de su amado… quien la llena de amor y pasión… mejor morir ahora que morir sin él.

 _Siempre que estoy a solas contigo,_

 _Tú me haces sentir joven de nuevo,_

 _Siempre que estoy a solas contigo,_

 _Tú me haces alegre de nuevo._

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Agitado) Rin…

 **Rin:** (Agitada) Sí?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te deseo… te deseo en este momento

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Sesshy…

El príncipe la besa de nuevo, de esa manera entran a la habitación de nuevo, entre abren las cortinas que rodean la cama y ambos cayeron sobre ella, la luz lunar alumbraba a los enamorados. Sesshoumaru dejo de besar a Rin, la acaricio delicadamente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo pícaramente) Te hare mía de nuevo

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo y arqueando una ceja) Podrás?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo y con voz retadora) Veamos… mi hermosa princesa

Comenzó a desnudar a Rin, quien también comenzó a desnudarlo a él, desesperadamente las ropas cayeron al suelo. Estaban completamente desnudos, se besan con pasión ferviente y latente, Sesshoumaru masajeaba el busto de Rin y besaba sus labios, ella acariciaba la espalda de su amado, después la boca de Sesshoumaru bajo al busto de ella donde comenzó a besar, mordisquear y lamer delicadamente, dándole el placer. Sus labios atraparon su pezón rosado para succionarlo con un poco de fuerza y apasionadamente, sintiendo los colmillos de él, deseando que la mordiera en ese mismo instante… pero sabía que el aún no lo haría, ella por su parte apretaba los glúteos de Sesshoumaru estaba muy excitado ya que las manos de la princesa gitana siempre lo enloquecían, después de eso abrió delicadamente sus piernas ya que estaba lista para recibir a su amado, Sesshoumaru se acomodó entre ellas…

 _Por muy lejos que este,_

 _Yo te amare siempre,_

 _Por mucho tiempo que me quede,_

 _Yo te amare siempre,_

 _Y todas las palabras que diga,_

 _Yo te amare siempre,_

 _Yo te amare siempre._

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Agitado) TE AMO

 **Rin** **:** (Agitada) TE AMO

Sesshoumaru comenzó a adentrarse en Rin delicadamente mientras besaba su cuello, ella tenía sus ojos cerrados y sentía como la hombría de su amado se movía delicadamente en su intimidad y lo abrazo con sus piernas…

 **Rin** **:** Aaahhhh… Sesshy… aaahhhh

 **Sesshoumaru:** Aaahhhh… Rin… TE… AMO… TE AMO…

 **Rin** **:** TE AMO… TE AMO… tanto

 **Sesshoumaru:** Siento… tu cuerpo… siento tu… amor… tu calor…

 **Rin** **:** Te siento… mi cuerpo es tuyo… siento tu amor

Sesshoumaru sonrió con malicia, saliendo de ella por un momento. La princesa gitana lo miraba confundida. Él la puso bocabajo y le levanto las caderas dejándola sobre sus rodillas y su pecho sobre la cama…

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada y agitada) Se… Sesshy… esto es…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Apasionado) No sabes… la hermosa vista que tengo

Se acomodó para volver a entrar en ella y comenzó a envestir con más fuerza a Rin. La princesa apretaba las sabanas rojas, gemía enérgicamente, su príncipe es demasiado ardiente pero reconoce que le gusta lo que él hace con ella, como lo siente en su interior. Él la toma firmemente de las caderas haciendo que Rin por sus envestidas se contraiga más y más. Siente como su cuerpo se tensa cosa que lo enloquece a él también, llevo un ritmo más rápido y certero hasta que ambos llegaron a su tan acariciado cielo llamado orgasmo y emitieron un gemido de placer. Sesshoumaru dejo salir su esencia en el interior de Rin, quien sentía algo muy cálido dentro de ella que la llenaba de felicidad y de paz, ambos estaban agitados, sus cuerpos brillaban y en sus rostros algunos mechones a causa del sudor se aferraban, se miraron a los ojos…

 _Llévame a la Luna_

 **Rin** **:** (Girando un poco su cabeza para verlo) Te iubesc

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriéndole) Te iubesc

Cayo sobre la espalda de ella, le busco el rostro y le dio un beso lleno de ternura a Rin en sus labios, ella lo correspondió para después quedarse dormidos el resto de la noche.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, antes de que saliera el sol del día siguiente, Rin esta parada junto con Sesshoumaru en la puerta del castillo…

 **Rin:** (Tomándolo de la mano) Ya… debo irme

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… quiero que te vayas…

 **Rin:** Debo hacerlo… además… ahora… más que nunca… debemos luchar por nuestro amor

 **Sesshoumaru:** No dejare de luchar por ti (Abrazándola) Te lo prometo

La princesa está con sus ojos abiertos, para después lentamente cerrarlos y sonreír tiernamente para abrazarlo…

 _Siempre que estoy a solas contigo,_

 _Me haces sentir libre otra vez,_

 _Siempre que estoy a solas contigo,_

 _Me haces sentir inocente otra vez._

 **Rin:** (sonriendo) Sesshy

Sesshoumaru aparto un poco a Rin sin romper el abrazo, la princesa gitana por primera vez veía en el Príncipe Moldoveanu en su mirada, en su rostro, en sus labios… una ternura muy grande, una calidez que llena el palacio, ella sintió una gran paz y una calidez envolverla que pensó que estaba en el paraíso…

 **Rin:** (Embelesada) Que… linda sonrisa

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo y sorprendido) Que dices?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo y sin dejar de mirarla) Nunca… te había visto así

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Recargándola en su pecho) Solo tu… podrás verme de esta manera… solo a ti… te puedo mostrar… lo que me queda de humano

Ella se alejó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos…

 **Rin:** Sesshy…

De pronto se escucharon unas aves aletear desde afuera del palacio, ambos miraron al cielo al ver las aves libres para después mirarse y sonreírse…

 _Por muy lejos que este,_

 _Yo te amare siempre,_

 _Por mucho tiempo que me quede,_

 _Yo te amare siempre,_

 _Y todas las palabras que diga,_

 _Yo te amare siempre,_

 _Yo te amare siempre._

 **Sesshoumaru:** No quiero que te vallas

 **Rin:** Yo no me quiero ir pero… debo hacerlo… debo aclarar las cosas con mi gente

 **Sesshoumaru:** Querida… no les digas nada… no por ahora…

 **Rin:** Pero…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… hay algo muy raro que quiero descubrir…

 **Rin:** (Extrañada) A que te refieres?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Pensativo) Los hombres lobo quienes me ayudaron… me dijeron que todo había sido un plan… y que (Preocupado) Fakir y Verona planean acabar contigo

La castaña lo miraba fijamente…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Amor… no tengas miedo… desde niña que fue la primera vez que me enfrente a Verona… no le tengo miedo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Pero…

 **Rin:** Sesshy… vamos a llegar al fondo de esto… pero…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Un día iré personalmente a hablar con tus padres… les diré que TE AMO… y que… quiero estar contigo

Ella al escucharlo hablar así sonriendo lo abrazo y él también le correspondió…

 **Rin:** Soy… la mujer más afortunada de este mundo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Yo… también me siento afortunado

 **Rin:** Me voy… te veré más tarde sí?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Sabes que si no vienes (Besándola) Te buscare

 **Rin:** (Besándolo) Si… TE AMO

Se dieron un último beso y Rin salió del palacio, Sesshoumaru la ve irse desde su puerta…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirándola) Ahora… que estuvimos juntos… nada nos podrá separar… nada ni nadie

* * *

Cerró la puerta hasta que perdió a Rin de vista, la princesa gitana va corriendo con una sonrisa en los labios, su camisón blanco y su cabello castaño son removidos por el viento, hasta que llega a su campamento donde lo haya solitario ya que aun duermen, se dirigió a su carpa cuando iba a entrar se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado, Rin sintió un hueco en su estómago…

 **Rin:** (Asustada) ("Pero… quién?")

Comenzó a caminar, abrió su carpa y no hay nadie adentro…

 **Rin:** (Suspirando) ("Menos mal")

Entro a su carpa y cuando se sentó en la cama…

* * *

 **VISION**

Saga se dirigió rápidamente a una carpa, al entrar estaba obscuro…

 **Saga:** (Susurrando) Rin… Rin… querida… necesito hablar contigo

 **FIN DE LA VISION**

* * *

Abrió los ojos sorprendida…

 **Rin:** Saga… pero… que… a que vino?

De pronto la carpa de Rin se abre y ella voltea a ver de quien se trata…

 **Kagome:** (Sorprendida) Hi… hija…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Hola madre

La reina se queda inmóvil al ver a su hija sus ojos se llenen de lágrimas y corre a abrazar a su hija…

 **Kagome:** (Abrazándola) Rin

 **Rin:** (Abrazándola y sonriendo) Madre… tranquila

 **Kagome:** (Mirándola) Estas bien?

 **Rin:** Si mami… creo que si

 **Kagome:** Pero como fue que… menos mal que estas mejor… reaccionaste

 **Rin:** Madre… que fue lo que me paso?

 **Kagome:** (Preocupada) Parecías poseída… mirabas fijamente pero estabas perdida, no hablabas ni comías

De pronto el estómago de Rin gruño de hambre, la princesa gitana se sonrojo…

 **Kagome:** (Sonriendo) Veo que ya estas mejor… quieres comer?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Si madre… por favor

* * *

Kagome le dio un beso en la frente a su hija y salió a prepararle algo rápidamente, Rin estaba sentada en su cama cuando de nuevo se abrió la cortina de su carpa…

 **Rin:** Pero…

El que entro fue el anciano que había hablado con sus padres cuando se quedaron toda la noche despiertos a cuidarla…

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida) Señor Mioga

Mioga estaba vestido con un pantalón negro que es detenido por un cinturón color naranja una camisa color crema, una pañoleta en su cabeza y una daga en su cintura…

 **Mioga:** (Sonriendo) Princesa… así que ya está mejor

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Si señor Mioga

 **Mioga:** Veo que Moldoveanu la regreso a la normalidad

Rin abrió los ojos sorprendida no sabía que decir, como sabía que… no, era imposible se decía sí misma, su sorpresa no la pudo esconder…

 **Mioga:** (Sonriendo) Descuide alteza… no le diré a nadie… además… yo sabía que él es el remedio de sus males

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida) El remedio de mis males?

 **Mioga:** Si niña… él es tu bien… así como tú eres el suyo… yo sé que él no fue quien te lastimo

 **Rin:** Señor Mioga… hay cosas de mi vida que no entiendo… podría…

 **Mioga:** Niña… tranquila… debe calmarse… un día usted y yo hablaremos con más calma

 **Rin:** Usted… podría…

 **Mioga:** Le diré todo señorita… pero por ahora mejor descanse

Le dio una última sonrisa y salió de la carpa, Rin se quedó impactada… no sabía que pensar…

 **Rin:** Una vez… mi madre me dijo algo acerca de mi nacimiento… pero… no me dijo más

* * *

Decidió no pensar más hasta que hablara con Mioga, su padre entro muy feliz a ver a su hija…

 **InuYasha:** (Contento) Mi princesa!

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Padre!

El corre a abrazarla…

 **InuYasha:** Menos mal que estas bien!

 **Rin:** Padre… no te preocupes… estoy muy bien

 **InuYasha:** Pensé que no reaccionarias

 **Rin:** Pero lo hice padre… reaccioné

InuYasha abrazo a su hija quien le correspondió felizmente, después de un tiempo Kagome llego y le dio de comer a su hija como si fuera una niña pequeña, Rin sonreía felizmente al igual que sus padres ya que pensaban que la habían perdido, después de desayunar los reyes gitanos dieron la noticia a todos de que la princesa estaba totalmente restablecida, todos estaban más tranquilos y se alegraron mucho.

Esa mañana se decidió que ella se quedaría en el campamento para descansar pues estaba recuperándose y todos los demás se fueron a trabajar a la ciudad.

* * *

Rin se fue a bañar y se hecho una escancia de flores, después se cambió y se quedó en su carpa saco su tarot, su bola de cristal, el péndulo y todo lo de artes de adivinación que conoce para poder descubrir lo que pasa en ella, que hay en su nacimiento y cómo fue que… murió la esposa de Sesshoumaru Moldoveanu.

Todo el día se la pasó en eso descubriendo cosas muy vagas, a veces cosas sin sentido, eso le parecía a ella… pues son imágenes muy entrañas, de pronto algo la desconcentra y es el relinchido de un caballo, ella frunce las cejas como signo de quien puede ser, se levanta del suelo de su carpa y la abre, no puede ver a nadie y sale de la carpa al seguir sin ver a nadie la joven esta por entrar cuando por detrás…

 **-** Que hacías anoche en el palacio Moldoveanu?

Al escuchar la voz volteo y miro a Saga quien estaba detrás de ella, la mirada azul de Saga era un tanto fría pero también con preocupación. Rin lo mira extrañada, pero después su mirada se torna en una de molestia…

 **Rin:** (Fríamente) No tengo por qué explicarte nada

La princesa gitana comenzó a entrar a su carpa cuando es detenida por Saga quien la toma del brazo…

 **Saga:** Tenemos que hablar… sabes exactamente con quien estas tratando?... sabes realmente lo que Moldoveanu es?

Rin lo mira retadoramente, Saga la mira fríamente. El Capitán y la princesa gitana se miran como queriéndose retar a duelo por sus propias convicciones y pensamientos distintos.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**

 _ **Me fastidia que me quiera controlar... el jamas entenderá lo que yo siento por Sesshoumaru Moldoveanu... que ya todos quisieran ser como el, pero yo lo voy a defender contra quien sea... lo voy a proteger pues dijimos que pelearemos por este amor. Ella no sabe lo que es ese príncipe... que sera su perdición... debo salvarla a cualquier costo... antes de que haga una locura... Esta fascinada por un vampiro. Rin y yo pelearemos por nuestro amor... nadie se interpondrá entre nosotros... ella y yo contra el mundo... pero... aunque se que ella es fuerte... yo la protegeré... No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de esta terrorífica historia! El Accidente Que Trae Consigo Una Nueva Amenaza**_


	15. CAPITULO 14: EL ACCIDENTE QUE TRAE CONSI

**Hola chicas! buenas tardes! Como están? espero que muy bien! Estamos en fin de semana así que descansemos y disfrutemoslo al máximo!, les traigo el siguiente capitulo esperando sea de su agrado! Muchisisisisimas gracias por el apoyo que me dan ya que sin ustedes el fic y yo no seriamos nada!** **Ahora a disfrutar el capitulo!**

 **Recuerden que tengo a las mejores lectoras del mundo que son ustedes!**

 **Las Adoro! Besos y Abrazos!**

* * *

 **Advertencia:**

 **Las canciones que usaremos son:**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 14: EL ACCIDENTE QUE TRAE CONSIGO UNA NUEVA AMENAZA.**

* * *

Saga y Rin se miran fríamente…

 **Rin:** (Soltándose de Saga) No tengo nada que hablar contigo

 **Saga:** (Mirándola fríamente) Como fue que te curaste?

 **Rin:** (Frunciendo las cejas) Por favor Saga… curarme de qué?

Él la toma de los brazos y comienza a sacudirla levemente…

 **Saga:** Entonces eso de que no veías a nadie, que estabas como poseída… lo fingías?

 **Rin:** (Soltándose) Suéltame! Yo no fingí nada… no se dé que me hablas

 **Saga:** Que hacías anoche en el palacio Moldoveanu?

 **Rin:** (Enojada) No tienes derecho a espiarme… ni a cuestionarme nada…

 **Saga:** (Interrumpiéndola) Es un vampiro Rin!

 **Rin:** Y qué? No es como Fakir ni como Verona!

 **Saga:** Esta mezclado con Camus… ambos planeas destruir a todos!

 **Rin:** Eso no es cierto… no es verdad… Camus quiere matarlo

 **Saga:** A sí? (Dándole un papel) Mira esto

La princesa toma la carta y comienza a leerla, Saga la mira mientras la lee, cuando ella termina…

 **Rin:** (Arrugando la carta) Esto es una mentira… no es verdad

 **Saga:** Nuestra organización está muy bien informada… no es una mentira

 **Rin:** Pues no lo parece… Camus es un maldito… lo vi en sus ojos… él es algo más que un simple humano… es más probable que él esté involucrado con Fakir y con Verona… además… tú no sabes nada

 **Saga:** Y tú sí? Estas realmente segura de lo que él te dijo es la verdad?

 **Rin:** Por supuesto que si… yo le creo… y nada de lo que digan los demás me hará cambiar de parecer

Se miraban fijamente ambos tensos por el coraje, después se fueron relajando…

 **Saga:** No permitiré que le pase nada a tu gente

 **Rin:** No lo necesito… yo los protegeré…

 **Saga:** Entiende que…

Mioga llega al campamento y ve al Capitán y a la princesa discutiendo…

 **Mioga:** (Fríamente) Alteza…

Saga y Rin dejaron de discutir, la princesa volteo a ver a Mioga…

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida) Señor Mioga… pensé que…

 **Mioga:** (Sin dejar de mirar a Saga) Tenemos una plática pendiente verdad alteza?

 **Rin:** Si… es verdad

 **Mioga:** Venga a su carpa… hablaremos mi niña

 **Rin:** (Mirando a Saga) Como vera… tengo algo que hacer… así que…

 **Saga:** Descuida… te esperare

 **Rin:** (Altanera) Que…

 **Saga:** (Altaneramente) Dije que te esperare y basta

Rin estaba a punto de reventar de coraje, Mioga la tomo de los hombros…

 **Mioga:** (Tranquilo) Venga niña…

 **Rin:** Si

Mioga y Rin entraron al a carpa de ella, Saga los miro entrar y se fue a sentar a un árbol frente a la carpa de la princesa…

 **Saga:** No me iré de aquí… sin abrirle los ojos a Rin

* * *

En la carpa, Mioga y Rin se sentaron en la cama frente a frente…

 **Mioga:** Veo que (Sonriendo) el Capitán siente aprecio por ti

 **Rin:** (Sarcástica) Aprecio?... no sé qué le pasa… el solo busca molestarme

 **Mioga:** Sus intenciones no son malas… en fin… hablemos del tema principal

 **Rin:** (Angustiada) Por favor señor Mioga… dígame todo… no me oculte nada… necesito saberlo todo

 **Mioga:** Esta bien mi niña… vera… hace 400 años… había un hombre de excepcional valentía, su mente y conocimientos eran amplios… de gran fuerza física a pesar de su enfermedad… ese hombre… tenia tal poder que hacia sucumbir a naciones enteras a su dominio… por sus cualidades… la santa sede… lo llamo como soldado para someter a los infieles.

La princesa escucha con atención lo que le dicen…

 **Rin:** Ese hombre es…

 **Mioga:** El entrego su fuerza a su Dios… tenía una esposa la cual se decía que era la mujer más bella de todos los imperios… la Princesa María… una mujer bondadosa, tierna y amorosa… lo contrario al príncipe ya que él era un hombre frio y su expresión siempre era dura pero…

 **Rin:** Solo la princesa… lo conocía realmente

 **Mioga:** (Sonriendo) Si… pero un día… él tenía que partir a una guerra muy cruel… ella le pedía que no fuera… pero el… le juro que regresaría… el salió con su espada y su armadura la cual tenía la forma del… murciélago

* * *

Rin abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Sesshoumaru en el Palacio Moldoveanu estaba en su estudio donde en una especie de armario abrió las puertas de par en par… dejo al descubierto su antigua armadura, tomo el casco…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirando fijamente el casco) Si esto sigue así… tendré que utilizarlo para… protegerla de todos

* * *

Dejo su casco y cerro el armario donde está su armadura, en la carpa de Rin…

 **Mioga:** Esa noche… la princesa le suplico que no fuera… pero… él tenía que ir… era su deber… él sabía que regresaría, mientras que… la princesa tenía un presentimiento devastador

Mientras Mioga le relata los hechos, Rin los ve en su cabeza… como si fueran cosas vividas el día anterior…

 **Mioga:** El peleo con valentía y con la esperanza de regresar, la batalla al fin termino, sintió alegría porque… podría regresar a lado de su amada y así… a todo galope se fue… pero la princesa… fue engañada con una falsa noticia por parte de los enemigos diciéndole que… él había muerto en combate

Rin al escuchar esas palabras de nuevo, recordó como María leía la nota con lágrimas en los ojos, sintiendo como el corazón se encogía y el alma se le iba del cuerpo, esa misma desolación y desesperación de hace 400 años eran sentidas por ella en este mismo instante de nuevo…

 **Mioga:** La princesa… se lanzó desde su balcón en busca de la muerte… por ir a seguir a su amado… el día que el príncipe llego… la encontró en la catedral muerta, no podía creerlo… era imposible…

* * *

Mientras tanto en el palacio Moldoveanu Sesshoumaru leía la nota que tenía su esposa en sus manos el día que la hayo muerta…

* * *

 ** _"Lamentamos informarle que su esposo… el Príncipe Sesshoumaru_** ** _Moldoveanu… ha muerto en combate_** _"_

* * *

La arrugo y la tiro al suelo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Enojado) Esa nota… fue la culpable de todo esto

* * *

Para después poner sus codos sobre su escritorio, sus manos estaban en su frente. En la carpa de Rin…

 **Mioga:** Él no podía creerlo, pero era verdad… su esposa había fallecido, después el pido que se le dirá algo que los cristianos conocen como… lo santos solios… pero la santa sede se lo negó… ya que la misma princesa… se quitó la vida… y para ellos eso es una falta grave a la que llaman pecado… y le fue negado esa petición…

Rin recordó…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

 **Obispo:** Hace muchos años… se cometió una injusticia… un hombre había peleado por los demás y por la iglesia… era como tu querida… pero… le negaron un favor que él le pidió a la iglesia

 **Rin:** (Interesada) Que fue ese favor?

 **Obispo:** La entrada al cielo de su esposa

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

 **Rin:** El… de quien me Hablas es…

 **Mioga:** Si… Sesshoumaru Moldoveanu… princesa María

La castaña de escucharlo de manera directa se sorprendió y sintió tristeza de que la llamaran de esa forma…

 **Rin:** (Triste) Siento horrible cuando… me llaman así… eso lo sabía… Verona me lo conto

 **Mioga:** (Sorprendido) Verona niña?

 **Rin:** Si… me lo dijo el día que… nos atacaron los vampiros… y que… Sesshoumaru es…

 **Mioga:** Lo sé… pero sabe?… él no es un vampiro malo… el…

 **Rin:** (Amorosamente) Yo sé que él no es malo… es más… él no es como los demás vampiros…

 **Mioga:** No… es un vampiro que se alimenta de otros vampiros

La princesa lo miro muy sorprendida…

 **Rin:** Como sabes que…

 **Mioga:** Él una vez… me salvo la vida… los vampiros iban a matarme… pero el… Príncipe Moldoveanu me salvo

(Sorprendida) En verdad?

 **Mioga:** Si señorita… el príncipe no es malo

 **Rin:** Eso lo se

 **Mioga:** Sigamos… después de 4 siglos… usted… princesa María Moldoveanu… volvió a nacer como la princesa gitana… usted nació en la noche de Sangre en la Luna

 **Rin:** Que yo nací… pero…

 **Mioga:** Así es niña… todos temíamos por la seguridad de usted… como sabe…

 **Rin:** Las personas que nacen en esas noches… nacen con mal formaciones, o… una… mala estrella

 **Mioga:** Mi niña… sus padres saben quién es usted… saben que… pero… le aseguro que lo que no quieren es que usted sufra

 **Rin:** (Comenzando a exaltarse) Mis padres tienen conocimiento de eso?

 **Mioga:** Si… pero quieren protegerla… como todo padre a sus hijos… además…

De pronto se comienzan a escuchar ruidos extraños alrededor, la noche a caído, el aire es más frio que otras veces, en el ambiente se siente una energía maligna…

 **Rin:** Algo se acerca

 **Mioga:** (Levantándose) Si… es una energía negativa

Ambos salen de la carpa y ven que Saga está mirando hacia el poniente…

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida) La noche?

 **Saga:** No es una noche normal

 **Mioga:** Se ha obscurecido muy pronto… llevamos mucho hablando?

 **Saga:** No exactamente… pero…

* * *

En la ciudad todos miraban sorprendido que ya se había hecho de noche tan rápido…

 **InuYasha:** Esta noche no es normal

 **Kagome:** Querido… es poder maligno

 **InuYasha/Kagome:** (Asustados) Rin

* * *

Mientras tanto Sesshoumaru se asomó por su ventana y miro al cielo…

Sesshoumaru: Esta noche… no es muy normal… hay algo… muy raro en el ambiente

El príncipe Moldoveanu abrió su ventana y el viento soplaba pero dentro del sonido del viento…

 **Mujer:** S'apte Noapte S'apte… Eterna seara… Ea acopera cerul… Lasand publici fiii de Noapte… taigan in viata de… Rin… ofrescan singele… Copiii de noapte (Siete noches… eterna noche… cubre el cielo… Salgan sirvientes de la noche… Traigan la vida de… Rin… ofrezcan su sangre… a los hijos de la noche)

Se quedó sorprendido…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Es un… conjuro… quieren la vida de…

* * *

Salió rápidamente de su habitación para ir por Rin, mientras tanto en el campamento gitano Saga saco su espada, Rin saco su daga…

 **Saga:** Debes estar alerta… están aquí

 **Rin:** Si… puedo sentir su aura Maligna

 **Mioga** : Son… vampiros

 **Saga:** Les aseguro que no pasaran ni llegaran!

De pronto 6 vampiros llegaron volando al campamento gitano, Mioga y Saga se pusieron frente a la princesa gitana para protegerla…

 **Vampiro 1:** No queremos nada con ustedes

 **Vampiro 2:** Queremos la vida de la princesa gitana

 **Saga:** No les será fácil obtenerla

 **Mioga:** Corra mi niña… sálvese

 **Rin:** No estoy loca… no los dejare

Los 3 vampiros se transformaron en hombres para pelear contra Saga, Mioga y Rin, mientras que los otros se fueron volando en otra dirección.

* * *

Cerca del campamento gitano…

 **Suikotzu:** Amo… los vampiros

 **Bankotzu:** Sesshoumaru… no llegara a tiempo… vamos Suikotzu

* * *

Ambos salieron rápidamente hacia el lugar donde se siente el peligro, Sesshoumaru salta por los arboles cuando 3 vampiros llegan a su lado, él entiende y baja al suelo para que después frente a él estén parados los vampiros…

 **Vampiro:** A dónde va príncipe?

* * *

Sesshoumaru los mira con enojo, InuYasha y Kagome corren apresuradamente hacia el campamento gitano…

 **Kagome:** (Preocupada) Que mi hija este bien

 **InuYasha:** Vamos… ella es fuerte… pero debemos ir por ella

 **Kagome:** Vamos InuYasha… no quiero perder a mi hija

 **InuYasha:** Ni yo… tampoco

* * *

Ambos van rápidamente a ayudar a su hija. Saga, Mioga y Rin pelean contra los vampiros, de pronto uno toma a Rin de la cintura y se transforma para llevársela. Mioga y Saga al ver esto…

 **Mioga:** Princesa!

 **Saga:** Rin!

Corre tras ella, Rin le entierra su daga al vampiro que se la lleva pero es inútil ya que no le hace mucho daño…

 **Vampiro:** No importa el daño que me hagas… no podrás conmigo

 **Rin:** Bájame… suéltame!

El capitán corre tras ellos…

 **Saga:** Resiste Rin

* * *

El otro vampiro que estaba detrás de él se transformó, Saga fue volteando lentamente cuando fue recibido por un golpe que lo hizo estrellarse en el tronco de un árbol….

 **Vampiro:** (Acercándose a él) Llego su hora… Capitán Van Helsing

Saga trataba de incorporarse ya que el golpe lo había desorientado un poco, Sesshoumaru tiene de frente a 2 vampiros…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Enojado) Apártense de mi camino

 **Vampiro 1:** No alteza…

 **Vampiro 2:** No puede pasar

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo y arqueando una ceja) A sí?

 **Vampiro 1:** No podemos permitir que usted interfiera en nuestros planes

 **Sesshoumaru:** No permitiré que le hagan nada a Rin

 **Vampiro 2:** Lo sentimos (Preparándose para atacar) la princesa gitana nos es indispensable

* * *

Los vampiros comenzaron a atacar a Sesshoumaru él los esquiva, para después comenzar a transformarse también. Rin volaba más alto que los árboles, cuando el vampiro que la tiene la deja caer…

 **Rin:** Aaaaaaaaa

La princesa gitana cae, Mioga quien pelea con el vampiro, la ve…

 **Mioga:** (Asustado) Princesa!

La princesa cae cuando es sostenida de una rama de un árbol, al sentir que ya no caería al suelo…

 **Rin:** (Mirando al suelo) Por… poco

Ella suspiro y se dio cuenta de que aún estaba en un lugar muy alto, Saga al escuchar el grito de Rin se levantó poco a poco, cuando el vampiro lo toma del cuello y se elevan a lo más alto del árbol donde se posan sobre una rama, el vampiro acorralo a Saga entre el tronco y el…

 **Vampiro:** (Sonriendo malévolamente) Es hora de que… abandone este mundo Capitán Van Helsing

 **Saga:** (Mirándolo retadoramente) Eso nunca… no lo hare

Rin está sujeta a una rama cuando esta se rompe, ella grita asustada pero el vampiro que la seguía la sostiene y la sube a otra rama más ancha, él la toma de su brazo y la acerca para quedar rostro con rostro…

 **Vampiro:** Es hora de ir con él amo

* * *

La princesa lo mira con repulsión. Sesshoumaru pelea con los vampiros que lo han ido a detener…

 **Vampiro 1:** (Peleando) Que le pasa alteza… ya se cansó?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Peleando) Jamás

 **Vampiro 2:** (Atacando) La princesa Rin ya está en nuestras manos

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Atacándolo) No si puedo impedirlo

 **Vampiro 3:** Pero si la princesa te odia!

El príncipe dio un gran salto para alejarse de ellos, se subió a un árbol y desde allí los miraba…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Me odia?... veo que están muy bien enterados de lo que pasa

 **Vampiro 1:** Has perdido Sesshoumaru Moldoveanu

 **Sesshoumaru:** Yo no estaría tan seguro

Cuando sus ojos rojos se posan en ellos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ahora verán… que Sesshoumaru Moldoveanu… nunca pierde

* * *

Moldoveanu se prepara para atacarlos. El vampiro está cerca de Rin cuando posa su mirada en el cuello de la princesa…

 **Vampiro:** Qué lindo cuello… creo que… usted será como nosotros

Saga estaba cerca del árbol de donde estaba Rin, mientras el vampiro lo tenía acorralado miraba como Rin seria mordida y transformada en vampiro. Saga entro en desesperación y aventó al vampiro quien cayó del árbol, cuando Rin seria mordida, una persona ataco al vampiro, Rin caería cuando otra persona la sostuvo, Saga al mirar eso…

 **Saga:** (Lanzándose del árbol) Rin!

La castaña iba en la espalda de la persona que la ha salvado volteo al escuchar su nombre…

 **Rin:** (Mirando aterrorizada) Saga!

Saga caía lentamente de una gran altura, Rin quería ayudarlo pero la persona que la ayudo…

 **Bankotzu:** No Alteza… si se queda aquí… será peor

La princesa al ver de quien se trataba…

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida) Pero como…

 **Bankotzu:** No se preocupe… la llevare con Moldoveanu… No se preocupe por ellos… estarán bien

Rin lleva una expresión de preocupación en el rostro, Bankotzu se la lleva en su espalda rumbo al palacio Moldoveanu. Saga cayó al suelo y por la caída se rompió una pierna, esta inconsciente, el vampiro que estaba con él se escondió. Bankotzu mato al que mordería a Rin, Mioga estaba ya cansado de pelear, el vampiro que estaba con él está por matarlo cuando por detrás lo aniquila…

 **Suikotzu:** (Mirando a Mioga) Está bien señor?

 **Mioga:** (Aliviado) Gracias Suikotzu

El castaño se acercó a él…

 **Suikotzu:** (Ayudándolo a levantarse) Su alteza esta con el amo… la llevara al palacio Moldoveanu

 **Mioga:** Menos mal que la princesa está bien

 **Suikotzu:** Sera mejor que vallas por ayuda… antes de que lleguen los demás… no dejes que nadie valla al palacio

 **Mioga:** Esta bien… pero… sus majestades…

 **Suikotzu:** Descuida… ve por ayuda… antes de que vengan los demás

 **Mioga:** Si… díganle al príncipe que… cuide a la princesa

 **Suikotzu:** Si… ve por ayuda… el Capitán está muy mal

* * *

Mioga corrió rápidamente por ayuda, Suikotzu miro a su alrededor, estaba obscuro y en silencio, el cual fue interrumpido por un quejido de Saga, Suikotzu se acercó a donde estaba él se hinco y lo miro…

 **Suikotzu:** Resista Capitán… han ido por ayuda

 **Saga:** (Con muecas de dolor) Rin

 **Suikotzu:** La princesa está bien

 **Saga:** Quien… quién eres?

 **Suikotzu:** Alguien que no le hará daño

Miro la herida de Saga…

 **Suikotzu:** ("Es de cuidado… no lo soportara")

 **Saga:** Eres… un… ser… sobrenatural?

 **Suikotzu:** Su herida… es muy seria… se rompió la pierna

 **Saga:** Hazme como tu

El castaño al escuchar tal cosa…

 **Suikotzu:** (Ignorándolo) No sé de qué me habla

No solo se había roto la pierna, se le había enterrado la raíz de un árbol en su lado derecho… Suikotzu al ver esto…

 **Suikotzu:** ("Morirá… sin remedio… él no debe morir ahora… creo que no tengo otra alternativa")

Miro al cielo, la luna llena apareció, el comenzó a transformarse en lo que es… un lobo, Saga miraba con un poco de horror.

Cuando se transformó, Suikotzu se acercó a Saga y lo mordió. Él quería alejarlo, pero Suikotzu se aferraba a él hasta que sintió que era suficiente, Suikotzu lo miro y se fue del lugar.

Saga se sentía extraño, cuando de pronto sus heridas comenzaron a sanar por si solas, cuando miro la luna llena sus ojos azules se pusieron rojos y comenzó a transformarse en lo que de ahora en adelante seria… un hombre lobo que a la luz de la luna se transforma.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**

 _ **Me siento extraño... la luz de la luna me da en el rostro... siento que mi sangre hierve... cada momento me pierdo... siento como si me pesaran los ojos... una oleada de adrenalina me invade... estoy perdiendo la conciencia... lo único que puedo alcanzar a escuchar es un aullido a la lejanía... pero... Rin... Donde... Auuuuu! No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de esta terrorífica historia! Estaremos Juntos Hasta el Fin de la Eternidad**_


	16. CAPITULO 15: ESTAREMOS JUNTOS HASTA EL F

**Hola chicas! buenos días! Como están? espero que muy bien! Dominguito de descanso mis niñas! espero estén pasándolo genial! y que repongamos fuerzas para el inicio de semana! Muchisisisisimas gracias por el apoyo que me dan ya que sin ustedes el fic y yo no seriamos nada!** **Ahora a disfrutar el capitulo!**

 **Recuerden que tengo a las mejores lectoras del mundo que son ustedes!**

 **Las Adoro! Besos y Abrazos!**

* * *

 **Advertencia: CONTIENE LEMON EXPLICITO**

 **Las canciones que usaremos son:**

 **Re-Sublimity Versión español - Olinca Hidalgo**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 15: ESTAREMOS JUNTOS HASTA EL FIN DE LA ETERNIDAD**

* * *

Saga se transforma a la luz de la luna en un lobo, sus ojos rojos brillaban, su olfato comenzó a captar la presencia de alguien y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

* * *

Bankotzu quien llevaba en su espalda a Rin estaban por llegar al palacio Moldoveanu, cuando entre los arboles vieron una luz azul que envolvió todo, se detuvieron por un momento y cuando la luz se desvaneció vieron caer a los vampiros y frente a ellos…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Sesshoumaru!

Quien al escuchar su nombre mira al frente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Aliviado) Rin

Bankotzu dejo bajar a Rin quien corrió a los brazos de Sesshoumaru que la recibe con amor y con un abrazo fuerte…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Acariciando su cabello) Menos mal… estas bien

 **Rin:** (Asustada) Sesshy…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Separándola un poco para verse cara a cara) Mi vida… que pasa?

 **Rin:** Es que… paso algo terrible

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que paso?

El líder de los lobos se acercó a ellos…

 **Bankotzu:** Saga tuvo un accidente… se cayó de un árbol demasiado alto

 **Sesshoumaru:** Hay alguien con él?

 **Rin:** No se… amor… y si…

Él príncipe la tomo de la mano…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Vallamos a ayudarlo

 **Rin:** (Preocupada) Pero…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Descuida… no me hará nada… tenemos que ayudarlo

 **Rin:** Si amor

 **Bankotzu:** Parejita… vamos antes de que sea tarde

* * *

Los enamorados se miraron y sonrieron para después los 3 irse rumbo al campamento gitano, Mioga corría lo más rápido que podía, cuando se topó con…

 **Mioga:** (aliviado) Majestades

Los reyes se acercaron a él…

 **InuYasha:** (Preocupado) Mioga… y mi hija?

 **Kagome:** Esta bien?

 **Mioga:** La deje en un lugar seguro… los vampiros llegaron

 **InuYasha:** Y que paso con ellos?

 **Kagome:** Mi hija está segura?

 **Mioga:** Si… pero el capitán está… herido

 **InuYasha:** Saga?... Saga esta allá?

 **Mioga:** Si… venga pronto

* * *

Los tres se dirigieron al campamento gitano para ayudar a Saga, mientras tanto en el campamento gitano el capitán se levantó y se adentró más al bosque un poco retirado donde encontró al vampiro que lo había atacado…

 **Vampiro:** Quién eres?

Saga transformado en lobo sonríe malévolamente mientras se prepara para atacar, el vampiro sonríe malévolamente…

 **Vampiro:** Quieres pelear?

Saga solo lo mira con odio, se pone en posición de ataque, el vampiro lo entiende…

 **Vampiro:** (Acercándose a él) De acuerdo

Se acerca a Saga quien lo espera para después comenzar a pelearse, Saga intenta morderlo pero le vampiro le detiene su hocico…

 **Vampiro:** Ja… eres un simple novato

Al terminar de decir eso lo avienta a un árbol, Saga se golpea en su cabeza con el árbol, se siente un poco desconcertado pero después reacciona para poder atacar al vampiro y seguir con la pelea.

* * *

Bankotzu, Sesshoumaru y Rin corren hacia el campamento gitano cuando el líder de los lobos siente la presencia de su fiel sirviente y se detiene en seco…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Deteniéndose junto con Rin) Que pasa Bankotzu?

 **Bankotzu:** Majestad… tengo un asunto que atender… debo dejarlos

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Descuide Sr. Bankotzu… el día de hoy nos ayudó mucho

 **Sesshoumaru:** Debe ser muy importante… descuida… yo me hare cargo de esto

 **Bankotzu:** Se lo agradezco Majestad (Haciendo una reverencia) Lo lamento

 **Sesshoumaru:** No importa… nos veremos en otra ocasión

La Princesa gitana se acercó a Bankotzu…

 **Rin:** Muchísimas gracias por haberme salvado… y por… traerme con el

 **Bankotzu:** Haremos lo que sea por usted y por su majestad… hasta pronto

Él se va, Sesshoumaru se acercó a Rin…

 **Rin:** Veo que… te aprecian mucho

 **Sesshoumaru:** No lo sé… tal vez sea por el poder que tengo… los vampiros no han sido muy amigables con ellos

 **Rin:** Es lo que veo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Siempre ha habido peleas entre vampiros y hombres lobos (Tomándola de la mano) será mejor que nos vallamos… Saga puede estar en peligro

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Si

Iban a comenzar a correr cuando…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Espera

 **Rin:** Que pasa?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Te dan miedo las alturas?

 **Rin:** Sabes que…

No dejo que la princesa gitana terminara de hablar cuando la tomo en brazos y comenzó a saltar velozmente entre los árboles, Rin se aferró a él con un poco de miedo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Creí que no te daba miedo

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Eso no… solo que… me tomaste por sorpresa

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Amorosamente) Aun así… nunca permitiré que nada te pase

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Solo a ti… puedo confiarte mi vida

* * *

Siguieron saltando entre los árboles. Kagome, InuYasha y Mioga llegaron al campamento gitano, lo vieron obscuro y solo…

 **InuYasha:** (Sacando su daga) Donde está el capitán?

 **Mioga:** Debe estar por aquí

 **Kagome:** Debemos estar alertas… no sea que puedan atacarnos por sorpresa

 **InuYasha:** Mioga… júrame que mi hija está a salvo

 **Mioga:** Si majestad… la princesa está a salvo

 **Kagome:** La vida de nuestra hija… esta en tus manos Mioga…

 **Mioga:** Descuiden… ella está muy bien

De pronto comenzaron a escuchar gruñidos que rompieron el silencio del campamento gitano…

 **Kagome:** Que diablos es eso?

 **InuYasha:** Parece el gruñido de…

 **Mioga:** Vallamos a ver majestades

Corrieron a donde provenían los gruñidos, cuando llegaron a ese lugar…

 **InuYasha:** (Susurrando) Guarden silencio…

 **Mioga:** Es un vampiro y un hombre lobo

 **Kagome:** (Atónita) Que hacen los hombres lobo en estas tierras?

 **InuYasha:** Que crees?... pelear contra Moldoveanu

 **Mioga:** Majestad por favor… no hable de más

 **Kagome:** Hablar de más?

* * *

Cerca de allí, Rin y Sesshoumaru escucharon los gruñidos también…

 **Rin:** Escuchaste eso?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Extrañado) Es… un lobo

 **Rin:** Pero…

Llegaron al lugar solo que se quedaron a cuantos unos árboles alejados para poder observar, están arriba de uno y podían ver perfectamente bien la pelea entre un hombre lobo y un vampiro…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… además de Bankotzu… quien más vino?

 **Rin:** No lo sé… solo vi a Bankotzu

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirando la pelea) Sera… Suikotzu?

La princesa también miraba la pelea, cuando sus ojos se posaron en su padre, su madre y Mioga…

 **Rin:** Mis padres

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que?

Miró a la misma dirección de su amada…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Donde esta Saga?

 **Rin:** (Abrazándolo) Sesshy… temo que te vean…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Abrazándola) Descuida… no pasara nada

* * *

De pronto Saga se abalanzo contra el vampiro y lo tiro al suelo, para después con sus garras comenzar a desentrañarlo vivo. Desmembraba cruelmente al vampiro arrancándole los brazos, las piernas, sacándole los ojos, sus entrañas volaban por los aires, la sangre comenzaba a llenar el lugar. Sesshoumaru le tapo los ojos a Rin y la abrazo ocultándole el rostro. Kagome, InuYasha y Mioga veían con terror lo que había pasado…

 **Kagome:** Que horror

 **InuYasha:** (Abrazándola) Sera mejor irnos de aquí

* * *

Saga termino matando al vampiro cuando al mirar a la luna llena da un aullido que hizo erizar la piel de todos aquellos que lo escucharon, el príncipe lo miraba fijamente cuando…

 **Sesshoumaru:** ("No puede ser que sea…")

La luna llena se ocultó por nubarrones que amenazan con provocar una tormenta, de pronto Saga cae al suelo y comienza a des transformarse, Kagome, InuYasha y Mioga al ver de quien se trata…

 **Kagome:** (Sorprendida) No puede ser

 **InuYasha:** (Atónito) Capitán?

Saga volvió a su estado humano de nuevo. Rin y Sesshoumaru vieron todo también…

 **Rin:** Saga es…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No puedo creerlo

La castaña reacciono y tomo a Sesshoumaru de los hombros…

 **Rin:** Debes irte… mis padres

 **Sesshoumaru:** (un poco alterado) Estas loca?... no pretendo dejarlos con el

 **Rin:** Esta inconsciente… no te preocupes… no quiero que te hagan daño a ti

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Comenzando a molestarse) Acaso dudas de mi poder?

 **Rin:** No es que dude (Abrazándolo) Entiéndeme por favor… si te ven aquí… no podremos estar juntos… recuerda que…

Sesshoumaru la besa apasionadamente, ella le corresponde al beso de la misma manera, de pronto comienza a llover fuertemente y se mojan mientras se besan, después se separan y él la toma del rostro…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Confió en ti

 **Rin:** Estaremos bien

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si no vienes… vendré a buscarte

 **Rin:** Es una promesa

* * *

Se vuelven a besar de nuevo para después bajar del árbol. Mioga e InuYasha tapan a Saga y lo llevan a la carpa del primero, ellos se adelantaron, Kagome buscaba con la mirada cuando…

 **Rin:** Madre!

Kagome al escuchar la voz de su hija dio un suspiro de alivio, ella se acercó a su madre y la abraza fuertemente…

 **Kagome:** Estas a salvo

 **Rin:** Descuida madre… estoy bien

 **Kagome:** Mioga nos dijo que te había puesto a salvo

 **Rin:** No pudo dejarme en mejor lugar

 **Kagome:** (Mirándola) Donde te escondió?

 **Rin:** Eso no importa madre… que paso?

 **Kagome:** Lo que menos esperábamos… El Capitán Van Helsing… es un… hombre lobo (Tomándola de la mano) Vámonos… tu padre y Mioga se lo llevaron

 **Rin:** Vámonos de inmediato

* * *

La lluvia comenzó a cesar poco a poco, InuYasha y Mioga entraron a la carpa del segundo y dejaron a Saga acostado en la cama, lo revisaron para ver si no tenía heridas…

 **InuYasha:** No tiene ninguna herida

 **Mioga:** Es un ser sobrenatural ahora… es obvio que… sanen pronto

 **InuYasha:** Cúbrelo… está desnudo

Lo taparon con una manta, Saga esta inconsciente ya que el poder de la transformación lo dejo agotado. Rin y Kagome entraron…

 **Kagome:** Como esta?

 **InuYasha:** Esta inconsciente… no tiene ninguna herida

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida) Como que no si yo lo vi caer

 **InuYasha:** De dónde?

 **Rin:** De un árbol bastante alto padre… yo lo vi

 **InuYasha:** No tiene ninguna herida… a todo esto… que hacia Saga aquí?

 **Rin:** No lo sé… yo estaba en mi carpa… el llego… Mioga es testigo

 **Kagome:** Es verdad Mioga?

 **Mioga:** Si majestad… el Capitán Van Helsing estaba aquí cuando me mandaron a cuidar a su alteza

 **Kagome:** El día de hoy no lo vimos en el pueblo

 **InuYasha:** Si vino… fue para cuidarte… Los que estamos aquí… no diremos nada de esto

 **Rin:** (Extrañada) Que quieres decir?

 **Kagome:** Que nadie dirá el Secreto del Capitán

 **Mioga:** Lo ocultaremos de…

 **InuYasha:** Nadie debe saberlo… entendieron?

 **Kagome:** Por el bien de él… y de nosotros

La princesa gitana frunció sus cejas y…

 **Rin:** Sabes lo que estás diciendo?

 **InuYasha:** Estas contradiciéndome?

 **Rin:** Es un ser sobrenatural… cuando se transforme… crees realmente que siga teniendo conciencia?

 **Kagome:** Él no es como Moldoveanu

 **Rin:** (Enojada) Por supuesto que no (Retadoramente) Lo que daría cualquier hombre de este lugar por ser como Sesshoumaru Moldoveanu

InuYasha le iba a dar una bofetada cuando ella le detiene la mano a su padre…

 **Rin:** No padre… no me golpearas de nuevo… no diré nada acerca de esto… pero si por culpa de él… llega a pasar alguna desgracia… no tendré piedad y lo matare

InuYasha violentamente se soltó de su hija…

 **Kagome:** (Enojada) Lo dices con el corazón?

Rin saco su daga y se hizo una leve cortada en su mano para sacarse sangre, se la mostro a sus padres…

 **Rin:** Y con el alma también

* * *

Cuando un gitano hace esa acción es porque hace una promesa que cumplirá sin dudar. Rin salió de la carpa de Mioga y se fue a la suya. En la carpa de Mioga…

 **Kagome:** Parece que sigue poseída

 **Mioga:** Majestades… no está poseída… a eso se le llama amor

 **InuYasha:** Por favor Mioga… no digas tonterías… eso no es…

Saga comenzó a reaccionar, pero no abría los ojos y comenzó a escuchar…

 **Mioga:** Es amor Majestades… ustedes lo saben… ella antiguamente le perteneció a Sesshoumaru Moldoveanu

 **Kagome:** Le perteneció anteriormente… ahora… ella es nuestra hija… y deberá comportarse y hacer lo que se le diga

 **InuYasha:** Y si decimos que con Moldoveanu no… es que no

 **Mioga:** Están cometiendo un error… ella…

 **Kagome:** Mioga… ella obedecerá le guste o no

La lluvia termino, después los gitanos comenzaron a llegar…

 **InuYasha:** Salgamos y actuemos como si nada (Mirando a Mioga) Puede quedarse el Capitán aquí?

 **Mioga:** Si majestad

 **Kagome:** Vallamos afuera… actuemos como si nada

Los tres salieron y dejaron solo a Saga, mientras el delirando…

 **Saga:** Mujer… mujer de… Moldoveanu

* * *

Los hombres lobo llegaron a su palacio…

 **Bankotzu:** Que fue lo que paso Suikotzu?

 **Suikotzu:** El capitán estaba muy herido… no iba a resistir y yo…

Se veía muy preocupado y nervioso, Bankotzu lo noto…

 **Bankotzu:** Tranquilo… vamos dime… que hiciste?... lo mataste?

 **Suikotzu:** Hubiera sido preferible… yo…

 **Bankotzu:** (Sorprendido) No me digas que…

 **Suikotzu:** Si amo… lo… lo convertí en… hombre lobo

El líder de los lobos se sentó en su asiento y miro al techo…

 **Suikotzu:** Sé que merezco la muerte pero…

 **Bankotzu:** Así que… un hombre lobo y un vampiro… se disputaran a muerte?

El castaño se quedó extrañado con la pregunta formulada por su amo…

 **Suikotzu:** Pero amo…

 **Bankotzu:** Hubiera sido un combate desigual… pero aun así… el Príncipe es más fuerte que el Capitán

 **Suikotzu:** Que haremos amo?... cree que su alteza se enfade por esto?

 **Bankotzu:** Confiemos en que Sesshoumaru Moldoveanu… sabrá qué hacer ante esto… él es muy sabio y sabrá que hacer en este caso

 **Suikotzu:** Esperemos que esto no repercuta en…

 **Bankotzu:** Descuida… Moldoveanu hará lo que sea por proteger a Rin… además… los vampiros no dejaran de atacar… Fakir y Verona… han de estar planeando algo peor… debemos estar listos y ayudar a Moldoveanu

 **Suikotzu:** Perdone mi pregunta pero… porque tanta insistencia en proteger a Moldoveanu?

El líder lo miro y después…

 **Bankotzu:** No puedo dejar de… proteger a mi hermano mayor

* * *

Suikotzu se quedó petrificado con aquella confesión de Bankotzu, Rin está en su carpa poniéndose su ropa de dormir cuando entra su madre…

 **Kagome:** Los guardias estarán vigilando tu carpa… no saldrás… es peligroso

 **Rin:** (Molesta) Siempre me vigilan

 **Kagome:** Hija… no te enojes con tu padre… es solo que…

 **Rin:** Solo que Madre?... que es lo que me ocultan?

 **Kagome:** (Sorprendida) Ocultarte qué?

 **Rin:** Mira madre… yo…

La carpa de Rin se abre…

 **Gitana:** Majestad… alteza… la cena esta lista… la fogata está encendida… es hora de cenar

 **Kagome:** (Sonriendo) Iré en un momento

La gitana se fue de allí, Kagome miro a su hija…

 **Kagome:** Veo que no cenaras

 **Rin:** No… solo quiero dormir

La reinase acercó a su hija, la tomo del rostro y le dio un beso en la frente…

 **Kagome:** (Amorosamente) Algún día… hablaremos de esto

Salió de la carpa de su hija, Rin le dio la espalda a la entrada de su carpa, Kagome al salir se dirigió a la fogata para cenar con los demás, una sombra pasó por la carpa de la princesa gitana. Mioga quien salía de su carpa observo a la persona que entro a la carpa de la princesa, el anciano gitano sonrió y se fue a cenar.

* * *

La princesa está con los brazos cruzados cuando alguien por detrás la abraza, ese abrazo cálido y un tanto posesivo lo conoce muy bien, ella sonrió…

 **Rin:** Sabría que vendrías

 **Sesshoumaru:** Supuse que tu padre no te iba a dejar salir después de esto

 **Rin:** Si… eso pasó

Moldoveanu la giro para que pudieran verse frente a frente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Crees que haya un problema si me quedo aquí?

 **Rin:** No… ninguno… además…

 ** _La distancia arrulla mis dolores_**

 ** _En la cuna que son mis memorias_**

 ** _En mis pupilas quedaran siempre congeladas_**

 ** _Impresas con un lamento pálido_**

La chica puso una cara de preocupación, Sesshoumaru se percató de ello y la tomo del rostro….

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que ocurre?

 **Rin:** Saga se quedó aquí también… mi padre no quiere que se sepa lo que es

 **Sesshoumaru:** Esta aquí?

 **Rin:** Si… pero… temo tanto… y si ataca a los demás?... que no sean los vampiros quien acabe con mi pueblo… si no un…

El príncipe la abrazo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No lo permitiré… no permitiré que ni los vampiros… ni Saga o Camus… les hagan algo a ustedes

 **Rin:** Sesshy

 **Sesshoumaru:** Confías en mi Rin?

 **Rin:** Yo te lo dije… solo a ti… puedo confiarte mi vida

Sesshoumaru al escuchar eso la abrazo y la beso apasionadamente Rin lo besa de esa misma manera, mientras se besan…

 ** _La luna que duda en escapar_**

 ** _Se pone mientras la vida sigue sin llegar_**

 ** _Pero yo sé que ya nunca más he de llorar_**

 ** _El sol ha de llegar_**

 ** _En cuanto pueda entre tus brazos estar_**

 **Sesshoumaru:** Y… por esa… confianza… te… protegeré

 **Rin:** Sesshy… nada nos… separara… nada…

Ambos se besan con amor, con pasión y con deseo. Rin se separa un poco de Sesshoumaru…

 **Rin:** Estas empapado por la lluvia

 **Sesshoumaru:** No importa… de todas maneras… no la necesitare

Ella le sonrió y con mucho amor comenzó a quitarle la ropa mojada a Sesshoumaru, le quito la camisa dejando al descubierto su fuerte pecho…

 **Rin:** Buscare algo para secarte

Iba a levantarse cuando Sesshoumaru la toma de la mano y la aproxima a él…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Así… está bien

La abrazó para después besarla apasionadamente, su mano derecha suba al listón que abrocha la pijama de Rin para deshacer el nudo y después jalarlo, el listón cae al suelo, la pijama de ella está abierta, Sesshoumaru la besa con más pasión y ella lo abraza.

 ** _No puedo hablar, no puedo oír_**

 ** _No puedo ver, todo es una ilusión,_**

 ** _Que entre las olas del tiempo se deslava sin parar_**

 ** _Yo me pierdo sin tener_**

 ** _Lo que deseo de verdad_**

 ** _Ni con mi voz ni con los dedos ni siquiera con rozarte_**

 ** _Jamás te puedo alcanzar_**

 ** _Entre la noche mi amor se desgarrará_**

El príncipe mete sus manos en la pijama de Rin para ir subiendo por sus costados acariciando la piel de la princesa gitana, cuando llego a sus pechos las manos de él los recorrieron lentamente y fueron subiendo sintiendo como la piel de Rin reacciona a sus manos, llegando a los hombros de ella poso sus manos. Rin supo lo que iba hacer así que por un momento dejo de abrazarlo dejando caer sus brazos por sus costados y segundos después su pijama también cayó al suelo.

Sesshoumaru la abrazo y la trajo a él sintiendo su desnudes de ambos, Rin lo abrazo y sus manos comenzaron a pasear por la espalda de su amado príncipe, las manos de él juegan con el cabello de ella, después el pantalón de Sesshoumaru cayó al suelo también y con todo lo demás que les estorbara para sentirse mutuamente. Con su abrazo parecen fundirse en un solo ser…

 ** _Si de algo cierto me he dado cuenta_**

 ** _Es de que nada es sólido en realidad_**

 ** _Por eso espero que mi cuerpo_**

 ** _Sirva al cerezo para que fruta dulce pueda entregar_**

 **Sesshoumaru:** TE AMO

 **Rin:** TE AMO… TANTO

* * *

Ambos volvieron a besarse con más pasión. En la carpa de Mioga, Saga fue abriendo los ojos lentamente y vio que todo estaba oscuro, se sentó sobre la cama y se puso su mano en su frente…

 **Saga:** (Aturdido) Que… sucedió?

Se sintió desnudo, se sentía extraño, su boca tenía sabor a sangre y no sabía porque, a lado suyo encontró ropas gitanas, al no haber nada más se las puso, se vestía lentamente ya que se sentía muy débil, cuando termino de hacerlo sintió un mareo, pero al estabilizarse decidió salir de la carpa y así que lo hizo.

Al salir vio una fogata inmensa, supuso que era la cena de los gitanos, así que se fue a una carpa en especial…

 **Saga:** (Caminando) Debo verla

* * *

En la carpa de Rin, sobre su cama está sentado Sesshoumaru y ella está sobre el besándose apasionadamente, los brazos de Rin rodean el cuello de su príncipe, mientras que las manos de él están sobre las caderas de Rin, las palmas de las manos de Sesshoumaru sienten la piel tersa de ella y lentamente la recorre hasta que sus brazos la aprisionan por completo, por falta de aire se separan y Sesshoumaru comienza a besar el cuello de ella, quien con los ojos cerrados se entrega a los besos de su amado príncipe.

 ** _El sol duda tanto en asomar_**

 ** _Las coincidencias son secretos en un plan_**

 ** _Quiere decir que inevitablemente ya_**

 ** _Mis emociones fallaran_**

 ** _Y de tus ojos no las puedo ocultar_**

Una de las manos de Sesshoumaru sube y aprisiona uno de los pechos de Rin donde le da ligeros apretones y con las yemas de sus dedos comienza a acariciar el pezón de ella, la boca de Sesshoumaru con besos va bajando hasta el otro pecho de Rin donde lo besa apasionadamente, para después sus labios comiencen a succionar su pezón…

 **Rin:** Aaahhhh… Sesshy…

 **Sesshoumaru:** TE… AMO

Él sigue fascinándose con el cuerpo de Rin, quien demuestra su placer por medio de suspiros y gemidos muy leves. Sesshoumaru fascinado con ella acaricia y succiona con más pasión haciéndola enloquecer, sus colmillos acarician el pezón de la castaña quien aferra sus manos a los hombros de él. Pero… en la entrada de la carpa de Rin… alguien observa a los enamorados amándose, disfrutándose, las manos de Rin están en los hombros de Sesshoumaru y los aprieta levemente, la expresión del rostro de ella es la de una mujer enamorada entregándose a su amor, el rostro de Sesshoumaru es el de un hombre amando a su más grande tesoro y a la mujer de su vida.

 ** _No he de llorar, no he de cruzar_**

 ** _No entiendo cómo es que llego el final_**

 ** _Yo solo te quiero proteger_**

 ** _No importa donde estés_**

 ** _Contra todo luchare_**

 ** _Ya no me importa vivir_**

 ** _Tan solo hoy, tan solo ayer_**

 ** _Yo me conformo con salvarte y_**

 ** _Nuestro futuro conectar_**

 ** _Así no importa si llegara mi final_**

* * *

Saga mira aquella escena donde Sesshoumaru y Rin olvidan el mundo exterior, olvidan las batallas, olvidan el dolor pasado y todo lo que se pueda presentar, donde lo único que importa es el gran amor que se tienen y la esperanza de vivir juntos por toda la vida. Deja de mirar y da la espalda a la carpa de Rin, para después irse a la carpa donde estaba…

 **Saga:** ("Esto no… no puede… pero lo es… estaba con él… él disfruta su cuerpo… ella… ella se entrega a él… Rin… Moldoveanu… aun no ganas… aun así… no ganas") Esto no es el final

* * *

Entro a la carpa de Mioga. Sesshoumaru besa apasionadamente los pechos de Rin mientras que los dedos de ella se pierden en la sedosa cabellera del príncipe, ella decide que es momento de que Sesshoumaru también la sienta, sienta su amor, así que lo aleja un poco y después ambos caen sobre la cama, ella sobre el besándose, entregándose en cada beso sin miedo a lo que vendrá después…

 **Rin:** (Separándose lentamente de él y agitada) Sesshy

 **Sesshoumaru:** Sí?

 **Rin:** (Besando sus labios) TE AMO… TE AMO

Los labios de Rin fueron bajando e hicieron una pausa en el cuello de él donde lo beso con amor, los besos de ella son húmedos y cálidos, Sesshoumaru lo único que hace es cerrar los ojos y dejar que ella lo ame, después Rin fue deslizando su boca al pecho de él donde beso cada parte de él, después sus labios fueron acariciando y torturando deliciosamente a Sesshoumaru, las manos de ella recorren el pecho de él para después bajar más y más hasta llegar a su masculinidad donde las cálidas manos de ella comenzaron a estimularlo con caricias lentas y sin prisas…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Aaahhhh… Rin…

 **Rin:** TE AMO… TE AMO

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Cerrando sus ojos) TE AMO… Rin

Después las manos de Rin dieron apretones a la hombría de su amado príncipe cosa que hizo que el diera gemidos leves de placer, ella sonriendo decidió hacer algo más y abrió sus labios lentamente para introducir el miembro de él dentro de su boca y moverse lentamente. El abrió los ojos con sorpresa pero también comenzó a sentir ese placer intenso que le da que sus ojos dorados se cerraban mientras ella amaba su masculinidad con su boca…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Aaahhhh… Aaahhhh

Rin sonríe amorosamente sintiéndose feliz de amar y darle placer a su amado, él está listo para unirse a ella. Sesshoumaru dentro de la poca razón que tiene la aleja de el para sentarla en la cama ahora a ella y abrirle las piernas. La castaña lo mira sonrojada pues siente un poco de vergüenza de que la vea así y en esa posición. Sesshoumaru le sonríe y acomoda su rostro entre sus piernas para comenzar a besar su intimidad.

 **Rin:** Aaaaahhhh… Aaaaahhhh… Se… Sesshy

El príncipe al escucharla sonríe complacido y da un gruñido de placer, la lengua húmeda de él comienza acariciar el interior de la intimidad de ella que es suave, húmeda, caliente. Moviendo su lengua en círculos, de arriba abajo. Rin Aprieta las sabanas de su cama gime enérgicamente, esta agitada y nublada de placer. Sesshoumaru siente que ella está lista para recibirlo en su interior.

Sesshoumaru se sienta de nuevo en la cama y la atrae a hacia él, Rin ve en los ojos de su amado, el amor, la pasión y el deseo que siente por ella, en las pupilas de Rin el príncipe puede ver lo mismo, sus sentimientos de son correspondidos. Rin se acomoda sobre Sesshoumaru, quien la abraza y lentamente comienza a adentrase en ella…

 **Rin:** Aaahhhh… Aaahhhh

 **Sesshoumaru:** Aaahhhh… Rin

Dentro de la razón que Rin pierde siempre que hace el amor con Sesshoumaru sabe lo que debe de hacer y por instinto de mujer ella también comienza a moverse sobre su amado, él entiende lo que pasa y se queda quieto mientras que ella lentamente sube y baja sobre el…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Aaahhhh (Haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás) Rin

 **Rin:** (Moviéndose lentamente sobre el) Aaahhhh… Sesshy

 ** _No puedo hablar, no puedo oír_**

 ** _No puedo ver, todo es una ilusión,_**

 ** _Que entre las olas del tiempo se deslava sin parar_**

 ** _Yo me pierdo sin tener_**

 ** _Lo que deseo de verdad_**

* * *

La princesa gitana comienza a besar apasionadamente el cuello de él, Sesshoumaru la abraza fuertemente sintiendo como ella se funde sobre él. Afuera de la carpa InuYasha iba a ver a Rin cuando…

 **Mioga:** (Deteniéndolo) Majestad… venga un momento

 **InuYasha:** En otro momento Mioga

* * *

Desde adentro de la carpa Rin y Sesshoumaru escuchan las voces…

 **Rin:** (Agitada y asustada) Mi… padre

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Agitado y besándola) No… entrara

* * *

Ambos se besaron en los labios apasionadamente, Rin continúo moviéndose sobre él. Afuera de la carpa…

 **Mioga:** Majestad… debemos vigilar al Capitán Van Helsing… la princesa estará bien

 **InuYasha:** Tienes razón… vallamos a verlo

* * *

Ambos se fueron, Mioga dio un suspiro de alivio pues sabía que Sesshoumaru estaba allí. Mientras dentro de la carpa Rin cae sobre la cama, Sesshoumaru sobre ella ambos besándose y ahogándose de pasión y amor, él comienza a envestir más rápido a Rin, ella lo abraza del cuello y repite su nombre. Sesshoumaru mientras la hace suya de nuevo le dice lo mucho que la ama y su nombre de ella sale de los labios de él, mientras se aman…

 **Rin:** Sesshy… aaahhhh… hazme… hazme como tu

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Envistiéndola) Pero…

 **Rin:** Quiero… ser tuya… eternamente… aaahhhh

 **Sesshoumaru:** Aaahhhh… estas… segura?… aaahhhh

 **Rin:** (Mirándolo) Si… hazlo… hazlo

Las palmas de Sesshoumaru y Rin se entrelazan, él mira sus manos juntas y cuando las separan ve la herida que Rin se había hecho, él acerca la mano de ella y besa la herida después la toma de nuevo mientras la enviste con más fuerza le susurra al odio…

 ** _Ni con mi voz ni con los dedos ni siquiera con rozarte_**

 ** _Jamás te puedo alcanzar_**

 ** _Entre la noche mi amor se desgarrará_**

 **Sesshoumaru:** Morirás… en esta… vida… para… renacer… en la mía

 **Rin:** Si… eso quiero

Después ella voltea su rostro a su lado izquierdo para que su cuello este a disposición de su amado. Sesshoumaru cierra por un momento sus ojos y al abrirlos están rojos totalmente, abre su boca y deja al descubierto sus colmillos, Rin cierra sus ojos y Sesshoumaru finalmente la muerde, el deja de moverse, ella lo abraza…

 **Rin:** (Mueca de dolor) Aaahhhh…

Sesshoumaru la muerde para que sea su esposa eternamente, Rin por el dolor grita levemente y de sus ojos salen lágrimas, pero dentro de ella siente una gran felicidad por que ahora será como él, como su amado príncipe.

Se siente débil, sin fuerzas, después Sesshoumaru se aleja de ella y con su uña se hace una herida en su pecho para que salga sangre…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Amorosamente) Bebe… solo así… estaremos juntos… siempre

 **Rin:** (sonriendo y con ojos lloros) Si

Se acerca a su pecho y comienza a beber la sangre de su amado, Sesshoumaru la abraza y sonríe de felicidad mientras que ella bebe devotamente la sangre de él, pero Sesshoumaru siente un dolor dentro de sí y la aleja…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No puedo… hacerte esto

 **Rin:** Yo quiero… hacerlo

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Triste) Solo sufrirás…

 ** _Ya no me importa si llega mi final_**

 ** _Seré la luna que te iluminara_**

 **Rin:** (Con sangre en los labios) Quiero ver lo que tu vez… amar lo que… tú amas… Ser… lo que… tú eres… Dame la vida… entre… toda esta… muerte

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) TE AMO… ahora… eres mía… mi esposa… tendrás… los poderes de los vientos… así como yo… TE AMO Rin

Rin siguió bebiendo la sangre de Sesshoumaru hasta que fue suficiente, ambos se vieron a los ojos y estando unidos por su demostración de amor… ahora están unidos por algo más… son iguales… nada ni nadie podrá separarlos… no ahora que son uno mismo y son… iguales… son Vampiros.

Sesshoumaru comenzó a envestirla rápidamente, Rin lo abraza con sus piernas y brazos fuertemente, sintiendo como él está en su interior llenándola de su amor, ella sonríe y sus cuerpos se tensan dejando de sus labios escapar un gemido de placer…

 **Sesshoumaru/Rin:** Aaaahhhh

Se miran a los ojos y se dan cuenta de que los tienen rojos, al sonreírse mutuamente dejan ver sus colmillos y se acercan lentamente para besarse amorosamente mientras Sesshoumaru se vacía en el interior de su amada esposa… la nueva vampira.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**

 _ **Lo veo a los ojos... son rojos... pero de pasión y de amor, no de maldad como todos lo dicen... soy de el... soy como el y nada mas me importa... Sesshoumaru Moldoveanu... mi amado príncipe... jamas te dejare... las estrellas han decretado que nacimos para estar juntos... Me siento poderosa y con la fuerza para protegerte... no importa que en ese deseo... acaben conmigo. Sus ojos son rojos... mi yo critico dice que no debí hacerlo... no debí hacer que caminara por mi camino... pero... no puedo negarme a tenerla a mi lado... amarla... ahora es mía... mi mujer... Rin Moldoveanu sera de ahora en adelante... La protegeré de quien sea... No importa que Camus, Saga o quien sea se interponga... Ella es la Luna que ilumina mi camino y mi vida. No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de esta terrorífica historia! La Revelación de Secretos y Nuestra Boda Oculta**_


	17. CAPITULO 16: LA REVELACIÓN DE SECRETOS Y

**Hola chicas! buenos días! Como están? espero que muy bien! Comenzamos una nueva semana! Hagamoslo con mucho animo y recuerden que todo estará bien pase lo que pase! Niñas llegamos a un capitulo lleno de revelaciones y de intriga... veamos que nos contara el dia de hoy! Muchisisisisimas gracias por el apoyo que me dan ya que sin ustedes el fic y yo no seriamos nada!** **Ahora a disfrutar el capitulo!**

 **Recuerden que tengo a las mejores lectoras del mundo que son ustedes!**

 **Las Adoro! Besos y Abrazos!**

* * *

 **Advertencia:**

 **Las canciones que usaremos son:**

 **Ich Bin Nich´Ich - Tokio Hotel (Una de mis bandas favoritas)**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 16: LA** **REVELACIÓN** **DE SECRETOS Y NUESTRA BODA OCULTA**

* * *

Sesshoumaru está sobre Rin, mientras que ella le acaricia su cabello…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirándola preocupado) Te sientes bien?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Si… me siento perfecta… no te preocupes (Besándolo) Estoy bien

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besándola) TE AMO

 **Rin:** (Besándolo) TE AMO Sesshy

Ambos se besan apasionadamente, para después poco a poco irse separando y mirarse mutuamente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriéndole) Nunca me había sentido tan feliz

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Así me siento yo… muy feliz

 **Sesshoumaru:** Me pregunto si lo que hice… fue lo mejor

 **Rin:** De que hablas?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Hacerte que andes por el mismo camino que yo… no quería que…

 **Rin:** Sesshy… no iba a dejarte solo… no en esto… además… lo que tú sientes lo siento yo… no quería que tu solo cargaras con este problema… que es mi culpa

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Amorosamente) No es tu culpa

 **Rin:** Sí que lo es… si hace 400 años no hubiera… no me… hubiera matado… las cosas serían distintas… tu no estarías así… y…

Él la beso amorosamente, ella le corresponde y de sus ojos salen lágrimas de dolor, los sollozos de ella son ahogados por los besos de su amado príncipe, se dejan de besar…

 **Sesshoumaru:** No llores… eso ya quedo atrás

 **Rin:** (Sollozando) Perdóname Sesshy… perdóname

 **Sesshoumaru:** No hay nada que perdonarte… ahora… las cosas serán diferentes… nos amaremos eternamente, somos eternos de ahora en adelante

 **Rin:** No sabes lo dichosa que soy… porque… estaré siempre a tu lado

 **Sesshoumaru:** Y yo por tenerte conmigo

* * *

Ambos se sonríen amorosamente para después abrazarse. Afuera de la carpa de Mioga, Saga está mirando el manto estelar, pareciera que buscara una respuesta en el…

 **Saga:** ("Porque… por qué?") No sé si lo soñé… pero… escuche que ella… ella… no es posible (Enojándose) No es posible que ella sea la esposa muerta de Sesshoumaru Moldoveanu! No… no lo acepto… Ella no puede ser… María Moldoveanu

Unos pies llegan detrás de él…

 **-** Si es posible… su alteza es… María Moldoveanu… esposa de Sesshoumaru Moldoveanu

El capitán se gira para ver detrás de él…

 **Saga:** Usted es Mioga verdad?

 **Mioga:** Si Capitán… y por increíble que le parezca… la princesa Rin… es la Princesa María Moldoveanu

 **Saga:** (Arqueando una ceja) Como lo sabe?... puede ser un error

 **Mioga:** No es ningún error Capitán… venga y hablaremos

 **Saga:** No creo que pueda convencerme

 **Mioga:** No trato de hacerlo… solo de decirle la verdadera realidad

 **Saga:** (Enojándose) Valla realidad

Él se adelantó y Mioga fue detrás, antes de entrar…

 **InuYasha:** Capitán

 **Saga:** (Mirándolo) Majestad… yo…

 **InuYasha:** (Sonriendo) Descuida… descansa… hablaremos por la mañana (Mirando a Mioga) Te lo encargo

 **Mioga:** Si majestad

 **InuYasha:** (Dándole una palmada en la espalda a Saga) Descanse Capitán

 **Saga:** (Sonriendo) Gracias por su hospitalidad majestad… descanse también

InuYasha se fue a su carpa, Saga y Mioga entraron a la suya…

 **Saga:** (Fríamente) Ahora si… quiero que me explique todo… absolutamente todo

 **Mioga:** (Fríamente) Siéntese Capitán… le diré todo

* * *

InuYasha y Kagome estaban en su carpa poniéndose sus ropas para dormir…

 **Kagome:** Querido… crees que realmente estamos haciendo lo correcto?

 **InuYasha:** Sobre que querida?

 **Kagome:** (Un poco angustiada) Inu… Sobre lo de Rin y Sesshoumaru… amor… sabes que… ellos fueron esposos antiguamente… no podemos

 **InuYasha:** Kagome… fueron esposos… se amaron… pero eso fue en el pasado

 **Kagome:** Pero… creo que… no podemos hacer nada… Sesshoumaru y Rin…

 **InuYasha:** Kagome… debemos mantener alejados a esos 2… no pueden sufrir más de lo que han sufrido

 **Kagome:** Pero… pareciera al contrario… además… Rin hoy…

 **InuYasha:** (Mirándola) Que pasa con ella?

 **Kagome:** Amor… Rin me ha preguntado… que es lo que le escondemos

 **InuYasha:** No le habrás dicho algo verdad?

 **Kagome:** Por supuesto que no Inu… pero… hasta cuando le vamos a esconder la verdad?... además… Moldoveanu… él no se quedará quieto… y hará lo que sea posible por recuperarla

 **InuYasha:** No lo hará… pero si lo hace… la casare con Saga

 **Kagome:** Inu… no creo que sea la mejor forma… además… ella…

 **InuYasha:** Se lo dije una vez a Rin… esa es la obligación de una princesa… ver por el bien de su pueblo… y así lo hará… se casará con Saga en la próxima luna llena

Kagome al ver a su esposo muy decidido en lo que decía, sintió un presentimiento terrible, un miedo terrible y tuvo una visión que espera que no se haga realidad.

* * *

En el palacio de los hombres lobos, Bankotzu y Suikotzu conversan sobre la revelación que el primero le hizo…

 **Suikotzu:** Amo… disculpe pero… como es eso de que Sesshoumaru Moldoveanu… es su hermano?

El jefe de los hombres lobo dio un suspiro, para después mirar a Suikotzu…

 **Bankotzu:** Yo… nací… 2 años después de mi hermano… pero mis padres… por miedo de que me maldijeran a mí también… me enviaron lejos del palacio… después… ellos iban a verme… hasta que un día… recibí la noticia de que habían muerto… Sesshoumaru no sabe nada de mi existencia y perdí todo contacto con el palacio Moldoveanu

 **Suikotzu:** Ya nunca supo nada de su hermano?

 **Bankotzu:** Supe que se casó… y que él era un guerrero muy valiente e invencible… de gran poder… me siento orgulloso de ser su hermano… aunque él no lo sepa

 **Suikotzu:** Amo… como fue que… usted…

 **Bankotzu:** (Suspirando) Supe después… que la esposa de mi hermano había muerto… y la razón por la que murió… después escuche rumores de que Sesshoumaru Moldoveanu había maldecido a la Santa sede por la que alguna vez peleo. Una noche… iba rumbo al palacio… estaba decidido a contarle a mi hermano quien era yo… cuando vi como los hombres lobos se acercaban… uno de ellos me miro… era… era…

El castaño abrió los ojos sorprendido…

 **Suikotzu:** El antiguo líder?

 **Bankotzu:** Si… venia moribundo de una pelea que tuvo con Fakir… él me dijo que… no quería dejarlos solos… y que en mi… vio a una persona que lucharía por ustedes… sabía quién era yo… y me dijo… solo a un príncipe como tu… le dejare el cargo… y me mordió

 **Suikotzu:** Él nos encomendó a su cargo… y no hizo una mala elección… hemos sido felices bajo su gobierno (Sonriendo) Príncipe… Bankotzu Moldoveanu

El líder sonrió levemente…

 **Bankotzu:** No pensé que algún día me llamaran así

 **Suikotzu:** Es lo que usted es… además… usted y su hermano… son los únicos vivos de la dinastía Moldoveanu

 **Bankotzu:** Lo sé… pero… espero que no sea así… espero que mi hermano en esta oportunidad que tiene… pueda formar la familia que ha deseado a lado de la mujer que ama

 **Suikotzu:** Así será amo… pero… Fakir y Camus… no se quedarán sin hacer nada

 **Bankotzu:** Allí es donde nosotros interferiremos… ayudaremos a mi hermano y a Rin a ser feliz

 **Suikotzu:** Si amo… lo haremos

* * *

Bankotzu le dio una palmada amistosa en la espalda de Suikotzu. En el campamento gitano Mioga le había contado todo a Saga…

 **Mioga:** (Mirándolo fijamente) Y eso es lo que pasa Capitán

 **Saga:** (Incrédulo) Eso es imposible… no puede estar pasando esto… hablas de…

 **Mioga:** Usted lo sabe mejor que nadie… usted nos dijo a donde pertenece… y ustedes saben que eso existe

 **Saga:** Pero… bueno… está bien… Rin es la princesa muerta vuelta a nacer… y eso qué?... no tiene que estar atada a Moldoveanu

 **Mioga:** La princesa y el príncipe su destino es estar juntos… nada de lo que digan usted o sus majestades el Rey InuYasha o la Reina Kagome… podrán cambiar esta historia

 **Saga:** Mioga… ese hombre está matando a su pueblo… los matara a ustedes… que eso no lo pueden entender tú y Rin?

 **Mioga:** Usted es el que no sabe nada… El príncipe jamás… nos dañaría a nosotros… mucho menos a la princesa Rin

 **Saga:** Pues yo no lo acepto… nunca lo aceptare entendió?

 **Mioga:** Peor para usted… pero una cosa si le digo… El Príncipe Moldoveanu no se quedará sin hacer nada para estar con Rin

 **Saga:** No si antes lo llevo ante la ley divina

 **Mioga:** Piense lo que quiera… al fin y al cabo… terminara perdiendo usted

Saga no aguanto más las palabras de Mioga y salió de su carpa muy molesto, Mioga lo miro salir…

 **Mioga:** Solo se hace daño…

Saga se alejó un poco del campamento gitano y miraba las estrellas del cielo…

 **Saga:** ("Sesshoumaru… después de tantos años… aun sigues… teniendo suerte en todo… en tu vida… y en el amor… quien como tu… que pudo recuperar al amor perdido")

* * *

Seguía mirando al cielo. En la carpa de Rin ella duerme plácidamente en los brazos de Sesshoumaru, mientras que él la abraza y sus dedos juegan con su cabello…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirándola) ("TE AMO… por fin… estaremos juntos eternamente… nada ni nadie podrá separarnos… tal vez… no fue correcto hacerte como yo… pero a fin de cuentas… yo deseaba esto también")

Rin lo abrazo, él sonrió y lentamente fue cerrando los ojos para poder estar con ella acompañándola en sus sueños, Rin tiene una sonrisa en sus labios a pesar de estar dormida cuando…

* * *

 **SUEÑO**

Está en su carpa sentada sobre su cama con su camisón blanco, de pronto su vista se baja a su vientre que esta abultado dando señal de que alguien habita allí, ella lo acaricia con sus manos, después una luz entra y es Sesshoumaru quien al verla se le acerca y también pasea su mano por el vientre de la princesa gitana, la besa tiernamente en los labios cuando ella siente que de su pecho corre algo tibio, cuando se separa de Sesshoumaru, ambos se miran con extrañeza y después bajan su mirada al pecho de Rin donde ven como sangre corre y va pintando su camisón blanco…

 **Rin:** (Asustada) Aaaaa… Sesshy!

 **FIN DEL SUEÑO**

* * *

Abrió los ojos de sobresalto y con el corazón acelerado por haber visto semejante sueño, ella miro a su acompañante quien está dormido, al ver que todo era un sueño, dio un suspiro de alivio, cosa que despertó a Sesshoumaru…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Preocupado) Querida… estas bien?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Si… perdona… te desperté?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No… no llevo mucho dormido… suspiraste… paso algo?

 **Rin:** (Tratando de olvidar el sueño) No… no pasó nada… solo… un mal sueño

 **Sesshoumaru:** Un mal sueño?

 **Rin:** Si… pero ya paso… no fue nada (Sonriendo) En verdad

 **Sesshoumaru:** Segura?... es que…

 **Rin:** Descuida mi amor… todo está bien… estaremos bien

Él príncipe la abrazo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Descansa… olvida lo que soñaste… te protegeré

 **Rin:** Lo sé… (Besándolo) TE AMO

 **Sesshoumaru:** TE AMO

* * *

Ambos se volvieron a quedar dormidos. En el palacio de Fakir, el junto con Camus y Verona… preparan el siguiente ataque a los gitanos y al príncipe Moldoveanu…

 **Verona:** Esto es lo que haremos… mandaremos una nota a los gitanos de parte de Sesshoumaru Moldoveanu a InuYasha y viceversa

 **Fakir:** Con las ganas que el Rey de los gitanos tiene por matar a Moldoveanu

 **Camus:** Mientras los gitanos van por Moldoveanu… es seguro que Rin no quiera verlo

 **Verona:** Aprovechas y te la llevas

 **Fakir:** Es muy poco con lo que te conformas Camus

 **Camus:** No es muy poco… es lo que quiero… Rin es lo que siempre he deseado

 **Fakir:** Tu padre… el ministro Milo… te dijo que los gitanos eran lo peor de la sociedad como es que…

 **Camus:** El deseo entra por los ojos Fakir… además… yo vi crecer a Rin… desde adolescente… me di cuenta de que… Rin a pesar de ser una gitana… debía ser para mí

 **Verona:** Es una tontería

 **Camus:** Ustedes quiten a los gitanos y a Moldoveanu de mi camino… yo me encargare de Rin

 **Fakir:** Que hay de él capitán Van Helsing?

El ministro cerró por un momento los ojos, después lo abrió lentamente…

 **Camus:** Ese es un asunto… que yo mismo arreglare

 **Verona:** Lo que me preocupa es el clan de hombres lobo

 **Fakir:** Tengo una duda… por que ayudan a Moldoveanu?

 **Camus:** Eso es algo que también quiero investigar… por qué lo ayudan?... Bankotzu… no debería de ayudar a los vampiros… siempre hemos estado en constante guerra con los hombres lobo

 **Fakir:** Sabemos que Sesshoumaru Moldoveanu no es un vampiro como nosotros

 **Verona:** Pero debe de haber algo que los relacione

 **Camus:** (Mirándola) Cuando quieres… piensas con la cabeza

 **Verona:** Yo siempre lo hago

 **Camus:** A veces no lo parece

 **Fakir:** Lo importante es deshacernos de los estorbos

 **Verona:** Muy pronto querido… muy pronto

De pronto comenzaron a sentir el miedo de alguien, la presencia temerosa de alguien…

 **Fakir:** Huele a miedo

 **Verona:** Si… siento la presencia de alguien

Detrás de la puerta entre abierta del gran salón esta una persona, su frente brilla por las perlas de sudor provocadas por el miedo, al notar que ha sido descubierto corre hacia fuera del palacio de Fakir…

 **Fakir:** Quien será?

 **Camus:** (Malévolamente) Déjenmelo a mi

Salió rápidamente, Verona abrazo a Fakir…

 **Verona:** Sera que alguien nos espía?

 **Fakir:** No… pero creo que a Camus… lo tienen más vigilado… debemos tener cuidado

* * *

En las afueras del palacio, la persona corre rápidamente bajo la luz de las estrellas…

 **-** Debo alertar a todos… Camus… es… Camus es…

De pronto el ministro se pone frente a él, lo mira fijamente…

 **Camus:** Debería está haciendo guardia en el palacio de justicia sargento

Uno de los soldados que custodian el palacio de justicia, había seguido los pasos de su ministro, pero al ver la verdad…

 **Soldado:** (Asustado) Porque… usted?

 **Camus:** Yo?... (Burlonamente) Yo qué?

 **Soldado:** (Retadoramente) Maldito vampiro

El ministro sonrió dejando mostrar sus colmillos cuando se acercó a él y con sus manos lo tomo por el cuello…

 **Camus:** Que yo sepa… los muertos… no hablan

Giro la cabeza del soldado matándolo por romperle el cuello de manera tan sencilla como si hubiera roto un mondadientes, dejo caer el cadáver del soldado…

 **Camus:** Todo aquel que interfiera en mis planes… terminara así… aun si son Saga Van Helsing… o el mismo Sesshoumaru Moldoveanu

* * *

Comenzó a reírse de manera malévola. A la mañana siguiente Saga salió de la carpa de Mioga cuando se dirigió a su caballo…

 **Mioga:** Capitán

 **Saga:** (Mirándolo) Buenos días

 **Mioga:** Se va?... no esperara a sus majestades?

 **Saga:** No puedo… debo ir al palacio de justicia

 **Mioga:** Persiste con lo mismo de anoche?

 **Saga:** Mioga… me siento extraño y confundido… por favor… no me haga preguntas…

Se montó a su caballo y estaba por irse cuando…

 **Saga:** Una cosa más… dígale a su Majestad InuYasha… que me disculpe… que le agradezco las atenciones de anoche… y que… otro día vendré a verlo

Agito las riendas de su caballo y se fue alejando a todo galope del campamento gitano, Mioga lo ve irse…

 **Mioga:** Capitán…

* * *

El sol está por salir cuando ve que en la carpa de Rin en la entrada esta ella con Sesshoumaru…

 **Rin:** Debes irte?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Debo hacerlo… ahora más que nunca… debemos estar cautelosos

 **Rin:** (Abrazándolo) Sesshy

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Abrazándola) Rin

Mioga se acerca a ellos…

 **Mioga:** Altezas… es peligroso que se muestren así

 **Rin:** No importa… además…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Un día lo sabrán

 **Mioga:** Si y los separaran… solo hay una forma de que no los separen

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Interesado) Cual es?

 **Mioga:** Esta dispuesto a casarse por las leyes gitanas con la princesa?

Sesshoumaru miro a Rin, quien le sonrió, esa acción fue todo lo que el necesitó para saber la respuesta…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que día será Mioga?

 **Mioga:** Esta misma noche… en su palacio Majestad

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Señor Mioga

 **Mioga:** Si sus padres se enteran que usted ya es del príncipe legalmente por nuestras leyes… no habrá poder humano para sepáralos… además sus padres respetan mucho las leyes

 **Sesshoumaru:** Siendo así… nos casaremos… sabes cómo hacerlo Mioga?

 **Mioga:** Si majestad

Los príncipes se sonrieron y se abrazaron…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Esta misma noche… serás mi mujer

 **Rin:** Y tu… mi hombre… el hombre que yo amo

Se besaron amorosamente cuando…

 **Mioga:** Es mejor que se valla majestad… antes de que los descubran

Sesshoumaru se fue rápidamente del campamento gitano, Mioga y Rin se fueron a sus carpas, Rin comenzó a sentir los cambios de lo que era ahora, un oído muy sensible, una vista diferente… todo es más sensible en su cuerpo…

El sol salió, Rin vio que por una luz entraba un poco de luz, así que ella se acercó y expuso una parte de su mano a la luz y su piel comenzó a enrojecer, como si el sol la quemara ella inmediatamente quito su mano…

 **Rin:** El sol… pero Sesshy… bueno…

Ella se vistió como de costumbre y cuando salió al sol esperaba que pasara en las partes de su cuerpo expuestas al sol tuvieran la misma reacción que antes pero…

 **Rin:** No pasa nada… supongo que… será que me estoy adaptando

* * *

Llego a desayunar con todos como siempre, pero ese día al ver los alimentos… le produjeron asco, su cara dejo al descubierto lo que sentía, podía percibir todo y leer las mentes de los presentes, estaba confundida y aturdida… leer tantas cosas al mismo tiempo…

 **Kagome:** (Tocando su hombro) Hijita… no quieres comer? ("Por favor que no esté embarazada")

La princesa al descubrir el pensamiento de su madre frunció el ceño un poco y se levantó…

 **Rin:** No te preocupes por embarazos madre… no estoy… y no tengo apetito… avísenme cuando partamos a trabajar

Se fue muy enojada, Kagome sorprendida por la contestación de su hija…

 **Kagome:** ("Pero… cómo?... ella no…")

El rey la tomo del hombro…

 **InuYasha:** Se está volviendo una insolente

 **Kagome:** Inu…

 **InuYasha:** Descuida… el matrimonio con Saga… la hará reaccionar

Kagome no está muy convencida de esa boda y mucho menos con un hombre lobo… eso será fatal se dice así misma… antes que eso… prefiere ver a su hija en los brazos de su verdadero amor… a ser muerta por un hombre lobo.

* * *

Más tarde Saga llego al palacio de justica ya con su armadura, se acercó a preguntar a un soldado…

 **Saga:** Donde está el ministro?

 **Soldado:** Debe estar aún dormido Capitán

Unos soldados entraron con un cadáver al palacio de justicia, Saga al ver se acercó…

 **Saga:** Que paso?

 **Soldado:** Lo encontramos muerto Capitán

 **Saga:** (Sorprendido) Donde?

 **Soldado:** Cerca de la catedral majestad

El capitán comenzó a revisar el cadáver…

 **Saga:** Le rompieron el cuello…

 **Soldado:** Parece que Moldoveanu ataco de nuevo

Saga se quedó pensativo, pero después recordó que Sesshoumaru había estado con Rin la noche anterior, cuando despertó de sus pensamientos…

 **Saga:** No… no fue el

 **Soldado:** Como lo sabe?

 **Saga:** No fue Moldoveanu… fue…

Tomo el brazo del soldado muerto y como si fuera una imagen clara vio al soldado siendo muerto por…

 **Saga:** (Despertando) Pero… que?

Estaba sudando un poco y su expresión de la cara era de muchísima sorpresa…

 **Soldado:** Capitán… le sucede algo?

 **Saga:** No… es que

 **Soldado:** Valla con los gitanos

 **Saga:** (Extrañado) Como?

 **Soldado:** (Sonriendo) Valla… se ve muy cansado… ellos dan unos tés de hierbas que relajan… yo he consultado con ellos… alivian mejor que los médicos

Los soldados que estaban allí apoyaban lo mismo, Saga al verlos como apoyaban a los gitanos…

 **Saga:** Realmente ustedes los odian?

 **Soldado:** No… ellos son personas amigables y honestas… que si están a la defensiva es porque los más allegados al ministro los maltratan

 **Saga:** Si les pidiera su ayuda a una rebelión… me ayudarían?

 **Soldado:** Hay cosas extrañas en el palacio de justicia, durante días han desaparecido soldados… creemos que son vampiros… y que… el ministro…

El capitán recordó lo de su visión…

 **Saga:** Vengan esta noche a la posada donde me refugio (Mirando a todos lados) No es seguro hablar aquí

 **Soldado:** Muy bien capitán… nos vemos en la noche

 **Saga:** Yo también creo que…

De pronto…

 **Camus:** (Llegando con ellos y con voz de seriedad) Que es lo que cree… Capitán Van Helsing?

Saga y los demás solados se quedaron en silencio…

 **Camus:** (Irónicamente) Últimamente no lo he visto en el palacio de justicia… donde ha estado?

 **Saga:** (Firmemente) Haciendo lo que me ha pedido

 **Camus:** A sí?... aún veo gitanos en el pueblo… y Sesshoumaru Moldoveanu sigue con vida

 **Saga:** (Fríamente) Su señoría… El Príncipe Moldoveanu…

 **Camus:** (Molesto) Basta Capitán…

Saga y los soldados se quedaron callados, Camus se acercó a Saga teniendo frente a frente sus rostros…

 **Camus:** (Autoritariamente) Quiero la cabeza de Sesshoumaru Moldoveanu entendiste?

 **Saga:** Tal vez no sea de el de quien deba traer la cabeza Señoría

 **Camus:** Capitán… será mejor que no me contradiga… no quiere arruinar su reputación verdad?

 **Saga:** Solo le puedo prometer que traeré la cabeza del verdadero culpable

Se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, los soldados lo vieron irse, después Camus se fue en otra dirección…

 **Camus:** (Malévolamente) ("Saga… tú te desharás por mí de Sesshoumaru Moldoveanu… dejándome el camino libre con Rin… pero… dudo que tu sobrevivas a ese engendro del demonio… pero si llega a matarte y Sesshoumaru queda con vida… yo le daré fin y Rin estará conmigo")

* * *

Mientras Saga salió del palacio de justicia, e iba caminando a la plaza donde estaban los gitanos…

 **Saga:** (Pensativo) ("Tal vez… el verdadero enemigo… no… debemos ver la realidad… tal vez… Sesshoumaru Mol…")

De pronto comenzó a sentirse mal que cayó de rodillas al suelo, se tomó la frente con su mano…

 **Saga:** Me… me estoy mareando

Se quedó un momento en el suelo, cuando sintió que se sintió bien se levantó…

 **Saga:** Creo que… seguiré el consejo de los soldados

* * *

Se dirigió a la plaza, mientras tanto en ese lugar Rin está leyendo la fortuna de un hombre cuando sintió la presencia sobrenatural de Saga, él al verla también sintió algo extraño en ella… no sabía que era… pero Rin… ahora es diferente, ella giro su cabeza para ver a sus espaldas…

 **Rin:** (Arqueando una ceja) Capitán Van Helsing

Saga se acercó a ella, la presencia de Rin tiene algo que lo incomoda, algo que lo hace querer reaccionar agresivamente, no sabe porque… pero… es como si comenzara a sentir odio hacia ella por algo totalmente desconocido…

 **Saga:** (Fríamente) Princesa Rin… puedo hablar con usted?

Ella sabe porque siente la presencia de Saga tan diferente… sabe algo que él no… pero la princesa gitana es muy intrépida y no le teme a nada…

 **Rin:** (Mirando a su cliente y sonriendo) Eso es todo

El hombre se va de prisa para no ser mandado al palacio de justicia por pedirle a una gitana la fortuna, la princesa se acerca a Saga…

 **Rin:** (Seriamente) Que se le ofrece Capitán?

 **Saga:** (Tomándola del brazo) Debemos hablar en privado

Ambos comenzaron a caminar cuando ella violentamente se suelta de él…

 **Rin:** Lo que tengas que decirme… dímelo aquí… que quieres?

Él la miraba fríamente…

 **Saga:** Porque te entregaste a Moldoveanu?

 **Rin:** (Enojada) Que diablos te importa

Le dio le dio la espalda y comenzaba a caminar cuando fue detenida por él…

 **Saga:** Acaso estás loca?... qué pasa si dentro de ti… comienza a crecer un… Demonio

 **Rin:** (Enojada) Mide tus palabras… si llevara un hijo de Sesshoumaru en mi vientre… seria la mujer más feliz del mundo

 **Saga:** Aunque fuera un engendró?

Rin frunció las cejas y se escuchó un golpe, le ha dado una bofetada a Saga, quien por la fuerza de la bofetada volteo su rostro y comenzó a salirle sangre de la comisura de la boca…

 **Saga:** (Limpiándose la Sangre) Rin

 **Rin:** (Enojada y a punto de llorar) Nunca… escúchame bien… nunca… en tu vida… vuelvas a decir que el hijo que tenga con él es un engendro… porque si lo repites de nuevo… soy capaz de matarte me escuchaste?

La princesa se fue corriendo lejos de Saga, él se sobaba la mejilla y cuando vio la palma de su mano con una mancha de sangre…

 **Saga:** ("Esa bofetada (Recordando la bofetada) no… una mujer no tiene esa fuerza… es demasiada… ella no… ella no… no es la misma… algo en ella cambio… pero… que es?")

* * *

La castaña se escondió en un callejón y se cubrió su rostro con sus manos para no dejar caer sus lágrimas…

 **Rin:** No… no sería así… mi hijo… no sería un demonio… no… no

De pronto sintió algo muy extraño dentro de ella después unas nauseas terribles vinieron, ella se tapó la boca con su mano, para después irse a un rincón y comenzar a vomitar.

Su madre la observa desde lejos con preocupación…

 **Kagome:** ("Rin… que te ocurre?")

La princesa dejo de vomitar y se fue al pozo por un poco de agua, se enjuago la boca…

 **Rin:** (Poniendo su mano en su frente) Que paso?... me siento… extraña… será porque… porque… soy vampiro?

Una mano se coloca en su hombro, Rin con susto voltea a ver de quien se trata…

 **Rin:** (Aliviada) Madre… me asustaste

 **Kagome:** (Preocupada) Hijita… que te pasa?... estas bien?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Si madre… no te preocupes… todo está bien

 **Kagome:** Segura?… es que (Mirándola detenidamente) Te vez extraña

 **Rin:** Extraña? (Sonriendo) Pero que cosas dices madre… claro que no… será mejor continuar trabajando

Rin comenzó a caminar alejándose de su madre, Kagome la mira…

 **Kagome:** ("Algo le ocurre… es… no se… los ojos de mi hija… esos ojos… son…")

Desde lejos…

 **InuYasha:** Querida! Ven!

Kagome miro a su hija, pero se fue hacia donde estaba su marido, paso el día hasta que llego el atardecer, todos los gitanos van de camino a su campamento cuando Mioga se acerca a Rin…

 **Mioga:** Alteza… realmente… quiere…

 **Rin:** (Decidida) Si Mioga… esta misma noche… en el palacio Moldoveanu… me convertiré en la mujer de Sesshoumaru Moldoveanu

 **Mioga:** Esta bien Alteza… después de que se termine la cena… nos iremos

 **Rin:** De acuerdo

* * *

Siguieron caminando, Sesshoumaru estaba sentado en su cama…

 **Sesshoumaru:** ("Hoy… serás mi esposa… y nada ni nadie… podrá separarnos") Juro que… nadie me quitará a mi esposa de nuevo… nunca mas

Se levantó de su cama y salió de su habitación, la noche se hizo presente, Rin y Mioga cenan como si nada, pero de vez en cuando se miran.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la posada donde se hospeda Saga, llegan los soldados él los pasó y se sientan en una especie de sala donde hay sillones hechos con madera, frente a ellos una chimenea grande, el capitán se pone frente a ellos…

 **Saga:** Señores… nos hemos reunido aquí… porque todos los presentes… tenemos sospechas (Mirando a todos) cosas extrañas pasan en el palacio de justicia

 **Soldado 1:** Si… todos tenemos sospechas del ministro

 **Soldado 2:** No hace mucho… nos habían dicho que…

 **Saga:** (Interesado) Que cosa?

 **Soldado 3:** Se dice que… el ministro Camus… tenía relación con Fakir…

 **Saga:** (Sorprendido) Fakir?... el líder de los vampiros?

 **Soldado 1:** Si… con el… creemos que los que han desaparecido… ha sido porque… han… descubierto algo acerca del Ministro

 **Saga:** (Pensativo) Entiendo (Interesado) Y que hay… sobre Moldoveanu?

 **Soldado 2:** (Sorprendido) El príncipe?... pues… se cuenta que lo de él ha sido muy triste

 **Saga:** (Un poco desesperado) No quiero saber su pasado… eso ya lo sé… me interesa el presente

Todos se quedaron fijamente viendo, para después mirar a Saga…

 **Soldado 2:** El príncipe siempre se ha mantenido lejos de todo… de la ciudad, de los vampiros y demás… el solo se encierra en su propio mundo…

 **Soldado 1:** Desde la muerte de su esposa… ha sido igual… desde hace más de 400 años

 **Saga:** (Sorprendido) Entonces el…

 **Soldado 3:** Así es… los gitanos viven engañados… engañados por el mismo Camus… y por todos… solo pocos… sabemos que el príncipe es… inocente

 **Soldado 3:** Hasta el obispo de la catedral… sabe que el… es inocente

* * *

Saga comenzó a reflexionar muchísimas cosas, pensando y perdiéndose en su propia mente, el manto de la noche está presente, las estrellas parecen diamantes incrustados, en el bosque todo es obscuridad, la cena ha terminado. Rin se pone un vestido largo un poco amplio y de la parte da arriba está un poco profundo el escote y con tirantes finos que pasan por sus hombros, el color del vertido es de color blanco, la princesa se pone una capa larga que la cubra de cabeza a los pies, salió de su carpa, y todo afuera es silencio, sin ser vista por los guardias que custodian el campamento comenzó a irse sigilosamente, cuando fue detenida por…

 **Rin:** (Aliviada) Mioga

 **Mioga:** Se va sin mi Alteza?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) No puedo esperar

 **Mioga:** Sera mejor irnos… tengo un mal presentimiento

 **Rin:** Si… yo también… vámonos Mioga… quiero asegurarme de que Sesshy… está bien

 **Mioga:** Si… vamos niña

* * *

Ambos se perdieron en la obscuridad de la noche para ir al palacio Moldoveanu. Mientras tanto en la posada donde esta Saga reunido con los soldados todos platican de lo que harán y de sus conclusiones cuando Saga comienza a ponerse un poco histérico, aventando lo que hay en la mesa que es un jarrón con agua, papeles, un mapa de la ciudad, los soldados se acercan a él…

 **Soldado 1:** (Sosteniendo a Saga) Capitán (Asustado) Capitán… que le pasa?

Saga respira con dificultad, está sudando sin motivo alguno, su olfato capta algo… un olor… una presencia, que se acerca… un ser sobrenatural…

 **Saga:** (Aventando al soldado) Déjame!

Él se levanta les da la espalda…

 **Saga:** No salgan… pase lo que pase… y escuchen lo que escuchen… no salgan

Los soldados se percatan que los ojos de Saga… no son azules como antes… ahora… son rojos…

 **Soldado 2:** (Temeroso) Capitán…

* * *

Saga sale rápidamente de la posada cuando sale completamente frente a él ve a un vampiro…

 **Saga:** (Sorprendido) Como…

 **Vampiro:** (Malévolamente) Veo que… también eres como yo

El vampiro comienza a atacarlo, Saga por alguna razón comienza a sentir que algo quiere salir, solo puede evadir los ataques cuando el vampiro se queda parado.

 ** _Mis ojos están cansados,_**

 ** _Y no encuentran ninguna comodidad,_**

 ** _Ya no puedo soportarlo más,_**

 ** _Estoy perdido,_**

Comienza a transformarse en lo que es ahora… en hombre lobo, sus ojos son rojos, él quiere detener esto… no entiende que pasa… ahora lo comprende… él es… ahora también un ser… como los que durante toda su vida de soldado ha perseguido y puesto en disposición de la Santa Sede… es un…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

 **Saga** : Acaso estás loca?... qué pasa si dentro de ti… comienza a crecer un… Demonio

 **Rin:** (Enojada) Mide tus palabras… si llevara un hijo de Sesshoumaru en mi vientre… seria la mujer más feliz del mundo

 **Saga:** Aunque fuera un engendró?

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

Se ha transformado y mira al vampiro, la apariencia de Saga ahora es la de un hombre lobo, el vampiro lo ve y sonríe burlonamente…

 **Vampiro:** Eres… lo que más desprecias… a lo que pones a merced de los tormentos de la Santa Sede… ahora eres esto… un engendro… un demonio

 ** _Todo lo que fui una vez,_**

 ** _No lo puedo encontrar en mí,_**

 ** _Todo se pierde como una ilusión,_**

 ** _Viendo como desaparezco cada vez más._**

 **Saga:** ("Un demonio… un… Engendro… también")

* * *

Mientras tanto Rin llega junto con Mioga a la entrada del palacio Moldoveanu cuando ve a Sesshoumaru frente a la puerta, ella aliviada porque él está bien corre y lo abraza, el corresponde al abrazo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ya estamos juntos

 **Rin:** (Aliviada) Menos mal que estas bien

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Extrañado) Por qué?

 **Mioga:** La princesa y yo… tenemos un mal presentimiento… pensamos que será por usted

 ** _No soy yo cuando no estás junto a mí,_**

 ** _Estoy solo,_**

 ** _Y todo lo que queda de mí, Sobra._**

 **Sesshoumaru:** Estoy bien… pero entremos… no podemos estar aquí

 **Mioga:** La ceremonia debe ser al aire libre… a la luz de la luna

 **Rin:** Es la tradición

Sesshoumaru le sonrió, ella le corresponde a tan maravilloso detalle, él la abraza y la besa apasionadamente, después se separan lentamente…

 ** _No quiero existir,_**

 ** _Fuera el cielo cuelga inclinado,_**

 ** _Y en una pared tú nota de despedida_**

 **Sesshoumaru:** Comencemos con la ceremonia

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Si

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirando a Mioga) Vamos al jardín trasero

 **Mioga:** Si Majestad

* * *

Se dirigen a donde Sesshoumaru propuso. Frente a la posada, El capitán combate contra el vampiro quien se burla de él ya que Saga por ser aun neófito sus movimientos son torpes, el vampiro le lleva un poco de ventaja en un movimiento rápido le da un rasguño en el vientre a Saga quien se queda inmóvil por un momento y las gotas de sangre caen en el suelo …

 ** _No soy yo cuando no estás junto a mí,_**

 ** _Estoy solo._**

 **Vampiro:** (Atacando a Saga) Que pasa Capitán… le pesa el hecho de ser Hombre lobo?

Saga ataca lanzándose sobre el intentando morderle el cuello, pareciera que ataca a lo tonto, dentro de su cabeza, el solo puede estar aturdido, las imágenes de Rin y Sesshoumaru invaden sus pensamientos, se mira a si mismo… ¿Que soy? Se pregunta… ¿Por qué a mí?...

 ** _Ya no sé quién soy,_**

 ** _Y lo que es más importante,_**

 ** _Eso es todo en algún sitio,_**

 ** _Donde estás tú,_**

 **Vampiro:** Vamos Saga… atácame con todo tu poder…

De pronto Saga y el Vampiro se ponen frente a frente, mirándose de manera muy retadora…

 **Vampiro:** Ahora eres como nosotros… disfruta de tu poder… Capitán Saga Van Helsing

 ** _Sin ti,_**

 ** _A través de la noche,_**

 ** _No lo puedo encontrar en mí,_**

 ** _¿Qué has hecho conmigo?_**

 ** _Veo como desaparezco cada vez más._**

* * *

En el Palacio Moldoveanu, Mioga encendió una fogata él está frente a ella, al otro lado de la fogata están Sesshoumaru y Rin, la chica se ha quitado su capa, dejando mostrar su vestido, Sesshoumaru al verla se queda embelesado por la belleza de ella, Rin lo mira, viendo esa galanura que la enamoro, la misma que la enamoro hace más de 400 años, no ha perdido nada… sigue siendo el mismo… el siente lo mismo hacia ella, ambos se toman de la mano, pero sienten otro impulso más grande, sin pensarlo ambos se abrazan fuertemente como si no quisieran separarse nunca.

 ** _No soy yo cuando no estás junto a mí,_**

 ** _Estoy solo,_**

 ** _Y todo lo que queda de mí, Sobra_**

 ** _No quiero existir,_**

* * *

Mientras ellos se abrazan amorosamente, Saga y el vampiro chocan mutuamente hasta que caen al suelo, se levantan de nuevo…

 **Vampiro:** Saga… no puedo creerlo… pero… sabes quién soy yo?

La expresión de Saga es de una de molestia, pero también de ansiedad, de pronto el vampiro comienza a des transformarse, Saga observa atentamente cuando ve quien se trata… sus ojos se abren más como señal de sorpresa, Camus esta frente a él…

 **Camus:** (Burlonamente) Saga… quién lo diría… tú también?

Saga está dispuesto a atacarlo, pero Camus ya es un poco más experto con su nuevo poder, lo tira al suelo y se pone sobre el…

 ** _Fuera el cielo cuelga inclinado,_**

 ** _Y en una pared tú nota de despedida._**

 **Camus:** (Malévolamente) Aunque seas así… no te permitiré que te quedes con Rin… ni tu ni Moldoveanu me la quitaran… ahora los 3 somos iguales… Además… ella te odia… y odia a Moldoveanu también…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

 **Rin:** (Enojada y a punto de llorar) Nunca… escúchame bien… nunca… en tu vida… vuelvas a decir que el hijo que tenga con él es un engendro… porque si lo repites de nuevo… soy capaz de matarte me escuchaste?

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

Pero también…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

Sesshoumaru sigue fascinándose con el cuerpo de Rin, ella demuestra su placer por medio de suspiros y gemidos muy leves. Sesshoumaru fascinado con ella, acaricia y succiona con más pasión haciéndola enloquecer, en la entrada de la carpa de Rin… alguien observa a los enamorados amándose, disfrutándose, las manos de Rin están en los hombros de Sesshoumaru y los aprieta levemente

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

 ** _No soy yo cuando no estás junto a mí,_**

 ** _Estoy solo._**

Al recordar eso Saga puede obtener más fuerzas y atacar a Camus, quien recibe unos rasguños en el pecho y la sangre sale volando por los aires, pero para no perder se transforma de nuevo y comienzan a pelear de nuevo.

 ** _Me desvanezco lentamente,_**

 ** _No me retengas más,_**

 ** _No puedo sacarte de mí otra vez_**

 ** _No importa donde estés,_**

 ** _Ven y sálvame,_**

 ** _No soy yo cuando no estás_**

 ** _Junto a mí._**

* * *

Sesshoumaru está tomado de la mano de Rin, ellos miran fijamente a Mioga, quien tiene una daga en sus manos, se las da…

 **Mioga:** Háganse una cortada con la forma de la cruz gitana… en su muñeca izquierda

La princesa toma la daga y con la hoja afilada se hace una cortadura no tan grave, después Mioga con la palma de su mano cubre la herida, ella le da la daga a Sesshoumaru, quien también se hace una cortada dejando caer gotas de sangre al suelo, Mioga también con su otra mano cubre la herida para después juntar las muñecas de ellos haciendo que la sangre que ha salido de cada uno se mezcle…

 **Mioga:** Ahora… en el nombre del fuego, el viento, la tierra, el agua y la luna (Mirando a Sesshoumaru) Ella es tu mujer… la aceptas como tuya?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Por supuesto que si… ella ha sido mía desde hace mucho tiempo… esto… es… solo un refuerzo más

 **Mioga:** (Mirando a Rin) Él ahora es tu hombre… lo aceptas como tuyo?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Ya lo ha dicho el… esto es solo un refuerzo… ya es mío desde hace más de 400 años

Los tres sonríen mientras el fuego alumbra la unión de Sesshoumaru y Rin…

 ** _Estoy solo,_**

 ** _Y todo lo que queda de mí, Sobra_**

 ** _No quiero existir_**

 ** _Fuera el cielo cuelga inclinado,_**

 ** _Y en una pared tú nota de despedida._**

 **Sesshoumaru:** No quiero separarme de nuevo de ti

 **Rin:** No quiero más notas de despedida falsas

Se sueltan y se abrazan fuertemente, se separan lentamente, se miran a los ojos, se pierden en sus miradas, él se acerca a su rostro, ella va cerrando sus ojos lentamente hasta que por fin él roza sus labios con los de ella uniéndolos en un beso tierno, entregándose a su amor con ese beso, de la mejilla de Rin se ve el brillo de una lagrima.

 ** _No soy yo cuando no estás junto a mí,_**

 ** _Estoy solo._**

* * *

Sesshoumaru la abraza y al sentir la lágrima de ella comienza a tornar el beso más apasionado. Mientras tanto Camus y Saga siguen peleando el ministro toma con sus brazos el cuello del hombre lobo…

 **Camus:** Ríndete Saga… (Apretando más el cuello) Estas acabado pobre idiota

Saga siente que esta por desfallecer, pero a su mente viene el dulce rostro sonriente de la princesa gitana lo que le hace tener fuerzas y morderle el brazo a Saga y se lo arranca para después escupirlo, de las comisuras del ocio del lobo se deja caer la sangre. Camus al sentirse letalmente herido con su otra mano le atraviesa el vientre a Saga que saca sangre por la boca ensuciando al vampiro. El segundo se aleja de él y rápidamente toma su brazo para volverlo a juntar a su cuerpo, ambos están muy cansados por la pelea, que se des transforman y caen al suelo separados tratando de recuperar fuerzas. Saga esta hincado mirando al suelo, agitado…

 ** _Me desvanezco lentamente,_**

 ** _No me retengas más,_**

 ** _No puedo sacarte de mí otra vez_**

 **Saga:** (Sorprendido) Soy… soy…

Se toma su cabeza y se agacha hasta llegar más al suelo, donde grita, los soldados por una ventana habían observado todo, Saga está desesperado… se siente perdido sin saber qué hacer,

El ministro lo mira desde donde esta…

 **Camus:** Esto… comienza apenas… Bienvenido al combate de seres sobrenaturales Saga Van Helsing…

Camus y Saga se han enfrentado… hombre lobo contra vampiro… una pelea que ha sido eterna durante muchísimo tiempo desde la existencia de los vampiros y hombres lobos que nunca que han podido llevar bien… pero ahora… hay otra especie que amenaza a los vampiros y hombres lobos… un hombre que se alimenta de vampiros pero tiene cualidades humanas… a pesar de su enfermedad la cual le imposibilita cosas, pero aun así… es un terror para hombres lobos y vampiros.

 ** _No importa donde estés,_**

 ** _Ven y sálvame,_**

 ** _No soy yo cuando no estás._**

 ** _Junto a mí_**

Él está con su amada, con quien ha sido su incondicional desde que la conoció, a la que ha esperado a pesar de los siglos y que ella ha regresado, ahora están juntos… ambos ahora son iguales, ella le pidió ser como él, estar a su lado eternamente… pero viene algo más fuerte que Sesshoumaru y Rin juntos… puede representar más peligro que el propio Sesshoumaru Moldoveanu… y que puede ser la derrota de muchas razas… humanos, hombres lobos y vampiros.

¿Qué harán los humanos, los vampiros y los hombres lobo con la llegada de algo más peligroso que Sesshoumaru Moldoveanu?

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**

 _ **Estamos unidos... por fin somos uno... este es nuestro destino, la princesa gitana... ahora también es la princesa Moldoveanu... Rin y yo estamos juntos para siempre, Ella es mi vida y por la que daré todo por protegerla y hacerla feliz, sus destellantes ojos castaños me miran con felicidad y alegría, sus labios sonrosados tienen dibujada una sonrisa, la beso apasionadamente... ella es mía y yo soy suyo. No importa que un Vampiro que se alimenta de otros vampiros y un maldito perro sarnoso me quiten a la princesa gitana... Ella sera solamente mía... solo a una persona puedo amar... solo a una persona puedo mostrarle lo que tengo de humano... Rin... Mi amada Rin... Olvidaras a Moldoveanu y estarás entre mis brazos amándome como yo te amare a ti. No... no puede ser... no lo acepto... soy... soy un monstruo... un demonio de los que pongo a disposición de la Santa Sede... Cuando fue que paso esto? Porque me pones este castigo Señor? No siento el dolor de mis heridas físicas... pero me duele el corazón... Rin... que soy ahora? Un demonio... un engendro... Siento que la cabeza me pesa... veo su dulce rostro, su hermosa figura... estiro los brazos para abrazarla... solo siento el suelo frió cuando... no se mas de mi. No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de esta terrorífica historia! Yakusoku No Ai (Promesa de Amor)**_


	18. CAPITULO 17: YAKUSOKU NO AI (PROMESA DE

**Hola chicas! buenos días! Como están? espero que muy bien! Mis niñas el capitulo de hoy esta demasiado ardiente y lleno de muchsisima tension! ya que esta historia esta entrando en su clímax! Muchisisisisimas gracias por el apoyo que me dan ya que sin ustedes el fic y yo no seriamos nada!** **Ahora a disfrutar el capitulo!**

 **Recuerden que tengo a las mejores lectoras del mundo que son ustedes!**

 **Las Adoro! Besos y Abrazos!**

* * *

 **Advertencia: ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE LEMON EXPLICITO**

 **Las canciones que usaremos son:**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 17: YAKUSOKU NO AI (PROMESA DE AMOR)**

* * *

Camus se va del lugar, los soldados salen de la posada y uno con su capa cubre el cuerpo desnudo de Saga, él está desconcertado… no puede ni siquiera pensar, sus manos cubren su cabeza…

 **Soldado 1:** (Preocupado) Capitán… capitán… levántese

De pronto Saga cae desmayado, los soldados lo detienen para que no se lastime más…

 **Soldado 2:** Llevémoslo a su habitación

 **Soldado 3:** Si… está mal herido

Lo van a meter a la posada cuando…

 **Soldado 1:** Esperen

Los otros dos soldados voltean…

 **Soldado 2:** Que pasa?

 **Soldado 1:** Ahora que hemos visto que el Capitán y el Ministro… son…

 **Soldado 3:** Que haremos?

 **Soldado 1:** Haremos pacto de silencio

 **Soldado 2:** (Sorprendido) Pacto de silencio?

 **Soldado 1:** Si… no diremos nada… ni lo de Camus ni lo del Capitán… ni siquiera se lo mencionaremos…

 **Soldado 3:** Entiendo… pero… crees que sea lo mejor?

 **Soldado 1:** Esta es una batalla entre seres sobrenaturales… donde los humanos no podemos inmiscuirnos

Los soldados bajaron su mirada al suelo, estaban muy impactados, no sabían que más pensar, pero sabían que tenía razón… esta era una pelea en donde los humanos salían sobrando y no podían inmiscuirse en este problema… solo es entre los seres sobrenaturales…

 **Soldado 2:** Esta bien…

 **Soldado 3:** No diremos nada

 **Soldado 1:** Ni a Camus… ni al mismo Capitán Van Helsing

Todos entraron a la posada cuando la casera los vio…

 **Casera:** (Asustada) Que le paso al capitán?

 **Soldado 1:** (Tranquilamente) Descuide señora… solo tuvo una pela con un delincuente

 **Soldado 2:** Podría traernos agua y lienzos para curarlo?

 **Casera:** Si… en un momento

 **Soldado 2:** Cuál es su habitación?

 **Casera:** Síganme los llevare

Todos se fueron a la habitación de Saga para poderlo ayudar con sus heridas y que descansara de la pelea que tuvo.

* * *

En el palacio Moldoveanu, Sesshoumaru y Rin estaban abrazados, Mioga estaba frente a ellos…

 **Mioga:** Bueno… es hora de irme… de ahora en adelante… solo por las noches… estarán como… lo que son… esposos

 **Sesshoumaru:** Gracias por habernos casado Mioga

 **Rin:** No sabes lo que esto significa para nosotros

 **Mioga:** Lo sé… por eso fue que lo hice… cuídense mucho (haciendo una reverencia) Majestades Moldoveanu

Les sonrió y se fue. Sesshoumaru y Rin despidieron a Mioga que se fue al campamento gitano, los recién casados se miraron a los ojos…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Ahora si… ya soy tu…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Silenciándola con un beso) Ya lo eras… y lo serás eternamente

Se besan apasionadamente, se abrazan más para sentir sus cuerpos latiendo de deseo mutuo por ambos, ya nada puede impedir su amor, ahora los gitanos no pueden hacer nada para separarlos. La falta de aire los obliga a separarse…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Agitado) Vamos… adentro

 **Rin:** (Agitada) Contigo… al fin del mundo

* * *

Ambos se tomaron de las manos y sonriendo se dirigieron al palacio Moldoveanu. Mientras tanto en el palacio de justicia, Camus llego casi arrastrándose a causa de la pelea contra Saga, entro a su habitación, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se recargo en ella, lleva una herida en su hombro y se la cubre con su mano…

 **Camus:** (Débilmente) Maldito seas Saga (Con voz rencorosa) Te matare… te matare a ti y al maldito de Moldoveanu

Se miró su hombro herido…

 **Camus:** (Sonriendo) Pero… esto es más interesante… un hombre lobo contra 2 vampiros… Saga aun es débil… no tiene mucho… que es… hombre lobo

Poco a poco la herida de Camus comenzó a sanar sola su brazo ya se había unido a su cuerpo de nuevo, se fue cerrando y la sangre fue desapareciendo hasta que ya no había ninguna herida. Pero aun así Camus está débil, ya que el poder para sanarse solo es más fuerte que el de combate… se acostó en su cama…

 **Camus:** (Mirando al techo y dudoso) Quien lo convertiría? Bankotzu?... no es imposible… pero… porque los hombres lobos… ayudan a Moldoveanu? (Fríamente) Algo anda mal

* * *

Cerró sus ojos para descansar un poco. En el palacio Moldoveanu Sesshoumaru y Rin entraron a la habitación principal de aquel palacio, al momento de entrar los candelabros se encendieron solos, Rin vio la cama que estaba con un edredón de color azul obscuro, las almohadas del mismo color, la cama con pilares en los 4 lados de ella y con cortinas de tela blanca transparente cubriendo la cama…

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida y sonriendo) Amor… esta no es tu habitación

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Cerrando la puerta tras de sí y sonriendo) No… no es mi habitación… es… la habitación de mis padres

La castaña volteo a verlo con un gesto de sorpresa…

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida) Tus padres?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Abrazándola y sonriendo) Si… y de ahora en adelante… (Amorosamente) pasaremos en esta habitación nuestras noches de amor

 **Rin:** (Rodeando el cuello de él son sus brazos) Si Sesshy (Sonriendo) De ahora en adelante… seremos muy felices

Sesshoumaru beso apasionadamente a Rin en los labios, recargo a la princesa en una pared donde la besaba de manera muy provocativa, ella sonríe y acaricia la espalda de su amado.

Sesshoumaru con cierta desesperación le comenzó a desabrochar el vestido de Rin hasta que logro retirarlo por completo, ella más tranquilamente le quito la camisa a él cayendo esa prenda al suelo, Sesshoumaru busco el nudo de las cintas del corsette hasta que lo encontró y comenzó a desabrocharlo.

Rin busco la manera de desabrocharle su cinturón de su amado príncipe y lo consiguió después le desabrocho el pantalón, este y el corsette de la princesa cayeron al suelo dejando a los enamorados completamente desnudos frente a frente.

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Abrazando a Rin) No sabes cómo… me muero por estar cerca de ti siempre

 **Rin:** (Abrazando a su amado) A partir de este momento… estaremos juntos siempre

Sesshoumaru la tomo en brazos y la acostó delicadamente sobre la cama, se puso sobre ella y mirándola tiernamente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) A partir de ahora… nada ni nadie… podrá separarnos

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Siempre… estaremos juntos

Sesshoumaru la beso tiernamente en los labios, ella en cada beso que él le brinda se entrega igual que la primera vez, él fue formando un camino de besos desde los labios de Rin y fue descendiendo por su barbilla, su cuello, su pecho, su abdomen hasta llegar a su vientre, cuando llegaron los labios de Sesshoumaru a ese lugar le dio un beso húmedo y amoroso, cuando lo hizo miro a Rin…

 **Sesshoumaru:** En este lugar… estarán nuestros hijos

Rin le sonrió tiernamente, Sesshoumaru dio una caricia al vientre de ella para después besarlo de nuevo y regresar a los labios de su amada, la deja de versar para mirarla traviesamente y en un movimiento rápido se acuesta en la cama poniendo a Rin sobre de él.

Sesshoumaru la sube más a medida que los pechos de la castaña queden a la altura de su rostro, donde comienza a besarlos húmedamente y lo junta con sus manos para que los dos pezones estén en su boca, comienza a succionarlos…

 **Rin:** (Excitada) Se… Sesshy… esto… aaaahhhh…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besando sus pechos) No te… agrada?… me enloqueces… mmmm…. Ri… Rin… mmmm

Comenzó a succionarle con más fuerza sus pechos, Rin aferra sus manos en la cabellera de él…

 **Rin:** Sesshy… Aaaaahhhh

 **Sesshoumaru:** Rin… amo tanto… escuchar… como disfrutas… mi amor

 **Rin:** Aaaahhhh… Sesshy… todo lo tuyo… es… aaaahhhh maravilloso

Sesshoumaru está fascinado con los pechos de su amada que para él tienen el tamaño y la forma perfecta, los siente cálidos y dulces, suaves y sensibles. Le succiona los pezones con fuerza, su lengua los lame y sus dientes los mordisquean y sus colmillos se entierran levemente a lo que la castaña muerde su labio inferior.

Cuando Sesshoumaru deja sus pechos de Rin, ella comienza a bajar sobre el besando sus labios apasionadamente, una de sus manos de ella baja recorriendo su abdomen y su vientre… llegando a la hombría de él, con la palma de su mano comienza a acariciarlo lentamente mientras le besa el cuello. El aprieta las sabanas de placer, Rin envuelve su masculinidad de Sesshoumaru y comienza a acariciarlo de arriba debajo de manera un poco rápida, se sentía sonrojada al sentir el calor de ese lugar envolver su mano.

Una de las manos de él baja a la intimidad de Rin donde comienza con sus dedos medio y anular a entrar en ella…

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Aaaaahhhh… Se… Sesshy

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Excitado) Ri… Rin

Los dedos de Sesshoumaru comienzan a acariciar el clítoris de ella, haciendo que las piernas de la joven le tiemblen y comienza a mover su mano más rápido acariciando la masculinidad de su amado Sesshoumaru, quien mueve sus dedos al mismo ritmo en el interior de ella…

 **Rin:** Aaahhhh Sesshy aaaahhhh

 **Sesshoumaru:** Aaaahhhh Rin aaaahhhh

Se dejan de tocar cuando se miran a los ojos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Excitado) Rin…

 **Rin:** (Excitada) Sesshy…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Susurrándole al oído) Me sentirás mucho más… quiero que hagas… algo por mi

 **Rin:** (Sonrojada) Lo que… me pidas lo hare

 **Sesshoumaru:** Da la vuelta… ponte sobre tus rodillas y las palmas de tus manos amor mío

La princesa se sonrojo pero le sonrió y le afirmo con la cabeza… la joven se puso como su amado le había pedido, él se puso detrás de ella, sus manos las puso sobre los glúteos de la castaña y los acaricio, acomodo su masculinidad en la entrada de la intimidad de Rin, comenzó a entrar sintiendo la estreches de ella…

 **Rin:** Aaaahhhh (Apretando las sabanas) Sesshy… aaaahhhh

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tomando las caderas de su princesa para envestirla) Aaaahhhh… (Haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás) Aaaahhhh… Rin

Siente como el interior de ella lo aprieta y comienza a penetrarla de manera lenta y certera, Rin siente su interior completo… unida a su otra mitad la joven voltea a verlo, él la mira con amor y deseo… con placer de hacerla suya… sus caderas y su trasero golpean con el cuerpo de Sesshoumaru haciendo un sonido excitante, Rin aprieta las sabanas y gime fuertemente… Sesshoumaru la sostiene firmemente de sus caderas, que son bien proporcionadas. Se inclina para masajearle los pechos y sentirla vibrar mucho más.

 **Rin** : Aaahhhh… aaahhhh Sesshy… Te Iubesc

 **Sesshoumaru:** Aaahhhh aaaahhhh Rin… Te Iubesc… (Dándole una nalgada) aaahhhh

Por un momento Rin al sentir esa acción de su príncipe se quedó sorprendida pero algo ocurrió en ese momento… sintió placer ya que fue leve y no con violencia. Él la penetra mientras le masajea los pechos, su mano bajo para darle ligeras palmadas a su vagina cosa que a la princesa la hizo a enloquecer y su estreches se hizo más latente. En ese momento los dedos de Sesshoumaru encontraron su clítoris y comenzó a acariciarlo en círculos rápidamente. La joven se hace más estrecha y a Sesshoumaru lo hace enloquecer más.

 **Rin:** Sesshy… Me… me… aaahhhh… aaahhhh

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Penetrándola más fuerte) aaahhhh Lo se… Yo… yo… También… aaaahhhh

 **Rin:** Aaahhhh… aaahhhh Sesshy… aaahhhh aaahhhh mi… amor… aaaahhhh…

Sesshoumaru: (Penetrándola salvajemente) Aaaahhhh aaahhhh Ri… Rin

Se puso sobre su espalda de su amada para buscarle el cuello y sus colmillos se dejaron ver y deliciosamente muerde a su amada esposa. Rin siente la mordida y gime con placer. Ambos tienen sus ojos rojos y sus colmillos se dejan notar.

Sesshoumaru termino dentro de ella, Rin sintió un orgasmo aún más intenso que los anteriores. Sintiendo lo hermoso que es llegar a ese momento sublime en manos de quien amas, cayeron sobre la cama agitados y cansados, Sesshoumaru le besa el hombro, ambos tomados de las manos. Se sentían completos y con mucha paz.

Después de un tiempo estaban sobre la cama abrazados, la princesa gitana se sentía feliz pero dentro de ella sintió un miedo muy grande y lo abrazo fuertemente, ella comenzó a temblar…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Agitado y preocupado) Amor… que… tienes?... estas… temblando

 **Rin:** (Agitada y angustiada) Sesshy… por… por favor… nunca te vayas de mi lado

Él le beso la frente a Rin…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Nunca… nunca… me iré de ti… por favor… jamás… me abandones

 **Rin:** Nunca… lo haré

Ambos se dieron un beso tierno en los labios para después poder descansar después de haber hecho el amor como solo ellos lo saben hacer con amor y pasión.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el campamento gitano Kagome sale de su tienda con cuidado de no despertar a InuYasha, siendo escondida por las tinieblas de la obscuridad del bosque del oeste, la reina gitana mira con cierto miedo a todos lados hasta llegar a la tienda de su querida hija…

 **Kagome:** (Susurrando amorosamente) Linda… Rin

Se acercó a la cama de su hija cuidadosamente, Rin había arreglado la cama como si ella durmiese escondida debajo de sus mantas…

 **Kagome:** (Sacudiendo las mantas que arreglo su hija) Rin… querida…

Al no obtener respuesta frunció un poco el entre cejo y aparto las mantas para descubrir que en la cama no hay nadie…

 **Kagome:** (Sorprendida) No puede ser

Tomo una manta y la repega a su pecho, su expresión de su rostro es de dolor cuando de pronto…

 **Kagome:** (Molesta y frunciendo el entre cejo) Moldoveanu

La reina gitana tira al suelo la manta de su hija para después tomar uno de los caballos de los gitanos y dirigirse al palacio donde está su hija en brazos del amor de su vida.

* * *

Cabalga entre la obscuridad del bosque del oeste donde ha sido su refugio y a la vez el territorio de quien ellos creen que es uno de sus enemigos.

Los ojos de la reina gitana están llenos de dolor, rencor y llanto al imaginar a su más preciado tesoro en manos de su enemigo… pero también sabe… que está en brazos del amor de su vida… del verdadero amor de su hija.

Llego al gran portón del palacio Moldoveanu la reina gitana miraba impactada la estructura de aquel palacio…

 **Kagome:** (Sin dejar de ver el palacio) El día que… vi este lugar fue cuando… mi hija fue atacada por los vampiros… no me había percatado… de la imponencia del palacio…

Bajo del caballo y comenzó a caminar hacia el portón, al llegar lo abrió y miro el interior, jamás había visto el palacio por dentro… desde niña siempre había tenido la curiosidad de ver el gran palacio de ese personaje que causaba terror por toda Rumania…

 **Kagome:** (Caminando y mirando todo a su alrededor) Parece que… en alguna época… este plació… fue muy bello

Continúo caminando hasta llegar a la entrada que la llevaría al interior del castillo, lo abrió con mucho cuidado, pero el paso de los años provoco que la puerta rechinara a pesar de que fue abierta con la mayor cautela posible.

* * *

Al mirar el interior del castillo los ojos negros de Kagome miraban asombrada el lugar que a pesar de los siglos… seguía siendo majestuoso, entro con mucho cuidado mirando para todos lados, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos y encontrar a su hija cuando…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Desde las escaleras) Majestad… que sorpresa tenerla aquí

La reina dio un brinco de susto causado por la profunda voz del dueño de aquel tétrico y obscuro palacio, se giró sobre sus talones para ver a quien le habla…

 **Kagome:** (Frunciendo el entre cejo) Moldoveanu… he venido por mi hija

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirándola y bajando las escaleras) Lo siento señora… pero no puedo dársela

 **Kagome:** (Enojada) Con qué derecho me dices eso?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirándola) Con el derecho que me da ser su esposo

 **Kagome:** (Enojada) Eso fue en otra época… ahora no lo es…

Sesshoumaru se acercó a Kagome, quien por la imponencia que provoca aquel galante príncipe la hace retroceder unos cuantos pasos, pero el príncipe la toma de los hombros…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Irritado) Lo sabía?... usted sabía quién es ella?

La reina lo miraba asustada, los ojos de él son dorados… pero por el enojo comienzan a tornarse color sangre cuando ella dejo su miedo a un lado…

 **Kagome:** (Soltándose de Sesshoumaru) Por supuesto que lo se… ella es mi hija… somos gitanos… claro que se el pasado de mi hija (Gritando) Mi amada hija!

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Enojado y gritando) Es mi mujer también!

 **Kagome:** Si… lo fue… hace mucho tiempo… pero ahora (Suplicante) Por favor Sesshoumaru Moldoveanu… deja a mi hija vivir tranquila… ella…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Por favor Majestad… no se da cuenta?... que paso cuando Verona y Fakir… nos atacaron?… vio la reacción de Rin… ella parecía haber perdido la razón… yo la pierdo si ella no está… Perdí la razón cuando ella murió! Me volví loco cuando llegué de batalla y la vi muerta! No puede ser de ambos maldita sea!

 **Kagome:** Ella se volvió loca al creerte muerto! Ella se volvió loca al saber que eras… Vampiro! Es mi hija! Ella es mía Moldoveanu!

Sesshoumaru miraba a Kagome de manera fría, pero decidió darle la espalda…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Mire majestad… no soy un vampiro… yo…

 **Kagome:** Yo te vi Sesshoumaru Moldoveanu… eres un vampiro!

Pero de pronto desde las escaleras…

 **Rin:** Madre!

Sesshoumaru y Kagome dejaron su discusión y fijaron su vista en Rin quien los mira desde las escaleras…

La reina al ver a su hija en camisón y que parecía que estaba dormida…

 **Kagome:** (Sorprendida) Que diablos has hecho?

Rin se miró a sí misma descubriéndose que estaba en camisón, pero después eso no le importo y comenzó a bajar las escaleras hasta llegar a su esposo quien la espera con los brazos abiertos y lo abraza como a su más preciado tesoro. El príncipe la abraza como lo que ella representa para el… su vida…

 **Kagome:** (Enojada) Que haces vestida de esa manera con un hombre?!

 **Rin:** Lo que te imaginas madre…

 **Kagome:** Desde cuando te acuestas con el príncipe?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Majestad… ella… desde hoy… fue mi mujer… nos hemos casado y es normal que los esposos hagan el amor

 **Kagome:** (Sorprendida y enojada) Pero… cómo pudiste?

 **Rin:** Mamá… él es mi vida… yo sin el… me moriré… yo lo amo

 **Kagome:** Tú no sabes qué es eso (Mirando a Sesshoumaru) Te felicito… has envuelto a mi hija para llevarla a tu lecho

 **Sesshoumaru:** Yo no haría eso… y mucho menos con ella… yo la amo majestad

 **Rin:** Y yo a él madre… tu deberías entenderme! Tú amas a mi padre! Tú darías la vida por el! Pues eso mismo que sientes tú… lo siento yo por Sesshy!

La pelinegra al escuchar las palabras de su hija sabía que era lo mismo que ella siente por InuYasha… y lo que ella haría por el…

 **Kagome:** (Con voz autoritaria) Rin

Ambos príncipes miraban a Kagome y se dieron un ligero apretón de manos…

 **Kagome:** Déjame hablar a solas con el Príncipe Moldoveanu

 **Rin:** (Queriendo replicar) Pero mamá…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Calmando a su amada) Querida… tranquila…

La castaña miro a su amado esposo a los ojos, los ojos dorados de él la miran con amor y con ternura…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Abrazándola) No temas… hablare con tu madre… ha llegado el momento

 **Rin:** Entiendo… estaré en la habitación

 **Sesshoumaru:** Confía en mi querida

Rin lo beso amorosamente en los labios, él le correspondió amorosamente, al separarse Rin se fue a las escaleras y comenzó a subirlas dirigiéndose a la habitación donde hacia momentos ha sellado el pacto de ser solo de su amado príncipe. Sesshoumaru y Kagome se dirigieron a lo que antiguamente era el gran salón de fiestas, al llegar a la puerta Sesshoumaru abrió la puerta del gran salón y le cedió el paso a Kagome, ella asintió y entro seguida por el Príncipe Moldoveanu…

 **Kagome:** (deteniéndose y girándose para ver al Príncipe) Podemos hablar?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Deteniéndose y mirándola) Claro que si majestad… hable

La reina dio una bocanada de aire, lo saco en un suspiro de sus labios, poso sus enigmáticos ojos negros sobre la figura que esta frente a ella…

 **Kagome:** Moldoveanu… en definitiva no planeas dejar a mi hija verdad?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Conoce mi respuesta Majestad… la sabe desde aquel día que fui a buscar a Rin al campamento

 **Kagome:** (Un poco deprimida) Porque sufrir de nuevo Moldoveanu?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Confundido) Sufrir?... dijo sufrir? (Convencido) No majestad… no es sufrir… es volver a vivir… es ver que mi existencia tiene sentido

 **Kagome:** La tuviste una vez… el destino y la muerte quiso separarlos… no puedes pretender que…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Enojándose) Pretender volver a vivir mi amor con ella?... porque no majestad?... porque ella es gitana y yo un…

Cerró los ojos y guardo silencio, Kagome lo mira fijamente…

 **Kagome:** (Comprensiva pero firme) Sesshoumaru Moldoveanu… que eres?... quien eres ahora?... tu no eras vampiro cierto?

Él abrió los ojos y miro a la reina gitana…

 **Kagome:** Si estarás con mi hija… exijo saber… que eres realmente

* * *

Sesshoumaru y Kagome se miran fijamente. Mientras tanto en la posada donde Saga se hospeda, la casera y los soldados le habían limpiado la sangre, por órdenes de los soldados la casera se fue a su habitación, las heridas de Saga se habían cerrado por completo ya que su poder sobrenatural se había encargado de sanarlo, los soldados que estaban con él sabían que algo así podría pasar ya que saben el secreto del Capitán Van Helsing, después de para él haber dormido mucho… Saga fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, al principio ve borroso y de sus labios…

 **Saga:** (Débilmente) Rin

Abrió los ojos y miro que estaban los soldados en su habitación…

 **Soldado 2:** (Sonriendo) Mejoro capitán…

 **Soldado 1:** Si quiere a la princesa gitana… valla al campamento

El capitán se sentó en su cama tenía un pantalón color negro cubriendo su parte baja, mientras su torso está desnudo…

 **Saga:** No… no es allí donde esta… está en el palacio Moldoveanu

 **Soldado 3:** Nadie dirá nada de lo que es usted capitán

Van Helsing abrió los ojos sorprendido…

 **Saga:** Como… lo saben?

 **Soldado 1:** Lo vimos todo… Camus es un vampiro… y usted… un hombre lobo… desde cuando lo es capitán?

 **Saga:** No lo sé… apenas… ahora… lo supe (Desesperándose y tomando su cabeza) No se no se!

 **Solado 2:** (Calmando a Saga) Cálmese capitán… no se altere

El ojiazul lo hace a un lado y se levanta de su cama para ponerse a caminar como fiera enjaulada…

 **Saga:** Es que… Yo… yo soy… soy un guardián de la Santa Sede… mi misión es… llevar a las criaturas diabólicas ante la justicia eclesiástica… y ahora… ahora (Enojado y tirando un jarrón de agua) Soy un monstro!

Los soldados lo miraban fijamente, uno de ellos miraba la chimenea que hay en la habitación de Saga…

 **Soldado 1:** (Mirando el fuego de la chimenea) Eso ya no importa ahora… capitán…

El soldado se giró para ver a Saga…

 **Soldado 1:** Debemos destruir a Camus… él ha matado a personas inocentes… es peor que el tirano de su padre… además…

 **Soldado 2:** Además… de que se comete una injusticia con el Príncipe Moldoveanu

 **Saga:** (Mirándolos y enojándose) Injusticia?... él es el principal culpable de todo esto!

 **Soldado 3:** Se equivoca… él es víctima en todo esto…

 **Saga:** Él fue quien… de seguro convirtió a Camus!

 **Soldado 1:** Camus siente deseos impuros hacia la princesa gitana… Sesshoumaru está enamorado de ella… cree que el convertiría a su peor enemigo en vampiro?... en caso de que Moldoveanu sea uno

Saga se quedó pensando en lo que Mioga le había comentado sobre la vida pasada de Rin y el amor eterno de Sesshoumaru hacia ella…

 **Saga:** (Calmándose) Alguien me dijo que… el…

 **Soldado 3:** Si… él ha sufrido más que cualquiera… esperando a su amada que se le fue arrebatada

 **Saga:** (Confundido) Realmente es verdad eso?

 **Soldado 2:** Si… su historia se ha convertido en leyenda en Rumania… todos saben que el príncipe Sesshoumaru Moldoveanu… solo ha esperado una cosa… a su amada… y… vengarse de la Santa Sede

 **Saga:** Por qué?

 **Soldado 1:** Moldoveanu… era como usted… pertenecía a un escuadrón llamado los Dragones rojos… protectores de la Santa Sede… para someter a los infieles… luchando por destruir a los enemigos de Cristo… comando ejércitos… sometió a muchos pueblos al régimen de la Santa Sede… un hombre brillante, fuerte… un gran guerrero… pero tenía un punto débil…

Saga lo miraba fijamente al igual que los otros soldados…

 **Soldado 1:** El punto débil de ese gran guerrero… era su esposa… de la cual vivía enamorado… ella… iba a darle un hijo… el heredero al trono de los Moldoveanu… todos los enemigos de él… sabían sobre el gran amor de los príncipes… de cómo ellos se amaban con todo su ser… después de una batalla… en venganza… los enemigos mandaron una flecha con una nota al castillo… anunciándole a la princesa… la muerte de Sesshoumaru… ella al creer que su amado estaba muerto… se dejó caer desde la ventana de su habitación… encontrándose con la muerte y seguir a su amado…

 **Soldado 2:** Ella fue encontrada por sus sirvientes y fue llevada a la catedral… pero…

 **Soldado 3:** En ese mismo instante… Moldoveanu llego de la batalla… y hayo a su esposa muerta a los pies del altar… el al mirar a su esposa muerta, vio en sus manos la nefasta nota que la había orillado a el suicidio… los sacerdotes y el obispo… le negaron darle los santos solios

 **Soldado 2:** En pocas palabras…

 **Saga:** (Un poco exasperado) Si lo sé… La excomunión

 **Soldado 1:** Si… así es… su esposa fue expulsada de la iglesia… y el Príncipe… enloqueció de dolor y decepción contra la iglesia

 **Soldado 3:** Juro venganza contra todos… pero… él se concentraba en no salir del palacio Moldoveanu… penando la muerte de su amada esposa

 **Saga:** Pero… yo lo vi… transformado en vampiro…

 **Soldado 2:** Pues… yo no creo que él sea como Camus

 **Soldado 1:** El príncipe… es muy distinto… él es de otra clase

 **Solado 3:** Además capitán… no puede juzgarlo… ahora usted… es un hombre lobo

Saga se quedó mudo al escuchar eso… sabe que ahora él es un ser de los que muchas veces ha entregado a la autoridad eclesiástica, pero ahora él también es un ser sobrenatural, se queda pensando en todo lo que le han dicho y su cerebro comenzó a atar cabos de todo lo que ha pasado.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el palacio Moldoveanu, Kagome había escuchado la verdad de lo que es el príncipe Moldoveanu, la reina gitana esta asombrada y a la vez sentía tristeza por ver como ese hombre después de siglos aún sigue siendo bueno…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tranquilamente) Y esa es toda la historia Majestad

 **Kagome:** (Con ganas de llorar) Experimentaste contigo… solo… para…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si (Cerrando sus ojos y apretando sus puños) Yo era… un guerrero de Dios… cómo es posible que sea esto?

Aventó una silla contra la pared, Kagome al ver la furia del príncipe retrocedió unos pasos y su rostro tenía una expresión de miedo, pero decidió controlarse…

 **Kagome:** Hablas… hablas como si aún te consideraras guerrero de Dios… pero tu…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Y no he cambiado… aun lo maldigo… pero… ahora… Rin… mi mujer… me ama tanto como yo a ella (Mirando a Kagome) Majestad… Rin y yo durante muchos siglos… hemos sufrido… por favor… no nos aleje

La reina mira fijamente a Sesshoumaru, esos ojos dorados que intimidan en este momento también suplican por amor… por el gran amor que siente hacia la princesa gitana, Kagome le sonrió…

 **Kagome:** Moldoveanu

 **Sesshoumaru:** Sí?

 **Kagome:** Cuidaras de mi hija?

Él al escuchar esa pregunta que aprobaba su amor por su amada, sintió un gran descanso en su pecho, sus labios sonrieron y sus ojos brillaron de felicidad…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Por supuesto que sí (Haciendo una reverencia) Majestad

 **Kagome:** Además… sé que mi hija… te amara toda la vida

El rechinido de la vieja puerta del salón se abre y la figura de Rin se deja ver…

 **Kagome:** (Mirando a la puerta y sonriendo) Hijita

 **Rin:** (Con ojos cristalizados) Mamá…

 **Kagome:** Tienes mi consentimiento hija

Rin corrió y se lanzó a los brazos abiertos de su madre que ya la esperaban para abrazarla maternalmente, ambas lloraban, después se separaron un poco y Kagome con sus manos le limpia las lágrimas a su hija…

 **Kagome:** Perdóname que no te dijera la verdad

 **Rin:** Mamá… no importa

 **Kagome:** Ahora sé que tu felicidad es el… y que el (Mirando a Sesshoumaru) Te cuidara como siempre

Tomo la mano de su hija, ambas caminaron hacia Sesshoumaru, Kagome le entrega a su hija al príncipe Moldoveanu…

 **Kagome:** Deberás cuidarla… el problema será mi esposo

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tomando la mano de Rin) Por ella Majestad… iré a hablar con el Rey InuYasha… decirle que yo amo a su hija y que…

 **Kagome:** (Interrumpiéndolo) Descuida… no te precipites… debemos actuar con cautela… yo tratare de preparar a mi esposo…

 **Rin:** Mamá… sé que esto traerá problemas pero…

 **Kagome:** Hija… es momento de que pienses en tu felicidad… alguna vez fue truncada… pero ahora… tienes la oportunidad… aprovéchala sí?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Si mamá

 **Sesshoumaru:** Esta vez… en esta vida… seremos felices

Kagome al verlos así tan decididos y tan enamorados la hizo recordar que ella e InuYasha se veían así cuando se conocieron y decidieron que su amor podría más que cualquier otra cosa decidiendo amarse contra quien se interpusiera e irse lejos y hacer su vida con amor…

 **Kagome:** Regresa antes del amanecer sí?

 **Rin:** Si mamá

* * *

Kagome les dio un beso en la frente a cada uno y salió del palacio Moldoveanu, cuando salió se subió a su caballo y tomo las riendas para salir de allí, el caballo comenzó a caminar por el bosque, mientras la reina gitana piensa en silencio…

 **Kagome:** ("Ese amor… es demasiado grande… ha durado demasiado tiempo… así fue mi historia con InuYasha… yo deje todo por mi amor por el… él debe de entender… lo que Rin está sintiendo")

* * *

Sesshoumaru y Rin desde el balcón de su habitación habían visto marcharse a Kagome abrazados…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Lo entendió bien

 **Rin:** Fue porque le dijiste todo

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Pícaramente) Que muchachita tan mal educada… así que escuchando detrás de la puerta?

 **Rin:** Porque no le dijiste que soy como tu ahora?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ella misma lo dijo… debemos actuar con cautela… además… si esto lo llegan a saber Verona o Fakir… harán que te transformes y puedas hacer una…

Se quedó callado por un momento, Rin lo miraba pero el decidió no decir nada…

 **Rin:** Hacer una…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo y besándola) Olvídalo… es hora de ir a la cama

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia su lecho cuando Rin se detuvo haciendo que el príncipe también se detuviera, Sesshoumaru se giró para verla…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Extrañado) Sucede algo?

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**

 _ **Sera mejor que jamas se transforme... aun es muy pronto... no dudo de las capacidades de mi amada esposa... pero controlar la transformación no es algo sencillo... ella me mira con sus ojos castaños que chispean curiosidad... le sonrió tiernamente, espero que no haya la necesidad de que ella se transforme por ahora... aunque en ese momento no sabia lo que nos esperaba... y que tendría que ser inminente... aquella transformación. El me mira con una ternura que me derrite... nunca pensé que hubiera un hombre que me hiciera sentir eso... hasta que lo vi a el... Que quiere decir con mi transformación? Lo miro y se que es algo que le preocupa... aunque trate de ocultarlo tras una mirada que me grita que me ama... quizá... sea que... lo haré... si el, mis padres o mi tribu esta en peligro... no dudare en hacerlo... aunque no me imaginaba... con quien tendría que enfrentarme... No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de esta terrorífica historia! ¿Una Historia Que Se Repetirá?**_


	19. CAPITULO 18: ¿UNA HISTORIA QUE SE REPETI

**Hola chicas! buenos días! Como están? espero que muy bien! Mis niñas el capitulo de hoy tiene una revelación muy interesante! que se que les va a gustar mucho también! Ya que estamos entrando en una etapa demasiado intensa de nuestro fic que espero siga siendo de su agrado! Muchisisisisimas gracias por el apoyo que me dan ya que sin ustedes el fic y yo no seriamos nada!** **Ahora a disfrutar el capitulo!**

 **Recuerden que tengo a las mejores lectoras del mundo que son ustedes!**

 **Las Adoro! Besos y Abrazos!**

* * *

 **Advertencia:**

 **Las canciones que usaremos son:**

 **Asu E No Namida - KOTOKO**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 18: ¿UNA HISTORIA QUE SE** **REPETIRÁ** **?**

* * *

Él ve fijamente a su esposa…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tiernamente) Que te pasa mi amor?

 **Rin:** (Un poco preocupada) Hay algo de malo… si me…

El príncipe la atrae hacia él y la besa apasionadamente, Rin le corresponde de la misma forma para después lentamente separarse…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirándola tiernamente) No te preocupes por nada… nunca será necesario que te transformes

 **Rin:** (Abrazándolo fuertemente) Solo me transformare… si estas en peligro

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Acariciando la mejilla derecha de Rin) Eso no sucederá mi amor… anda vamos a descansar… te irás antes del amanecer

Rin le sonrió dulcemente a su esposo para después irse a su lecho juntos, disfrutando de la compañía mutua, revisando sus sueños que tienen para el futuro y de una hermosa vida.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la obscuridad del bosque, Kagome cabalga lentamente sobre su caballo color blanco, pensado…

 **Kagome:** ("Mi hija y Moldoveanu después de siglos… podrán ser felices… pero… Que pensara InuYasha?")

La reina gitana alzo su rostro y sus ojos azabaches se fijaron en las estrellas del manto nocturno las cuales brillan como diamantes…

 **Kagome:** (Un poco sorprendida) Se parece a lo que viví (Mirando al cielo y con melancolía en la voz) Todo comenzó así…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK…**

24 años atrás… en un hermoso palacio, donde el sol los baña todas las mañanas y la luna en las noches con su luz lo hace resplandecer, vive una noble familia rumana, un matrimonio que tiene 3 hijas, frente a la entrada del portón del palacio hay un puente de madrea amplio, ya que debajo de él hay un rio de aguas heladas.

En ese pueblo donde vive esta familia noble había llegado un grupo de gitanos, los cuales daban una exhibición de sus espectáculos en la plaza principal del pueblo.

En un carruaje muy elegante que pasa elegantemente por la plaza principal, un hombre ve el espectáculo que dan los gitanos…

 **Hombre:** Es un buen espectáculo (Sacando su cabeza por la ventanilla) cochero… deténgase

El cochero detiene al caballo que lleva el carruaje, el hombre ve que hay un gitano cerca…

 **Hombre:** Eh! Tú! Acércate

Uno de los gitanos se acerca…

 **Gitano:** Que se le ofrece cristiano?

 **Hombre:** Me agrada su espectáculo…

 **Gitano:** Si le agrada… page

 **Hombre:** Esta noche daré una fiesta… les pagare muy bien a todos si llevan su espectáculo a mi casa

 **Gitano:** (Desconfiando) Nos pagaras a todos cristiano?

 **Hombre:** (Orgulloso) Puedo hacerlo… vallan todos al anochecer al palacio Stoica

El carruaje se fue en dirección al palacio, el gitano lo vio irse y rápidamente se fue corriendo hacia el rey de los gitanos…

 **Gitano:** InuYasha! InuYasha!

InuYasha con su larga cabellera negra removida por el viento, estaba vestido con pantalones rojos, una camisa negra y un cinturón color blanco en el cual lleva su daga…

 **InuYasha:** (Mirando al gitano) Que ocurre?

 **Gitano:** Un cristiano… nos pide llevar nuestro espectáculo a su palacio

 **InuYasha:** (Sorprendido) Un cristiano?

 **Gitano:** Si… dijo que nos pagara a todos

El Rey se recargo en una pared, se tomó con su mano derecha su mentón mientras pensaba…

 **InuYasha:** Todos necesitamos comida…

Miro a todos los que estaban con él, la verdad la comida les hacía falta ya que las demás personas no les tienen buena voluntad a los gitanos y no muchos les dan para comer y para colmo los tratan peor que ladrones. Él al ver la situación…

 **InuYasha:** (Decidido) Donde será?

 **Gitano:** Dijo que en el palacio Stoica… al anochecer

 **InuYasha:** Pues al anochecer… estaremos en ese palacio

* * *

Mientras tanto en el plació de la familia Stoica, la hija mediana ve por su ventana el horizonte, a lo lejos se puede ver el pueblo, su cabello negro azabache le da a la cintura, su vestido es amplio color rojo, con mangas largas y su escote un poco profundo, sus ojos son alegres y soñadores…

 **-** Si pudiera salir de este palacio…

De pronto entra su dama de compañía…

 **Dama:** Señorita

La joven se da la vuelta y es Kagome cuando tenía 16 años…

 **Kagome:** (Sonriendo) Doina… no te escuche entrar

 **Doina:** (Sonriendo amablemente) Estaba muy ensimismada señorita

 **Kagome:** Doina (Suspirando) es que… quiero salir de aquí… no quiero casarme con el hombre con quien planean comprometerme

 **Doina:** Tranquila mi niña… un milagro aparecerá

La joven le dio la espalda a Doina…

 **Kagome:** (Con esperanza) Ojalá que si Doina… ojalá que si

La noche llego, el palacio estaba alumbrado por antorchas, muchas personas de la alta sociedad comenzaron a llegar en hermosos carruajes, los vestidos finos de fiesta y los trajes elegantes cubren a las personas que llenan el palacio Stoica, la celebración se debe ya que es el compromiso de Kagome con un hombre que le dobla la edad.

Kagome está sentada en una esquina sobre una silla, vestida con un hermoso vestido color blanco, su cabello es sostenido por un listón de seda blanco, su vestido es con escote profundo y sus mangas largas comienzan de la mitad del brazo hasta la muñeca, el rostro de ella es triste ya que no quiere ese matrimonio, mientras sus padres y sus hermanas se divierten en la fiesta, ella parece estar en un velorio.

Todos bailan, sonríen y beben, Kagome los mira…

 **Kagome:** Que vacíos son todos

Su dama de compañía llega a ella…

 **Doina:** (Preocupada) No se divierte mi señora?

 **Kagome:** (Cerrando los ojos) Como hacerlo… si me celebran mi muerte

 **Doina:** No diga eso… mire el señor…

De pronto llega mucha gente vestida de manera extraña a la que hay en el palacio, la música dejo de tocar, todos miraban a los recién llegados con algo de curiosidad, cuando el padre de Kagome se puso en medio de la pista…

 **Padre:** Amigos míos… para animar la fiesta de compromiso de mi hija… he traído al grupo de gitanos para que nos deleiten con su espectáculo

Todos los invitados aplaudieron y tomaron asiento para ver el espectáculo de bufones, títeres, danzas, música y canto.

 ** _Esa estrella que me miro,_**

 ** _Brilla de la misma forma,_**

 ** _De perfil,_**

 ** _Con las rodillas en el suelo,_**

 ** _He dejado de lado mis aburridos sueños._**

Kagome miraba maravillada el espectáculo cuando sus ojos se fijaron en un joven gitano que hacia malabares con cuchillos, cuando termino el acto hizo una reverencia esperando los aplausos de los espectadores quienes aplaudían fascinados, cuando el joven alzo la mirada se topó con los ojos alegres y soñadores de Kagome, el joven es InuYasha.

Desde que se miraron por primera vez, varias veces furtivamente se miraban ya que sentían dentro de ellos algo inexplicable… una fuerza poderosa que los hacía mirarse… y una atracción nacía dentro de ellos, Doina se acercó a ella…

 **Doina:** (Extrañada) Mi niña…

 **Kagome:** (Sin dejar de ver a InuYasha) Déjame sola Doina

 ** _Mañana estaré cargando con un peso en la espalda,_**

 ** _Me convertiré en un pájaro y volare haca el desierto._**

Doina mira a su ama fijamente, pero la deja sola. Kagome siente algo en su estómago y se sale a un balcón para alejarse de todas esas emociones nuevas… cosas que jamás había sentido, sentía que le faltaba el aire… estaba agitada a pesar de no haber hecho esfuerzo alguno, cuando detrás de ella…

 **InuYasha:** (Con voz profunda) Es usted demasiado distinta a los demás

Kagome al escuchar esas palabras, esa voz tan varonil y profunda volteo a verlo, ese porte de príncipe… esa mirada profunda y enigmática, ese cuerpo que es el de un Dios… el rostro sonrojado de Kagome parecía arderle, la joven bajo la mirada al suelo…

 **Kagome:** Es que… mis sueños son otros

InuYasha se acercó a ella, le levanto el rostro con una de sus manos…

 ** _Volando contra el viento,_**

 ** _El lugar al que me dirijo,_**

 ** _(Si miro hacia arriba puedo verlo muy lejos)_**

 ** _Aun puede convertirse en una estrella que pueda perseguir algún día,_**

 ** _Arrojando lejos las lágrimas que están en mis pestañas_**

 ** _(Junto con mis desbordantes sentimientos)_**

 ** _Continuo mi interminable camino._**

 **InuYasha:** (Con voz profunda y sensual) Me… pregunto… (Acercándose a ella) Que tipo de sueños… posees

InuYasha beso a Kagome profunda y apasionadamente, ella al principio tiene sus ojos abiertos, es su primer beso, lentamente los va cerrando hasta que InuYasha la abraza y ella también, el beso es dulce pero apasionado, se torna desesperado como si quisieran amarse en ese mismo instante, InuYasha se lleva a Kagome a el umbral de un rincón para no ser vistos en el balcón y comienzan a besarse apasionadamente.

Kagome al ser primeriza abandona por momentos la boca de InuYasha para tomar aire, pero él la besa nuevamente, una de las manos de InuYasha se posa sobre uno de los pechos de Kagome, quien siente un calor agradable sobre uno de sus senos y en su vientre se prende un fuego que desea salir en ese mismo instante, él la besa en el cuello con desesperación, mientras que ella le acaricia el cabello y esa noche comenzó a conocer la sensualidad y la pasión en brazos de un gitano.

Después de esa noche, faltaba un mes para el casamiento de Kagome… pero durante ese mes… InuYasha iba todas las noches al palacio Stoica a ver a la mujer que lo había hechizado por primera vez. Cada noche Kagome e InuYasha conocían la pasión y la sensualidad que había despertado en sus cuerpos y corazones.

* * *

Una noche antes de que fuera la boda de Kagome, InuYasha fue a su habitación y decidieron… que harían el amor por primera vez para ambos.

InuYasha comenzó a desvestir a Kagome hasta que la tenía desnuda, ella torpemente lo desnudo y estando frente a frente desnudos, InuYasha la llevo a su cama donde se puso sobre ella…

 **InuYasha:** (Apasionadamente) Esta noche… me pertenecerás

 **Kagome:** (Apasionada) Si… hazme tuya… Inu

Ambos se sonrieron y se besaron apasionadamente, la lengua de InuYasha explora la boca de Kagome al igual que las manos exploran el cuerpo de su amada.

 ** _Tenía muchas cosas importantes,_**

 ** _Y no podía elegir una sola entre tantas._**

Kagome delicadamente recorre la espalda de InuYasha. Las manos de él profanan el busto de su amada para después sus labios succionar los pezones de la joven…

 **Kagome:** (Agitada) Inu… aaahhhh… TE AMO

 **InuYasha:** (Agitado) TE AMO… Kagome… TE AMO

 ** _Me aferre a conversaciones sin sentido,_**

 ** _Que teníamos en las horas del crepúsculo,_**

 ** _Cuando la soledad me atrapo,_**

 ** _Porque mañana conoceré mi verdadero yo,_**

 ** _Y me convertiré en el viento que sople hacia el desierto._**

Succiona delicadamente el pezón de ella, hasta que sus labios quedan saciados de su busto, después la boca de él recorre su abdomen, hasta llegar a su intimidad la cual quiere probar y comienza a dar besos húmedos, mientras que Kagome se retuerce en la cama de placer y su amado por fin introduce su cálida lengua dentro de ella.

Ella se arquea y gime de placer, InuYasha saborea la intimidad de su amada con amor y deseo por ella. Después Kagome como puede lo acuesta en la cama y llega su turno de llevarlo al placer donde besa su pecho con besos húmedos, después su boca baja a su abdomen donde lo muerde delicadamente y al llegar a su hombría Kagome comienza a besarlo lentamente. InuYasha siente que perderá el control por los besos de Kagome…

 **InuYasha:** Aaahhhh… Kagome… mi… amor

 ** _En medio de un sueño las estrellas cantan,_**

 ** _(En el momento en que no puedo seguir)_**

 ** _Giran en el cielo de la eternidad,_**

 ** _Cuando las hice girar,_**

 ** _Una lagrima cayó sobre mi mejilla,_**

 ** _(Un fragmento cayendo de un sueño)_**

 ** _Se eleva hacia el cielo convirtiéndose en una luz azul._**

Él no puede contener sus gemidos, Kagome introduce en su boca la hombría de InuYasha para darle placer a su amado con sus labios, cuando ambos ya necesitaban fusionarse, InuYasha acostó a Kagome y se puso sobre ella para penetrarla lentamente ya que es la primera vez, ambos perdieron su virginidad con la persona amada, mientras se aman…

 **InuYasha:** (Envistiéndola) Vámonos… ven conmigo

 **Kagome:** (Agitada) Pero…

 **InuYasha:** Vámonos amor… ven conmigo

 **Kagome:** Si… aaaahhhh… TE AMO… aaahhhh

 **InuYasha:** Aaahhhh… TE AMO… aaahhhh

Las envestidas fueron más fuertes y rápidas subiendo la pasión… esa necesidad de los amantes hasta que llegaron al éxtasis de su unión.

Al terminar de amarse, Kagome e InuYasha comenzaron a empacar una maleta…

 **InuYasha:** Crees arrepentirte de esto?

 **Kagome:** No… vámonos mi amor… (Sonriendo) Yo quiero estar con quien amo

InuYasha le sonrió tiernamente y ambos se besaron, los padres de Kagome a pesar de que InuYasha había tratado de hablar con ellos, no aceptaron la relación de un gitano con su hija y sin más ni más Kagome renuncio a ser una Stoica e irse a vivir felizmente con la persona que ama.

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

 **Kagome:** (Mirando al cielo) Y desde ese día… que abandone el palacio… he sido la mujer más feliz siendo gitana… estando con mi amado esposo… y educando a mi amada hija que nació… 2 años después de haberme ido con mi amado

Cerró sus ojos y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla…

 **Kagome:** (Decidida) Mi hija encontró su felicidad… como yo la encontré en InuYasha… y se… que Inu… dejará que nuestra hija… sea feliz con quien ame el corazón de Rin… el amor de mi hija y de Moldoveanu… nunca morirá

* * *

Kagome se fue más tranquila al campamento gitano, mientras tanto en el palacio de Fakir…

 **Fakir:** Como es posible que…

 **Verona:** Van Helsing un Hombre Lobo?

El ministro les había contado su descubrimiento acerca de Saga…

 **Camus:** Como lo oyen (Enojado) No sé quién diablos lo convertiría

 **Fakir:** Tranquilo Camus (Sonriendo malévolamente) esto puede ser mejor de lo que pensamos

 **Camus:** (Enojado) Mejor? (Dando un golpe en la mesa) Mejor dices?

 **Verona:** (Malévolamente) Piénsalo bien y no seas idiota… haremos que Saga y Sesshoumaru se enfrenten… solo así… Rin estará sola… y tú… podrás tenerla

El ojiazul miraba a Verona de manera desconfiada…

 **Camus:** (Desconfiado) Creí que después del último enfrentamiento… querrías vengarte de la princesa gitana

Verona tiene una copa entre sus manos, uno de sus dedos delineaba el contorno de ella…

 **Verona:** Tranquilo Camus… no lo hare

 **Fakir:** No tocaremos a tu gitana… quedamos en eso recuerdas?

 **Camus:** Más les vale… Rin es solo mía… y nadie la toca

 **Fakir:** Clarísimo Camus… no tocaremos a Rin

 **Verona:** Pero haremos pelear a Saga y a Sesshoumaru

 **Fakir:** Y tu… tendrás a tu amada Rin

 **Camus:** De acuerdo

Salió del salón dando un portazo como siempre, Fakir y Verona comenzaron a reírse de manera burlona…

 **Verona:** Pero que estúpido es Camus

 **Fakir:** Cierto es querida… así que… un licántropo en la pelea… no lo pensé del Capitán Saga Van Helsing

 **Verona:** Bankotzu o Suikotzu?

 **Fakir:** No lo sé… pero Bankotzu no creo que se atreva a…

 **Verona:** Lo sabes?

 **Fakir:** Lo acabo de descubrir… Bankotzu y Sesshoumaru son hermanos

 **Verona:** Estas completamente seguro? Siendo así… Bankotzu no sería capaz de…

 **Fakir:** Por supuesto que no… él desde las sombras protege a su hermano mayor

 **Verona:** (Indiferente) Valla lazos de sangre

Fakir la abraza y le da un beso apasionado y húmedo como los que le gustan a Verona, quien se estremece al sentir el contacto de los labios de Fakir…

 **Fakir:** (Despreocupadamente) Descuida cariño… Por todo lo que haga Bankotzu o Suikotzu… no podrán lograr nada contra nosotros… y es más… se me ocurre algo

Verona se gira sobre sus talones para rodearle con sus brazos el cuello de su amado y eterno compañero…

 **Verona:** (Sonriendo sensualmente) Supongo que lo mismo que yo

 **Fakir:** Si… tendremos a Camus y a Van Helsing de nuestro lado… y así… vamos a poder acabar con Moldoveanu… con su hermanito y de paso… con su mujercita

Verona sonrió entre dientes, mientras Fakir lo hace de una manera más malévola para después ambos besarse en los labios apasionadamente.

* * *

Kagome llego al campamento gitano, se bajó de su caballo blanco y lo dejo en un corral junto con los demás animales que pertenecen al campamento gitano.

Comenzó a caminar hacia su tienda al encuentro de su marido abrió la entrada de la carpa, InuYasha estaba sentado sobre la cama, al verla entrar fue hacia ella y la abrazo…

 **InuYasha:** (Angustiado) Dónde estabas?... me tenías muy preocupado

Ella le dio un beso en los labios, para después romperlo tiernamente y acariciarle el rostro a su amado esposo…

 **Kagome:** (Tiernamente) Hay algo que debo comunicarte…

 **InuYasha:** (Besándole la mano) Que es querida?

Ella lo llevo hacia su cama tomados de la mano, se sentaron sobre ella y Kagome dio una gran bocanada de aire…

 **InuYasha:** (Amorosamente) Amor… que pasa?

 **Kagome:** Amor… veras

Se hizo un poco hacia delante para acunar su cabeza en el pecho de su amado InuYasha, quien delicadamente la rodea con sus brazos que la protegen y la aman al mismo tiempo…

 ** _Para mañana recogeré mis alas rotas,_**

 ** _Me convertiré en un pájaro y volare hacia el desierto._**

 **InuYasha:** (Tiernamente) Kagome… mi amor… que pasa?

 **Kagome:** (Amorosamente) Inu… que pensarías… si nuestra historia de amor… se repitiera?

Él la abrazaba amorosamente, pero después la aleja un poco…

 **InuYasha:** (Extrañado) Como dices?

Ella le dio un beso delicado en los labios…

 **Kagome:** (Sonriendo) Mi amor… tengo que hablar contigo… mira… yo te daré un adelanto… pero… en si… quien te dirá todo lo demás… será Rin… y… Sesshoumaru Moldoveanu

 ** _Volando contra el viento,_**

 ** _El lugar al que me dirijo,_**

 ** _(Si miro hacia arriba puedo verlo muy lejos)_**

 ** _Aún puede convertirse en una estrella,_**

 ** _Que pueda perseguir algún día._**

InuYasha abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, Kagome sintió la rigidez del cuerpo de su esposo, sabia y temía a la reacción, pero era mejor darle una leve idea para que pudiera tomarlo con calma…

 **InuYasha:** (Enojado) Que tiene que decirme ese mal nacido?

La reina lo tomo de los hombros y con toda la calma del mundo…

 **Kagome:** Mi amor… por favor… cálmate… solo te pido que lo escuches… a él y a nuestra hija

El rey se levantó muy enojado de la cama, se puso a dar de vueltas como loco por toda la carpa…

 **InuYasha:** (Enojado) Así que es eso?... Rin está con Moldoveanu… mi hija! La princesa gitana está dándole la espalda a su pueblo!... (Hincándose y mirando hacia arriba) Las estrellas… las estrellas me mandaron una maldición!... maldita sea… por qué?... porque?... porque mi hija tenía que ser… la antigua mujer de… ese maldito vampiro

La reina se levantó, ella también ya tenía una expresión de enojo, al acercarse a su marido lo tomo de su hombro para después girarlo con violencia hacia ella…

 ** _Las cosas que me empujan a seguir son una pequeña parte,_**

 ** _(La respuesta la encontré cuando llegué allí)_**

 ** _Arroje los sueños hacia el cielo,_**

 ** _Y las lágrimas del mañana._**

 **Kagome:** (Tomándolo de la camisa) Escúchame bien… te voy a decir la verdad… y quiero que lo entiendas… no importa que mi hija (Tomándose su vientre) A la que lleve aquí dentro de mí… a la que es la luz de mi vida… no me importa que haya sido María Moldoveanu… ella es mi hija… y quiero que sea feliz (Autoritariamente) así que me vas a escuchar entendiste?

InuYasha miraba a Kagome fijamente, sabía que su mujer es de un carácter fuerte, es muy dulce y amorosa, pero cuando ella se pone autoritaria y firme es difícil hacerla cambiar de opinión.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el palacio que es la guarida de los hombres lobo, en una de las habitaciones, en el amplio salón comedor para ser exactos, está sentado Bankotzu, entre sus manos tiene una copa de vino tinto, mientras que Suikotzu está mirando por una ventana…

 **Suikotzu:** (Mirando al horizonte) Realmente piensa hacerlo amo?

 **Bankotzu:** (Contemplando la copa de vino) Si… ha llegado el momento…

El castaño se acercó al comedor, se sentó a lado de su amo en una de las sillas acojinadas de color rojo…

 **Suikotzu:** Como cree que lo tome el príncipe… alteza?

 **Bankotzu:** (Suspirando) No lo sé… pero (Sonriendo) Tal vez de la mejor manera… o quien sabe…

 **Suikotzu:** Quiere que lo acompañe?

 **Bankotzu:** No… esta vez no… es un asunto familiar… es hora de que le revele a mi hermano quien soy… y él porque… no viví en el palacio Moldoveanu

Se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a su ventana, la luna alumbra el cabello negro de Bankotzu que brilla con su luz y su figura masculina se dibuja en el umbral de la noche… un cuerpo perfecto…

 **Suikotzu:** El Príncipe Moldoveanu es benevolente… sé que entenderá todo

 **Bankotzu:** Comienza a serlo de nuevo… y ha sido gracias (Sonriendo) a su amada esposa

 **Suikotzu:** (Sonriendo) El aun la ama verdad amo?

El príncipe menor volteo a verlo y con una sonrisa en los labios…

 **Bankotzu:** Solo un ser sobrenatural… es capaz de amar a alguien… eternamente

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**

 _ **Solo un ser sobrenatural es capaz de amar eternamente... pero también los humanos normales tenemos esa capacidad... el amor es infinito y nunca se agota... por el contrario cuando es de verdad se hace mas y mas grande... Bankotsu también así lo piensa... se siete nervioso por como tomara Sesshoumaru que es su hermano... aunado a que el es un hombre lobo... sera que pueda acertarlo como el Principe Bankotsu Moldoveanu? Por otro lado el Rey InuYasha no ha tomado nada bien el que su amada hija este con su mas grande enemigo... Sera que la Reina Kagome pueda convencerlo de que es lo mejor para su única hija? Sesshoumaru y Rin podrán ser felices ahora? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de esta terrorífica historia! Lazos**_


	20. CAPITULO 19: LAZOS

**Hola chicas! buenas tardes! Como estan? espero que muy muy bien! y que su dia este siendo relajado y tranquilo! en un momento que tengo de descanso les vengo a dejar este capitulo esperando sea de su agrado! Muchisisisisimas gracias por el apoyo que me dan ya que sin ustedes el fic y yo no seriamos nada!** **Ahora a disfrutar el capitulo!**

 **Recuerden que tengo a las mejores lectoras del mundo que son ustedes!**

 **Las Adoro! Besos y Abrazos!**

* * *

 **Advertencia:**

 **Las canciones que usaremos son:**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 19: LAZOS**

* * *

La luz del siguiente día llego, frente a la puerta del palacio Moldoveanu están Rin y Sesshoumaru tomados de las manos frente a frente, la luz del sol comenzaba a asomarse un poco perezosamente, el aire es fresco y una ligera bruma al ras de suelo…

 **Rin:** A estas horas mi padre… ya debe saberlo todo

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Convencido) Sea cual sea la reacción de tu padre… esta noche iré al campamento y hablare personalmente con el… te di mi palabra a ti y a tu madre… sabes que yo…

Rin no lo dejo terminar ya que le dio un beso amoroso y apasionado en los labios a su amado esposo, quien la abrazó de la cintura y la acerco hacia él para sentirla lo más cerca posible a su cuerpo, el beso lo rompió Sesshoumaru para llevar sus labios ardientes y apasionados hacia el cuello de Rin y con cuidado la recarga en la puerta dejándola aprisionada entre la puerta y el.

Sesshoumaru se alejó un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos, Rin lo mira con amor y pasión, las respiraciones de ambos príncipes están agitadas pues en sus corazones arde la llama del amor y la pasión, se sonríen mutuamente y Sesshoumaru vuelve a besarla apasionadamente en el cuello.

Rin cierra sus ojos y se muerde delicadamente su labio inferior, mientras las manos de ella se pierden en la sedosa cabellera plateada de su amado esposo entregándose a sus labios y dejándose consumir por el fuego de sus labios, el príncipe pone su mano en uno de los pechos de su amada esposa gitana…

 **Rin:** (Suspirando fuertemente) Oh… Sesshy

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Seductor) Vamos adentro

De pronto escuchan que alguien se aclara la garganta, ambos se separan precipitadamente y un poco agitados, al ver de quien se trata…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Agitado y aliviado) Bankotzu… del susto casi me matas

 **Rin:** (Asustada y agitada) Cielos Bankotzu… no llegues así

 **Bankotzu:** (Apenado) Lo siento mucho majestades… pero (Serenamente) necesito hablar contigo Moldoveanu… me permites?... a solas

El príncipe lo mira fijamente. Rin mira a su esposo y a Bankotzu, Sesshoumaru la toma de la mano…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Tiernamente) Querida…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo y amorosamente) Entiendo… te veo en la noche Sí?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besándola) Dalo por hecho mi vida

Ambos se besaron amorosamente y ella se fue rumbo a su campamento, Sesshoumaru invito a pasar a Bankotzu y se dirigieron a su despacho en el palacio, Sesshoumaru se sentó…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Indicándole un asiento a Bankotzu) Por favor

Bankotzu se sentó en el asiento que el príncipe le había asignado, se miraron a los ojos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Interesado) De que es lo que me quieres hablar sin que mi esposa se entere?

 **Bankotzu:** (Sorprendido) Tu esposa?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Si… mi esposa

Bankotzu abrió un poco la boca, aunque no se le hacía extraño que su hermano había hecho de nuevo su esposa a la única mujer que ha amado en su existencia, solo se limitó a sonreír…

 **Bankotzu:** Debo felicitarte… tienes suerte

 **Sesshoumaru:** No es suerte… es amor

 **Bankotzu:** Como sea… vengo a hablarte de tu pasado… de un secreto que no conoces… y que es momento de revelártelo

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Extrañado) Secreto dices?

 **Bankotzu:** (Mirándolo fijamente a los ojos) Si… un secreto… de tu familia

Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no entendía las palabras de Bankotzu, pero estaba decidido a escucharlo y entender ese secreto que le seria revelado en ese momento.

* * *

Rin camina por el bosque hasta llegar a su campamento, al llegar se detiene frente a la tienda de sus padres… la princesa tiene una mirada de preocupación pues teme a la reacción de su padre, al pensar en ello suspira, pero decide entrar enfrentándose a lo desconocido, toma una bocanada grande de aire y abre la cortina…

 **Kagome:** (Mirando a la entrada de su tienda y ansiosa) Inu?

La princesa al ver a su madre preocupada siente un enorme hueco en su estómago…

 **Rin:** (Acercándose a su madre) Mamá (Preocupada) Que paso?...

El semblante de Kagome es de una mujer cansada que ha llorado toda la noche con una tristeza y preocupación muy profunda…

 **Kagome:** (Tomando las manos de su hija) Mi niña (Sonriendo) Que bueno que ya llegaste (Acariciando su rostro) Sana y salva

 **Rin:** (Preocupada) Mamá… que tienes? (Abrazándola) que paso?... donde está papá?

Miraba para todos lados de la tienda pero solo estaban ellas 2 solas… la pregunta de Rin hizo que Kagome… tratara de contener el llanto, pero no pudo más y bajo la mirada abrazando a su hija…

 **Rin:** (Asustada) Mamá

 **Kagome:** (Llorando) No… no sé dónde esta

 **Rin:** Pero… como que no…

 **Kagome:** No se hija… anoche hablamos… y el… se fue

 **Rin:** Fue por…

Se sintió culpable de aquello, estaba a punto de dejar de abrazar a su madre cuando Kagome la abrazo más fuerte, la princesa gitana volvió a abrazar a su mamá de nuevo…

 **Kagome:** Le dije… lo que hay entre Moldoveanu y tu… pensé que lo entendería pero…

 **Rin:** (Triste) Perdóname mamá… tú y el jamás han peleado… y ahora por mi culpa… por mi culpa… ustedes (A punto de llorar) Ustedes…

La reina se alejó un poco de su hija, se limpió las lágrimas que caen de sus ojos para tomar el rostro de su amada y preciada hija…

 **Kagome:** No hija (Amorosamente) No es tu culpa… yo te dije y te prometí que serias feliz… eres una de las razones de mi vida… después de tu padre… el… el…

 **Rin:** Pero él se ha ido mamá (Enojándose) He sido demasiado egoísta

 **Kagome:** No hija… el querer ser feliz con la persona que amas… no es ser egoísta… yo (Cerrando los ojos) eso yo lo sé… lo sé perfectamente

Dejo de abrazar a su hija y le dio la espalda, Rin miraba a su madre fijamente, la reina se dirigió a su tocador y se sentó en su banco redondo acojinado de color rojo…

 **Kagome:** Hija… necesito contarte algo… siéntate por favor

Rin miraba a su madre y sin perderla de vista se sentó en la cama de sus padres, la reina se giró para quedar frente a ella…

 **Kagome:** Hija… lo que te contare… es algo que solo tu padre, el anciano Mioga y yo… sabemos

 **Rin:** Mamá… sea lo que sea yo…

 **Kagome:** (Sonriendo) No te precipites hija… mira… yo (Suspirando profundamente) no soy gitana de nacimiento

La princesa al escuchar la confesión de su madre se quedó impactada y con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa…

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida) Que dices madre?

 **Kagome:** Lo que oyes… yo no soy gitana de nacimiento… hija… esta es mi historia… y creo que es… un poco parecida a la tuya… escucha con atención… por favor

Rin solo asintió, estando dispuesta a escuchar y abrir su corazón a su adorada madre.

* * *

En el pueblo InuYasha camina con las ideas enredadas y confundidas, había pasado la noche en una taberna donde había ordenado una cerveza, la cual no había tocado para nada, se pasó toda la noche en una mesa junto a la ventana, al llegar la mañana había salido de aquel lugar para caminar y tratar de despejar sus ideas… camina muy distraído cuando llego a unas escaleras que están frente a sus pies, son ocho escalones, cuando alza la vista y ve…

 **InuYasha:** (Sorprendido) La… Catedral

En un impulso… sin saber cómo… o era tanto su desesperación por encontrar una respuesta y no hallarla en el mismo… que decidió entrar, se escuchaban las campanas de esa hermosa y majestuosa catedral, abrió el portón y se hayo con imágenes en piedra de santos y vírgenes, en el altar un crucifijo de madera, velas por todos lados, en las ventanas también había imágenes de Cristo, santos y ángeles. Los grandes muros que sostienen la catedral y las bancas donde los feligreses escuchan la misa.

InuYasha jamás había entrado a una iglesia, estaba sorprendido de ver aquello y de sentir muchísima paz en su interior cuando…

 **Obispo:** (Amablemente) Bienvenido a la casa de Dios hijo

El rey se sobresaltó un poco, pero logro disimular y llevar su vista a quien le daba tan cálida bienvenida…

 **InuYasha:** Gracias

 **Obispo:** Eres gitano… que te trae por aquí?

 **InuYasha:** No… es que yo…

Comenzó a caminar para irse cuando…

 **Obispo:** No te vayas… esta es la casa de Dios… todos pueden entrar aquí

El rey gitano dejo de caminar y volteo a ver al obispo…

 **InuYasha:** Incluso… alguien como yo?

 **Obispo:** (Sonriendo) Y porque no?... eres una persona bondadosa, un esposo fiel y devoto… un padre amoroso

 **InuYasha:** (Extrañado) Como sabe que…

 **Obispo:** Eres el padre de la princesa gitana verdad?

 **InuYasha:** Si… de esa chiquilla traidora

 **Obispo:** Traidora?... a mí no me lo parece… más bien… es una niña muy sincera… amable… como usted… recuerdo el alboroto que hizo cuando defendió a los suyos… no hacías tu eso… InuYasha?

El rey gitano abrió los ojos… miro fijamente al obispo y al reconocerlo….

 **InuYasha:** Fray Lorenzo?

 **Fray Lorenzo:** (Sonriendo) Me recordaste… ahora ya no soy fraile… soy el obispo de aquí… cuanto tiempo sin verte

 **InuYasha:** (Sonriendo) Si… hace mucho… desde que me salvaste en… los Cárpatos…

 **Fray Lorenzo:** Estaba de misionero… tu hija se parece mucho a ti… valiente… amorosa y apasionada… como tú

 **InuYasha:** Lo sé… pero…

 **Fray Lorenzo:** Kagome y tú… han hecho un buen trabajo con ella… es una buena mujer…

 **InuYasha:** La conoces?

 **Fray Lorenzo:** Claro… cuando Camus ordeno que la llevaran a la horca… ella pidió asilo aquí… y yo la atendí… es igual a ti

 **InuYasha:** Fue cuando Saga vino por ella no es así?

 **Fray Lorenzo:** (Extrañado) El capitán Van Helsing?... no hijo… el no vino por ella

El gitano se quedó sorprendido mirando a Fray Lorenzo…

 **InuYasha:** Entonces?

 **Fray Lorenzo:** Quien se llevó a tu hija fue… el príncipe Moldoveanu

InuYasha frunció en entre cejo y dio un golpe a un muro…

 **Fray Lorenzo:** (¬¬) Tan violento como siempre verdad?

 **InuYasha:** Como que él?

 **Fray Lorenzo:** Y llego muy a tiempo… se llevó a Rin antes de que Camus con un ejército de soldados llegaran pidiendo la cabeza de tu hija... yo los detuve pero entraron a la fuerza… revisaron cada rincón de la catedral… hasta el campanario… y no hallaron nada… el príncipe muy a tiempo se llevó a tu hija

 **InuYasha:** Pero es que el… no sabes lo que es?

Fray Lorenzo le dio un golpe en la cabeza a InuYasha…

 **InuYasha:** (Tomándose la cabeza) Porque hiciste eso?

 **Fray Lorenzo:** Que muchacho tan arrogante y necio eres… no se te quita lo terco… ellos se aman… lo vi en los ojos de él y de ella

 **InuYasha:** Pero…

Las campanas comenzaron a sonar llamando a misa de 8 de la mañana…

 **Fray Lorenzo:** La misa comenzará… te recomiendo quedarte… te servirá de algo

 **InuYasha:** (Altanero) Sabes que los gitanos no acostumbramos esto

 **Fray Lorenzo:** Por lo menos te despejara un poco la cabezota que tienes… anda quédate y no respondas

InuYasha se dirigió a la puerta de la catedral, Fray Lorenzo iba prepararse para la misa cuando vio que el rey se recargo en una pared, sonrió y comenzaron a llegar los feligreses a misa, todos impactados miraban como el rey de los gitanos pudiera estar allí, solo se escuchaban murmullos cuando se dio comienzo a la misa.

* * *

En el palacio Moldoveanu Bankotzu le había contado la historia sin revelarle aun la identidad del hermano de Sesshoumaru…

 **Bankotzu:** Y en resumen… tienes un hermano

El príncipe lo miraba fijamente, con su tranquilidad y temple de siempre…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Dices que mi hermano no vivió en el palacio… porque mis padres… temían por la maldición que yo tengo… cierto?

 **Bankotzu:** (Mirándolo tranquilamente) Efectivamente

 **Sesshoumaru:** Pero (Levantándose del asiento) no le veo el caso de que me lo digas… supongo que mi hermano (Mirando hacia la ventana) ya habrá muerto…. Eso fue hace más de 400 años

 **Bankotzu:** Lo fue… pero…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Pero…

 **Bankotzu:** (Levantándose de su lugar) No está muerto Sesshoumaru

 **Sesshoumaru:** De que hablas?… eso fue hace mucho tiempo

 **Bankotzu:** Sesshoumaru… Mírame…

Sesshoumaru volteo a verlo, también estaba de pie, se miraron a los ojos…

 **Bankotzu:** Tu hermano no está muerto… vive también… es inmortal como tu

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que dices?

 **Bankotzu:** Sesshoumaru… yo… yo soy… Bankotzu Moldoveanu… soy tu hermano menor… y… soy… soy… un Licántropo

Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos con sorpresa, se acercó a él…

 **Bankotzu:** Mírame bien y visualízate a ti hace siglos atrás… como eras?... ambos tenemos cabello negro… solo que… tu sacaste los ojos de mi padre… y yo… los de mi madre… créeme… somos hermanos

 **Sesshoumaru:** Y porque hasta ahora me lo dices?

 **Bankotzu:** Por órdenes de nuestros padres… se decidió que así sería… y si no me crees…

Saco un papel de su pecho y se lo estiro a su hermano…

 **Bankotzu:** Si no me crees… lee esto… es de puño y letra de nuestro padre

* * *

Sesshoumaru tomo el papel y comenzó a leerlo, mientras tanto en el campamento gitano. Rin había escuchado la historia de su madre, lo que ella era, como se enamoró y que dejo el todo por el todo…

 **Kagome:** Y esa es la historia de tu padre y mía… yo…

 **Rin:** Mamá… eras una…

 **Kagome:** Si hija… pero ya no… ahora soy una gitana… y muy orgullosa de serlo

 **Rin:** (Curiosamente) No te arrepientes?

 **Kagome:** No hija… claro que no… tu padre y tu… son más valiosos que toda la fortuna del mundo

 **Rin:** Y mis abuelos?

 **Kagome:** Me echaron de la familia… y no me importa… como veras… hice lo mismo que tu… seguí a mi amor

La castaña se acercó a su mamá, se hinco ante ella y puso sus manos en sus piernas, Kagome le acaricia el cabello…

 **Rin:** Mami… (Sonriendo) Eres como yo

 **Kagome:** Si… así es… somos iguales… yo elegí mi camino y soy feliz… ahora tú debes elegir el tuyo…

 **Rin:** Solo que… papá…

 **Kagome:** Hija… no tiene por qué repetirse la historia… mis padres me negaron de la familia… pero nosotros no… te aseguro que papá… no lo hará

 **Rin:** Pero… porque se fue?...

 **Kagome:** Hija… lo tomamos por sorpresa… pero lo pensara… y sé que… regresara con un buen augurio para ti

 **Rin:** (Con mirada de esperanza) Lo crees?

 **Kagome:** (Sonriendo) Te lo garantizo

Ambas se abrazaron y sonrieron…

 **Kagome:** Vamos a trabajar querida… no podemos quedarnos así… debemos ir por la comida

 **Rin:** (Animada) Si madre

Ambas se levantaron cuando Rin siente un terrible mareo que la hace caer de rodillas, su madre la sostiene…

 **Kagome:** (Preocupada) Hija… que tienes?

 **Rin:** (Tomándose su frente con una mano) No… nada mamá… seguro que fue por el susto

 **Kagome:** (Mirándola preocupada) Pero… hija… estas muy pálida… pareces muerto (Tomando sus manos) Estas fría… que tienes?

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Nada mami… estoy bien… mira… vamos a trabajar… a lo mejor encontramos a papá

Se levantaron y se dirigieron al pueblo con los demás gitanos aunque Kagome no iba muy convencida del bienestar de su hija.

* * *

En el palacio Moldoveanu, Sesshoumaru termino de leer el papel…

 **Bankotzu:** Lo ves…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… papá… escribió…

 **Bankotzu:** No sé él sabía nuestro destino… pero me dijo… muéstrasela a tu hermano… cuando sea indicado

 **Sesshoumaru:** Entonces…

 **Bankotzu:** (Estirándole la mano) Hermanos?

Sesshoumaru lo miro y le tomo la mano…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Hermanos

Bankotzu lo jalo y abrazo, Sesshoumaru no estaba muy acostumbrado a eso pero sonrió y también abrazo a su hermano, ambos se abrazaban con fraternidad dándose unas ligeras palmadas en la espalda, al separarse…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Tengo un hermano

 **Bankotzu:** Rompemos las reglas… yo soy un licántropo y tu…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Un… vampiro

 **Bankotzu:** (Sonriendo) Maldita sanguijuela

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Maldito perro pulgoso

Ambos se comenzaron a reír… en ellos no podía haber rechazo ya que el lazo de sangre es más fuerte que la rivalidad entre licántropos y vampiros…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Como fue que te hiciste un pulgoso?

 **Bankotzu:** Es una historia larga… pero debo cuidar a mi manada… y tú te hiciste vampiro por…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… mi vida es historia pública… como veras… soy famoso

 **Bankotzu:** Una sanguijuela famosa

Ambos comenzaron a reírse de nuevo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ya que eres mi hermano… necesito pedirte algo

 **Bankotzu:** Dime

 **Sesshoumaru:** Necesito que me acompañes

 **Bankotzu:** Claro… a dónde?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Al campamento gitano

 **Bankotzu:** (Un poco temeroso) Espera hermano… vamos a raptarnos a la princesa gitana?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No seas tonto… iremos a hablar con su padre… a decirle que estamos casados… y como eres mi hermano… quiero que me acompañes… quiero que estés en mi momento feliz

 **Bankotzu:** Te apoyare en lo que sea… vamos hermano

* * *

Ambos se dieron la mano y comenzaron a platicar como hermanos que son. En la catedral InuYasha escuchaba las palabras de Fray Lorenzo en la misa, que le ayudaron a entender muchas cosas, algunos errores que pensó que debía corregir cuando…

 **Saga:** Majestad… que hace aquí?

 **InuYasha:** (Mirándolo) Vengo por respuestas hijo

 **Saga:** (Sonriendo) Y las ha hallado?

 **InuYasha:** Eso creo… dicen que los obispos y tipos religiosos solo con su mundo rosa hipnotizan a la gente… y no es por ofenderte ya que…

 **Saga:** Descuide… solo soy un guerrero de Dios… Majestad… necesito hablar con usted… creo que nos hemos equivocado respecto a Moldoveanu… he encontrado pistas y…

 **InuYasha:** Yo también creo lo mismo

 **Saga:** Puedo ir en la noche a su campamento?

La misa termino, todos comenzaron a salir. InuYasha le tomo el hombro de Saga y sonriendo…

 **InuYasha:** Serás bienvenido

 **Saga:** (Sonriendo) Gracias Majestad

* * *

InuYasha salió de la catedral, vio a su esposa y a su hija danzando, al verlas sonrió tiernamente, cuando terminaron de danzar ambas hicieron una reverencia y al alzar la vista vieron a InuYasha aplaudiéndoles y sonriéndoles, se acercó a ellas

 **Kagome:** (Sonriendo) Mi amor

 **InuYasha:** (Abrazándolas) Veo que si un día falto… ustedes harán muy bien mi trabajo

 **Rin:** (Feliz) Papá

 **InuYasha:** (Sonriendo) Dile a tu enamorado… que con gusto lo escuchare

Kagome y Rin comenzaron a sonreír y lo abrazaron mientras que InuYasha las abrazo a ambas, a Rin le dio un beso en la frente y a Kagome un beso largo y profundo en la boca.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**

 _ **InuYasha y Kagome han reconocido que la felicidad de su única hija esta a lado del príncipe Moldoveanu quien a su vez ha reconocido a Bankotzu como su hermano menor... cada vez las cosas parecen tomar su lugar, Sesshoumaru y Rin se sienten mas fuertes que nunca y que su amor podrá realizarse por fin... pero... aun no se han dado cuenta de que algo esta por venir y que los hará estar al filo del peligro y de una decision importante... No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de esta terrorífica historia! Nuestra Unión Realizada y La Transformación de Rin**_


	21. CAPITULO 20: NUESTRA UNIÓN REALIZADA Y L

**Hola chicas! buenos días! Como están? espero que muy muy bien! Al fin viernes chicas! Cerremos nuestra semana con muchísima alegría y recuerden que si hay algo que este mal no se preocupen todo se arreglara! Chicas les traigo el siguiente capitulo de este fic que se pone cada vez mas intenso! No se pierdan el Domingo el gran final de este fic! Muchisisisisimas gracias por el apoyo que me dan ya que sin ustedes el fic y yo no seriamos nada!** **Ahora a disfrutar el capitulo!**

 **Recuerden que tengo a las mejores lectoras del mundo que son ustedes!**

 **Las Adoro! Besos y Abrazos!**

* * *

 **Advertencia:**

 **Las canciones que usaremos son:**

 **Break Me Shake Me - Savage Garden**

 **Agony - Cover en Español Olinca Hidalgo**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 20: NUESTRA UNIÓN REALIZADA Y LA TRANSFORMACIÓN DE RIN**

* * *

La familia real gitana se acercó a todos los pertenecientes de su tribu para hacer un anuncio especial…

 **InuYasha:** Amigos…

Todos se quedaron en silencio y mirando a la familia real…

 **InuYasha:** Esta noche… tendremos invitados especiales y celebraremos algo muy importante (Mirando con ternura a Rin) La felicidad de mi hija (Mirando con amor a Kagome) y mi relación con mi amada esposa… esta noche… habrá fiesta en el campamento gitano!

Todos se emocionaron sintiendo que la alegría habría llegado a la tribu y comenzaron a murmurar…

 **Gitana:** (Emocionada) Sera que Rin por fin ha mirado al apuesto Capitán?

 **Gitano:** Tal vez tengamos esta noche una boda

* * *

Comenzaron a trabajar alegremente esperando el momento en que comenzara la fiesta que anuncia una felicidad en la tribu. Saga estaba en la catedral hincado ante el crucifijo del altar orando, una mano se posa en su hombro…

 **Saga:** (Un poco asustado y aliviado) Santidad…

 **Fray Lorenzo:** (Sonriendo) Capitán Van Helsing… aun aquí?

 **Saga:** (Incorporándose) Si… es que… necesitaba consuelo

 **Fray Lorenzo:** Lo encontraste hijo mío?

Comenzó a dirigirse hacia la imagen de la Virgen María con el niño Jesús en brazos, Saga lo sigue en silencio…

 **Fray Lorenzo:** Hijo… hasta los más grandes Santos y vírgenes… en algún momento han tenido momentos de desconsuelo… y de duda

 **Saga:** (Deprimido) Santidad… que es más importante… Seguir el deber… o… seguir lo que dicta el corazón?

 **Fray Lorenzo:** La respuesta la encontraras dentro de ti

 **Saga:** (Confundido) De mí?

 **Fray Lorenzo:** Hijo… antes de ser Capitán de la guardia de los Templarios… recibiste clases Teológicas no es así?

 **Saga:** Si… pero… Santidad (Dejándose caer al suelo y con desesperación) Ya no soy el de antes… ya no puedo ser como antes Santidad!

Dio de golpes en el suelo haciendo grandes huecos sobre este, Fray Lorenzo al darse cuenta le tomo el hombro para consolarlo, él lo miro a los ojos y el amigable obispo le dio una cálida sonrisa…

 **Fray Lorenzo:** Algo que deba saber?

El capitán se levantó del suelo y se irguió, sus ojos azules que reflejan tranquilidad, ahora tienen un toque de confusión y de angustia…

 **Saga:** Santidad… necesito confesarme

 **Fray Lorenzo:** (Sonriendo) Debo prepararme para confesarte

* * *

Mientras tanto en el palacio de Fakir…

 **Fakir:** (Sentado en su trono) Todo listo para esta noche?

 **Verona:** Los ejércitos están listos… esta noche atacaremos

 **Fakir:** Si es verdad lo que dicen… Moldoveanu se ha reconciliado con esa estúpida

 **Verona:** Esos vampiros dijeron que los vieron juntos y apasionados

 **Fakir:** No podemos permitir que se unan más… si llega a pasar que…

 **Verona:** No lo menciones Fakir… si esa maldita perra llega a… (Seriamente) Sera nuestra destrucción mi señor

 **Fakir:** (Enojado) Pero antes de que eso pase… volveré a matar a Rin

 **Verona:** Pero…

 **Fakir:** Esa perra es la única que… si una vez María Moldoveanu murió… esta vez… Rin… princesa gitana… morirá en manos de los vampiros…

Se levantó de su trono y se acercó a su amada Verona, le tomo el rostro y la beso apasionadamente en los labios…

 **Fakir:** (Sonriendo) Y esta vez… la sangre de esa mujer… será para ofrecértela a ti amada mía… tendrás belleza y poder… el más grande que jamás se haya visto en todos los imperios del mundo

 **Verona:** Y yo… te ofreceré a ti… la cabeza de Moldoveanu y serás el más grande y poderoso de todos los imperios vampíricos

Ambos se dieron un beso apasionado en los labios y al separarse se sonrieron…

 **Fakir:** Esta noche… la sangre de Moldoveanu y su amada mujer…

 **Verona:** Correrá para poder cumplir nuestros objetivos

* * *

Ambos comenzaron a reírse de manera diabólica. En el palacio Moldoveanu Bankotzu y Sesshoumaru estaban en el laboratorio donde el segundo había experimentado con el mismo ya hacía muchos años atrás por tratar de no ser en lo que se había convertido…

 **Bankotzu:** (Mirando algunos frascos con sustancias de colores) Todo esto lo hiciste tú?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… algunas otras cosas las conseguí… pero en su mayoría… lo hice

 **Bankotzu:** Tanta era tu desesperación?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… como pude convertirme en… esto

 **Bankotzu:** Supe… que fuiste… guerrero de…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Eso fue anteriormente… supongo que por eso… tal vez me sentí desesperado…

 **Bankotzu:** Y ahora?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ahora (Mirando su palma de su mano para después cerrar el puño) Soy más fuerte… y puedo proteger a mi esposa… a mi amada Rin

 **Bankotzu:** Hermano… siempre lo fuiste

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… pero ahora mis enemigos no son cualquiera… son seres eternos

El príncipe menor asintió y su mirada de color negro ébano se posó en un pequeño frasco de cristal color rojo, se acercó a la repisa de madera donde se encuentra…

 **Bankotzu:** (Tomando el frasco de cristal) Y esto?

Su hermano mayor quien le daba la espalda volteo, camino hacia él y se puso a su lado…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirando el frasco) Es… un antídoto

 **Bankotzu:** (Sorprendido) Antídoto?... de qué?

El primero lo miro fijamente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Es el antídoto… para… dejar ser licántropo

El menor de los príncipes abrió los ojos muy sorprendido…

 **Bankotzu:** (Mirando a su hermano) Encontraste la cura?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… encontré la cura para los licántropos… pero para los vampiros…

 **Bankotzu:** Es lo único que tienes del antídoto?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… es lo único… si algún día…

 **Bankotzu:** (Sonriendo) Te lo agradezco… pero estoy bien así

 **Sesshoumaru:** Seguro?

 **Bankotzu:** Te lo puedo jurar

 **Sesshoumaru:** Esta bien (Sonriendo pícaramente) sarnocito

 **Bankotzu:** Cállate (Sonriendo) sancudo chupa sangre

Ambos dejaron el laboratorio para subir a la parte de arriba e ir al estudio del palacio donde Bankotzu se sentó en una silla y Sesshoumaru se recargo en su escritorio…

 **Bankotzu:** Sé que el Rey InuYasha es un hombre muy difícil… como le harás con esto?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Afrontare todo hermano… además… él debe de entender que yo he amado a Rin desde hace mucho tiempo… y…

 **Bankotzu:** (Interrumpiéndolo) Recuerda que los gitanos son testarudos… demasiado… más el que es el patriarca de esa tribu

 **Sesshoumaru:** Lo sé… pero aun así… quiero hacer las cosas bien… además de que sé que esto para Rin es algo importante

 **Bankotzu:** (Feliz) La amas mucho?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Con toda mi alma

* * *

Ambos sonrieron felizmente, mientras tanto en la catedral Fray Lorenzo se había preparado para confesar a Saga, estando en el confesionario…

 **Fray Lorenzo:** (Santiguándose) Ave María Purísima?

 **Saga:** (Santiguándose) Sin pecado concebida

 **Fray Lorenzo:** Dime tus pecados hijo

 **Saga:** Santidad… me acuso de haber traicionado a mi fe… a mis creencias

 **Fray Lorenzo:** De que hablas?... que yo sepa… tu eres el más devoto… un guerrero muy fuerte y valiente… además… amas a los demás

 **Saga:** Ya no es así Santidad (Triste) Traicione todo eso… por… por…

 **Fray Lorenzo:** A que te refieres al decir que traicionaste tu fe?

 **Saga:** Santidad… lo que le diré… es algo que debe ser secreto… se lo ruego

 **Fray Lorenzo:** (Sonriendo) Eres libre de decirme lo que sea… sabes que lo dicho a un sacerdote… jamás será revelado a alguien

 **Saga:** (Suspirando) De acuerdo… vera… es que… yo soy… soy… un… licántropo

Cuando Fray Lorenzo escucho aquella confesión abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sintió algo en su interior… no fue rechazo… si no fue un poco de lastima pero curiosidad de saber por qué se había convertido en eso…

 **Fray Lorenzo:** (Sorprendido) Como… dijiste?

 **Saga:** Soy un Licántropo… soy un demonio… soy un ser que durante muchos años me he dedicado a perseguir

 **Fray Lorenzo:** Pero… como fue que…

 **Saga:** Santidad… no quería admitirlo… no sabía que había sido convertido pero… es como un sueño… uno de ellos me salvo… estaba por morir… cuando le pedí que… me hiciera como el… y por eso… es que… estoy con vida

 **Fray Lorenzo:** Hijo… las cosas pasan por algo… los designios de Dios son…

 **Saga:** (Interrumpiéndolo) Santidad… pero… como es que… soy un guerrero de Dios… yo no puedo ser así… yo…

 **Fray Lorenzo:** Hijo… era tu muerte o seguir viviendo… no crees que… si eres inmortal… sea porque tu misión para con Dios es una muy grande?

 **Saga:** No lo sé… es solo que… yo… en mi interior…

 **Fray Lorenzo:** Escuche que eres de los candidatos para ser camarlengo del papa… eres un hombre excepcional…

 **Saga:** Ya no puedo aceptar ese cargo… ya no soy puro de corazón

 **Fray Lorenzo:** Por qué?

 **Saga:** Es que… siendo sincero… yo… si me hice así es… para… competir contra Moldoveanu… y también…

 **Fray Lorenzo:** Y…

 **Saga:** Estoy enamorado Santidad… muy enamorado

 **Fray Lorenzo:** Eso no es malo… el amor es una bendición de Dios…

 **Saga:** Pero a quien amo… es… está prohibida para mi…

 **Fray Lorenzo:** De quien se trata?

 **Saga:** De…

* * *

Mientras tanto en la plaza principal, Rin está danzando junto con su madre mientras InuYasha toca la guitarra, los 3 con una sonrisa en los labios y madre e hija danzando con el corazón mientras que InuYasha toca la guitarra con mucha alegría.

* * *

Desde dentro de la catedral se escuchan la música de los gitanos, Saga tiene sus ojos cerrados su rostro tiene una expresión de tristeza y de dolor, Fray Lorenzo lo mira sintiéndose triste por Saga y por su amor irrealizable…

 **Fray Lorenzo:** La princesa Gitana…

 **Saga:** Si… estoy muy enamorado de ella… pero no se… hay veces en que siento un odio muy grande por ella… es como una repulsión… Santidad… no sé qué hacer… la amo de eso no hay duda… pero algo dentro de mí me hace repudiarla… no sé qué sea… temo que algún día…

 **Fray Lorenzo:** (Alarmado) No lo menciones… sé que no lo harías… pero aun así hijo mío… la verdadera razón por la que aceptaste ser lo que eres… es por vencer a Moldoveanu?... al príncipe?

 **Saga:** Si… ahora entiende que mi corazón está invadido de sentimientos impuros?... deseo tanto poder acabar con él y que Rin este conmigo… pero… también sé que se está cometiendo una injusticia con Moldoveanu… desde hace más de 400 años… y es allí donde sé qué debo hacer que se haga justicia con el… pero eso…

 **Fray Lorenzo:** Significaría la pérdida de Rin para ti

 **Saga:** Santidad… me siento confundido… no sé qué hacer… seguir mi misión como guerrero de Dios… o… darle la espalda por la mujer que amo

 **Fray Lorenzo:** Saga… lo único que te puedo decir y aconsejar como sacerdote y amigo…

Saga levanto la vista y sus ojos azules como el mar se posó en los ojos verdes del obispo…

 **Fray Lorenzo:** Escucha a tu corazón… él te dirá que hacer… solo el… te dará la respuesta

 **Saga:** Pero santidad…

 **Fray Lorenzo:** La voz del corazón… es también la voz de Dios hijo mío

Se levantó del confesionario, Saga también así lo hizo, se miraron a los ojos…

 **Fray Lorenzo:** Sé qué harás lo correcto Saga Van Helsing… no dudes hijo mío… debo prepararme para la siguiente misa, así que…

 **Saga:** Descuide Santidad… gracias por todo

 **Fray Lorenzo:** No temas a tu nueva vida… y descuida… que no diré nada

 **Saga:** Se lo agradezco en el alma…

Fray Lorenzo le sonrió a Saga para después irse de allí dejándolo solo, el capitán volteo a mirar el altar donde vio el crucifijo…

 **Saga:** (Mirando al crucifijo) Te dejo en tus manos mi vida… y aceptare lo que tengas destinado para mi

Se santiguo y salió de la catedral, se fue a su posada donde se hospeda para preparar lo que le dirá a InuYasha y se ha decidido a hacer algo que será lo último que haga por su honor y su amor.

* * *

La noche llego, en el campamento gitano se preparaban las cenas, danzas y todo lo necesario para la celebración tan especial de esa noche, la luna estaba en fase de creciente, Rin está en su tienda arreglándose con un vestido color blanco, luciría más hermosa que en otras ocasiones… ya que esta noche sería la más feliz de su vida…

 **Kagome:** (Entrando a la tienda de su hija y sonriendo) Ya estas lista?

Rin volteo a verla y le sonrió…

 **Kagome:** (sonriendo) Que hermosa te vez… cuando Moldoveanu te vea… quedara más enamorado

 **Rin:** Madre… no es para tanto… solo…

De pronto sufre un desmayo repentino, Kagome al ver como su hija cae al suelo se apresura para sostenerla…

 **Kagome:** (Asustada) Hija… Rin…

La chica solo pierde la conciencia por unos instantes… después lentamente abre sus ojos y encuentra los ojos de su madre preocupados…

 **Kagome:** Que te paso?

 **Rin:** No lo sé… solo que…

 **Kagome:** (Ayudándola a levantarse) Ven… vamos a tu cama

Con mucho cuidado la llevo a su cama donde la acostó lentamente…

 **Kagome:** Hija… no has comido muy bien últimamente… te mareas… te desmayas… y casi siempre tienes nauseas…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Creo que te estás preocupando de más…

Kagome se quedó en silencio y comenzó a pensar, Rin la mira con mucha curiosidad…

 **Rin:** Mamá… en que piensas?

 **Kagome:** (Mirándola) Hace cuantas lunas llenas que no te ha llegado tu sangre?

 **Rin:** Mamá (Sonrojada) sabes que no es muy regular… además…

 **Kagome:** Rin… sé que no es regular… pero… nunca te había pasado esto… jamás te habías desmayado… comías muy bien y ahora… además… te veo pálida y demacrada… tus ojos están hinchados…

 **Rin:** Mamá… supongo que es porque…

 **Kagome:** (seriamente) Hasta dónde has llegado con Moldoveanu?

 **Rin:** (Extrañada) Como dices?

Su madre la mira seriamente, Rin le sostiene la mirada…

 **Kagome:** Hija… quiero que me seas sincera… que hiciste con…

La princesa bajo la mirada, se sonrojo al extremo, ahora comprende a lo que su mamá se está refiriendo…

 **Rin:** (Apenada) Si… si mamá… he… estado con… Sesshy

 **Kagome:** (O_O) Sesshy?

 **Rin:** Si… pero (Suplicante) Mamá… te lo juro… es a quien yo amo… te jure que solo me entregaría a la persona que me mereciera… y el… es esa persona…

 **Kagome:** (sonriendo) Mi niña… ya es una mujer…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Mami…

Kagome abrazo a su hija con toda la ternura del mundo…

 **Rin:** No estás enojada mami?

 **Kagome:** No mi amor… estoy feliz… comienzas a ser feliz… y ahora… darás vida a un bebe

 **Rin:** Mami… no estamos seguras

 **Kagome:** Yo si… recuerdas que se ver los ojos de las mujeres embarazadas… desde hace tiempo que te veo… además… lo vi en tu futuro

La castaña miraba a su mamá, de pronto instintivamente se puso una mano en su vientre y lo acariciaba lentamente…

 **Rin:** (Tiernamente) Un bebé… mami… voy a…

 **Kagome:** (Emocionada) Si mi amor… vas a tener un bebé

 **Rin:** Cuando Sesshy lo sepa… sé que se pondrá feliz

 **Kagome:** (Un poco preocupada) Y tu padre?

 **Rin:** (Asustada) Mami… que haremos?... acaba de aceptar a Sesshy y…

De pronto…

 **InuYasha:** (Seriamente) Me darás un nieto Rin?

La reina y la princesa de sobresalto miraron con un poco de susto a InuYasha…

 **Kagome:** (¬¬) Escuchabas?

 **InuYasha:** Sabes que soy gitano… por ende… sé lo que Rin me esconda…

 **Rin:** (Apenada) Papá… yo…

InuYasha abrazo tiernamente a su hija, Rin recargo su rostro sonrojado en el pecho de su padre quien le acaricia su cabello, los ojos de Rin se llenaron de lágrimas…

 **InuYasha:** (Sonriendo) Estas sensible por el embarazo?

 **Rin:** (Sollozando) No… es… que…

InuYasha la alejo un poco para mirarla a la cara, con sus cálidas manos le seco las lágrimas a su única hija, Kagome se sentía aliviada al ver que su esposo había tomado las cosas con calma…

 **InuYasha:** No llores hija mía… debe ser un acontecimiento especial… muéstrame tu muñeca izquierda…

Rin sonrió y le mostro su muñeca, en ella InuYasha miro que su hija estaba casada…

 **InuYasha:** Se casaron?

 **Rin:** Si… él también la tiene papá

 **Kagome:** Querido… no podemos hacer nada… están casados

 **InuYasha:** (sorprendido) No pensé que Moldoveanu se casara por nuestras costumbres

 **Rin:** Lo hizo padre… y esta noche…

* * *

De pronto se escucha como la gente corre y grita, la familia real se percata de eso y salen de la tienda de Rin cuando…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Sesshy!

Sesshoumaru había llegado al campamento gitano acompañado de Bankotzu, el anciano Mioga trataba de calmar a la gente…

 **Mioga:** Cálmense todos… ellos no son enemigos!

Todos comenzaban a gritar desesperadamente cuando…

 **InuYasha:** (Con voz de autoridad) Tranquilícense todos!

Todos se quedaron en silencio y voltearon a verlo, Rin tenía la mirada puesta en su amado y él en ella, al mirarse se acercaron a abrazarse tiernamente. El príncipe le da un beso tierno en la frente y ella lo abraza y le sonríe de manera amorosa, Bankotzu los mira con una sonrisa en los labios, todos los gitanos tienen cara de susto cuando InuYasha pasa entre ellos junto con Kagome y al estar frente a todos los gitanos…

 **InuYasha:** Amigos… no tienen nada que temer… de ahora en adelante… el príncipe Moldoveanu es nuestro amigo

Todos se miran entre sí, están consternados ya que esperaban que el galán de Rin fuera Saga pero la sorpresa fue otra…

 **Kagome:** (sonriendo) El príncipe ha demostrado ser merecedor del amor de la princesa Rin

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Dirigiéndose a InuYasha) Majestad (Haciendo una reverencia) He venido hasta aquí para… pedirle su consentimiento para ser el hombre de su hija

InuYasha miraba a Sesshoumaru, vio en él la fuerza y la voluntad que hay, también como en los ojos del príncipe hay el amor más grande que hay en el por la princesa gitana. Los gitanos miran con asombro…

 **InuYasha:** Sé que eres un buen hombre… y que… cuidaras a mi hija

 **Kagome:** Has sufrido tanto al igual que mi hija… sé que la cuidaras con mucho amor y valentía

 **Mioga:** Alteza… hágala muy feliz

Rin y Sesshoumaru se miran a los ojos y después miran a los demás…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Prometo protegerla con mi vida

 **Rin:** No solo eso… yo también lo protegeré con mi vida

Se tomaron de la mano, InuYasha pudo percatarse que la muñeca de Sesshoumaru tiene la misma marca que la de su hija, símbolo de su matrimonio, se miró en su muñeca y la de su amada Kagome la misma cicatriz que la de Rin y Sesshoumaru.

Todos en el campamento gitano se asombraron pero…

 **Gitano:** Si la princesa es feliz… nosotros también

 **Gitana:** Si… además… Moldoveanu nos protegerá

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirándolos a todos) Daré mi vida por la de ustedes

De pronto en un caballo llego…

 **-** Y no solo el… yo también daré mi vida por ustedes

Todos voltearon…

 **Bankotzu:** (Sonriendo) Capitán Van Helsing

El bajo de su caballo y se acercó a ellos...

 **Saga:** (Mirando a todos) Majestades… les ayudare en lo que sea contra Camus y todos quienes sean la maldad pura en este lugar

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida) Saga…

 **Saga:** Rin (Mirando a su rival) Moldoveanu… creo que ahora deberemos unirnos… para…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (mirándolo) Proteger a todos ellos… y a las personas que habitan la ciudad…

 **Saga:** (Sonriendo) Tregua?

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Tregua

Ambos se dieron la mano como símbolo de que se unirían para luchar contra Camus y Fakir…

 **InuYasha:** (Feliz) Que comience la celebración!

 **Todos:** Si!

Las danzas comenzaron, la música y la cena. InuYasha invito a Saga a quedarse a la celebración de la felicidad de la tribu gitana, mientras tanto platicaban…

 **Rin:** (sonriendo) Así que… Bankotzu es mi cuñadito?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… es mi hermano

 **Bankotzu:** Prometo que también los ayudare

 **Saga:** Debemos tener toda la ayuda posible y la fuerza para poder derrotar a Camus y Fakir

 **Kagome:** Pero Saga… como le harás tú?

 **Saga:** Unos soldados están planeando la derroca de Camus… pues él es…

 **InuYasha:** Lo sé… él tiene un aura maligna a su alrededor… es como…

 **Rin:** También es un ser inmortal… pero…

 **Saga:** Es un vampiro

 **Todos:** Un vampiro?

 **Saga:** Si… yo lo vi… es un vampiro

 **Sesshoumaru:** Es por eso que Fakir y Verona… pero… porque actúan a sus espaldas?

 **Bankotzu:** No lo sé… pero hay cosas que desconocemos… debemos estar alertas…

La cena continua tranquilamente cuando al terminar, Rin está sentada junto a su amado príncipe quien la envuelve con sus fuertes y protectores brazos cuando…

 **Saga:** (Acercándose a Rin) Rin… puedo hablar contigo

 **Rin:** Sobre?

 **Saga:** Es un asunto personal… podemos hablar?... (Mirando a Sesshoumaru) No le hare nada Moldoveanu… solo quiero hablar con ella

Rin miraba a Sesshoumaru, quien la miro a ella…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si mi esposa no tiene ninguna objeción

 **Rin:** Regreso enseguida

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besándola) Te Iubesc

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo) Te Iubesc

Ella y Saga se alejaron del campamento, Bankotzu se acercó a su hermano…

 **Bankotzu:** (¬¬) Porque la dejaste ir sola con él?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Confió en mi esposa

 **Bankotzu:** Pero en él no verdad?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Como guerrero si… pero… si se atreve a tocar a mi esposa…

Se quedó en silencio, Bankotzu lo miraba fijamente sabiendo lo que su hermano haría si Saga llegaba a tocar a Rin.

* * *

Saga y Rin llegaron a un lugar solo, no era muy apartado del campamento gitano, pero era un lugar donde podían tener intimidad…

 **Rin:** De que quieres hablar Saga?

 **Saga:** Sé que… sé quién eres… que eres la antigua mujer de Moldoveanu… y que ahora…

 **Rin:** Si… ahora también soy su esposa… y yo lo amo Saga

Saga la miraba con nostalgia pero…

 ** _Nunca pensé que cambiaría mi opinión otra vez,_**

 ** _Pero me moviste de un modo que nunca conocí,_**

 ** _Me moviste de una manera que nunca conocí._**

 ** _Pero sin interrupción,_**

 ** _Me pusiste en la misma posición otra vez,_**

 ** _Abusaste de mí,_**

 ** _De una manera que yo nunca conocí,_**

 ** _Abusaste de mí,_**

 ** _De una manera que yo nunca conocí._**

 **Saga:** (Sonriendo) Sabia que dirías eso… y yo… sabes mis sentimientos por ti verdad?

 **Rin:** (Tristemente) Perdóname Saga… pero yo no…

 **Saga:** Lo sé… y no te obligare a nada… se cuanto lo amas… ahora lo he entendido… y sé que el… también te ama como tú a él… solo…

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, la mirada de mar de Saga se posó en los castaños ojos de Rin que tienen un brillo especial por su embarazo. Saga comienza a acercase a ella…

 ** _Así que rómpeme, agítame, ódiame, apodérate de mí,_**

 ** _Cuando la locura se detenga entonces estaré solo,_**

 ** _Solo rómpeme, agítame, ódiame, apodérate de mí,_**

 ** _Cuando la locura se detenga estaré solo._**

 **Saga:** (Tiernamente) Solo… quiero…

 **Rin:** (Mirándolo) Saga…

 **Saga:** (mirándola fija y tiernamente) Deseo… un…

Toma de la cintura a Rin quien tiene sus manos en su pecho, Saga se acerca delicadamente al rostro de ella hasta que los cálidos labios de él se posaron sobre los de ella. El beso de Saga es tierno como si en esa acción le diera todo su amor… como si le hiciera el amor con un solo beso, un beso que solo se da una vez con todo el amor, el deseo y la pasión en una tierna caricia llamada beso, Saga siente el frio de los labios de su amada como si fuera la boca de un muerto, mientras que ella siente un calor quemante de los labios de Saga…

 ** _Así que tú eres del tipo que maneja los juegos de mi mente,_**

 ** _Bueno… me confundes de un modo que nunca conocí,_**

 ** _Me confundes de una forma que nunca conocí._**

 **Saga:** (Separándose un poco de Rin) Rin… mi amor… yo

 **Rin:** Ya… tienes algo mío… un beso

Saga la abraza atrayéndolo más a él, sintiendo como las formas femeninas de Rin se topan con las formas masculinas de él… acerca sus labios cálidos al frio cuello de la princesa y comienza a llenarlo de besos húmedos, Rin por su lado comienza a alejarlo de ella pero sin poderlo mover…

 ** _Así que rómpeme, agítame, ódiame, apodérate de mí,_**

 ** _Cuando la locura se detenga entonces estaré solo_**

 ** _Así que no me romperás, ni agitaras, ni me odiaras, ni me tomaras ni te apoderaras de mí,_**

 ** _Cuando la locura se detenga entonces estarás sola._**

 ** _Ella dice yo puedo ayudarte, pero… ¿Tu qué me dices?_**

 ** _Porque no es gratis baby… tienes que pagar,_**

 ** _Tu solo mantenme contemplando,_**

 ** _Que tu alma está apagándose,_**

 ** _Lentamente._**

 **Saga:** (Apasionado) Rin… solo te pido un momento… un momento de amor… de pasión entre tus brazos… no te pido una vida… solo un momento… déjame amarte con todo esto que traigo dentro de mi… que solo tú has despertado

 ** _Dios no sabes que vivo con una tonelada de arrepentimiento,_**

 ** _Porque solía moverla de una manera que nunca conoció,_**

 ** _Pero luego te acuse de una manera que nunca conociste,_**

 ** _Pero me lastimaste de una manera que nunca conocí._**

 ** _Así que rómpeme, agítame, ódiame, apodérate de mí,_**

 ** _Cuando la locura se detenga entonces estaré solo_**

 ** _Así que no me romperás, ni agitaras, ni me odiaras, ni me tomaras ni te apoderaras de mí,_**

 ** _Cuando la locura se detenga entonces estarás sola,_**

 ** _Nena rómpeme, agítame, ódiame, tómame, apodérate de mí,_**

 ** _Cuando la locura se detenga entonces estaré solo,_**

 ** _Rómpeme, agítame, ódiame, tómame, hazme,_**

 ** _Engáñame, rómpeme, agítame, ódiame, tómame,_**

 ** _Rómpeme._**

 **Rin:** (Enojada y tratándolo de alejar) Saga… yo… no… Suéltame!

Saga la vuelve a besar en los labios con el fin de seducirla y solo por un momento poder amarla sin importar lo demás, cuando…

 **-** (Grito) Vampiros!

Saga y Rin se separan abruptamente al escuchar el grito, se miran a los ojos y corren hacia el campamento gitano, al llegar ven como por los aires vuelan personas… Sesshoumaru, Bankotzu, Mioga, Kagome, InuYasha y algunos gitanos vuelan por los aires envueltos por una calcinante luz violeta…

 **Verona:** (Malévolamente) Los rayos ultravioleta… son mortales… para humanos y seres sobrenaturales jajajajajajajaja

 **Fakir:** (Burlándose) Sal de donde quiera que estés princesita Rin!

Rin y Saga ven como todos caen al suelo, de los ojos aterrorizados de Rin salen lágrimas, Saga se transforma a voluntad convirtiéndose en un lobo gigante con pelaje de color azul, sus ojos son rojos y se pone delante de Rin quien se deja caer con la mirada ausente, Saga les gruñe a Fakir y Verona…

 **Verona:** (Burlonamente) El perrito sarnoso salió

 **Fakir:** (Retadoramente) Vamos Saga… se prudente… no podrás vencerme…

Saga les gruñe, los vampiros se acercan a Saga y Rin cuando comienza a atacar al capitán quien sin miedo también los ataca, pero al ser 2 contra uno, la diferencia es mucha, los gruñidos de los vampiros y del licántropo se escuchan por todo el bosque. Verona araña a Saga, mientras que Fakir intenta morderle en cuello, Saga les da zarpazos a los vampiros, Fakir está por morderlo cuando…

 **Fakir:** (Gritando de dolor) Aaaaaaa

 ** _Lo que yo quise soñar_**

 ** _Desapareció como un susurro_**

 ** _En medio de la luz azul_**

 ** _Del anochecer se quedó perdido_**

 ** _Pero sé que se abrirán_**

 ** _Tus ojos por fin y el destino que me alcanzara_**

 ** _Solo tú podrás ver_**

Fakir tiene una herida en la espalda, símbolo de unas garras que lo han atacado y cae al suelo herido. Verona sorprendida lo ve cuando Fakir al caer al suelo revela quien lo ha atacado…

 **Verona:** (Enfurecida) Maldita perra!

Rin… la princesa se ha transformado, en sus manos tiene garras, quienes ahora están bañadas en sangre, sus ojos son rojos y llenos de odio, su cabello es removido por el viento, la princesa se lleva una de sus manos a la boca y con su lengua prueba la sangre de Fakir…

 **Rin:** La sangre… elixir de vida… es… deliciosa

Ahora ha probado la sangre… una vampira que se alimenta de la sangre de otros vampiros… un ser peligroso…

 **Verona:** Maldita… como te atreviste?!

 ** _Yo me decepcione_**

 ** _Porque no paso lo que yo espere_**

 ** _Y oculte mi llanto_**

 ** _Lágrimas de luna gris_**

 ** _Quieren escapar del viento nocturno_**

 ** _¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?_**

 ** _Es lo que le pregunto a la oscuridad_**

Saga está en el suelo un poco cansado y aturdido por su pelea, Verona lo deja y se acerca a Rin quien la espera para pelear, ambas mujeres pelean, Rin ahora vuela por los aires al igual que su contrincante, quien trata de atacarla, pero la princesa a pesar de ser la primera vez pelea con fuerza bruta la golpea, araña y avienta hacia los árboles.

Kagome y Sesshoumaru abren lentamente los ojos para lo primero que sus ojos ven es a Rin peleando contra Verona… pero de una manera distinta…

 **Kagome:** (Sorprendida) No… no es… posible

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sorprendido) Se… se… transformo

Saga débilmente trata de levantarse, Rin sigue peleando contra Verona, Fakir se levanta y se pone sobre Sesshoumaru para atacarlo, él se transforma y comienza a pelear contra Fakir. Saga se pone de pie, aun transformado en licántropo. Rin ya tiene muy mal a Verona le ha abierto el costado derecho y le ha arrancado un pecho, la princesa gitana ríe de manera malévola, Sesshoumaru trata de quitarse de encima a Fakir para ir con Rin y regresarla en sí, pero el vampiro no lo dejara por ningún motivo…

 ** _Desde ese día en que te encontré_**

 ** _Tu sonrisa me atravesó_**

 ** _Y ahora soy tu guardián mi amor_**

 ** _Te defenderé entre tanto dolor_**

 ** _Es una promesa que hasta hoy yo quiero abrazar..._**

 **Kagome:** (Mirando a su hija) No querida… no lo hagas!

La princesa observa a Verona con odio…

 **Rin:** Te matare maldita… en este momento te matare!

 **Kagome:** (Desesperada) No lo hagas hija! Estas embarazada!

Todos al escuchar las palabras de Kagome se quedan sorprendidos, Sesshoumaru al escuchar que su amada está embarazada atraviesa un costado de Fakir sin matarlo pero tratando de dejarlo fuera de combate y librarse de él, en un momento de duda la princesa gitana se queda inmóvil. Verona la arrincona en un árbol para matarla, pero Rin la avienta haciéndola que se golpee contra un árbol dejándola inconsciente y se des transforme.

La princesa gitana ahora que se ha transformado ha perdido razonamiento, su furia es mucha y ve a su madre… esta por atacarla pero Saga se lanza sobre ella, Rin cae al suelo con Saga sobre ella, la princesa gitana le gruñe a Saga, quien también le gruñe y la mira. Rin al ver los ojos de él comienza a reaccionar, lentamente la chica se des transforma, hasta que lo hace por completo y cae desmayada. Saga da un suspiro y también se des transforma cayendo su rostro en el pecho de Rin.

 ** _Solo por estar cerca de ti_**

 ** _Solo para estar aquí_**

 ** _Por el tiempo que me des_**

 ** _Recuerdos lejanos que dan dolor y desamor_**

 ** _Pero contigo quiero compartir_**

Sesshoumaru y Kagome corren hacia ellos, Kagome abraza a Saga para quitarlo de su hija y para que descanse de la batalla, Sesshoumaru abraza a su esposa y le da un beso en la frente…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Es… verdad majestad?

 **Kagome:** (Mirando a Saga quien esta inconsciente) Si… mi hija… está embarazada… esta…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Feliz) Esperando un hijo mío majestad… está esperando a nuestro hijo…

 **Kagome:** Mi hija es… vampiro?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si… yo… lo lamento

 **Kagome:** Nadie lo sabrá

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Mirándola) Como?

 **Kagome:** (Decidida) Nadie lo sabrá… solo Saga, Rin, tu y yo sabremos esto… nadie mas

 **Sesshoumaru:** Si (Mirando a su amada) mi amor… todo estará bien

Rin comenzó a reaccionar, abrió los ojos y se topó con el gran amor de su vida…

 ** _Compartir ese dolor_**

 ** _Y algo de felicidad_**

 ** _Que va juntándose_**

 ** _Poco a poco tu cuenta te darás_**

 ** _De que eso es lo que forma el amor_**

 ** _Porque ahora me doy cuenta que te quiero a ti_**

 ** _Mi respuesta es tu mirar_**

 ** _Yo te voy a proteger_**

 ** _Y las astillas de arrepentimiento que siento yo_**

 ** _Cuando aparezca el sol van a convertirse en luz_**

 **Rin:** Sesshy… que…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Aliviado) Mi amor (Abrazándola) Gracias al cielo…

 **Rin:** Que ocurrió?...

 **Sesshoumaru:** Solo te… desmayaste

 **Rin:** Sesshy (Sonriendo levemente) Yo estoy… vamos… a tener un bebé

 **Sesshoumaru:** Mi amor… Lo sé… TE AMO… por fin… recuperamos nuestra vida… y ahora… con nuestro hijo

 **Rin:** Este amor… es eterno… y nuestro bebé…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Es la muestra de este amor eterno

 ** _Y si nos equivocamos y termina mal_**

 ** _Este símbolo te doy que a ti me unirá_**

 ** _Y en el momento en que yo te vuelva a ver_**

 ** _Las memorias de mil años de dolor_**

 ** _Se convertirán en luz..._**

Se besan amorosamente balo la luz de la luna creciente que lentamente… se comienza a teñir de rojo.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**

 _ **En mi vientre llevo nuestra vida y nuestro futuro, no se exactamente que me paso... solo siento en la boca un sabor un poco agrio... percibo un olor a hierro caliente... algo no anda bien en mi eso lo se... y no es mi hijo, es algo mas. Sus ojos dorados me miran con ternura pero se que tratan de esconderme algo, Mi madre me mira con muchísima preocupación pero con terror al mismo tiempo? Sera que solo fue un simple desmayo?. Sus castaños ojos me miran suplicantes pues parece que mi excusa no la ha creído por completo... pero no puedo decirle que se transformo... no ahora que lleva a nuestro hijo en su vientre,me prometí que los protegería. La reina Kagome ha dicho que nadie sabrá sobre su transformación... pero... esa luna de sangre... no me gusta nada... parece que presagia algo mas espantoso por venir... No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de esta terrorífica historia! El Comienzo de la Batalla Final**_


	22. CAPITULO 21: EL COMIENZO DE LA BATALLA F

**Hola chicas! buenos días! Como están? espero que muy muy bien!Estamos en fin de semana! Espero sea uno muy agradable para reponer energías y comenzar la siguiente semana! Chicas estamos a punto de llegar al final! les traigo este nuevo capitulo esperando sea de su agrado! Muchisisisisimas gracias por el apoyo que me dan ya que sin ustedes el fic y yo no seriamos nada!** **Ahora a disfrutar el capitulo!**

 **Recuerden que tengo a las mejores lectoras del mundo que son ustedes!**

 **Las Adoro! Besos y Abrazos!**

* * *

 **Advertencia:**

 **Las canciones que usaremos son:**

 **En la parte de Sesshoumaru y Rin: Love Song a Vampire - Annie Lenox**

 **En la parte de Camus solo, con Rin y en batalla: Kagerou - Buck - Tick**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 21: EL COMIENZO DE LA BATALLA FINAL**

* * *

Rin y Sesshoumaru dejan de besarse tiernamente…

 **Kagome:** Es momento de llevar a descansar a mi hija y a Saga

Sesshoumaru toma en brazos a Rin y con una sonrisa en la boca de ambos…

 ** _Vuelve a estos brazos de nuevo,_**

 ** _Y tiende aquí tu cuerpo_** _._

 **Sesshoumaru:** Esta bien… llevare a Rin a su tienda

Su hermano menor se acerca a Kagome y Saga…

 **Bankotzu:** (Tomando en brazos a Saga) Yo llevare al capitán a descansar

 **Kagome:** Venga conmigo… yo le indicare a donde

 **Bankotzu:** Como usted diga majestad

* * *

Poco a poco todos fueron despertando, InuYasha recupero la conciencia y fue a buscar a su hija y a su esposa, preocupado por el embarazo de su hija deja el mando a Mioga quien tranquiliza a los demás gitanos. InuYasha llega a la tienda de su hija quien esta acostada en su cama y Sesshoumaru está a su lado tomándola de la mano…

 ** _El compás de este trémulo corazón,_**

 ** _Redobla cual tambor,_**

 ** _Late por ti,_**

 ** _Sangra por ti,_**

 ** _Desconoce su sonido._**

 **InuYasha:** (Abriendo la cortina y aliviado) Menos mal…

 **Rin:** (Sonriendo cansadamente) Padre… estas bien… que bueno

 **InuYasha:** (Acercándose a los muchachos) Me importabas más tu mi princesita

 **Sesshoumaru:** Majestad… no se preocupe… le juro por Rin y por mi hijo… que Fakir y todo su clan no los molestaran ya mas

 **Rin:** (Preocupada) Pero…

 **InuYasha:** Descuida hija, somos más que ese clan… Sesshoumaru, Bankotzu, Saga y todos nosotros pelearemos

 **Rin:** Quiero ayudar

 **Sesshoumaru:** Eso sí que no

 **Rin:** Pero Sesshy

 **Sesshoumaru:** Amor… estas embarazada… y esta vez por nada del mundo dejare que les pase nada a ninguno de los 2

La castaña le sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios…

 ** _Pero el tambor de los tambores,_**

 ** _Es la canción de las canciones._**

 **Rin:** Muy bien amor (Sonriendo) Nada me pasara… te lo prometo

 **Sesshoumaru:** Lo sé y confió en ti… pero te cuidare…

 **InuYasha:** (Apenado) Parejita… lamento la interrupción… pero… donde está tu madre?

 **Sesshoumaru:** Fue con mi hermano a ayudar a Saga

 **InuYasha:** Iré para allá… los dejo chicos

 **Sesshoumaru:** Esta bien majestad

El rey les dio la espalda para salir de la tienda de campaña, para después sonreír y con un tono de picardía…

 **InuYasha:** (Alegremente) Pórtense bien chicos

Cuando InuYasha salió… Sesshoumaru y Rin sonrieron apenados…

 ** _Una vez poseí la más rara de las rosas,_**

 ** _Que jamás haya florecido._**

 **Rin:** (Preocupada) Sesshy

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Sí?

 **Rin:** (Temerosa) Que hice al transformarme?

El príncipe abrió los ojos como símbolo de sorpresa, pero con su calma de siempre…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (amorosamente) Amor… veraz…

* * *

Mientras tanto en el castillo de Fakir, él y Verona llegaron muy mal heridos y muy enojados por lo que había pasado…

 **Fakir:** (Acostado en su cama) Maldita Rin

 **Verona:** (Agotada) Esa… perra… como se…

 **Fakir:** El… maldito de… Moldoveanu…

 **Verona:** La hizo… vampira

 **Fakir:** Esta decidido… Rin morirá… ella y su maldito Moldoveanu… morirán

* * *

Ambos están acostados tratando de recuperarse de la batalla. Mientras tanto en el palacio de Justicia… el ministro está sentado en su escritorio pensando…

 ** _Una luz carmesí desorientada,_**

 ** _En un sueño de una noche de verano,_**

 ** _Quizá puedo volar lejos y encontrar el amor._**

 **Camus:** (Preocupado) Que ha estado pasando?

De pronto a su cabeza se le viene a la mente la princesa gitana a quien el pretende… pero ahora… es algo distinto… algo que…

 **Camus:** (Enojado) Demonios!

Se ha dado cuenta de algo… no solo es deseo carnal lo que siente por ella… si no ahora…

 ** _Te miras al espejo,_**

 ** _De tus pesadillas,_**

 ** _Al mirar con los ojos cerrados,_**

 ** _Ves tus malas costumbres,_**

 ** _Solo estoy aquí,_**

 ** _Emborrachándome de dolor,_**

 ** _En el faro de la playa,_**

 ** _Junto al sol depresivo_**

 **Camus:** Mi padre… durante mucho tiempo los mato… me dijo que yo debía acabar con esa tribu… se lo jure en su lecho de muerte… pero… pero… yo… yo…

Aventó todo lo que había en su escritorio, estaba enojado consigo mismo, ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer? Son las preguntas que hay en su interior… decide transformarse en vampiro y salir a saciar su sed de sangre, pero… no con los humanos si no…

 ** _Locamente comienzo,_**

 ** _A cantar el nombre de alguien,_**

 ** _Que adorable,_**

 ** _Es este mundo de sueños,_**

 ** _Y donde conoceré el tuyo._**

Va volando sobre los aires esperando ver algo vivo, cuando observa a un pequeño venado que corre rápidamente, contra el viento baja a la altura del animal, lo atrapa y muerde en el cuello, mientras bebe la sangre de este, de los ojos inyectados de sangre de Camus sale algo que por primera vez en la vida siente y experimenta, lágrimas de tristeza y de dolor, sentimientos que jamás había sentido. Cuando ha terminado de beber la sangre del animal, lo avienta con desprecio a otro lado y sus ojos se dirigen al cielo y de sus labios sale algo que su alma desea externar…

 **Camus:** (Gritando con dolor y desesperación) aaahhhh!

Del cielo comienzan a caer lentamente gotas de lluvia, el ministro llora debajo de la lluvia junto al cadáver del venado que se había comido, sus manos están cubriendo su rostro, después deja de llorar y mira al cielo, sus ojos rojos están fijos en las gotas de lluvia…

 ** _Una luz carmesí desorientada,_**

 ** _En un sueño de una noche de verano,_**

 ** _Quizás puedo volar lejos y encontrar el amor,_**

 ** _Comienzas a sentir,_**

 ** _Mucho y Mucho sueño,_**

 ** _Este placer se desbordará,_**

 ** _Eternamente._**

 **Camus:** Ma… maldición… en que… me he convertido…

Dio un golpe sobre el suelo, haciendo un gran hoyo por la fuerza…

 **Camus:** Que… que hice padre?... que hice de mí?

Grita con mayor desesperación, de pronto la imagen de Rin sonriendo, él al ver esa imagen…

 ** _Un sueño que,_**

 ** _Ardera en llamas,_**

 ** _El brillo de las olas,_**

 ** _Nos recuerda la vida._**

 ** _Locamente,_**

 ** _Tiembla la cara de alguien,_**

 ** _La manera como bailas,_**

 ** _La manera como te mueves,_**

 ** _Solo bailas en tus sueños._**

 **Camus:** Ella… ella… puede ser mi salvación… ella… ella es mi salvación

* * *

Se transformó en vampiro y se fue en una dirección hacia el sur. Mientras en el campamento gitano Sesshoumaru tiene abrazada a Rin a quien le cuenta lo ocurrido durante su transformación…

 ** _El invierno cruel heló su brote,_**

 ** _Y robó mi flor demasiado pronto,_**

 ** _Oh, Soledad,_**

 ** _Oh, desesperanza,_**

 ** _Por buscar en los confines del tiempo._**

 **Sesshoumaru:** Y eso paso mi amor

 **Rin:** (Asustada) Sesshy… mi amor… que hice?

 **Sesshoumaru:** No fue nada malo mi amor (Besándola) Solo… nos defendiste

 **Rin:** Mi amor (Abrazándolo) pude haber lastimado a cualquiera

 **Sesshoumaru:** Mi amor (Tiernamente) jamás nos lastimarías y menos (Acariciando su vientre) ahora con nuestro bebe

La princesa lo abrazo y puso su mano sobre la de Sesshoumaru y volteo a verlo…

 ** _Pues no existe en todo el mundo,_**

 ** _Un amor mayor que el mío._**

 **Rin:** Mi amor… esta vez… te juro que voy a cuidar a nuestro bebe y a ti

 **Sesshoumaru:** Te voy a cuidar mi amor… esta vez… nada ni nadie nos podrá separar

 **Rin:** Nadie mi amor

Se dieron un tierno beso en los labios con muchísimo amor y ambos con una de sus manos en el vientre de Rin.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otra de las tiendas Saga esta acostado en una cama, a su lado están Kagome, InuYasha y Bankotzu…

 **InuYasha:** Menos mal que Moldoveanu, Bankotzu y Saga estaban aquí

 **Bankotzu:** No diga eso majestad… espero que esto no les traiga problemas

 **Kagome:** No lo creo… les agradecemos que hayan estado aquí ayudándonos

 **InuYasha:** Y si llegáramos a tener problemas… no importa… daremos la cara por ustedes

 **Bankotzu:** Tengan por seguro que nosotros los licántropos y mi hermano… los vamos a defender

 **Kagome:** Se los agradecemos mucho… temo mucho por la seguridad de mi hija

 **InuYasha:** Y también por mi nieto

 **Bankotzu:** Descuiden… Rin y Sesshoumaru… defenderán al pequeño… mi hermano defenderá a su esposa y a su hijo

 **Kagome:** Y nosotros defenderemos a nuestra hija

 **InuYasha:** Y a su descendencia

 **Bankotzu:** Yo también… defenderé a la descendencia de mi hermano

Todos decidieron que protegerían a ese amor y al fruto que viene dentro del vientre de Rin. Saga fue abriendo lentamente los ojos…

 **InuYasha:** (Aliviado) Saga

 **Bankotzu:** (Sonriendo) Capitán Van Helsing menos mal

 **Kagome:** (Poniéndole la mano en la frente) Está bien?

El Capitán se sienta sobre la cama lentamente…

 **Saga:** Si… gracias

 **InuYasha:** Estas herido?

 **Saga:** No… majestad… estoy bien

 **Bankotzu:** Como licántropo… sanas mucho más rápido

 **Saga:** (Preocupado) Y Rin… donde esta?

 **Kagome:** (Sonriendo) Esta con Sesshoumaru en su tienda

 **Saga:** Esta bien?

 **InuYasha:** Si… está muy bien… temimos por ella y por nuestro nieto

El ojiazul al escuchar lo último abrió los ojos con sorpresa…

 **Saga:** Como… dijo?

 **Bankotzu:** (Sonriendo) Que Rin… está esperando un hijo de mi hermano

 **Saga:** (Confundido) Tu… hermano?

 **Kagome:** Si… él es el príncipe Bankotzu Moldoveanu

 **InuYasha:** Mi hija espera un bebe… como sabes debemos cuidarla mas

 **Saga:** Si… entiendo

De pronto a la tienda llega…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Majestades…

Todos voltean a verlo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Sonriendo) Saga… qué bueno que estas bien

 **Saga:** (Mirándolo) Gracias Moldoveanu

 **Sesshoumaru:** Majestades… solicito permiso para…

 **InuYasha:** Puedes quedarte… mi hija ahora es tu mujer

 **Kagome:** Así es… puedes quedarte

El menor de los Moldoveanu se levanta…

 **Bankotzu:** Majestades… hermano debo irme… debo ir con los demás… debemos estar alerta para proteger el campamento gitano y el palacio Moldoveanu

 **Sesshoumaru:** Gracias hermano

 **Bankotzu:** (Mirando a Saga) Recupérate pronto

 **Saga:** Gracias… alteza

 **Bankotzu:** No seas tan ceremonioso… somos iguales

* * *

Los príncipes Moldoveanu salen de la carpa, dejando a los reyes y al capitán solos…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Me quedare aquí… presiento algo malo

 **Bankotzu:** Descuida… debes quedarte aquí… tu hijo y tu mujer te necesitan

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Abrazándolo) Gracias hermano

 **Bankotzu:** (Abrazándolo) Descuida… vamos a protegerlos a cualquier precio

* * *

El joven príncipe se transformó y se fue hacia donde se encuentra el palacio donde vive con su manada, Sesshoumaru lo mira irse…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Gracias… Bankotzu

 ** _Amor, Oh amor, amor,_**

 ** _Aún cae la lluvia,_**

 ** _Amor, Oh amor, amor,_**

 ** _Aun cae la noche,_**

 ** _Amor, Oh amor, amor,_**

 ** _Sé mío para siempre._**

Regreso a la tienda con Rin, ella lo espera con una sonrisa en los labios…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Acostándose a su lado) Me dejaron quedarme

 **Rin:** Te lo dije (Abrazándolo) No dirían nada

 **Sesshoumaru:** Es mejor (Besándola en el cuello) Asegurarnos… me dijeron algo que me agrado

 **Rin:** (Acariciando su cabello y cerrando sus ojos) Que fue?

Sesshoumaru la acostó sobre la cama y se pone sobre ella sin lastimarla…

 ** _Déjame ser el único._**

 ** _Que te resguarde del frio,_**

 ** _Ya en el manto del cielo se extendieron,_**

 ** _Estrellas del más reluciente oro._**

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que… ahora eres mi mujer

 **Rin:** (Mirándolo y sonriéndole) Sabes que si… siempre lo he sido

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Besándola apasionadamente) Naciste siendo mía

 **Rin:** Y moriré de la misma manera

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Acariciando un pecho de ella) No… ya no morirás…

 **Rin:** (Comenzando a Excitarse) Estaré… siempre… a… tus deseos

Se funden en un apasionado beso en los labios a la luz de una vela que alumbra la tienda de Rin.

Ya entrada la madrugada todo el campamento gitano duerme profundamente, se sienten seguros por la presencia de Moldoveanu y de Saga con ellos.

* * *

El capitán no puede dormir bien después de haber escuchado que Rin espera un hijo de Sesshoumaru, así que se levanta de su cama y sale de su tienda para pasear un poco y aclarar su mente, después de una lluvia las estrellas brillan cual diamantes, Saga las mira con admiración…

 ** _Brillan por ti,_**

 ** _Brillan por ti,_**

 ** _Arden para ser vistas por todos._**

 **Saga:** Sera… que brillan por Rin y Moldoveanu?

Se siente un poco desilusionado, pero siente que es un amor en el cual nadie puede interferir, ha durado muchísimos siglos, ha pasado por duras pruebas que han superado por el gran amor que se tienen.

Iba caminando y no se da cuenta que había llegado a la tienda de Rin, se acerca muy lentamente y la abre poco a poco sin que ellos pudieran percatarse de la presencia de él.

 ** _Vuelve a estos brazos de nuevo,_**

 ** _Y libera mi espíritu._**

Ve a Sesshoumaru sobre Rin quien gime de placer y le dice a Sesshoumaru cuanto lo ama, él la besa y la enviste apasionadamente, de los labios de él se escuchan palabras de amor, de placer y de promesas infinitas que podrán cumplirse.

* * *

El ojiazul al ver eso cierra la tienda y le da la espalda, mirando al cielo con una sonrisa…

 **Saga:** Es una señal… de que… mi camino… es servir a Dios… y que… en el amor más puro… no se puede interferir y este amor de ellos… es protegido por el mismo Dios.

* * *

Sonrió mientras que Sesshoumaru y Rin se besan apasionadamente durante una entrega de amor. Mientras tanto en el palacio del clan de vampiros de Fakir, uno de ellos entra rápidamente a la sala del trono…

 **Vampiro:** Señor!

Verona y Fakir lo miran sorprendidos…

 **Verona:** Que pasa?

 **Vampiro:** Camus… se ha ido al sur

 **Fakir:** Ese maldito nos ha dado más problemas que otra cosa…

 **Verona:** (Abrazándolo y con voz seductora) Creo que llego la hora no querido?

El amo del castillo se levantó de su trono…

 **Fakir:** Avisa a todos… iremos a matar a Camus

 **Vampiro:** (Sonriendo Malévolamente) Si amo

El vampiro sale, Verona abraza por detrás a Fakir…

 **Fakir:** Es hora Verona… esta noche nos vamos a deshacer de todos…

 **Verona:** Y tengo un plan

* * *

Le comenzó a contar su plan que tiene. Mientras tanto Rin había salido por un poco de agua al pozo ya que tenía sed, cuando alguien la toma por detrás, le tapa la boca y le sostiene las manos…

 **Rin:** (Tratando de zafarse y queriendo gritar) Mmm

 **-** Cállate… y ven conmigo… o si no… todo tu pueblo y tu amado lo pagaran

Rin trataba de zafarse pero la persona le aprieta más las manos…

 **-** Si no vienes… juro que matare a tu familia… sabes que puedo hacerlo… y si no quieres despedirte de tu amado… obedece

Rin dejo de poner resistencia y relajo todo su cuerpo, cerró sus ojos…

 **-** Que linda chica… anda… ven conmigo

* * *

Se perdieron en el manto de la noche, Sesshoumaru estaba acostado sobre la cama de Rin, estando feliz porque todo se sabe y por estar al lado de la mujer que ama sin ocultarse de nadie, pero siente un poco de miedo en su ser, como si algo fuera a pasar y se incorpora…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Preocupado) Rin

* * *

Saga está sentado junto a un árbol mirando el manto estrellado, reflexionando todo lo que ha vivido desde que llego a Rumania, el haber conocido a Rin, el misterio de una trágica historia de amor que encierra este país, la forma en la que el príncipe Moldoveanu reacciono ante la iglesia por lo que le hicieron a su mujer…

 **Saga:** El… era… bueno… yo soy como él era… si me hubiese pasado lo mismo… creo que… habría hecho lo que Moldoveanu

Bajo la mirada al suelo que tiene un poco las raíces salidas del árbol…

 **Saga:** Que terrible debió ser para ambos…

Siente un dolor en el pecho… Rin como María Moldoveanu… la siempre esposa fiel de él… la amante apasionada… la amiga incondicional… Sesshoumaru… el esposo devoto a ella, el amante ardiente… el amigo inseparable de ella… el hombre con una maldición que es capaz de amar… y que peleo por la ley eclesiástica que le dio la espalda a pesar de haber ganado cientos de batallas en su nombre.

* * *

Sesshoumaru en la carpa de Rin sintió que ya había tardado demasiado tiempo en regresar, así que decidió ponerse su pantalón para cubrir su parte baja y salir a buscarla.

* * *

Salió de la tienda y fue al pozo donde encontró en el suelo el vaso donde se beben el agua, de inmediato sintió temor cuando…

 **Saga:** Moldoveanu… que haces?

El príncipe volteo a verlo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Donde está Rin?

 **Saga:** Eso deberías saberlo tú mismo

Se miran retadoramente, no solo por la rivalidad por el amor de Rin si no por lo que son…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Donde tienes a mi esposa?

 **Saga:** No seas ridículo… jamás… escúchame… pelearía cobardemente

 **Sesshoumaru:** Que crees que no me doy cuenta de lo que…

 **Saga:** Si… la deseo… la deseo como no tienes una idea… me estoy volviendo loco por ella…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Ella es… mía Van Helsing

 **Saga:** Eso puede cambiar… Moldoveanu

Saga comienza a transformarse, Sesshoumaru también, es demasiado el enojo que sienten ya no pueden controlarlo más y se transforman para pelear, Saga se lanza sobre Sesshoumaru que lo hace entrar más al bosque lejos del campamento gitano, Sesshoumaru abre sus alas, y lo esquiva…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Es definitivo… tú o yo

 **Saga:** (Hablándole con su mente) ("Se acabó la tregua… maldito Moldoveanu")

* * *

Ambos comienzan a pelear para poder saciar lo que tenían guardado el uno por el otro. Mientras tanto en un palacio que esta apartado de los dominios de Sesshoumaru Moldoveanu al sur, Camus está en un comedor demasiado grande, mira por la ventana, la mesa esta puesta como si fuera una cena de gala, él está vestido con un pantalón y un saco de terciopelo color rojo, botas negras, camisa blanca con holanes en el pecho.

 **Camus:** Sera… ella mi salvación?

La puerta del comedor se escucha rechinar señal de que alguien la ha abierto, voltea a esa dirección y sus ojos azules se posan en quien acaba de entrar que es Rin quien viste un vestido largo y esponjado color rojo, con un escote de forma de corazón que deja al descubierto la mitad de su busto, las magas son cortas que están a medio brazo dejando sus hombros descubiertos, guantes blancos que le llega arriba del codo, peinada de un chongo completo con mechones rizados cayendo por los costados de su rostro, un collar de oro con rubíes, al igual que los aretes…

 ** _Una luz carmesí desorientada,_**

 ** _En un sueño de una noche de verano,_**

 ** _Quizás puedo volar lejos y encontrar el amor._**

 **Camus:** Gracias por venir… princesa

 **Rin:** (Mirándolo retadoramente) Que quieres?

 **Camus:** No puedo decirte lo que quiero… es… una falta de respeto

 **Rin:** Un ministro deseando actos impuros?… quien lo hubiera pensado

 **Camus:** (Cabizbajo) Me ves… solo como un simple ministro?

 **Rin:** De que otra manera debo verte?

Camus en un movimiento rápido se acerca a ella para tomarla de la cintura y la lleva hasta la pared donde la acorrala, una mano de él la pone en el cuello de ella…

 **Camus:** Soy joven aun… soy un hombre… un hombre como cualquiera… con deseos

 **Rin:** Lastima… no puedo cumplirlos

 ** _Comienzas a sentir,_**

 ** _Mucho y mucho sueño,_**

 ** _Este placer se desbordará,_**

 ** _Eternamente._**

 **Camus:** No puedes sentir un poco de amor por mí?

 **Rin:** (Desesperada) Como amarte? Mataste a mucha gente de mi pueblo! Asesinaste sin fundamentos a varios de los míos! Como quieres que te amé?!

 **Camus:** (Desesperado) Ámame Rin! Yo… yo si… TE AMO!

 **Rin:** Mentira… no sabes qué es eso

 **Camus:** Si que te amo… desde… desde que te vi por primera vez… cuando tenías 12 años… me enamoré de ti…. Como un loco… te miraba desde mi ventana danzar… sonreír… me enamore de ti… pero… intente matarte porque (Desesperado) Yo jure a mi padre matar a los gitanos… pero… yo… yo… estoy enamorado de una gitana… como podía ser eso posible?...

Rin se quedó sorprendida escuchándolo, ese era el malvado ministro Camus?... era el mismo hombre que le esté abriendo su corazón?

 **Camus:** Yo… yo… sería una vergüenza… y después… no obstante con eso… descubro que… tu… tu… eres la antigua esposa del bastardo de Moldoveanu… sabes… como me siento?... Rin… soy… soy… un vampiro

Rin abrió los ojos de sorpresa, pareciera que él se confiesa con ella… pero…

 **Camus:** Soy un vampiro… y yo… no… no…

Se acerca a ella y comienza a besarle el cuello…

 **Rin:** Camus… ya basta suéltame! (Tratando de empujarlo) Suéltame!

Él con una fuerza tremenda la acuesta sobre la mesa, la abre de piernas, se pone entre ellas y sobre Rin para besarle los labios, ella le da de golpes en la espalda, aparta su rostro y Camus le besa el cuello…

 **Rin:** (A punto de llorar) Déjame Camus! Suéltame! Déjame! No!

* * *

Mientras tanto en el bosque Saga y Sesshoumaru pelean a muerte, Sesshoumaru rasguña a Saga quien trata de morderle el cuello para matarlo, Saga aún está muy verde en sus poderes y a pesar de atacar con todo su poder a Sesshoumaru no consigue hacerle mucho daño…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Deja de pelear inútilmente

 **Saga:** ("Jamás… nunca lo haré")

 **Sesshoumaru:** Entiende que ella me ama a mi

Saga se le echa encima y tira a Sesshoumaru al suelo, el trata de alejarlo pero Saga saca mucho más fuerza y está por morderle el cuello cuando ven que en el cielo vuela un ejército de vampiros hacia el sur… ambos se separan y ven al cielo…

 **Sesshoumaru:** Es un ejercito

 **Saga:** ("Son Fakir y Verona")

 **Sesshoumaru:** A que irán al sur?

 **Saga:** ("Sera su base allí?")

 **Sesshoumaru:** No lo sé… pero…

De pronto se miran a los ojos y con sorpresa…

 **Saga/Sesshoumaru:** Rin

* * *

Ambos se dirigen hacia la misma dirección en la que van los vampiros, en el palacio de la manada de los licántropos…

 **Suikotzu:** Amo… un ejército de vampiros va al sur

 **Bankotzu:** La batalla final… está por comenzar… vamos para allá… avisa a los demás

 **Suikotzu:** Si amo

El príncipe menor miro a la ventana…

 **Bankotzu:** Llego el día hermano… esta es la pelea definitiva

* * *

Mientras tanto en el palacio donde están Camus y Rin, él le besa los pechos a la chica apasionadamente, quien llora y trata de alejarlo. Camus la sujeta de las muñecas y se mueve hacia adelante para hacer que su hombría roce con la intimidad de Rin…

 **Rin:** Suéltame Camus por favor!

 **Camus:** (Apasionado) No te gusta?… puedo hacerte sentir mi amor… mejor que Moldoveanu

 **Rin:** (Suplicante) No me toques por favor

 **Camus:** (Enojado) Y porque no?

Estaba demasiado excitado y saco su hombría para poder penetrar a Rin a quien le rompe la ropa interior y comienza a penetrarla violentamente…

 **Rin:** (Gritando de dolor) Aaahhhh… basta!

 **Camus:** (Penetrándola) No… serás mira… TE AMO… vamos… purifica mi cuerpo con el tuyo… no quiero ser más esto

 **Rin:** (Llorando) Déjame Camus… estoy embarazada!

Camus al escuchar eso se separa de Rin y se desune de ella, sintiéndose confundido y en un santiamén su excitación se había ido, se acomodó sus ropas, Rin asustada se sentó sobre la mesa cubriéndose su intimidad…

 ** _Es precioso,_**

 ** _Como tus sentimientos oscuros se van,_**

 ** _Abre la puerta,_**

 ** _Y la puerta del mundo se abrirá,_**

 ** _Esta es la evidencia de que existe vida en el mundo._**

 **Camus:** (Confundido) Qui… quien fue?… Van Helsing?

 **Rin:** (Llorando) No

 **Camus:** Es de… Moldoveanu… verdad?

 **Rin:** Si… mi hijo es de él… déjame ir por favor

El Ministro se acerca a ella y la abraza…

 **Camus:** Perdóname… perdóname Rin… yo no…

Rin lo aleja un poco…

 **Camus:** (Mirándola) Rin… no quiero ser más esto… ya no… no se en que me he convertido… soy… soy una basura

La castaña lo mira fijamente…

 ** _Una luz carmesí desorientada,_**

 ** _En un sueño de una noche de verano,_**

 ** _Quizás pueda volar lejos y encontrar el amor._**

 **Rin:** No… no digas eso… si tú quieres… puedes cambiar… no se puede dejar de ser vampiro… pero… porque no eres más bueno?

 **Camus:** (Abrazándola) Crees que pueda eso cambiarme?

 **Rin:** Si… no eres malo… me has dejado en cuanto te dije que… seré madre

 **Camus:** Rin (Llorando) Perdóname!

Llora entre los brazos de Rin quien también derrama lagrimas, le duele mucho ver que Camus desde muy chico dejo de vivir su vida, entregándose a un odio que no le pertenecía… y ser prisionero del tirano de Milo… su propio padre, ambos lloran cuando…

 **Fakir:** Muchas gracias por traer a la princesa aquí

Camus y Rin se separan…

 **Fakir:** Si Moldoveanu te viera Rin… diría que eres una ramera

 **Camus:** Cállate maldito… no la insultes

La princesa avienta a Camus…

 **Rin:** (Enojada) Me engañaste?! Me has estado engañando?

 **Camus:** No… no Rin… todo lo que te dije… es la verdad…

 **Fakir:** Que conmovedor… Camus… jamás pensé que el amor te diera tan fuerte

Rin mira a Camus con confusión…

 **Verona:** (Detrás de Rin) Camus… tu sueño se ha hecho realidad… ahora… estas con ella

 **Camus:** (Poniéndose delante de Rin) Que quieren aquí?

 **Fakir:** Venimos por ella

 **Verona:** Y por ti

El ministro jala a Rin y la lleva a una esquina del salón poniéndola entre la pared y el, Camus saca una espada…

 ** _Comienzas a sentir,_**

 ** _Mucho y mucho sueño,_**

 ** _Este placer se desbordará,_**

 ** _Eternamente._**

 **Camus:** (Frente a Rin) No temas… como sea… te protegeré

 **Rin:** (Sorprendida) Ca… Camus…

 **Camus:** Te llevare a Moldoveanu viva (Sonriendo) Te lo prometo

 **Rin:** (Aliviada) Gracias

Verona se eleva por los aires…

 **Verona:** No llegara… Antes… tendrá que enfrentarse a mí y a un ejército allá abajo… no llegara

Verona sale de la habitación sonriendo malévolamente, Fakir se queda con ellos, Rin está asustada…

 **Camus:** No temas… Moldoveanu no se deja vencer tan fácilmente

 **Rin:** Camus… y tú?

 **Camus:** Te protegeré

Fakir los mira…

 **Fakir:** Que ridículo te vez Camus… pero no te servirá de nada proteger a esa mujer

Camus avienta a Rin ya que Fakir se le lanza encima para pelear, Fakir se transforma, el ministro le da la espada a Rin para que pueda defenderse y se transforma para pelear contra Fakir. La princesa toma la espada, Camus y Fakir se pelean tratándose de morder los cuellos, enterrándose sus garras, tratando de desmembrarse el uno al otro, Rin quiere ayudar a Camus… se da cuenta de que la espada es útil… si atraviesa el corazón de Fakir y le corta la cabeza… el morirá… se lanza hacia Fakir que está de espaldas para tratar de enterrarle la espada en el corazón… pero este se voltea y está por atacarla. Camus rápidamente transformado la abraza y saltan lejos de Fakir cayendo al suelo el ministro protegiendo a Rin de que no se lastime…

 ** _Una luz carmesí desorientada,_**

 ** _En un sueño de una noche de verano,_**

 ** _Quizás puedo volar lejos y encontrar el amor._**

 **Rin:** Camus…

Él con sus ojos rojos la mira con alegría, se voltea y comienza a pelear de nuevo, Camus le rompe un ala a Fakir, quien grita de dolor y cae al suelo, el joven ministro cree que todo está terminado, se dirige a Rin quien lo mira sonriendo, de pronto Fakir de la nada sale detrás dela princesa, está por matarla con la espada cuando un chorro de sangre vuela por los aires, se escucha un grito desgarrador, Rin está sorprendida… Camus va cayendo lentamente al suelo des transformándose y con la espada enterrada en el corazón cae en las piernas de Rin…

 **Rin:** (Asustada) Camus… Camus…

Abre lentamente los ojos…

 **Camus:** Pri… princesa…

 **Rin:** (Llorando) No… por qué?

 **Camus:** Como estas?... está bien tu bebe?

 **Rin:** (Llorando) Si… estamos bien (Sonriendo) Camus… por favor… no te mueras

 **Camus:** Dios me… ha… castigado

 **Rin:** No… no…

 **Camus:** Rin… qui… quiero… pedirte… algo

 **Rin:** (Llorando) No te mueras

El ministro al ver que de los ojos de Rin salen lágrimas y que le pide no morir…

 ** _Comienzas a sentir,_**

 ** _Mucho y mucho sueño,_**

 ** _Este placer se desbordará,_**

 ** _Eternamente._**

 **Camus:** (Sonriendo y acariciando sus mejillas de ella) E… Estas… llorando por… mí… Rin?

 **Rin:** (Moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente y llorando)

 **Camus:** (Sonriendo) Mu… muero feliz… porque… tu… tu…

 **Rin:** NO TE MUERAS!

 **Camus:** Rin… dame… paz…

 **Rin:** Camus… no…

 **Camus:** Dame paz… déjame… ir al… cielo… Dios mío (Arrepentido, llorando y cerrando los ojos) Perdóname

Rin entiende lo que él desea que ella haga y con lágrimas en los ojos los cierra y termina de enterrar bien la espada en Camus, después abre los ojos y saca la espada del pecho de él… Rin está llorando incesantemente, su vestido rojo es cubierto por sangre también… la princesa le corta la cabeza a Camus… quien al morir muere con una sonrisa en los labios…

El líder de los vampiros había visto la escena y débilmente…

 **Fakir:** Que… idiota fue… y tu… tan… compasiva… maldita acecina

El viento comienza a soplar fuertemente, entrando al lugar, afuera también… las nubes de una tormenta parecen venir, un viento fuerte y frio se desata sin control…

 **Verona:** Que demonios es esto?

* * *

Todos los vampiros comienzan a temer, Sesshoumaru y Saga quienes se van acercando al lugar…

 **Sesshoumaru:** (Preocupado) No puede ser

 **Saga:** ("Jamás sentí tal poder… de quién es?")

 **Sesshoumaru:** Es… de Rin

El licántropo lo mira con asombro…

 **Saga:** ("De ella?")

 **Sesshoumaru:** Tiene el poder de los vientos… algo debió pasarle para que se transformada de nuevo

 **Saga:** ("Vamos deprisa hacia allá… no perdamos tiempo")

* * *

Ambos corren en dirección al palacio donde un ejército los espera… donde Verona y Fakir están allí para matarlos… Camus ha muerto… Fakir comienza a temerle a Rin que llora con rabia y tristeza… la chica comienza a transformarse… pero ahora su cabello se torna plateado como el de Sesshoumaru… y sus ojos son rojos…

 **Rin:** (Enojada) Como… cómo pudiste?

Fakir comienza a retroceder de miedo y por debilidad de la pelea con Camus…

 **Rin:** No… no te perdonare… nunca… NUNCA!

La ráfaga de viento se hace más intensa en donde están ellos 2 solos… La castaña quien esta transformada… y enojada…

 **Rin:** Lo juro… los matare… los matare a todos!

 **Fakir:** (sonriendo) No me hagas reír… tu eres una pobre estúpida que no sabe controlar lo que es

Rin toma la espada con que dio fin a la vida de Camus… y se la entierra a Fakir en el corazón…

 ** _Una luz carmesí desorientada,_**

 ** _En un sueño en una noche de verano._**

 **Rin:** Mira… lo que puedo hacer… tú serás el primero

* * *

Le enterró la espada en el corazón a Fakir, después le corta la cabeza y comienza a descuartizarlo con sus propias manos, con lágrimas en los ojos ve en la chimenea un tronco con fuego el cual lo deja caer al suelo para incinerar los cadáveres de Fakir y Camus, en la ventada desde afuera ven salir humo y llamas…

 **Verona:** Que… (Asustada) Que paso?

Sesshoumaru y Saga llegan al lugar viendo que en una ventana salen llamas y humo… ha llegado el día de la batalla final… todo por el todo… todo por la vida o muerte… todo por amor.

* * *

 **CONTINUARA...**

 _ **Se que algo sucedió, me siento temeroso... ella debe estar bien... ella y mi hijo tienen que estar bien... el fuerte viento que sopla me indica que lo están pues le concedí el poder de los vientos... pero... algo debió pasar para que los use de una manera tan violenta... huele mucho a Sangre... Verona no deja de mirar fijamente hacia la ventana de donde salen llamas y humo... Rin... Mi amor... reacciona. Sin importarme lo demás me lanzo a pelear con el ejercito de vampiros. No permitiré que le hagan daño a Sesshy... ni a nadie mas... no quiero ver mas muertes... mis manos ahora están manchadas de sangre... Sera que soy una asesina? Tomo la espada de Camus y salgo de esa habitación... Me he decidido... No se pierdan el final de esta terrorífica historia! Una Vieja Canción de Amor**_


End file.
